True Friends
by TaraAnyaKate
Summary: Update! Chapter 77 is up in a new Novel called True Friends 2. Continue there
1. Default Chapter

**            The sun was setting. The glare was just at eye level. Faith put the visor down so she wouldn't be blinded. Today hadn't been a very good day. She just wanted to go home and relax. Bosco had been his normal-loud-mouth self, She had lost a perp, and her car had received a flat tire. Laying down in a hot bath washing her worries away sounded very good to her.**

**            Faith pulled into a parking space in front of her apartment. She hoped the kids were already eating and that their homework had been done. Her feet dragged along the pavement as she walked up the stairs. She unlocked the door as she ran her hand through her blond locks. _I need to wash my hair_.  She walked up the stairs to her apartment and walked in. It was quiet.**

**            "Fred?" She looked around the apartment, "Em? Charlie?" Still silence. She frowned slightly and walked to the kitchen. There was a note on the kitchen table.**

**_Faith,_**

**_            I took the kids to my mothers for the night. I just needed a break from all your bull shit. Thank you for making it home in time for dinner. Happy anniversary._**

**_                        Fred_**

**            "Fuck." Faith groaned loudly. Their wedding anniversary. How could she have forgotten? She looked at the stove and saw there was still some dinner left. She grabbed the cold pasta and threw it in the microwave. She leaned against the counter cursing herself. This was the third year in a row that she had forgotten their anniversary. She had sworn up and down she wouldn't forget this year, but she did.**

**            Behind her, the microwave started to spark. Smoke bellowed out from beneath it. Faith backed away cursing for the hundredth time that night. With in a few seconds, Her dinner exploded all over the kitchen. Faith picked the spaghetti off of her.**

            "Fuck this." She stomped out of the kitchen and grabbed her wallet. She was going out drinking.

***   *   ***

**            Faith threw back her third tequila shot. Her body shivered as the liquid burned her throat. There's nothing like drowning your sorrows with liquor. The heavy bass of the music pounded in the floor causing her next shot to shake slightly. She glanced over to a couple by the pool tables dancing closely. She sighed watching them. She threw her head back and drank her fourth shot. **

**            "Well, look who's here." Faith looked up at the familiar voice and sighed.**

            "Bosco, what do you want?" She asked. He chuckled noting the empty shot glasses in front of her. 

**            "Just wanted to see how much you've been drinking." He said with a smirk. The bartender walked back over to Faith.**

**            "Can I get you anything else?" He asked. Faith nodded.**

**            "Give me a** **Rob Roy." She said. Bosco looked at her. **

**            "Faith, that's pretty strong. I think you should just get some coke." He said. Faith narrowed her eyes.**

**            "Who are you my mother? I can drink what I want." She said, "last time I checked being thirty-five allowed you to drink." The bartender put her drink in front of her.**

**            "Faith, you're pretty lit." Bosco said. Faith shrugged.**

**            "I don't have a marriage nor kids so what the fuck. Might as well drink myself into a stooper." She sipped her drink.**

**            "What do you mean? Where's Fred?" He sat next to her with concern.**

**            "His mothers." She said, "I think this is it. I fucked up again."**

**            "You?" Bosco frowned deeply, "What did you do?"**

**            "Forgot our wedding anniversary." She put he rhea don the bar. Bosco sighed deeply. This wasn't like Faith. She wasn't the type to go drink herself unconscious. He sighed glancing over to his date that was sitting in the booth putting on lipstick. He looked back over to his partner and put his hand on her back.**

**            "Faith, Come on. I'm taking you home." He said standing up. Faith groaned but didn't move. "Yokas now." He said firmly taking her arm. She sat up and drank the rest of her drink quickly. She shivered as she stood up. Faith stumbled, grabbing Bosco. "Steady."**

**            "I can walk." She said yanking her arm away from him and heading towards the door. Bosco walked behind her read to catch her if she fell. Faith stumbled to her car and started to unlock it.**

**            "What do you think you're doing?" Bosco asked.**

**            "Driving home. What does it look like?" Faith frowned. Bosco shook his head grabbing the keys from her.**

**            "You're not driving like this." He said, "I'll drive you home." Faith cursed under her breath, but got into the passenger side. Bosco got into the drivers side and pulled out of the space. He hated seeing Faith like this. If he saw Fred right now he would have torn him a new asshole. Regardless of whose fault this was. Nobody should make his partner cry.      **

**            "Thank you, Bosc." Faith whispered looking at him, "You're a good friend. Have I told you how much I love you?" He chuckled slightly.**

**            "No you haven't, but tell me that when you're not fucked up." He smiled. Faith sat up straight.**

**            "I'm not fucked up. I know my name still." She said looking at him, "You're true friend Bosco. Nobody would have ditched a hot chick to come to my rescue." Bosco looked at her seriously.**

**            "I'd ditch anyone to be able to come help you, Faith." He said. Faith smiled softly.**

**            "Thank you." She lay back against the seat and closed her eyes. Bosco cleared his throat and continued to drive to her apartment. That was the truth though. Bosco cared so much for Faith and he would protect his partner no matter what. As he got to her house, Faith had fallen asleep. Her breathing had deepened and Bosco's heart pitter-pattered as he listened to it. It was almost a shame to wake her up. He got out of the car and opened the passenger side. He shook her gently removing her belt.**

**            "Faith, wake up." He said softly. She groaned as Bosco pulled her legs out of the car, "Let's get you upstairs and in bed." Her blue eyes slowly opened as he put her arm around his neck.**

**            "I'm tired." She said pulling herself up. Bosco nodded.**

**            "I know. Come on." Carefully holding Faith, he led her upstairs to her apartment. **

**            "My microwave is broken." She groaned as Bosco pulled her into the apartment. Bosco nodded.**

**            "I'll look at it tomorrow." He said leading her down the hallway.**

**            "You're such a good friend." Faith grinned as he led her to the bed. "Empty. Forever empty." She fell onto the bed. Bosco grabbed her feet and took off her shoes.**

**            "If you need me faith, I will be on the couch." He pulled the blanket up around Faith and to her chin. Faith opened her eyes and looked at Bosco. He was taking care of her.**

**            "Thank you." Faith whispered. He looked into her eyes. They weren't glassy or blood shot anymore. They were filled with something he had never seen before.**

**            "You're welcome." He whispered leaning over and kissed her lips softly. Bosco pulled away, making sure the blanket was tucked under and he walked out of the room. Faith turned over and closed her eyes. The alcohol made her fall quickly asleep.**

**            Bosco sat on Faith's couch staring at the floor. He had kissed Faith. It was just a friendly kiss, he told himself, it was to comfort her. Bosco sighed deeply and lay down on the couch. It was just a friendly kiss.**


	2. Hold Me

Authers note: Thank you for all the kind reviews on Chapter one. I was really shocked that you all liked it the way you did. I just thought we needed more Faith/Bosco stories lol. I hope this one is good for you. I also apologize for all the random lines of dots. My word wouldn't let me delete them for osme reason.

**            Faith slowly opened her eyes. Her head was pounding slightly. She looked around her. She was home. She could vaguely remember coming home. A guy brought her home.**

**            "Bosco." Faith sat up touching her lips. He kissed me. Faith slowly slid out of the bed and wrapped her robe around her as she shuffled down the hall. Moving was hard this early with a slight hangover. She could hear movement in the kitchen. She walked slowly into the kitchen and saw Bosco looking at her microwave, "What are you doing?" Bosco jumped nearly knocking the microwave on the floor.**

**            "Fuck, Faith." He said looking at her, "I just wanted to see if I could salvage this thing, which I cant. You need a complete new one." Faith nodded.**

**            "Thanks." She walked over to the kitchen table. Bosco watched her.**

**            "Want some coffee?" He asked. Faith groaned and nodded.**

**            "God yeah." She said, "There are some aspirin on the top of the fridge." Bosco nodded and grabbed them for her along with some coffee; "You stayed here all night?"**

**            "On the couch." He said.**

**            "You could have slept in Emily's bed." She said taking her coffee from Bosco, "Thanks."**

**            "The couch was fine. I've slept on worse." He chuckled as he sat down across from her. She looked ragged and tired, "How are you doing?" Faith sighed staring at her coffee.**

**            "I'll be good once I can talk to Fred." She said.**

**            "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Bosco asked, "I can be there if you want." Faith chuckled softly.**

**            "I think you can handle it." She said getting up, "I think I will go take a shower." Bosco got up.**

**            "All right. I'm going to head on out then." He said, "Day off, need to clean my place." Faith chuckled softly.**

**            "Can't imagine you cleaning." She said.**

**            "It happens." He winked going to the front door, "Give me a call if you need anything."**

**            "I will, thanks Bosco." She said.**

**            "No problem." He said going out into the hallway, with a sigh.**

***   *   ***

**            Faith pushed back her wet hair and reached for the faucet of the shower. She shut the water off and stepped out. Steam had fogged up the mirror. Faith sighed wiping it off as she heard the front door close. She stopped, listening. Someone was in the house. Faith grabbed her towel and put it around her. She slowly opened the bathroom door and heard something in the bedroom. Faith walked down the hallway. She peered into her bedroom.**

**"Fred." She frowned looking at her husband filling suitcases with her items. He didn't turnaround to look at her, "Fred, what are you doing with my stuff??"**

**            "You're moving out." He said. Faith's eyes widened.**

**            "You're throwing me out??"**

**            "Yes." He said closing a suitcase.**

**            "Fuck." Faith grabbed some clothes and pulled them on, "Fred, let's talk this out first." **

**            "This is far past the point where we can talk things out, Faith." He said putting more things into her suitcase. "There's nothing we can do."**

**            "No no no. Don't say that, Fred!" Faith cried, "We have kids. We have fifteen years of marriage."**

**            "And all of those have been a joke." He said, "You're not doing what you suppose to be doing. You're supposed to be here for your children, your not, but me. You care more about your job than you do your family."**

**            "You've got to be fucking kidding me." Faith gasped, "I put food on the table and a roof over your head and you say I'm not doing what I'm suppose to be doing?? I'm a cop Fred, that's who I am."**

**            "You're a mother and you've never acted like one." He said.**

**            "What do you expect me to do? Quit my job and go start cooking pot roasts and doing little arts-n-crafts projects?? That's not me! I'm a cop and that's what I love to do." She said, "I love you and the kids and you know that. Don't start pulling this whose a better parent shit on me. You're not exactly the poster parent yourself."**

**            "You're out of here, Faith." He put the suitcases in front of her.**

**            "Where am I supposed to go??" She asked.**

**            "Away from me." He said.**

**            "You have no right to do this, Fred." Faith said, "We need to talk this out. We need to Fred, for our marriage."**

**            "I don't love you anymore, Faith." Fred said point blank. Faith stood there staring at him.**

**            "Wh-what?" She whispered. Fred closed his eyes.**

**"I don't love you anymore, Faith, I've felt like this for a long time now." He said, "It's just. Its time we move on. For us. For the children."**

**            "You've…You've got to be kidding me." Faith gasped not believing this was happening when she had a hangover.**

**            "Just get out Faith. We'll figure something out about the kids, but for right now it'll be best if you just stay away from them."**

**            "Y-You can't keep me away from my children." Faith said getting her suitcases, "I'm getting a lawyer and we'll just see about this." A few tears trickled down her face as she walked out to the hallway. Where am I going to go? _Faith, I would drop anyone and anything so I could come help you out. Faith bit her lip, walking down the stairs. __Give me a call if you need anything. She walked outside trying to not look back at the apartment building. Everything was crashing around her._**

***   *   ***

            Bosco stood in his living room with the music on as he dusted his stereo. His head bopped to the heavy bass of the music. Dust particles flew up in the air, recirculating. It was good to finally have a semi-clean apartment. A knock came upon his door. Bosco turned down the music and opened the door.

**            "Faith." He frowned when he said her red eyes and tear stained cheeks, "What happened?" He took her suitcases from her.**

**            "Well, you know how you said that if I ever needed anything, just to call and stuff?" She asked, "Consider this my call. I need a place to stay and the only option is my mothers and I couldn't handle her right now." Bosco nodded.**

**            "Come in. I just about finished cleaning." He helped her with her suitcases and shut the door, "How your head?"**

**            "My hangover seemed to have faded a I was thrown out of my home." Faith said sitting on the couch, "I don't know what I'm going to do, Bosc."**

**            "Go out to the bar and pick up some guy and just let loose, you deserve it to yourself." He said.**

**            "Look what happened when I went to the bar last night." Faith said, "I had to have you take me home."**

**            "it was no troubles at all." He said, "Let me go make up my room for you."**

**            "No. The couch is fine." She smiled at him.**

**            "Let me go make up my room for you." Bosco said again. Faith nodded. Bosco went into his room and made the bed up with Fresh sheets for her. It was weird having her here after what happened last night. Faith stood in the doorway watching him.**

**            "We have an early shift tomorrow." She said. He nodded looking at her.**

**            "I know." He said glancing at the bed, "Well…here you go."**

**            "Thanks." Faith said biting her lip, "He said he didn't love me." **

**            "Well, he's a fool. You're better off without him. You deserve someone who will treat you right and respect you." He said. Faith smiled weakly sitting down on the bed.**

**"I need a nap." She said softly. Bosco nodded and headed for the door, "You'll know where I'll be if I need anything." Faith smiled weakly and took her shoes off. Fred didn't love her. Granted, she has thought their marriage was on the rocks for a while, but that shocked her. He didn't love her. Faith took off her pants and crawled into the bed. She sighed deeply. _You'll know where I'll be if I need anything. _Faith bit her lip and sat up.**

**"Bosco?" She called out. Bosco walked back down the hallway and into his room.**

**"What?" He asked. **

**"Could, Um…." Faith's heart pounded. "C-Could you hold me?" She whispered. Bosco stared at her. Her cheeks were still puffy from her tears. It was so weird seeing her like this. She was also so strong. Bosco nodded.**

**"Sure." He walked to the bed and sat down. She looked so vulnerable and weak. Bosco sighed and wrapped his arms around her as he lay down. Faith rested her head on his chest, feeling better as a man who didn't hate her held her. Bosco's hand caressed Faith's back. He wanted her to feel better. He wanted her to be happy. He wanted her to be with him. Bosco's eyes widened at that thought.**

**Would you like to be updated on all my fanfiction?**

**Would you like to know when my fic is updated and how it's coming along?**

**Well come join my list by e-mailing TAK_Update@yahoogroups.com or my sending me an e-mail at ozspice04@yahoo.com Thank you for your continue support. I look forward to your future comments. I love reading the reviews and e-mails. It lets me know people actually read my fiction, whether they like it or not.**


	3. The Kiss

****

March 26th, 2002

Faith pressed her body tight against the wall. She cocked her gun holding it tightly in her hands. Her heart pounded in her chest. The perp was right around the corner. Faith glanced down the alleyway. Bosco was in the other one, ready to block him off. She heard the perp moving. _This is it._ Faith hoped out from the corner, holding out her gun.

"Freeze!" She yelled. The perp cursed and started to run. "Fuck…We have a rabbit on our hands." She said into the radio, bolting for the person. The tall white man turned and showed Faith his gun. "Suspect is armed." She said speeding up. She had a vest on, just in case.

"Yokas, be careful." Bosco ran past her and around the building. Faith shook her head. The perpetrator pulled his gun out and aimed for Bosco.

"BOSCO!" Faith cried as she aimed the gun and shot it. Both guns went off at the same time. Painting, faith slowed down. She watched the perp's body drop. She looked around her, "Bosco??"

"I'm over here." He called out from the alleyway. She ran to him, found him sitting in the ground.

"Are you okay??" She ran to his side, noticing the blood on his short, "Oh god. We need medical assistance. An officer has been shot."

"I haven't been…oh…I guess I was." Bosco looked at his arm, "Not again." Faith held her hand over the wound.

"You'll be okay, Bosc." She whispered biting her lip. Bosco nodded as he passed out.

* * *

Faith opened Bosco's front door for him.

"I swear, you're a bigger baby than I am." Faith giggled walking in. Bosco shook his head.

"It was a really big needle." He muttered. She smiled at him locking the door.

"Well, it was, but still." She said, "Let's get that off and you into some clean clothes." Bosco looked at her.

"I think I can handle it and I'm taking the bed tonight." He said.

"You were shot…Let me rephrase that, you were grazed, so you may." She chuckled going into the kitchen. "Glad I got that fuck face. No one tries to shoot my partner and gets away with it." Bosco smiled as he undid his shirt.

"Didn't know you cared that much, Yokas." He said. 

"Well, if you died I would have to break in a new partner and I'm just not up for that." She chuckled as she poured them some coffee. He laughed to himself lying down in his bed. Rooming with Faith these past two weeks were really good, but he knew she was trying to find a place. Bosco peeled off his shirt as Faith walked in. A crimson colour tinged her cheeks. "Here." Faith handed him his coffee.

"Thanks." He said looking at her. Faith bit her lip.

"Lay down and I was give you your medication." She said. Bosco shook his head lying down.

"I don't need any medication." He said. Faith tucked her blond hair behind her ear nervously.

"Oh okay." She said, "Is there anything I can get you?" Bosco just stared at her. Faith's heart skipped a beat, "Like dinner…or a blanket…or ah, pizza."

"Just you…. Right here." He said. Faith swallowed looking at him.

"Well, I'm here." She said.

"When I bought you home that night you were drinking…," Bosco said softly, "We-"

"I know, Bosc." She said looking at him, "We, um, we kissed." Bosco nodded looking at her nervousness.

"Do you regret it?" He asked.

"There's nothing to regret Bosco." She said, "It was too quick to regret it."

"Too quick?" Bosco smirked slightly, "You mean you wished it was longer so you could regret it?" Faith blushed.

"No…It's just…god, Bosc." She chuckled, "I wouldn't have regretted it. I mean, I…Shit." Bosco laughed at her.

"At least you remember it." He said sitting up,

"I sobered up quickly when I knew it was coming." She giggled looking down at the bed. Bosco smiled watching her carefully.

"Are you sober now?" Bosco asked. Faith looked up with a small smile.

"Of course I am." She chuckled.

"Good." Bosco licked his lips and leaned over. Faith was taken off guard feeling his hot breath against her face. Her eyes instinctively slipped shut as their lips met. Bosco's hand slipped around her neck pulling her closer. Faith's heart skipped a few beats. She opened her mouth inviting Bosco in. Taking this slow, wanting to prolong it, he slid his tongue in. Faith groaned putting her hand on his chest. She could almost feel his heart. Their kiss deepened as their tongues danced together. Faith had missed this, being close to a man. Bosco pulled away slightly causing Faith to whimper. He rested his forehead on hers, catching his breath, "Did…Did you regret that?" He whispered. She wetted her lips and shook her head.

"Absolutely not." She smiled looking at him. "Y-You should lay down and get some sleep. You were shot today." Bosco grinned looking at her as she got up.

"Alright." He said as she moved out of the room giggling. Faith closed the door behind her.

"Wow!" She whispered touching her lips. Things were certainly heating up between them after all these years. Faith had long for this for a log time from another man that wasn't Fred. Maybe this was the chance she had been looking for. Faith grinned walking to the living. Yes, it was exactly the chance she was looking for.

* * *

Would you like to be updated on all my fanfiction?

Would you like to know when my fic is updated and how it's coming along?

Well come join my list by e-mailing TAK_Update@yahoogroups.com** or my sending me an e-mail at **ozspice04@yahoo.com** Thank you for your continue support. I look forward to your future comments. I love reading the reviews and e-mails. It lets me know people actually read my fiction, whether they like it or not.**


	4. First Touch

****

This episode is very nc-17. Be Careful

April 10th, 2002

Faith sat at the table in Camelot watching Kim pour them dome coffee.

"I drink too much of this stuff.' Faith chuckled.

"Hey. You need it to function sometimes." Kim smiled sitting down, "So what's up? Sounded like you had a lot on your mind when you called."

"That's an understatement." Faith sighed glancing around the place. Alex closed her locker and exited the room, "Have you ever wanted someone that you knew you shouldn't have?"

"Of course." Kim nodded. 

"How about someone that you knew everyone hated, but you knew that deep down that person was a good person?" Faith asked. Kim cocked her eyebrow.

"I'm not sure I follow." She said. Faith shifted in her seat.

"Okay…I have this thing…a really big thing for a coworker." Faith said.

"Ooh. A coworker." Kim said, "Take it from me, dating a coworker can be really touchy. First off, you have what other coworkers will say, then your partner, then you have the prospect of what if you break up. Could you still be friends?" Faith bit her lip.

"What if it is your partner?" Faith asked. Kim looked up from her coffee and stared at Faith. Faith shifted uncomfortably.

"I ah….I think that would be even more touchy. Considering our line of work, dating any coworker is dangerous." Kim nearly whispered, "Faith…" She looked away.

"You can't tell anyone, Kim." She said. Kim shook her head.

"Never in a million of years." She said, "You and…. him haven't done anything yet have you?"

"We've kissed a few times…." Faith blushed at the memory, "Very nice kisses…..Hot kisses."

"Wow." Kim put her mug down, "I never would have imagined you two…"

"I know…" She chuckled.

"I don't want to be mean or anything Faith, but this sudden attraction isn't because of your divorce could it?" Kim asked. Faith shook her head.

"No no. I've thought about this a few other times." Faith said, "What do you think?"

"What do I think?" Kim thought for a moment, "If it makes you happy and him happy, then you should care what me or anyone else thinks. If he treats you well, then I'm happy."

"Thank you Kim." She said, "I really want this and that kind of scares me." Faith put her mug down.

"If it scares you then you know you're on the right track." Kim chuckled, "I'm your friend Faith, if you ever need me for advise or a should to cry on, I'm here."

"I know." Faith nodded, "that's why I called you. I should really get going. Supper time." Kim glanced at her watch.

"God yeah. Got a child to feed." She chuckled, "Call me later if you need to Faith."

"I will." 

* * *

Bosco stood in the kitchen stirring the pasta. He heard Faith walk in. He smiled softly.

"I'm home." She said, "Getting changed into my pjs." Bosco chuckled pulling out a couple of plates.

"Okay. Late dinner is ready. Pasta a la Bosco." He said pouring the pasta on them. He could hear Faith groaned with delight. Bosco chuckled softly putting the plates on the table. Faith walked in. Bosco stared at her. She was wearing boxer shorts that were hugging her thighs and an over sized t-shirt. Clearly, she was not wearing a bra. She sat down with a smile.

"God, this looks delish." She grinned grabbing her fork. Bosco cleared his throat sitting down. _Not as delish as you_.

"Well, taste it first." Bosco smiled putting the napkin on his lap. Faith stuck out her tongue and began to eat. They chatted about what they did on their day off. Faith let her knee brush against his. Bosco blushed slightly.

"So, what did you and Kim chat about?" He asked clearing the table.

"Óh just about this and that." She chuckled, "Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure." He smiled washing his plate, "Go pick something out." Faith grinned and went into the living room. Cuddling on the couch and watching a movie with Bosco was what she needed right now. She peered through the movies below his television. Shitty movies. Guy movies. Faith sighed deeply and grabbed 'The Peacemaker' At least George Clooney was good looking. She put it in and sat on the couch. Bosco walked out with a smile on his face.

"I put in The Peacemaker." Faith said looking up at him. Bosco nodded and sat next to her.

"Good choice." He smiled putting his arm on the back of the couch. Faith took this opportunity to snuggle against him, resting her head on his shoulder. Bosco glanced down at her. His arm went around her and he turned his attention back to the start of the movie.

"How many times have you seen this flick?" She asked watching Nicole Kidman.

"Ah…. Too many to count." He chuckled staring at the screen. She smiled.

"We need to restock your film collection with more female friendly films." Faith said, "Too many action, blood, and fighting movies."

"No we don't. It's perfect the way it is." Bosco chuckled watching the movie. Faith looked up at him. The movie danced off his eyes. Faith reached up and touched the hollow of his throat with her finger. He looked down at her.

"How are you feeling?" She whispered. Bosco cleared his throat.

"Pretty good." He said. Faith nodded, letting her hand run across his chest.

"How's your arm?"

"Healing." He whispered as his heart quickened.

"Good." Faith whispered huskily. Her lips touched his throat quickly, "Can I see it to make sure?" Bosco stopped a moan from exiting his lips. He nodded.

"Ah huh." Faith's hand slid across his chest to his arm. She lifted up the sleeve and looked at the healing scar. Bosco stared at Faith. Her blond hair fell onto his chest, tickling him through the fabric of his shirt, as she inspected the wound.

"Looking pretty good." She said lowering her lips down to it. Faith kissed it softly. "A healing kiss." She grinned looking up at him.

"Thanks." He said staring at her. Faith sat up, still with her hand on his chest. She stared deeply into his eyes. Her own heart pounded as she leaned over and kissed Bosco softly. His eyes immediately closed. The hand on her hip slowly moved to her back, pulling her body closer. Bosco could feel her bra-less breasts pressing against his chest.

Faith's head danced as she speared her tongue into his mouth. Shivers went up her spine. This is what she needed. She wrapped her arms around Bosco's neck, kissing him with all the passion she had been storing for years. She could feel his hand moving higher up her back.

Bosco was starting to get excited and he hoped Faith couldn't feel it. His hand slid up her side feeling the curve of her breast against the tips of his fingers. Faith's body shivered as a tiny groan slid from her throat. She kissed Bosco more, wanting more. Bosco let his experienced hand cup her breast, sending Faith's mind soaring. He could feel her excited nipples through the cloth of her shirt.

"God." Faith groaned against Bosco's lips. Her breathing was ragged Bosco started to kiss his way down her neck. Faith needed him to take the next step with her. She arched her back pushing her breast further into his hand. Her whole body shivered as he found her pulse point with his lips. She groaned loudly throwing her head back.

Bosco started to pull her shirt up. He wanted to feel her bare flesh and see her beautiful body. He wanted her more this moment then he had ever wanted anymore. Faith shifted slightly, letting Bosco pull her shirt off. He threw it to the ground as he stared at her. 

"You're beautiful." He whispered huskily. A small crimson colour tinged Faith's cheeks.

"Thanks." She whispered as his lips descended onto her right breast. Faith gasped closing her eyes. Her hands went through his hair as his tongue lashed at her nipple. She never imagined she would ever get here with Bosco. Small moans were let loose from her throat. Her chest heaved as she tried to get more air in her lungs. "God…"

In one swift move, Bosco removed his shirt. He needed to feel her skin against his. Faith put her hand on his chest. He groaned looking at her, lust apparent in both of their eyes.

"Come on." He whispered getting up. Bosco took Faith's hand and pulled her into a kiss as soon as she stood up. As they kissed, they made their way to the bedroom. Faith couldn't believe this was happening. Bosco's hands caressed her back as he pushed her to the bed. Faith felt the mattress against her knees. Breaking the kiss for a second, Faith got onto the bed lying against the pillows. Bosco stared at her as he crawled to her. She was a goddess.

Bosco ran both of his hands down her body. Faith bit her lip watching him. His hands danced down to her hips hooking beneath the waistband of her boxers. Faith lifted her hips up allowing him to remove them. Slowly, he took them off exposing Faith fully for the first time. Bosco kissed her knee as he unbuckled his pants and started to remove them.

Faith's heart felt like it was going to fly from her chest as she watched Bosco remove his pants and free his manhood. _Oh my god._ Faith blushed slightly at the sight of him. He slid his body against her, kissing her neck again. He could feel heat radiating from her. He looked into her blue eyes.

"Are you sure you want this, Faith?" He asked hoping she wouldn't stop him. Faith looked at him and nodded.

"I want this badly." She whispered. Bosco smiled softly as he began to kiss her again. Both of their hearts pounded. This was it. This was finally happening. Faith opened her legs, letting her thighs rest against his hips. Bosco pushed his swollen shaft close to her heat. He looked into her blue eyes as he inserted the tip of his penis in her.

Faith groaned letting her eyes slip shut letting this feeling engulf her. Bosco took in a deep breath as he pushed himself further inside of her. Both of them groaned. Faith wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in deeper.

"Christ." Faith groaned as Bosco pulled almost all of the way out before thrusting into her. Her back arched off of the mattress. Soon, the two police officers started to move. Their bodies found a rhythm. Every time Bosco thirsted into her, Faith groaned with delight. Sex had never been like this before for her.

"God, Faith." Bosco groaned loudly moving faster and harder in her. The bed beneath them was squeaking and hitting the wall.

"Yes, Bosc." She moaned loudly, grinding her hips against his. Bosco's body felt like it was on fire. Their bodies seemed to have been made for each other. He bit his lip as he drove into her feeling his body starting to teeter over the edge. Faith's groans soon grew into soft whimpers. She ran her hands down his back as her body started to shakes, "Bosc…. Oh god….Bosc…"

"Go, Faith." Bosco groaned thrusting into her harder. Faith gasped arching her back off of the mattress as Her orgasm tore through her body.

"OH GOD!" She cried out loudly. Feeling her body quiver beneath him, made Bosco's own orgasm spear through his body shooting his seed deep into Faith. Their hips slowed down as they tried catching their breath. Bosco collapsed on top of Faith. "Oh….god." She smiled weakly. Bosco pulled out and rolled over next to Faith. She looked at him with a soft giggle.

"What?" He asked with a smile. 

"That was…." Faith blushed resting her head against his chest, "Amazing." He wrapped his arm around her. He grinned.

"To say the least." He said closing his eyes. Faith reached up and pulled the blanket up around them. She smiled closing her eyes.

"Good night." She whispered. Bosco kissed her hair.

"Night."

* * *

Would you like to be updated on all my fanfiction?

Would you like to know when my fic is updated and how it's coming along?

Well come join my list by e-mailing TAK_Update@yahoogroups.com** or my sending me an e-mail at **ozspice04@yahoo.com** Thank you for your continue support. I look forward to your future comments. I love reading the reviews and e-mails. It lets me know people actually read my fiction, whether they like it or not.**


	5. Feelings

****

April 14th, 2002

Faith and Bosco sat in the car patrolling Battery Park. Things weren't as weir as they were excepting. So they had sex. They were adults. No one at the precinct knew about the two of him or her and the two partners liked it like that.

"I could go for some egg rolls." Faith said. Bosco chuckled glancing at her.

"We'll get some later. Some egg rolls drenched in duck sauce." He said as Faith groaned.

"Yokas." The radio said, "Get your butts over to the Hilton hotel. Possible hold up." Faith sighed.

"Roger, we got it." Bosco flipped on the sirens as Sully and Ty sped passed them. It must have been something big if they all were being called. More sirens echoed in the background. Faith and Bosco exchanged worried looks. As they sped onto the street where the Hilton was, a red van slammed into the side of the cruiser. Faith's head hit the window.

"Fuck." She groaned holding her forehead. Bosco grabbed her hand.

"Shit, Yokas, are you okay?"

"Minimal blood." She looked out the window; "Go check on the driver." Bosco nodded jumping out of the car. He ran to the passenger side. The woman in the driver's side was groaning against the steering wheel.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" Bosco reached in and took her pulse.

"My baby." She groaned. Her hand rubbed her large pregnant stomach. Bosco cursed under his breath.

"Yokas, I need you out here." Faith groaned from the car. Bosco grabbed his radio; "We need an ambulance on Chestnut. There was a car accident. Yokas hurt her head and we have a pregnant woman in pain."

"How far along in the woman?" Carlos asked from the radio. Bosco looked at the woman opening the door.

"Ma'am what's you name?"

"P-Patty." She moaned.

"Okay, Patty how far along are you?" He asked.

"Thirty weeks. Oh god." Patty groaned gripping her stomach.

"Faith! Get out here, You've had babies before." He said. Faith wobbled from the car and went to the woman's side.

"It's too early." Patty moaned.

"Nieto, get here now." Bosco hissed. Faith brushed back to woman's hair.

"It'll be okay." She smiled, "The ambulance is on its way." Patty nodded slowly. Her breathing deeply as a contraction came.

"Bosco…" Faith whispered. Bosco ignored her pacing back and forth. There was a woman having a baby. "Bosc…" Bosco turned around in time to see Faith the ground as she passed out.

"Oh shit." Bosco dashed to her side.

* * *

Bosco sat in the waiting room. The doctors had taken Faith away from him an hour ago. His nerves couldn't handle this. Dr. Morales walked out to Bosco.

"Officer Boscorelli?" He immediately jumped to his feet.

"How's Faith?" He asked.

"She's good. She has a concussion. Ah, she received four stitches in her head and right now she's resting. Her head CT came back and everything looked fine." She said.

"Good." He breathed some relief; "May I go see her?"

"Of course." She smiled leading Bosco to Faith's room. Slowly he walked in. 

"Man, Yokas, you look like shit." He smiled. Faith opened her eyes and smiled.

"So do you." She chuckled. He sat by her bed; "You really need to learn to drive."

"Yeah. I know. I'm shit at it." He winked taking Faith's hand, "So, Morales tells me you need to stay awake" Faith nodded.

"Stupid concussion." She said.

"Well, while you're awake you can figure out what dress you want buy." He said. Faith cocked her eyebrow looking at him strangely.

"Me in a dress?" She giggled, "What are you talking about?"

"The New York Police Ball is in a couple of weeks." He said. Faith groaned.

"You're not actually suggesting you want to go with me do you?" Faith asked, "Like all the cops in New York are going to be there, looking at us together and plus, me in a dress…That ain't happening." Bosco sighed deeply.

"It's not like I'm looking forward to wearing a tux, but I think it'll be good for us, the whole squad to go this year especially since what happened in September." He said, "We're all expected to be there and what better way to show our relationship." Faith blushed deeply.

"What relationship?" She asked. Bosco stared at her

"I thought…" He frowned slightly, "What…Are we just fuck buddies?" Faith groaned slightly.

"No, Bosco. It's just…I'm not even divorced yet." She said.

"So what? I love you and just because the papers haven't gone through I can't be seen with you on a social level in public? That's bullshit." Bosco fumed. "Fred didn't treat you the way you were suppose to be treated, Faith. I will and I have been." Faith stared at him in disbelief.

"What…You um….You…" Faith stuttered, "You…You love me?"

"I...I think so." Bosco said, "I mean I really think so. It's kind of scary." His heart pounded looking at Faith's pale face.

"Being in love with me scares you?" She asked. Bosco nodded.

"More than anything else." He chuckled nervously. She stared at him.

"Kiss me." She whispered. Bosco smiled softly leaning over and kissing her lips softly. Both of their hearts pounded. _He said that he loved me_. Faith puled away, "So a dress? I'll need to go shopping for a dress when I get out of here." Bosco grinned.

"I think my prom tux still fits." He said. Faith smacked his arm.

"No you're getting a new one also." She lay back down. "I can't wait to sleep tomorrow." Faith smiled softly.

"Like I said, think of what kind of dress you want to buy." He said pulling the blanket up around her. Faith nodded watching him. He loved hr. He loved her more than a partner. That thought both scared and excited her.

* * *

Would you like to be updated on all my fanfiction?

Would you like to know when my fic is updated and how it's coming along?

Well come join my list by e-mailing TAK_Update@yahoogroups.com** or my sending me an e-mail at **ozspice04@yahoo.com** Thank you for your continue support. I look forward to your future comments. I love reading the reviews and e-mails. It lets me know people actually read my fiction, whether they like it or not.**


	6. Dressing Up

****

May 1st, 2002

Tonight was the New York City Worker ball. All Police, firefighters, paramedics, and other city workers will be there. This year's ball was the most important yet. After September 11th, these workers deserved to be there and recognized. This was also important to Bosco for another reason, it would be his first pubic appearance with Faith on his arm without her being his partner.

Bosco stood in the bathroom trying to tie his tie. A tux. He was actually wearing a tux. In his bedroom, Faith was getting dressed in the black gown she bought. He couldn't wait to see her in it. Finally, he got the bow tie straight. He put some gel in his hands and ran them through his hair. He winked at himself in the mirror

"Dressed to kill." He smiled walking out, "Faith, are you almost ready."

"Ah…yeah. I feel like an idiot." She said. 

"Come on. I want to see you." 

"Okay." She muttered walking out. Bosco's heart stopped looking at her. Her blond hair was twisted up into a French twist. A few curls fell down framing her face. Around her neck was a small diamond necklace. The sparkling black fabric clung to her body, exposing the gorgeous curves her uniform hid. Her plunging neckline didn't leave anything to the imagination. Her blue eyes looked at him. "What do you think?"

"Pretty, beautiful and gorgeous aren't good enough words." He mumbled, "You look…. Wow." Faith blushed.

"Well, you don't look half bad in a tux yourself." She smiled. Bosco couldn't take his eyes off her. She smacked his shoulder. "Stop looking at me like that."

"I'm sorry." He smiled, "Have a shawl or something? It's a little cold tonight. Don't want your high beams binging on the way." Faith chuckled shaking her head.

"I have a shawl." Faith said going into the living room, "This dress is too long." 

"It's perfect." He said. "Let's go and get this ball underway."

* * *

Excitement was high as everyone walked into the ballroom. Faith had never seen anything so beautiful. The whole room seemed to be made out of crystal. Everyone was dressed as if they were Cinderella. Faith squeezed Bosco's hand. She had never been to one of these.

"Want a drink?" He asked. Faith nodded.

"Thank you." She smiled as Bosco walked to the bar. Faith grinned when she saw Alex, "Taylor, you're looking good." Alex rolled her eyes.

"I feel like an idiot in this thing." Alex fluffed up her red dress. Faith nodded.

"So do I." She chuckled, "Who you here with?" Alex blushed slightly.

"Ty." She said.

"Oh really?" Faith grinned. _Maybe Bosco and I aren't too weird._ "I'm here with Bosco."

"He didn't bring one of his many women?" Alex giggled.

"I'm his only woman lately."

"Oh…OH!" Alex looked at Faith, "I didn't know you two were…. you know."

"Well, it just sort of happened." She shrugged.

"Same with Ty and I." Alex chuckled as Bosco brought Faith a drink, "Well, I should go. See you around." Alex rushed off. Bosco checked her out.

"I never thought she'd look that good in a dress." He said.

"Hey." Faith giggled taking her drink; "She's okay looking."

"Not as hot as you of course." Faith chuckled taking a seat next to Bosco.

"You dance?" She asked. Bosco burst out laughing.

"A Boscorelli dancing? Not a chance in hell." He winked, "But I could be talked into it if a hottie asked me." Faith looked around.

"I might be able to find Alex again." She smiled. Bosco rolled his eyes.

"Come on Yokas." He smiled as he got up. Faith followed him, taking his hand. This was their first dance together. The violins made Faith's body sway against Bosco's as he took hold of her. Her blue eyes sparkled at him. This was amazing, being in his arms in public as couple. Bosco reached up and pushed one of her blond curls away from her face. He kissed her forehead softly. She smiled at him.

"Bosco…I um," This was so hard for her to say. She didn't want to ruin anything. Bosco looked at her expectantly, "I…I think….I love you." Bosco's heart pounded. He had waited a long time for her to say those words. It scared him, yet excited him at the same time. She finally agreed with him. He knew it was hard for her since her divorce wasn't final yet.

"I love you too." He whispered. Bosco leaned down ad kissed her lips so tenderly it caused Faith to moan. Bosco chuckled softly pulling his lips away from her. "Let's go sit down." He winked.

For the next few hours, Bosco and faith enjoyed themselves immensely. The food and drinks were divine. The expensive wine was the best Faith had ever tasted. The chicken dinner was also amazing. The speeches about the year from Mayor Bloomquest and random police chiefs brought tears to many peoples eyes. The awards to heroic officers and other service workers were a big moment of the night.

Many people were surprised that Bosco and Faith were a couple, but they all claimed that they knew it would happen eventually. There was just too much chemistry there to ignore. They also were the butt of many jokes, but that was to be expected.

But of course, all good things must come to an end. The evening closed out with one more dance. Faith was exhausted and her heels were killing her. She was looking forward to curling up in bed with Bosco. Bosco helped her out of the car. 

"That was so amazing." Faith giggled, "Everyone looked beautiful."

"Yeah. Next year will be even better." She said walking inside. A man stood by the apartment door. Bosco frowned slightly.

"May I help you?" He asked. The man looked at Faith.

"Are you Officer Yokas?" He asked. Faith pulled her shawl around her shoulders. 

"Um, yes." She said, "What can I do you for." The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a large envelope.

"Consider yourself served." He said. Faith's jaw dropped snatching the envelope.

"At fucking one am??" She growled as the man walked away. She tore open the envelope. Bosco bit his lip.

"What's going on?" Faith stared at the paper.

"Oh my god." She whispered.

"What?" He said. It had to be about the divorce. Faith looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Fred…He's suing me for full custody." She said.

"What?" Faith's lip trembled.

"H-He can't take th-them away from me forever." She whispered.

"Oh faith." He wrapped his arms around her; "I won't let that happen. We'll see your lawyer in the morning and we'll get this sorted out. You'll get your children."

"I c-can't loose them." She started to cry. Bosco held her tightly. The perfect night came crashing around them.

* * *

Would you like to be updated on all my fanfiction?

Would you like to know when my fic is updated and how it's coming along?

Well come join my list by e-mailing TAK_Update@yahoogroups.com** or my sending me an e-mail at **ozspice04@yahoo.com** Thank you for your continue support. I look forward to your future comments. I love reading the reviews and e-mails. It lets me know people actually read my fiction, whether they like it or not.**


	7. The Battle has Begun

****

May 15th, 2002

Faith was scared. Faith was terrified. Today was her court date to try to keep her children. There was no reason why she shouldn't get them. She didn't have a shady past like Fred did, but she was still scared. Faith laid her head on Bosco's shoulder as they waited to be called in.

"I was the one who sat by their beds when they were sick, I was the one who took Emily to the hospital when she broke her leg when she was five," She whispered reassuring herself. Her lawyer, Bryant, looked at Faith.

"Be sure to tell the judge all those things." He said. Faith nodded as the office door opened up. The three of them stood up and walked into the office. One good thing, they would be discussing this in an office and not in front of the court. Fred sat on the other side of the table with his lawyer. Faith's stomach turned. Hatred coursed through her veins as she looked at him. The lawyers and judge started to talk. Faith couldn't stop glaring at Fred

"My client is a fit mother. She has provided for her family for the past thirteen years while Mr. Yokas bounced from job to job and had a bought with alcoholism," Bryant said.

"I've been sober for two years." Fred said with a slight frowned. Faith shook her head.

"And what's stopping you from picking up the bottle again, Fred?" She asked. Bosco reached underneath the table and took her hand. A small amount of comfort was all he could give Faith at this time.

"Officer Yokas," The judge looked through the folder in front of him, "You work between sixty and seventy hours a week."

"I will cut down on that." She said, "I will go thirty hours if I have to."

"You can't do it." Fred said.

"Excuse me?"

"You're a work alcoholic." He said, "You care more about your work and your partner than your kids."

"No I do not." Faith frowned deeply. Her hands were shaking, "So I've missed a few plays and baseball games, but I was putting food on the table and a roof over their head. There hasn't been a moment in their lives that I haven't loved them or cared for them. It really hurts me, Fred, that you're calling me an unfit mother. Just because you're mad at me, don't take it out on our kids. They need both parents." Her lip trembled slightly. Fred looked away.

"When will this divorce be finalized?" The judge asked.

"Next week hopefully." Bryant said. The judge nodded.

"And officer Yokas, where is your residence at this time?"

"I'm staying with Officer Boscorelli." Faith indicated Bosco; "It's a stable situation." Fred glared at Bosco.

"There are spare rooms that would be perfect for Emily and Charlie." Bosco said biting his lip, "I've worked with faith for a long time now and there has been no part of that where I haven't thought she was a good mother. These past few months, she has talked non stop about them and not seeing them has been tearing her apart."

"And why haven't you attempted contact?" The judge asked.

"I have!" Faith cried, "I have called the apartment and there has been no answers. I have left dozens of messages. All I want to do is see my babies." The judge nodded.

"Why don't you two step out of here while I talk with your lawyers." The judge said, "You will be called in when we have settled." Faith nodded slowly. She and Bosco exited the room. She looked at Bosco with wide eyes.

"I hate this." She whispered, "I really hate this."

"I know." He said, "Want me to go in there and beat Fred up? I will in a heart beat."

"Yeah I know you will." She chuckled wiping her eyes. Fred exited the office glancing at them. "How long do you think the judge will take?"

"I don't know." He shrugged, "He needs to weigh every option and see what's best for the kids." Faith sighed deeply and nodded.

"What's best for the kids I know." She glanced over at Fred who was at the water fountain. "I never knew I could hate him like this."

"His actions the last couple months have really been bad." He said, "He isn't the man you fell in love with."

"I know." She whispered. Faith looked at the office door. In there, they ere deciding the rest of her life basically. Her heart pounded and shivers coursed through her body. The big oak door opened up and the lawyers waved them in. "Here we go." She whispered. They all walked in and took their seats. Faith's lawyer wouldn't look at her in the eyes. That scared her more than anything did.

"Well, after reviewing everything, I have found, neither of you really deserve these children." The judge said, "But I do see that there is room for improvement. I believe children in this situation should get the best of what they deserve. With your work history, Officer Yokas and your drinking history Mr. Yokas, I wonder what the best is for them. They deserve both parents. All kids deserve both parents." Faith held Bosco's hand tightly. "So, I have come to a conclusion. You two will have joint custody. Officer Yokas, You will have Emily and Charles on the weekends and every other holiday." Faith closed her eyes, "And because of your work schedule, You will pay child support to Mr. Yokas."

"What??" Faith gasped.

"You will pay Child support, Officer Yokas." The judge said, "If you don't you will be brought into the court. You will be getting forms in the mail to sign shortly, understand me?" Faith nodded slowly, trying to hold herself together. Fred smiled smugly at her. Bosco squeezed her hand. "The joint custody will be instated as soon as you sign these papers."

"Good." Fred took the papers without reading them and signed them. Faith couldn't believe it. Weekend and every other holiday. They were treating her like a bad mother and she knew she was far from it. Fred slid the papers in front of faith. She looked at them. Joint custody. This was ridiculous. She would settle for this for now, but then when they least expect it she would sue Fred for full custody. 

"Let's go, Bosco." Faith said standing up and gathering her things. Fred looked a Faith.

"I'll drop them off at your place after school on Friday." He said. Faith looked at him.

"No. I'll pick them up from school." She said pulling Bosco to the door. "I'm so god damn pissed."

"We'll get their rooms set up and then the judge can see how good of a mother you are." He said leading her to the car. Faith gave a pitiful laugh.

"You're really going to do all this for me?" She asked.

"I will do everything but change diapers." Bosco said. Faith laughed getting into the car.

"Well, you missed that stage by about seven years." She smiled looking out the window. Fred stood by his car watching her. Shivers went down her spine. She loved that man once, but never again. She was with Bosco and she could hate Fred all she wants. Faith sighed deeply. Weekends and every other holiday. That was it. 

* * *

Would you like to be updated on all my fanfiction?

Would you like to know when my fic is updated and how it's coming along?

Well come join my list by e-mailing TAK_Update@yahoogroups.com** or my sending me an e-mail at **ozspice04@yahoo.com** Thank you for your continue support. I look forward to your future comments. I love reading the reviews and e-mails. It lets me know people actually read my fiction, whether they like it or not.**


	8. PLay Ball

****

June 1st, 2002

It was hard adjusting to her new schedule. She was down to forty hours a week, with weekends off. But She didn't mind having weekends off. Faith got to spend time with her babies. Bosco was having a hard time with this though. He wasn't a family man. He usually didn't handle kids well, but now he had to be on his best behavior. No drinking and partying on the weekends. His actions reflected Faith's in the eyes of the judge.

"Mommy?" The familiar sound echoed through her dream as she slept. "Mommy, wake up." Faith groaned opening her eyes. Her son was standing by her bed.

"Charles, go to bed." She mumbled.

"Mom, I had a bad dream." He whispered, "Can I sleep with you?" Bosco stirred slightly. Faith glanced at Bosco but moved over.

"Get in and be quiet." Charlie smiled crawled in next to his mother. Faith wrapped her arm around her son and fell back asleep.

* * *

"Mom?" Emily shook her mother. Faith eyes opened as she sat up. She was alone in the bed and the morning sun poured into the window. "Mother." Faith looked at her daughter.

"What?"

"I don't feel good." Faith got herself out of bed.

"Go lay down." Faith said as she pulled her bathrobe on. Emily groaned following her mother.

"I really don't feel good." She said.

"And I told you to go lay down." Faith said going into the kitchen. Bosco smiled at her.

"I made some coffee."

"You're a savior." She smiled ruffling Charlie's hair, who was eating. Faith poured herself a mug.

"You okay, Em?" Bosco asked. Emily glared at him.

"I don't feel good." She said, "I think I'm going to throw up."

"Are you sure?" Emily nodded. Bosco touched her arm but she pulled away.

"God don't touch me!" She cried.

"Emily!" Faith snapped as Emily threw up on the kitchen floor. Bosco jump back.

"Shit." He cursed.

"Mommy, Bosco swore." Charlie giggled. Emily started to cry. Bosco looked back at the family with large eyes. So this is what being part of a family was like. Faith cursed under her breath.

"Charlie, Eat." She said putting a cold washcloth on her daughter's head. "Let's go lay you down, Sweetheart." Faith said pulling her daughter into Bosco's bedroom.

"In there?" Bosco asked worried.

"I'll get her a bucket." Faith rolled her eyes. As Faith tucked Emily in, Bosco stared at the mess in his kitchen. Charlie burst out laughing.

"What's your problem?" Bosco asked.

"You're funny." Charlie giggled. "You look like you've never been around kids before."

"Well, I haven't…not like this." Bosco said getting a mop.

"You like my mom don't you?" He asked.

"I love her." Bosco muttered. Charlie looked at Bosco biting his lip.

"My dad says that you're no good." He said, "He says some stuff about Mom too." Bosco looked at Charlie.

"Well don't listen to him. Form your own opinions on me." Bosco said almost gagging at the mess, "I want to be your friend, Charlie."

"And Emily's too?" He asked.

"Of course." Bosco said as Faith walking into the kitchen, "How is she?"

"She has a fever but I gave her medicine" Faith said, "You don't have to clean it up."

"I missed the diaper stage. Give me this." He winked. Faith chuckled softly taking Charlie's bowl from him.

"Buddy, since Emily is sick I need to stay with her." Faith said, "Why don't you and Bosco got to the park play some ball." Charlie grinned.

"Can we?" Charlie grinned. Bosco looked at the excitement on the child's face.

"Sure." 

* * *

Bosco followed Charlie uncomfortable into the ark. He was going to have father/son moment. He was going to play ball. He only played ball once with his father. Charlie threw his backpack on the ground.

"It's really hot, but I think we can handle it." Charlie picked up his baseball glove. "Can we get some ice cream later?"

"We'll see." Bosco said picking up the ball. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Charlie lifted up his glove. Bosco couldn't help but to smile.

"Okay." He tossed the ball to Charlie. The child caught it and tossed it back, "Wow. You have a arm on you."

"I have two arms." Charlie giggled. Bosco burst out laughing throwing the ball back.

"So do I..." He winked, "Get your bat out."

"Goody!" Charlie threw the ball at Bosco and grabbed the bat. Bosco grinned broadly as he watched the child. Charlie held the bat tightly as Bosco threw the ball. The sound of the bat cracking echoed and the ball went flying.

"Great!" Bosco dashed after the ball and dove for it.

__

Maurice dove for the ball and caught it in his glove. The ten year old laughed standing up dusting his jeans off.

"I caught it!" Maurice jumped up and down.

"MAURICE!" Mr. Boscorelli hissed from the stand, "Get over here you stupid little twerp." Maurice bit his lip as his friends stared at him. Even from twenty feet away he could smell the liquor on his fathers lips. It made his stomach churn. Maurice jogged over to his father.

"Wh-What?" Mr. Boscorelli grabbed Maurice by his ear and yanked the child to him. Maurice gasped in pain.

"Is that how I taught you to call a fucking ball??" He stood up unstable.

"You never taught me anything!" Maurice cried trying to hold the tears in.

"Let me show you, Son." Mr. Boscorelli staggered onto the diamond Maurice stood there watching his father pass out at home plate.

"Maurry, want me get your ma?" His friend asked. Maurice shook his head.

"No." He muttered, "He'll wake up later."

"Bosco?"

"Bosco?" Charlie shook Bosco. He looked up; "You okay?"

"Oh yeah." Bosco said getting up, "I caught the ball." Charlie grinned.

"That was a super good catch. Can you teach me how to dive like that?" Bosco looked at the child. His eyes twinkled with excitement. Bosco nodded.

"Any time you want, Buddy." Bosco said.

"Very cool." Charlie smiled extending his hand to help Bosco up. Bosco couldn't believe this. Charlie was an awesome little guy. Bosco couldn't believe this. He was a father figure.

"I won't be like him." He said. Charlie looked at Bosco.

"What?"

"Nothing." Bosco smiled taking Charlie to the ice-cream truck. _I won't be like my father to these kids. They deserve something stable. _

* * *

Would you like to be updated on all my fanfiction?

Would you like to know when my fic is updated and how it's coming along?

Well come join my list by e-mailing TAK_Update@yahoogroups.com** or my sending me an e-mail at **ozspice04@yahoo.com** Thank you for your continue support. I look forward to your future comments. I love reading the reviews and e-mails. It lets me know people actually read my fiction, whether they like it or not.**


	9. Not another one

****

June 17th, 2002

Bosco lay in their bed watching Faith sleep. He couldn't believe he was here with her. He had so much now that he had Faith in his arms. He had longed for this for so long. He knew he didn't deserve to have such a wonderful woman, Faith stirred as Bosco ran his hand down her body. She opened her eyes.

"Is it time to get up?" She mumbled. Bosco looked at the clock.

"You have ten minutes." He said. Faith smiled.

"We can do so much in ten minutes." She winked. Bosco chuckled wrapping his arms around her.

"There is but we're not going to." He said. 

"Why not?" She asked kissing his chest.

"Because I just want to hold you." He said wrapping his muscular arm around her. She looked up into his eyes. Her fingers caressed his cheek.

"Is something wrong?" She asked softly. Bosco shook his head.

"Everything perfect and I'm scared." He said. Faith propped herself up on her elbows and looked at him

"What are you scared about?"

"Loosing you. Loosing Emily. Loosing Charlie." He said, "I don't want to fuck this up."

"You won't fuck it up." She said, "The divorce has been final for a month. The kids are getting used to the routine. Everything is fine, Bosc."

"But it's me we're talking about." He said, "I love you so much, Faith, you don't even know how much."

"Tell me." Faith whispered. Bosco pushed some of her blond hair off of her face.

"I love you so much that someday I want to marry you." He said hoarsely. Faith's heart pounded.

"I…I can't picture you marrying anyone especially me." She said, you don't seem to be the marrying type."

"You're saying you wouldn't want to marry me?"

"I never said that." She chuckled. "I just can't picture you marrying."

"Neither could I until we started being together and then I realized that marriage wouldn't be that bad." He said, "I won't be like him…" Faith looked at him knowing exactly whom he was talking about.

"You'll never be like him Bosco." She said, "you have a caring heart inside of you. Not many people get to know real you but I do. I would marry you Bosco because I love you and my kids love you. I know you would never _ever_ hurt us." Bosco smiled weakly as their alarm went off.

"We have work in twenty minutes." Bosco smiled. Faith nodded

* * *

"He's gone soft." Carlos said getting into the rig. Doc looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked buckling up.

"You haven't listened to a single word I've been saying have you?" He asked,

"Apparently not." Doc said looking out the window, 'What were you saying?"

"Boscorelli and Yokas. She's made him go soft." He said, "He hasn't gone drinking in ages."

"Good. He always drank too much." Doc said, "Why do you care? I think its good that they found each other." Carlos frowned slightly. Doc looked at him; "You mad because he's not your drinking buddy anymore? Get over yourself Nieto."

"She's changing him." He said.

"For the better." Doc said. Carlos shrugged as their radio went off.

"All units to Lincoln Middle school." The dispatcher said, "There has been a shooting. No word on how many injured. All units to Lincoln middle school."

"Damn." Carlos muttered putting on the siren. 

* * *

Faith stared out the cruiser window as Bosco drove.

"I hate when it's quiet." She said, "You always know something is brewing." Bosco glanced at her.

"Maybe things are brewing but they probably wont explode on our shift." Faith looked at Bosco.

"You just jinxed us." She frowned deeply.

"I did not." He chuckled as their radio went off.

"All units to Lincoln Middle school." The dispatcher said, "There has been a shooting. No word on how many injured. All units to Lincoln middle school." The colour in Faith's face drained.

"Shit." Bosco muttered turning the sirens on.

"Oh…My…god." Faith sputtered out.

"I know. Another school shooting." He said, "When will these kids learn." Faith looked at Bosco with wide eyes.

"Th-That's Emily's school." She whispered. Bosco looked at Faith.

"What??" He cried.

"GO!!" Faith begged, "My baby better not be hurt." Bosco pushed the accelerator down as far as it would go. The tires peeled against the pavement.

"She'll be fine." Bosco reassured her. Faith's foot tapped impatiently on the floor. 

"My baby." She whispered biting her nails. Bosco's heart was racing He was going to beat the living shit out of anyone who laid a finger on Emily. He screeched down the street and pulled up in front of the junior high. Cruisers and ambulances were every where. People swarmed behind the police barracks. Faith jumped out of the cruiser and dashed out to the hospital. Ty grabbed her arm.

"Yokas, you can't go in there." He said.

"My daughter's in there." She cried. Ty bit his lip. "Let go!! I have to go in there."

"It's not safe." Ty said. Bosco ran around the swarm of people seeing him his favorite mini-faith was standing out here.

"Fuck." Bosco cursed. No Emily.

"Fine. I'll wait." Faith said.

"Bombs have been spotted." Ty said, "We need to get the place secure before any officers go in there." Faith nodded.

"All right." She said. Ty let go of her arm and waved Sully over to them. Faith took this opportunity to bolt inside the building.

"Fuck." Ty cursed as Carlos jogged up to him. "Fucking Yokas."

"Where are the victims?" Carlos asked. Ty groaned.

"Over there." Ty said looking around him. If Yokas bit the dust, it would be his fault. 

* * *

There was silence. The halls were filled with silence. All that could be heard was Faith's breathing and her shoes echoing off of the linoleum. Faith's hart pounded in her chest as she pulled her gun out. Her baby was somewhere in this building. She didn't even know what was going on. She knew there were bombs and there was a gunman.

"Emily." She whispered walking towards her daughter's homeroom. If her daughter was hurt…"You can't think that faith." She had been in a few schools before like this, but this was different. Her daughter was here. Her daughter was in danger. Just four fucking days left of school and this had to happen.

"Yokas, what do you think you're doing?" Bosco came up behind her. He was pissed off.

"Finding my daughter." She muttered heading down the hallway. Bosco covered her back. He wasn't going to let his girlfriend let shot…or worse. "In there." Faith whispered, seeing a few students sitting silently in a classroom. Emily wasn't there. Faith kicked open the door. Kids jumped. "Follow Officer Boscorelli out." The kids nodded. Faith grabbed the teacher. "Where's Emily?"

"She was in the bathroom when all of this happened." She said. Faith nodded. _In the bathroom. My baby may be dead._ As Boscorelli showed the kids the way out, Faith stared down the hallway. Something didn't feel right. Bosco came back looking at her face.

"Fuck." Faith grabbed Bosco and dove to the floor as a ball of fire spilled down the hallway. Rumbling shook their bodies. Their bodies were so hot they could barely take it. Faith looked up. The hallway was on fire, "Emily." She pulled herself up.

"Faith don't." Bosco reached for her.

"EMILY!!!" Faith screamed bolting down the burning hallway. Bosco ran outside.

"We need you in here, Jimmy!" He yelled. Faith ran towards the bathrooms.

"EMILY!!!!" Faith kicked open the girls bathroom door.

"MOM!!!" Emily cried from the corner. Ignoring the fire, Faith ran to her daughter scooping her up. Emily held Faith tight. "M-Mom, I'm so scared."

"I know, Baby." Faith whispered holding her tight to her body. She stared at the bathroom door. Flames were covering it. Faith looked around the bathroom. Bars on the window. _Oh god. _Emily clung to Faith as she sobbed. "It's okay. Its okay." She whispered pressing close to the wall.

"Yokas!" Jimmy yelled from the door. Faith looked at him through the flames. 

"Save Emily first!" Faith yelled. Jimmy flipped down the visor of his helmet and jumped through the flames. Faith peeled her daughter off of her. Jimmy grabbed the little girl. Faith coughed and slid down to the ground as Jimmy got Emily to safety. Emily was safe. That's all she wanted. Her baby girl was safe. 

"Faith." Jimmy stood above her. She didn't even notice him return. He slipped his arm beneath her legs and picked her up. Faith coughed trying to clear her lungs as Jimmy ran outside the burning building.

"Faith! Baby!" Bosco ran to her helping her into the ambulance.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." She said, "Where's Emily?"

"She's getting oxygen." Bosco said sweeping back her hair. Doc grabbed the oxygen tank. 

"Okay, Yokas, You need to put this on." Doc said slipping the mask around Faith.

"Get Emily." Faith said. Bosco kissed her forehead.

"She's fine, Faith. Just breath, Baby." Bosco whispered sitting next to her. 

"Did they get the fucker who did this?" Faith asked. Bosco nodded.

"Two young boys." Bosco said, "The little shits will pay. There are over a dozen injured. A few shot." Faith cuddled into Bosco closing her eyes. Carlos glanced at Doc.

"I hate this world." Faith whispered.

"I know, Faith, I know." Boscorelli said.

"I need to be with my baby." She said, "Can I go to her?" Doc nodded picking up the tank.

"Go to her." Doc said. Bosco wrapped his arms around Faith. 

"My baby." Faith whispered. Bosco nodded and led her to Emily. It was finally hitting Faith that she had almost lost her daughter. She vowed she would continue to be a good mom. If she wasn't on shift, if she didn't pick up this extra shift, Emily would have been….Dead.

__

* * *

Would you like to be updated on all my fanfiction?

Would you like to know when my fic is updated and how it's coming along?

Well come join my list by e-mailing TAK_Update@yahoogroups.com** or my sending me an e-mail at **ozspice04@yahoo.com** Thank you for your continue support. I look forward to your future comments. I love reading the reviews and e-mails. It lets me know people actually read my fiction, whether they like it or not.**


	10. Mrs. Boscorelli

****

July 1st, 2002

"Mother fucking drug doping asshole." Bosco grabbed the perp by the scruff of his neck. He pushed him against the hood of the cop car, "You fucking pimped out twelve-year-old girls!! Are you some fucked up Jerry Lewis!? God!"

"Bosco, get him in the car." Faith hissed. Bosco slammed the guy's head against the hood.

"You're damn lucky my partner is here or you'd be kissing the pavement." Bosco said grabbing the perp and shoving him in the backseat. Faith glared at him as they got in, "What?"

"You were too hard on him." She said shaking her head. Bosco looked at her in shock as he drove off.

"He pimped young girls, Yokas." Bosco said.

"Yokas." Faith shook her head looking out the window.

"That's your name." He said.

"It's Fred's name." Faith glared at him; "My name is Faith."

"Oh Christ." Bosco groaned. 

"We should get knew partners." Faith said.

"Excuse me?"

"New partners." Faith said, "Do you actually think we can keep this relationship up while we're at work, fighting?"

"I don't know, _Yokas_." Bosco muttered.

"God damn child." Faith shook her head. Bosco glared at her.

"Yeah, Maybe they'll partner you up with Sully." He said.

* * *

Bosco threw his jacket at his locker. He was pissed off. Faith followed behind him tossing her hat in her locker. 

"I can't believe how bent out of shape you're getting." Bosco said.

"It's a simple request." Faith said, "I want to forget everything about Fred and that includes my last name. I know I'll have it for awhile yet just…Faith is fine. You've been doing good with calling me faith at work."

"Yeah, but I've called you Yokas for so much longer." He said. The name made shivers coarse down her spine.

"Please." Faith said, "Maybe I'll switch back to my maiden name."

"Or we can get married." Bosco said looking at her.

"Funny, Bosc." Faith said. 

"I'm not joking. Let's go to city hall and go get married." He said, "That'll solve your whining about your last name." Faith rolled her eyes.

"It figures, you turn proposal into some stupid." She said pulling her work shirt out of her pants.

"And it figures you're acting like this." Bosco muttered, "I wasn't lying, Faith, I would marry you in a heart beat." Faith looked at him.

"Would you?" She asked. Bosco looked at her with a twinkle in his eye and nodded.

"In a heart beat." Faith bit her lip.

"I just got a divorce." She said.

"That was ages ago." Bosco chuckled, "I've known you for years and we spend enough time together, we already live together…granted the whole marriage thing totally freaks me out, but knowing its you…I like the idea." Faith blushed deeply hanging her shirt up.

"I would only want a city hall thing. I couldn't handle the whole big wedding thing." Faith said.

"Can you really picture me in the whole big wedding thing?" He asked. Faith laughed softly.

"No." She said with chuckle. 

"So what do you say?" Bosco asked.

"About what?" She cocked her eyebrow.

"Let's go to city hall right now and tie the knot before I loose the nerve." He said.

"Again with the romance." Faith shook her head.

"Faith, marry me." Bosco said seriously looking at her. Faith stared at him. _Bosco is asking me to marry him. Boscorelli is asking ME to marry him._ "Faith?" Her heart pounded but she nodded.

"Let's go."

* * *

"I can't believe I'm fucking doing this." Bosco muttered. The judge looked at Bosco. Faith nudged Bosco.

"He asked you a question." She whispered Bosco looked at him.

"What?"

"Maurice, do you take Faith to be your wife?" He asked. Bosco looked at Faith. Her blue eyes stared at him, making his heart pound. He nodded.

"Yeah. Sure." He said. Faith couldn't help but to giggle. She knew that was the best she was going to get from Bosco.

"And Faith?"

"Yes I take _Maurice_ to love and cherish and all that jazz." She winked. The judge nodded and mumbled something. He handed them a slip.

"Sign these." He said. Faith grabbed a pen and quickly signed her new name to it. Bosco did the same. "Power invested in me and by the state of New York, you're now husband and wife." Faith burst out laughing.

"I can't believe I just married Bosco." She giggled. Bosco smiled.

"Get over here." He grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. He rested his head against her forehead; "Being married doesn't feel too different."

"Wait until you get a ring on your finger." She said linking her fingers with his.

"Oh right. We need rings." He said as they walked out, "Ah…They're not expensive are they?"

"They weren't in the 1980's." She chuckled looking at Bosco. He bit his lip looking at her.

"I'll get you one, I promise, Faith." He said still with some dread inside of him about this whole marriage thing.

"I don't need a ring, Bosc." She smiled softly as they walked out, "I really can't believe we did that." Bosco exhaled.

"Me either." He whispered, "I have a request…."

"What?"

"Can we keep this on the down low?" Bosco asked. Faith stared at him.

"Our marriage?"

"Yeah. I mean, you have the whole custody thing going on and it might not look to good that you just married me so quickly and the guys at the precinct…" Bosco said. Faith nodded.

"Yeah…The custody thing." She mumbled. "It might be good to keep this quiet for a few weeks or so." Bosco nodded with some relief. He loved Faith with all his heart, but he wasn't ready to show the guys how much he got tamed by the woman. He still had an image to maintain, even though this relationship had diminished it slightly.

"Do we get benefits for being married?" Bosco asked. Faith chuckled getting into the car.

"Yeah we do…when we're ready to tell them we're married." She said. Bosc grinned.

"Sweet." He said getting into the car. Bosco looked at Faith, "Mrs. Boscorelli." Faith blushed deeply looking at him.

"I don't have to start calling you the M word do I?" She asked. Bosco groaned.

"No way. I'm Bosco until the day I die" He said, "So your middle name is really Ir-"

"Shut up." Faith chuckled as she buckled up, "We won't mention your first name nor will we mention my middle name."

"Deal." He smiled reaching over and taking Faith's hand. He just got married. "Holy Mary Mother of God, I just got married." Faith looked at him with a smile. Bosco shook his head. He couldn't believe it and he didn't think he would ever get used to the idea

* * *

Would you like to be updated on all my fanfiction?

Would you like to know when my fic is updated and how it's coming along?

Well come join my list by e-mailing TAK_Update@yahoogroups.com** or my sending me an e-mail at **ozspice04@yahoo.com** Thank you for your continue support. I look forward to your future comments. I love reading the reviews and e-mails. It lets me know people actually read my fiction, whether they like it or not.**


	11. Bar

July 15th, 2002  
  
They were married. They were actually married. It was finally sinking in with Bosco and frankly, it was scaring him. He was a husband and a stepfather. The thought sent shivers through his body. He settled down. He did something he said he would never do.  
  
"Earth to Bosco." Ty said standing in front of him. Bosco glance dup.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"As I was saying before you completely phased out, do you want to go tom catting tonight or are you and Yokas too tight?" He asked.  
  
"We're not married." Bosco spurted out, "What are you saying?" Ty looked at Bosco oddly.  
  
"I ah, what?" Ty scratched his neck. "I never said you two were married."  
  
"Oh….Ah drinks? Sure." Bosco said. Ty nodded as he closed his locker.  
  
"You okay, Bosc? You've seemed pretty out of it these past couple of weeks." He said.  
  
"What you my mother?" Bosco frowned, "Let's go get trashed." Ty grinned and followed Bosco who walked out of the station. Drinks with his guy friends. That would do him some good.  
  
* * *  
  
Bosco tossed back his fourth beer. He picke dup the pool cue an dlined up his hsot. Ty looked at him with a smirk.  
  
"Those girls over there are cheking us out." He said.  
  
"Shhh." Bosco shushed him as he made his shot. He stood uo and looked at the girls with a smirk. They certainly were hot. He waved the waitss over, "Give those two woen over there form the two of us." Ty chuckled as he line dup his hsot.  
  
"Youre unbelievable." He said.  
  
"What" Bosco smiled, "Don't tell m eyou don't want them coming over here."  
  
"I do." Ty grinned as the ladies walke dup to them. "Hey."  
  
"Hey." The blond one smiled. "I'm Mandy and this is Brittnay."  
  
"Hi." Brittnay smiled at Bosco. H elooked her up and down,  
  
"Hey." Bosco grinned, "Get our beers?"  
  
"Oh yes, Thank you." Brittnay smiled holding up the frosty mug. Bosco grinned. The men and the girls went over to the booth in the corner and started chatting about everything.  
  
"Cops? Really?" Mandy grinned, "Are you lying?"  
  
"No." Ty laughed, "I'd show you my badge but-"  
  
"Its in you rpants?" Mandy grinned.  
  
"It just might be." Ty said throwing bosco a look.  
  
"What are you lovely ladies doing here byu yourselves?" Bosco asked, "New York isnt really that safe this late at night."  
  
"Well, we're not alone anymore' Brittnay smiled tracing her finger along Boscos jawline. He cleared his throat.  
  
"No…I suppose youre not." He said, "you girls play pool?"  
  
"Nope." Mandy said.  
  
"We dance though." Brittnay smiled seductivly. Bosco rubbed his neck as Ty stood up.  
  
"Dancing is great." He said taking Mandy's hand. Bosco looked around nervously.  
  
"Yeah it is." He sighed getting up as Brittnay got up and took his hand.  
  
"You have really nice hands." Brittnay said pulling him close to her.  
  
"I've been told that." He put his arms around Brittnay's waist and started to dance with her. He glanced over to Ty and Mandy. They were getting super close. Bosco sighed as he danced. Brittnay grinded her hips against Bosco's hard. The musics beat pulsated through his body.  
  
"You seem kind of stiff." Brittnay said.  
  
"I am not!" he frowned, "Im not turned on by dancing." Brittnay laughed.  
  
"No...I mean, you seem kind of tense." Brittnay smiled.  
  
"Oh...I guess I am." He said softly.  
  
"Maybe I can help." Brittnay whispered into his ear.  
  
"N-No...You cant." He said.  
  
"yes, I can." Brittnay whispered as she pressed her lips to his. Bosco immediatly put his hands on her and pushed her away.  
  
"What on Earth are you doing??" He cried. Ty looked at Bosco.  
  
"Kissing you. Loosening you up." She said.  
  
"No! No!" He frowned deeply.  
  
"Bosco, whats gotten into you?" Ty frowned deeply.  
  
"I'm married, Ty! I cant do this." He said walking to the door. Ty stared at him in disbelife. "I developed a fucking conscience." He ran out the door.  
  
* * *  
  
Faith laid on the livingroom couch reading her Anne Rice novel. She chuckled slightly as Bosco walked in.  
  
"Hey." She smiled.  
  
"I have something for you." He said pulling out two wedding bands from his pocket. Faith bolted up from her position.  
  
"You what??" She looked at the rings, "Oh my god, Bosc." She took her wedding band and slid it on her finger, "I thought you wanted to wait."  
  
"We waited long enough." He said, "We should tell everyone we're married." Faith looked at him.  
  
"What happened?" She asked crossing her arms.  
  
"Nothing. I went out for drinks and this girl was hitting on me really bad. I couldnt let that happen again." Bosco said, "Let'sjust tell everyone we're married."  
  
"Are you sure?" Faith asked softly. Bosco nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure." He said. "I love you Faith. I want everyone to know that." Faith couldnt help but to smile.  
  
"All right then." She took his weddign band and slid it on his finger. Bosco's heart thumped loudly in his chest. This was it. he was offically a family.  
  
* * *  
  
Would you like to be updated on all my fanfiction?  
  
Would you like to know when my fic is updated and how it's coming along?  
  
Well come join my list by e-mailing TAK_Update@yahoogroups.com or my sending me an e-mail at irelanhaze@yahoo.com Thank you for your continue support. I look forward to your future comments. I love reading the reviews and e-mails. It lets me know people actually read my fiction, whether they like it or not. 


	12. Terrorist

July 29th, 2002  
  
Faith and Bosco where the talk of 55. Everyone enjoyed teasing Bosco that he was married, but generally, everyone was shocked. The two of them always seemed to be the oddest of pairs,butnow that they were married, it was even more weird for everyone. Faith and Bosco tried ignoring everyone. Their boss did give them congradulations and gave Faith a new name tag, but they knew he was snickering behind their backs. it would take time for everyone to get used to this.  
  
They sat in the car staring out the window. It was near the end of their shift and they were already at each others throat. First, they fought about a perp that they caught, then they fought about the lack of milk in the fridge at home.  
  
"Petty little fights." Faith mumbled.  
  
"What was that Yok-..Faith?"  
  
"You almost called me Yokas." She frowned. Bosco sighed.  
  
"No I almost didnt." he said as their radio went off.  
  
**All unit to Crestfield Mall. I repeat all units to Crestfield Mall for possible Terrorist attack** Faith stared at Bosco.  
  
"Did they just say Terrorist?" She asked. Bosco nodded as he flipped the sirens on, "Shouldnt the FBI be handeling this?"  
  
"I guess, We need to hold down the forts. plus they said possible." Bosco said speeding down the road, "Its probably some Spic pissed off about not being able to return his pasta maker." Faith stared at him and shook her head.  
  
When they got their, the parking lot was silent. No other crusiers. No other swat team like they had expected. They got out and walked to the mall. Faith and Bosco exchanged looks as they walked in.  
  
"We should split up." He said Faith nodded and headed to the food court.When is this going to end? When will her job return to normal. This is normal. This is what normal will be like for a long time to come. People went in and out of stores like nothing was happening. They didnt know. They didnt know their lives could end at any moment.  
  
Faith looked around the food court. Mothers and children giggled as they got food at McDonalds. Groups of teenagers got slices of pizza at pizza hut. Faiths eyes fell upon a dark skinned man. Sweat trickeled down his face. He was just standing there in the middle of the food court doing nothing. Faith recognized him She arrested him last month for drug possesion. Mohammed Khan if she wasnt mistaken.  
  
"Bosco, I have him in sight right here." Faith said into her radio. Her eyes never left him. He looked so scared and nervous. Bosco came up behind Faith.  
  
"Mohammed Khan. How the fuck did he get out?" Faith shook her head.  
  
"I don't know..." Faith looked at Bosco, "Let me talk to him."  
  
"What? No." Bosco frowned. Faith looked at Bosco.  
  
"Bosc, Youre not the most kind person when it comes to your words." Faith said. "Let me." Bosco gritted his teeth.  
  
"Fine. Be careful, Faith." He said with all seriousness. Faith smiled softly. She walked slowly down the green tiled aisle weaving through the people and the chairs. Her heart pounded in her chest.  
  
"Mohammed." She said. He looked over at her as if he was a deer caught in a headlight.  
  
"Officer Yokas." He mumbled.  
  
"You remember my name. I'mn flattered." She smiled, "So what are you doing here?"  
  
"I was hungery." Mohammed said. Faith nodded.  
  
"Yeah, so am I." Faith said, "I was thinking about getting some pizza maybe a hotdog."  
  
"Arent you on shift?" Mohammed asked looking across the food court to Bosco.  
  
"Yeah we are." She said, "We got called here though."  
  
"Why? Do I even want to know?" He asked.  
  
"You tell me why you think we got called here." Faith said taking a step to him. Her chesat felt so tight. Mohammed shrugged.  
  
"Someone steal something?" He asked.  
  
"Nope." Faith said glancing over and seeing another dark skinned man with a bag walking towards them. Bosco started to move. "We got some calls about a few suspects."  
  
"suspects. You mean me?" Mohammed laughed, "I'm clean now I tell you."  
  
"Why do you look so nervous, Mohammed?" Faith asked as the man approached handed the bag to Mohammed. Bosco lept and tackeled the man. The bag spilled a sticky substance all over the table.  
  
"NO!!!!!" Mohammed cried. Bosco stood up covered in the substance. Faith looked at the table.  
  
"What the hell is that??" She cried.  
  
"Sperm!!" Mohammed snapped.  
  
"Oh fuck!" Bosco cried jumping back,."What the fuck are you doing with Sperm??"  
  
"Trying to get my wife pregnant." Mohammad cried running his hands through his hair, "You ruined it all!!" Faith lookd at him.  
  
"Youre not a suicide bomber?" She asked. Mohammed looked at her shocked.  
  
"What?? No!!!" He cried, "How could you think that?? Because my skin is dark?? I'm American, Officer Yokas. I've been in this god damn country for thirty years. I love this country and I find it sad and a shock you think I would try to hurt anyone here." Faith sighed deeply.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Mohammad." She said, "We were just following up on a call."  
  
"Well, I hope youre happy." Mohammad said, "My chance of children are on this table. Today was the only day we could do it."  
  
"I'm really sorry." She sighed softly.  
  
"I need to go home." Bosco growled looking down at his uniform.  
  
"Let's go." She sighed softly.  
  
* * *  
  
Bosco stood in his shower soaking his body with hot water. Faith sat on the floor next to it sighing.  
  
"Today was ridiculous, Bosc." She said.  
  
"Tell me about it. I got some guy's Jizz all over me." He groaned.  
  
"No...I mean, we thought this guy was a terrorist just because he has dark skin."  
  
"Racial profiling happens all the time." Bosco said rinsing the soap from his hair. "Nowadays, it happens a lot more."  
  
"Not on my clock." She sighed deeply looking up at the shower curtain."You coming clean?"  
  
"You could say that." He said opening the shower curtain and pouring a cup full of water onto Faith. She squealed and jumped up.  
  
"Bosco! You son of a bitch!" She cried jumping into the shower fully clothed and pushing him against the wall. "Dont ever do that again!"  
  
"Why not?" He grinned wrapping his soapy muscular arms around her. "What are you going to do about it?"  
  
"Plenty." Faith smiled kissing him softly.  
  
"Good." Bosco smiled kissing her back. "Youre getitng me all dirty again, Faith." She only grinned removing her wet shirt. "And I like."  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Would you like to be updated on all my fanfiction?  
  
Would you like to know when my fic is updated and how it's coming along?  
  
Well come join my list by e-mailing TAK_Update@yahoogroups.com or my sending me an e-mail at irelanhaze@yahoo.com Thank you for your continue support. I look forward to your future comments. I love reading the reviews and e-mails. It lets me know people actually read my fiction, whether they like it or not. 


	13. Accident

August 13th, 2002  
  
Bosco peeled himself off of the couch as someone knocked at the door.  
  
"BOSCO OPEN UP!!!" Emily yelled, "I NEED TO PEE!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Lovely." Bosco mumbled opening up the door. EMily and Charloe raced in. Bosco stood there looking at Fred.  
  
"Where's faith?" He asked.  
  
"At her mothers." Bosco said. Fred narrowed his eyes slightly. "I can handle the kids. Ive been alone with them before."  
  
"Whatever." Fred shook his head walking off. Bosco shut the door as Emily and Charlie walked up to him.  
  
"I have a girlscout meeting in three hours." Emily said.  
  
"OKay. Your mom should be hom ebefore then."  
  
"Mom usualy takes us out for dinner before then." EMily said.  
  
"I'm hungry, Bosco." Charlie whined. Bosco sighed slightly. He couldnt wait for school to start.  
  
"OKay, lets go get dinner." He scrawled a note for Faith telling her he was taking the kids out and Emily to her meeting. The kids cheered and bolted out the door.  
  
* * *  
  
Emily shoved a fry into her mouth looking at Bosco.  
  
"Thank you for the MCDonals." She said, "Youre a cool Step dad." Bosco smiled softly.  
  
"Thanks, Em." He said glancing at the clock. "We shoudl get going."  
  
"Youre going to be late, fart head." Charlie snickered.  
  
"I'm a fart head!" Emily snapped, "Brat!"  
  
"I AM NOT!" He whined. Bosco groaned.  
  
"Youre not a fart head and youre not a brat." He said getting up. "Let's go." Emily stuck her tongue out as they walked out of McDonalds. The kids skipped ahead of Bosco as he dropped his change.  
  
"Shit." He mumbled picking it up and stuff it into his pocket. The sound of tires screaching startled him.  
  
"CHARLIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Emily screamed. The blood froze in Boscos veins as he slowly looked up. Charlie laid on the ground in front of Emily. The car that hit him sped off.  
  
"Oh god." Bosco bolted up and ran to Charlie. "Charlie, can you hear me??" Bosco felt for his post. Emily stood by him sobbing. "Shit...Emily, go into the McDonald's and call 9-1-1." She nodded and ran in. He looked downa t the unconscience boy. ~Oh god...~ His heart pounded. "Charlie, listen to me. You'll be okay." Within ten minutes, Carlos and Doc pulled the bus up to them.  
  
"What happened?" Doc asked.  
  
"He....A car..." Bosco ran his hand through his hair, "HIt and run. He didnt even fucking stop to see what he hit."  
  
"OKay." Doc said putting a neck brace on Charlie, "Where's Faith?"  
  
"Out." Bosco mumbled as Charlie was loaded into the back of the bus. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as Bosco sat down. EMily got onto his lap crying into his neck. He hugged her tightly as he was Charlie being worked upon. Doc was talking but Bosco couldnt hear anything. The doors opened up and Doc and Carlos pulled Charlie out. Still holding Emily tightly, Bosco got out.  
  
He followed behind them until they got to the trauma room. He stood outside the door watching them. Emily held Bosco tighter still crying. The doctors glanced back to him with a sad look on their faces. One walked out.  
  
"Officer Bosco, we need your signature. Charles needs to go up to surgery."  
  
"Wh-Why?" Bosco croaked out.  
  
"He has some internal bleeding in his belly." He said, "It needs to be repaired immediatly."  
  
"I'm...His stepfather." Bosco whispered. The doctor nodded.  
  
"Thats fine. We need to get him up there now. Its an emergancy." Bosco nodded signing his name to the form. The doctor rushed into the trauma room.  
  
"Let's call grandma." Bosco mumbled.  
  
* * *  
  
Faith raced down the hallway in the hospital. Her blond hair falling from the bun. Her chest was constricted with fear. ~My baby...~ She had been in this hospital many times, but this had tobe one of the worse reasons why she was here.  
  
"Faith." She turned around to she Bosco standing in the waiting area. Faith ran to him.  
  
"Where is he??" She threw her arms around her husband.  
  
"He's still in the operating room." He said.  
  
"OH god." She whispered.  
  
"Mommy, you made it." Emily got up from the chair and slipped her arms around her mothers waist.  
  
"I'm here, baby." She whispered, hugging her daughter. Faith looked at Bosco. "Tell me what happened."She said, "Tell me exactly what happened." Bosco looked at her with hurt eyes.  
  
"I...I was only away from them for a second." He said.  
  
"Thats all it takes!" Faith snapped with tears in her eyes, "Thats all it fucking takes Bosco! What kind of father are you?? He's eight years old!! If something happens to him, Bosco, so help me god." Emily started to cry again. Faith sat down with her daughter, "It's okay, Baby."  
  
"I'm so sorry." Bosco whispered. Faith looked at him with hurt eyes.  
  
"If my baby..."  
  
"He'll be fine." Bosco said havign shivers run through his body. Faith closed her eyes tightly holding her eldest child. Dr. Hannigan walked into the room.  
  
"Mr and Mrs Boscorelli?" Faith bolted up.  
  
"How is he? How's my son?"  
  
"There were some complications. A lot more bleeding than we expected, but we managed to stop it all." Dr Hannigan said. "He's in recovery right now. He'll be a little groggy, but he should be fine."  
  
"How long does he need to be here?" Bosco asked.  
  
"A few days." He said, "We want to monitor for infection."  
  
"May I go see him?" Faith asked. Dr. Hannigan nodded.  
  
"Follow me."  
  
* * *  
  
Faith swept back Charlies dark hair as she watched his eyelids flicker open.  
  
"Hey baby." She whispered kissing his forehead.  
  
"Momma...." He mumbled.  
  
"Everything is okay." Faith smiled softly, "Emily is out int he waiting room."  
  
"Bosco?" Faith frowned slgihtly.  
  
"He's out there too." She said.  
  
"I should have waited." Charlie whimpered, "You told me never to cross the street alone."  
  
"its not your fault baby." Faith whispered.  
  
"Is Bosco in trouble?" Charlie asked worried, "Is daddy gonna be mad at him?"  
  
"NO. Bosco isnt in trouble. Try to get some sleep Pumpkin. I will be right here by your side." Faith said softly. Charlie nodded slowly. Faith took her sons bruised hand as he drifted off to sleep. Her heart was still racing. She had come too close from loosing another baby. She sighed softly and watched her son sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Would you like to be updated on all my fanfiction?  
  
Would you like to know when my fic is updated and how it's coming along?  
  
Well come join my list by e-mailing TAK_Update@yahoogroups.com or my sending me an e-mail at irelanhaze@yahoo.com Thank you for your continue support. I look forward to your future comments. I love reading the reviews and e-mails. It lets me know people actually read my fiction, whether they like it or not. 


	14. Upset

August 27th, 2002  
  
Things were tense after Charlie got released from the hospital. There was no denying it. Faith didn't blame Bosco for the accident, but Fred sure as hell did. He threatened to not even let the kids come by for their scheduled visits, but Faith managed to talk him out of that idea.  
  
Bosco felt like a complete asshole. Sometimes he blamed himself for it, something he blamed the driver. The driver, lets not even start how pissed off Bosco was and still is at him. Something good did come from this whole fiasco, Bosco discovered his feelings. He found out how much he loved these kids and how much he enjoyed being their stepfather. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but fatherhood wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.  
  
Bosco walked sluggishly into the precinct. They had already have had a long day. He just wanted to go home and soak in the tub…a manly bath of course. Nothing fruity like Faith takes. Bosco shook his head.  
  
"Officer Boscorelli?" Bosco looked up to see a young man…someone he arrested last year.  
  
"Dante Parker…What can I do you for?" Bosco asked walking up the stairs, "Need a child to peddle drugs to?"  
  
"I didn't mean to do it." Dante said.  
  
"Of course you didn't." Bosco said, "Drug dealers never mean to get ten year olds hooked."  
  
"N-Not that." Dante said. Bosco turned and looked at him with a sigh.  
  
"What did you do now?" He crossed his arms.  
  
"He…He just came out of no where. I was changing the radio station and he just came out of no where." Dante stuttered, "I was going to stop, but...but I saw you…I panicked and left. I didn't mean to hit him." Bosco stared at Dante for a long time as it registered into his head.  
  
"YOU SON OF A BITCH!!" Bosco cried as he lunged himself at Dante. He hit the ground with a large thud as Bosco's fist connected with his face several times, "HE ALMOST DIED YOU COCK SUCKER!!!!!!"  
  
"I'm sorry!!!!" Dante cried holding up his hands defensively. Faith came from the locker rooms on time to see her husband pummel this man. She bolted down the hallway.  
  
"BOSCO!" She snapped, "Stop it!!"  
  
"No!" Bosco spat. He looked up at Faith; "He's the guy who hit Charlie." Faith looked down t Dante's bleeding face.  
  
"Mother….fucker…" Faith was about to lunge at him until Sully grabbed her. "LET ME GO!!!" She cried. Ty grabbed Bosco off of Dante, "YOU ASSHOLE!!!! You hurt my baby!!!!"  
  
"Get a hold of yourself, Faith." Sully said as Ty tried to restrain Bosco.  
  
"I'm sorry, man." Dante sat up.  
  
"YOURE SORRY!?" Faith screeched, "We'll see how sorry you are when I get you. LET GO SULLY!!!!!!!"  
  
"Don't Faith. You're in uniform." Sully warned.  
  
"What are you doing man??" Bosco looked down as Ty slapped a pair of handcuffs on him and cuffed him to the banister.  
  
"Letting you cool off." Ty said.  
  
"Let him fucking kill the guy, Davis." Faith spat. Her blood was boiling. This man had almost killed her baby. She was ready for blood until she felt Sully put some handcuffs on her. "NO don't!! Please Sully. He needs to pay for what he did!!"  
  
"And he will in jail." Sully said as Ty led Dante down the hallway to the holding area. Bosco collapsed in the chair in defeat.  
  
"This is bullshit." He muttered. Faith looked at him.  
  
"That bastard is going to pay." She said sitting down next to him, "I think you broke his nose"  
  
"Good." Bosco glanced down at his handcuffed hands. "Is that my blood or his?"  
  
"His I think." Faith muttered. "AT least he's here. At least he turned himself into us and we don't have to wonder."  
  
"I guess." He mumbled. Faith slumped in the chair.  
  
"They can't keep us here all night can they?" Faith groaned.  
  
"I assaulted someone. They can keep me here." Bosco sighed, "They have nothing on you really...unless you lunge at the guy again."  
  
"If I don't see him, I wont." She said gritting her teeth. "I swear to god though, if we weren't here-"  
  
"Don't say it, Faith." Bosco said. He knew exactly what she was thinking and frankly he would do the same thing. Faith growled in frustration.  
  
"He hurt my baby." She whispered finally letting herself calm down. She closed her eyes. Bosco sighed looking at Faith. He reached over with his uncuffed hand and took his wife's cuffed one.  
  
"Sully is right. He will pay for what he did in jail." He said softly. Faith nodded.  
  
"I know that...It's just....I don't know." Faith sighed softly. "I need to soak in a nice long bath." Bosco couldn't help but to smile. "What?"  
  
"Nothing." He said, "I was thinking about a bath too. With you of course." Faith smiled softly.  
  
"As soon as we get uncuffed we'll go home." Faith said looking at the police officers walk by. Faith was still upset, but she would calm down. She couldnt help to love Bosco even more for beating that man. He did love her kids and that was all that mattered.  
  
* * *  
  
Would you like to be updated on all my fanfiction?  
  
Would you like to know when my fic is updated and how it's coming along?  
  
Well come join my list by e-mailing TAK_Update@yahoogroups.com or my sending me an e-mail at irelanhaze@yahoo.com Thank you for your continue support. I look forward to your future comments. I love reading the reviews and e-mails. It lets me know people actually read my fiction, whether they like it or not. 


	15. Talking

****

September 10th, 2002

Bosco watched Faith a she washed the dishes. Locks of blond hair fell from her clip and framed her beautiful face. Occasionally, she'd swipe her hair back leaving a bead of water on her temple. Watching her sent shivers of love through his body. Faith would glanced over at him every now and then and flash him her gorgeous smile.

"F, can I ask you something personal?" He asked. Faith chuckled softly.

"You're my husband so I suppose my life is an open book." She smiled. Bosco cleared his throat.

"You want kids?" He asked. Faith looked at him.

"I have kids." She said putting the dishrag down.

"I know, but do you want kids with me?" Bosco asked, "I was thinking that it might be kind of cool to be a dad." Faith stared at him in disbelief.

"I…I don't know if I can do that again." She said softly. "It's late in my life-"

"It's not let in your life." He chuckled.

"This is where I want to be, Bosc." She said, "My career is perfect. My kids are growing up. Last year…You know how hard I thought about…. Babies and now…I don't even know if I can have any after all my medication."

"I know, Faith, those are all good points." He said, "But don't you want a little creature that we made out of love? Something both of ours. I can't help thinking that I would be a good father I wouldn't be like mine." Faith sighed deeply.

"Can we talk about this at another time?" She asked softly.

"No I want to talk about this right now." He said.

"I know what this is all about. Tomorrow is the eleventh and you're freaking about your longevity. You think by having a child, your name will live on forever, even if you don't." Faith said. Bosco looked away.

"You're wrong." He muttered.

"I'm not wrong." She said sitting on his lap and putting her arms around him.   
Having a baby is a big deal. It's not something we can just decide to happen one day. It takes planning, especially in our line of work. You're not going to die anytime soon, Bosc. Your memory will live on forever even if you do." He sighed softly.

"I know." He muttered, "I do want a kid though."

"I know you do." She said kissing his temple, "I'll think about it, okay? It'll take a big commitment on my part, you do understand?"

"I know, Baby. When…and if, you're ready, just tell me." Bosco said looking at her, "It might be cool to wait a little so I can save some money." Faith laughed. 

"Babies cost a lot of money. They cost a lot more when school starts and they want all the designer clothes." Faith said getting up to finish the dishes, "Emily alone is doing me in."

"Tell her to get a job." Bosco said. Faith laughed.

"She's barely twelve." She said.

"I know that. I don't mean go become a broker, but she can walk dogs or wash cars or something." He said, "It might do her some good for her to learn what a dollar means." Faith nodded.

"Yeah. Maybe. That's a good idea." She smiled slightly. "Dinner should be ready in five minutes." Bosco looked around the kitchen.

"What did you cook?" He asked.

"Little Caesar's pizza." She chuckled. Bosco smiled getting some paper plates from the cupboard.

"I love it when you cook." He said. He didn't know how Faith knew everything about him. She was so right about the whole baby thing. The doorbell rang and Bosco left to go answer it. Faith watched him.

A baby. She hadn't even thought about having a baby with Bosco. Maybe that's one reason why she married him. She thought he didn't want any kids, but now...Now the idea was on the table. Faith sighed and sat down at the table as Bosco came back with the pizza.

"Here you go." Bosco smiled sitting down and opened the box.

"I'm not in the mood for pizza anymore." Faith muttered. Bosco frowned.

"What? Why?" Faith shrugged. 

"I don't know you eat." She said, "I'll be right back." Faith got up and walked to their bedroom. She crouched down in front of the bed and pulled out a box. Faith opened it up and took out Emily and Charlie's baby book. She opened it up and started to read. Bosco walked in.

"Faith, are you okay?" She nodded.

"Yeah." She said, "I'm just thinking." Bosco settled on the bed next to her. She pointed a picture out to Bosco, "I was eight months pregnant with Emily here."

"You look so young." He chuckled.

"I was." She said. "I was almost twenty-three. Here's Emily when she was one hour old."

"Is that Fred with hair?" Bosco laughed loudly. Faith smiled.

"He had it once." She sighed softly. She stared at a baby picture of Charlie's for a long time. Bosco watched her, "If you want to have a baby, Bosco, then we will." She looked at him. He smiled gently pushing her blond hair behind her ear.

"I do, but after thinking about it, I don't want one yet." He said, "I want to enjoy being married to you first. I want to enjoy being Em and Charlie's stepfather first. Having a baby will take up a lot of our time." Faith nodded.

"We don't even know if I can have any. I may be as sterile as Mother Theresa. I don't want to be sterile. That's something…. Something I don't want to get rid of even though I know my time is getting closer. I don't want to be sterile. Bosco smiled softly.

"You're not, Faith." He kissed her temple. "Someday, we'll have a baby together. When we're both ready that is." Faith nodded looking at him.

"Have I mentioned how in love I am with you right now?" She asked. Bosco grinned and shook his head.

"Nope." He said, "You haven't said that in a while." Faith leaned over and kissed him.

"I love you, Bosc."

"I love you too, Faith, now go get some pizza." She nodded and left the room. He exhaled shaking his head. That had been too close. Too close for her to reconsider her waiting decision. Sure, Bosco wanted a baby, but after thinking what she said waiting sounded like a good idea.

* * *

Would you like to be updated on all my fanfiction?

Would you like to know when my fic is updated and how it's coming along?

Well come join my list by e-mailing TAK_Update@yahoogroups.com** or my sending me an e-mail at **irelanhaze@yahoo.com** Thank you for your continue support. I look forward to your future comments. I love reading the reviews and e-mails. It lets me know people actually read my fiction, whether they like it or not.**


	16. Good NEws

****

September 25th, 2002

Faith stepped out of the car and walked into her lawyer's office. He had called her at work ad told her to come down to his office immediately. The idea scared her. Faith was sure something was wrong. Everything seemed to be going wrong lately. She walked to the secretary.

"Hi. I'm Faith Boscorelli. Michael told me to come down her immediately." She said. The secretary nodded.

"He's waiting for you, Mrs. Boscorelli. You may go straight in." She said. Faith smiled.

"Thank you." Faith walked into the office. Her heart pounded as she saw her lawyer rose, "Michael, what's so urgent?" He looked at Faith.

"The judge gave us something. Fred's lawyer agreed and now it's our turn to agree or disagree." He said. Faith bit her lip with a sigh.

"What did the judge say?" She whispered.

"He said, if we both agree, that you get full custody of the children and Fred is allowed every other weekend with them during the summer." Faith gasped.

"Are you serious?" She asked, "Just tease me like that."

"I'm not. That's what the judge decided." Michael smiled.

"Oh my god." Tears started to well up in her eyes, "This…This is finally over?" Michael nodded with a huge grin on his face.

"This is finally over and we got what you want." He said, "You're free to live your life with your children now." Faith couldn't believe it. She had full custody.

* * *

"God damn it." Bosco muttered looking at his hate, "How the fuck did I get mustard on this thing? Sully, have you been fooling around with my hat?" Sully looked at the kid.

"I have better things on my plate than playing with your hat." Sully said putting his own hat on and winked at Bosco.

"Whatever." Bosco muttered, putting his hat in his locker. "Charlie probably did it."

"Playing cops and robbers?" Ty chuckled at Bosco.

"Maybe." Bosco said, "I let him be the cop okay?" Ty chuckled.

"Whatever man. I'm sure you gave the kid a hard tie every wrong move he made."

"No. I just informed him how real- you know what Davis I didn't ask for your opinion." Bosco frowned. Ty held up his hands defensibly. Faith burst into the locker room.

"BOSCO!!!" Faith threw her arms and legs around her husband and they both fell to the floor. Bosco grunted.

"Christ, woman, what's your trauma?" He said putting his hands on her hips.

"I got it!" She cried.

"Your period?" Bosco asked. Faith smacked his chest and got off of him.

"Very funny, Boscorelli." She chuckled, "No! Full custody! The judge gave me full custody." Bosco stared at her in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" He smiled, "We get Charlie and Em twenty-four seven?"

"Yes!" She cried, throwing her arms around his neck again. "Only in the summers, asshole gets every other weekend, but that's it." Bosco hugged Faith back. He knew how much this meant to her and frankly, it meant a lot to him. He shot Ty a look, who only chuckled.

"Baby, I'm so happy." Bosco kissed her hair softly. Faith closed her eyes tightly, "I guess, we should celebrate."

"How?" Faith smiled.

"By buying a house so they can get their own rooms." Bosco said. Faith pulled away.

"Are you serious?" She asked. Bosco nodded.

"It's about time I owned a house and had a mortgage. I'm not getting any younger." Bosco chuckled.

"I've…I've never owned a house before either." She whispered. Bosco smiled tenderly at her pushing her blond hair off of her face.

"Then its time." He said. "Four bedroom house sounds perfect for us." Faith's heart skipped a beat and she nodded.

"Yes…Yes it does." She whispered. She knew what that fourth room was for. Bosco leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Congratulations, Baby." He whispered.

* * *

Would you like to be updated on all my fanfiction?

Would you like to know when my fic is updated and how it's coming along?

Well come join my list by e-mailing TAK_Update@yahoogroups.com** or my sending me an e-mail at **irelanhaze@yahoo.com** Thank you for your continue support. I look forward to your future comments. I love reading the reviews and e-mails. It lets me know people actually read my fiction, whether they like it or not.**


	17. 1

****

Note: Fanfiction.net lost this chapter so I am mixing it with the next chapter. I tried really hard to make this chapter good the second time around. It'll do. I hate rewriting things lol. Sorry again for the delay

November 9th, 2002

Lizzie Duyer stepped out of the car with Faith and Bosco. The coldness bit at Faith's Arms. Bosco hugged her gently as they walked up the stairs. The outside of the house was really cute. It was white with green shuttered.

"All right." Lizzie said as they walked in, "This house was just completely redone. To your left you can see the kitchen. All the appliances are brand new." Faith looked in the kitchen and smiled. It wasn't too large, but it wasn't too small. It was just right.

"I like it." She said.

"Me too." Bosco grinned.

"Great. To your right is the living area." Lizzie led them in to the extremely large room. "There's a working fireplace right there, a bay window where you can see the river, and over there, there is room to put a kitchen table an a few chairs. Maybe for a breakfast nook."

"A breakfast nook. Goody. It's been my dream to have one of those." Bosco chuckled. Faith rolled her eyes and nudged him.

"Right." Lizzie rubbed her neck. "Down that hallway is the bathroom, laundry room, and the door to the newly fenced in porch. They just redid the garden last spring so it should come up beautifully in the upcoming spring."

"Great." Faith grinned. Lizzie smiled nervously.

"Why don't I show you the upstairs. There's four newly done rooms." She said walking up the stairs. "Do you have children?"

"Yes two." Bosco said.

"Good. This neighbor hood is very safe. Barely any crime." Lizzie said. Faith nodded.

"Yes. My husband and I are police officers so we knew which neighborhoods were nice to raise a family."

"Oh…Okay." Lizzie said nervous that she wasn't going to make this sale, "The first room on your right is the master room. Have a look." Bosco opened the door and they stepped in. Bosco looked around. The room was so spacious and there was even a skylight. Bosco loved skylights.

"It's so beautiful." Faith grinned.

"Now the next two rooms are exactly a like." Lizzie said leading them to the room. Perfect for the kids. "The next room is a new addition. Its perfect for a new baby."

"Or a dog." Faith giggled as she walked in. It was also spacious and there was a balcony.

"Yeah." Bosco mumbled "Perfect for a dog."

"What do you think of the house?" Lizzie asked.

"Could my husband and I have a moment to talk?" Faith asked. Lizzie nodded and left the room, "What do you think?"

"I think I love this house more than you." Bosco snickered.

"Me too." She laughed looking around the room. "This would be perfect for a…dog."

"Yeah it would." Bosco said. "So, tell me…."

"I want this house." She said. Bosco nodded.

"As do I." He chuckled, "You think the kids will like it?"

"They get their own room. They are going to love it." Faith chuckled.

* * *

Charlie kicked his fire engine into the house. Emily grinned as she looked around.

"You're right." She said, "This house is really cool."

"Told you." Faith chuckled putting a box down on the floor. "Tale your suitcases up to your rooms and start unpacking them. Tomorrow we'll bring the big boxes."

"Okay." They said running up the stairs. Charlie stopped at the top of the stairs and looked down at Bosco. "Bosco, can I ask you a question?"

"Anything, Buddy." He said.

"Can I call you daddy?" He asked. Bosco was taken off guard,

"I, um, you already have father." He said.

"I know, but my friend has three men he calls daddy. His step-dad he calls daddy. His real daddy and his daddy's boyfriend he calls daddy." Charlie said, "I want to call you daddy." Bosco ran his hand over his hair and looked at Faith. She was grinning, but nodded him on. He looked back at Charlie and nodded.

"If that what you want you can call me dad." He said.

"Great!" Charlie smiled. "I will!" He bolted back upstairs to his room. Bosco exhaled. Charlie wanted to call him Dad. That was a huge step.

November 23rd, 2002

Faith rubbed her temples with frustration. Bosco just wouldn't shut up about the taste of Burger King Ketchup versus McDonald's Ketchup. He had been going on about it for twenty minutes.

"But then the redness of the McDonald's ketchup throw me for a loop." Bosco said. Faith glared at him.

"It's the same fucking ketchup, Bosc. It's Heinz. Same fucking thing, you understand?" Faith snapped.

"Jeez, yeah." Bosco muttered.

"Good." Faith muttered pulling the car to a stop. Bosco quickly unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Emily and Charlie want bikes for Christmas." He said getting out.

"I know, Bosco." She said, "They've been telling me that for the past three years and every time they haven't gotten one."

"Why?" He asked.

"It's not like we had room to put them in the apartment." Faith said.

"Now we do." He smiled. Faith looked at him with a nod.

"Yeah. Now we have room." She said. Bosco smiled.

"When do you want to go Christmas shopping?" He asked, "Do they still believe in Santa?" Faith laughed walking to the locker room.

"Emily hasn't for a long time. I think, This is Charlie's last year for believing. Had a nine-year run with him. That's a record." Bosco nodded.

"I never got the Santa thing growing up. Hell, I never even got a Christmas really." He said. Faith looked at the sadness in his eyes.

"This Christmas will be the best for you." She smiled gently, "I promise I will make it good for you as long as you don't bug the fuck out of me."

"That's like asking you to stop looking sexy. It just can't happen." He said. Faith laughed smacking his chest,

"You're trying hard to get some tonight, but you wont succeed." Faith winked tearing off her sweaty T-shirt. Bosco shielded her with his body. She laughed loudly. "I have nothing these guys haven't seen before."

"I know, but you're my wife now." He pointed out, "Only you and I are allowed to see your candy melons."

"My candy melons?" She snickered getting her shirt from her locker. "Don't tell me you named them too." Bosco grinned rubbing his chin.

"Trixie and Dixie." He said. Faith looked at him with her jaw hitting the floor.

"You are a pig." She laughed.

"But a pig that you love." He wagged his finger at her.

"Sometimes I wonder." Faith smiled shutting her locker, "Let's get home before the kids."

* * *

"Daddy, where's my fire engine?" Charlie yelled down the stairs.

"Try your bedroom." Bosco said as he washed the kitchen table. Charlie stomped down the stairs and walked into the kitchen.

"I looked." He said.

"Then I can't help you Buddy. I haven't seen it." He said going to the sink.

"You know what I wanna be when I grow up?" Charlie asked.

"Cowboy. I wanted to be a cowboy growing up." Bosco said filling a pot with water, "I wanted one of those lassos so I could lasso the bad guys." He looked at Charlie, "No. What do you want to be?"

"A fireman." He said, "There's a station across from your work and the firemen are nice. I think it would be really cool to battle those fires."

"It's a very dangerous job." Bosco warned bringing the water to a boil.

"I know, but so is yours and mommy's job and you do it." He said as Emily walked into the kitchen. "What do you want to be when you grow up, Em?"

"I want to be away from you." She said sitting down at the kitchen table. Bosco chuckled softly.

"Wash your hands before dinner. Where's your mother?"

"In the spare room staring at the wall." Emily said getting up.

"Okay." Bosco walked up the steps and into the spare room. Faith was standing in the middle of the room, staring at the wall, "Faith?"

"This is a nice room." She said softly. Bosc nodded. "I should go see my oncologist." Bosco's heart jumped into his throat. Even though she had that surgery a long time ago, it still scared him that she could have a relapse. He knew she could.

"Wh-What? Why?" he asked. She turned and looked at him.

"To make sure if I can have a baby. I know I probably can, but I just want to see what he says." She said. Bosco stared at her in disbelief.

"I thought you said you didn't want one." He said, rubbing his neck.

"I know, but our marriage is going well, I have full custody of the kids, and we have a wonderful house…" She said. "It just got me thinking some more." Panic started to rise in Bosco's chest. A baby, She was thinking about having a baby. A baby with him. 

"I um, I made dinner." He mumbled. Faith smiled softly.

"I'm not saying I'm having a baby this week, this month, or even this year, Bosc." She chuckled, "If I'm going to do this, I need to make sure my body is up to it." Bosco nodded.

`"That's best." He said. "I, ah, come on and let's eat." Faith smiled taking his hand.

"Food sounds really good." She said as they walked down to the dining area. Emily and Charlie were sitting nicely at the table. Faith chuckled as she sat down next to them.

"Can I go to Caitlin's house after dinner?" Emily asked as Bosco dished up the food for them.

"We'll see." She said, "Is all of your homework done?"

"It was done ages ago." Emily said.

"Good." Faith said, "Listen, I want to ask you question."

"About what?" Charlie asked as he started to dig into the food.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like a little brother or sister." She said. Bosco looked at Faith nervously.

"Are you pregnant?" Emily asked. Faith shook her head.

"No, but I was thinking that I might start trying." She said, "How would you feel about that?"

"As long as it's a girl, I don't care/" Emily said. Faith chuckled softly.

"A baby would be cool." Charlie said, "I wouldn't be the littlest anymore." Faith smiled looking at Bosco."

"It would be cool." He said softly taking her hand. "It would be really cool." _And scary._

* * *

Would you like to be updated on all my fanfiction?

Would you like to know when my fic is updated and how it's coming along?

Well come join my list by e-mailing TAK_Update@yahoogroups.com** or my sending me an e-mail at **irelanhaze@yahoo.com** Thank you for your continue support. I look forward to your future comments. I love reading the reviews and e-mails. It lets me know people actually read my fiction, whether they like it or not.**


	18. 2

****

December 7th, 2002

A gentle snow fell over the New York City landscape. People bustled around buying items to put beneath their Christmas trees on Christmas Eve. Faith, Bosco, and the kid trudged through the snow and slush to the Christmas tree lot.

"Can we get a super big one?" Charlie asked.

"A medium one." Faith said, "Something big and full."

"Like your melons." Bosco whispered playfully.

"Bosco!" Faith burst out laughing. Emily giggled scooping up snow and formed it into a snowball. She threw it at Charlie.

"HEY!!" Charlie giggled grabbing some snow for himself. The children were now in a full-fledged snowball fight. Bosco slipped his arm around Faiths waist as they walked into the tree lot. Bosco was al ready having a blast. He loved doing family things. Family dinners, family outings, t was something he never really got when he was growing up. Emily and Charlie bounced around the trees trying to find the perfect one.

"This is great." Bosco chuckled as the smell of pine wafted into his nose.

"One o my favourite time of years." Faith grinned. Bosco smiled softly and kissed her rosy cheek.

"Dad," Emily waved them over. It still warmed Bosco's heart hearing her say dad. "How about this one?" She pointed to a large pine tree.

"It's a little big." Faith said.

"It's perfect." Charlie said, "Let's get this one!" Faith looked at Bosco.

"We can fit it in the living room." He said waving the sales person over to them.

"Do you think so?" Faith asked looking the tree over.

"I own a chainsaw." Bosco said, "I can always cut it down."

"Oh god." She snickered. "Let's get it." Emily and Charlie jumped up and down as they cheered. Bosco paid for the tree and the family lifted it up.

"Momma, can we sing Christmas carols?" Charlie asked. Faith laughed slightly.

"Knock yourselves out but I'm going to back out of this one." Faith said, "You know how I sound."

"I don't." Bosco smiled as they walked down the street.

"Trust me. You want to keep it that way." Faith winked. Emily and Charlie started to sing Silent night. Faith's heart swelled. This was the time of year she loved and she was glad she didn't have work.

"Mom, can we get a puppy?" Emily asked. Faith laughed.

"No no." Faith said, "I will wind up cleaning up after it like I did after you asked for a brother."

"Hey." Charlie giggled. Bosco ruffled Charlie's hair.

"Come on, Mom." Emily sighed, "I promise to take care of it."

"You say that now." Faith chuckled, "You say that now."

"Please." She moaned.

"Emily, we'll see." Faith said.

December 17th, 2002

Bosco stapled the end of the string of coloured lights to the roof. He climbed up further on the roof and stapled them down some more. Faith looked up from below.

"Sweetie, be careful." She yelled.

"I'm fine." Bosco called down, stapling even more. This house was going to look so beautiful when he plugged it in. He started stapling the last string to the roof; Faith was standing below him with the first aid kit. She didn't trust Bosco as far as she could throw up. "Oh shit." Bosco cursed as he knelt on an ice patch. He legs slid out beneath him and he fell against the roof.

"Bosco, are you okay?" Faith called up. Bosco groaned, looking down at his bloody hand.

"I have a giant splinter I think." He moaned, "I'll be down in a second."

"All right." She shook her head walking into the house. Bosco could be completely stubborn sometimes. Faith started a pot of hot chocolate. Emily and Charlie were out back building snowmen and they would be chilled to the bone. She could hear Bosco come off the roof and into the house.

"Can you help me?" He walked into kitchen. Faith looked at his hand.

"Christ, Bosco." She shook her head and started the water, "Give me your hand."

"Are you going to hurt me?" Bosco whined. Faith glared at him and snatched his hand and put it underneath the water. Bosco hissed.

"You're such a big baby." Faith chuckled. "Emily is more of a man than you."

"Come off of it." He said. Charlie ran into the kitchen.

"Daddy daddy, are you all done with the lights?" He asked.

"Yeah. You need to wait a minute until your mom gets a splinter out." He said.

"Oh…Okay. I'll go get Emily." Charlie ran out. Faith got a needle out from the first aide kit.

"What is that for?" Bosco asked. Faith frowned slightly.

"It's to get the splinter out."

"With a needle?" Bosco asked.

"Yes with a needle." Faith said looking at his hand, "I could get a bigger needle if you want."

"No no. Small is okay." Bosco said.

"Hold still. This is going to sting." Faith started to dig the needle in to remove the splinter. Bosco closed his eyes tightly. Charlie was better at getting splinters removed than he was. "There." Faith held up the splinter. "Got it."

"That's the splinter?" He asked.

"That's the splinter." She chuckled putting a bandage over the tiny hole. "Let's go put the lights on."

"Em! Charlie! Come on." Bosco said as he walked outside. The girls bolted across the street. Bosco smiled softly. He was enjoying Christmas time with a family. He looked across the street to his family and flipped on the lights. The house started to glow. The kids jumped up and down. Bosco smiled walking across the street.

"It's beautiful, Bosco." Faith smiled. "It's truly beautiful."

December 25th, 2002

Emily and Charlie bolted into Faith's room and started bouncing on the bed.  
"Get up!!" Emily cried. Bosco and Faith groaned.

"Let's open presents." Charlie whined.

"What time is it?" Bosco mumbled. Faith turned to look at the digital clock.

"Christ. It's six am." She said, "Go back to bed, kids."

"Mother no." Emily said, "We _need _to open our presents now."

"We have our stockings." Charlie held his up. Faith grinned sitting up.

"Okay. You can open your stockings." As soon as the sentence exited her mouth, the kids dumped all the contents up. Bosco sat up.

"Do they usually wake up this early on Christmas?" he asked scrubbing his eyes.

"Usually earlier." Faith said looking through her own stocking. Bosco chuckled.

"Oooooh a bee bee gun." Charlie grinned. Bosco chuckled.

"Santa must have known." He said.

"Santa isn't real." Charlie said as he stuck his tongue out of his mouth. Emily grinned unwrapping a small case of make up.

"This is so cool." Emily smiled popping some chocolate into her mouth.

"I need coffee." Bosco said.

"Me too." Faith looked at her kids, "Okay. Let's go down stairs."

"Yay!" The kids cheered and jumped off of the bed. Bosco and Faith got off and started down the stairs. Emily and Charlie bolted past them and ran into the living room. Faith chuckled as she heard them oohing and aahing.

"Okay, start off with the stuff in the front." Faith said, "Go slowly. We don't want to finish this off in twenty minutes."

"Okay." Charlie said tearing open a small package, "Oooh underwear." He rolled his eyes. Bosco laughed gently. Emily held up a package.

"Let me guess what this is." She said opening the gift, "Underwear."

"Can I open this big one?" Charlie asked. Bosco nodded. "It's from Daddy." He tore open the paper and there sat a brand new police cruiser. "Oooh! This will go so good with my fire engine." He was grinning from ear to ear.

"Em, here. Open this gift." Faith handed her a small package.

"It's small." She said.

"Open it." Faith chuckled. Emily smiled opening the package. It was a collar.

"A collar." She looked up at her mother.

"Yup." She grinned.

"For what?" Emily bit her lip.

"I don't remember." Bosco said. "Why don't you check on the back porch?" Emily's eyes widened and she bolted out onto the back porch.

"A PUPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed. A golden retriever puppy with a red bow around its neck jumped with joy when she saw Emily. "Thank you so much!" Faith and Bosco grinned looking at Emily.

"You dropped enough hints that you wanted one." Bosco chuckled.

"What are you going to name her?" Faith asked.

"Noelle." Emily smiled, "Because it's Christmas." The dog leaped on Emily licking her face. This was the best Christmas Ever.

* * *

Would you like to be updated on all my fanfiction?

Would you like to know when my fic is updated and how it's coming along?

Well come join my list by e-mailing TAK_Update@yahoogroups.com** or my sending me an e-mail at **irelanhaze@yahoo.com** Thank you for your continue support. I look forward to your future comments. I love reading the reviews and e-mails. It lets me know people actually read my fiction, whether they like it or not.**


	19. Home Alone

Note: This is NC-17  
  
January 8th, 2003  
  
Faith walked up the stairs after feeding Noelle. Emily and Charlie were at a sleepover. She loved these nights. Her and Bosco had alone time. She walked into the room to see Bosco removing his clothes, getting ready for bed. Faith smiled turning the music on. The slow beat pumped through the speakers and through her body. She started moving her hips to the beat as she unbuttoned her shirt. The music started to get sultrier. Faith slipped her shirt off and started unbuttoning her jeans, still swaying to the music. Bosco looked up and stared at her. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Stripping for you." Faith said. A small smile came across Bosco's face. "Want me to stop?" She asked as she slowly peeled her legs from the jeans. Bosco shook his head. "Oh definitely not." He said, grinning from ear to ear. Faith stood there in her panties and bra. She moved her body to the music trying to put as much sex as she could into the dance. Faith ran her hands up her legs, getting close to her mound. Bosco shifted on the bed. Faith winked at him and reached up and unclasped her bra. Her silky bra fell to the floor. Bosco's heart raced as she started to peel her underwear off. "You excited, big boy?" She asked huskily as she kicked her panties off. Bosco groaned loudly. "Oh yes." She said walking slowly to him. Bosco grinned up at his wife as she straddled him. "I wish I didn't have my boxers on." "Me too." Faith smiled grinding herself against his hardness. Bosco groaned loudly. "God, Faith." Bosco groaned grasping her hips, "You're killing me." "Good." She giggled pushing him down on the bed. "I want to make love to you.I want to make love to you badly." "Please, Baby." Bosco groaned. Faith smiled as she got off of Bosco. She started tugging down his boxers. "You're going to poke my eye out with that thing." Faith smiled. Bosco grinned looking up at her. "I can poke something else." He winked. Faith crawled back up his body. "I know and I want that." She once again straddled him. The sexual tension could be cut with a butter knife in the room. Faith reached below her and took hold of his shaft. Bosco groaned loudly. "Please baby." He looked at her, lust filling his eyes. Faith smiled softly at him. She lowered herself down onto his swollen shaft. Both of them groaned softly. Faith lowered herself onto him hard. "Shit, Faith." Faith bit her lip looking down at him. His hands went up and gripped her hips. It had been too long since they had done this last. Faith put her hands on his cheat and started to move her body. Feeling her husband's shaft in her, throbbing with every thrust, excited her beyond belief. No one ever had fulfilled her like Bosco did. "Oh god." Faith groaned as she lifted herself up and slammed back down onto Bosco. Faith shivered. Bosco caressed her thighs as she moved. She had the most amazing body. He slid his hand between her legs and found her throbbing clit. Faith gasped loudly. "Fuck." Bosco smiled thrusting his hips up. "Come on, Baby." He mumbled. Faith ground her hips even harder. She drew in a sharp breath and threw her head back. Her muscles clamped down on around Bosco. "Oh god!" She gasped as her orgasm crashed through her sending her body shivering around Bosco. He gripped her hips as he thrusted into her as his own orgasm ran through his body, shooting his seed deep into Faith. She whimpered collasping onto of Bosco. The two of them panted. Bosco wrapped his arms around her, running his hand down her sweaty back. "They need to have sleepovers more often." He mumbled. Faith chuckled. "I'll see what I can do." She whispered as she rolled off of him. Bosco smiled pulling up the blanket around them. "Thanks, Babe." He said. Faith smiled snuggeling into her husband. She sighed with contentment. "I love you, Bosc." She whispered as she closed her eyes. "I love you too." * * * Would you like to be updated on all my fanfiction? Would you like to know when my fic is updated and how it's coming along? Well come join my list by e-mailing TAK_Update@yahoogroups.com or my sending me an e-mail at irelanhaze@yahoo.com Thank you for your continue support. I look forward to your future comments. I love reading the reviews and e-mails. It lets me know people actually read my fiction, whether they like it or not. 


	20. Test of Faith

****

February 1st, 2003

Bosco glanced at Faith as he drove down the street. She looked really out of it.

"Do you want to go home?" He asked.

"No I'm fine." She said, "Just queasy." Bosco sighed slightly. He hated it when she wasn't feeling well. It reminded him of when she first had her surgery Bosco sighed as the radio went off.

"55-David, we have a stolen green SUV, last spotted speeding down fifty-four." Bosco flipped the sirens on and whipped the car around. Faith groaned.

"Yehaw!!!!!" Bosco whooped as he sped down the street. He saw the SUV ahead. "There you are you son of a bitch."

"Christ, Bosco." Faith groaned. Bosco continued to speed. The SUV sped up even more. Faith's stomach lurched. "Bosco…"

"We'll get him." He said.

"Bosco, stop please." Faith groaned.

"Can't." He said. Faith covered her mouth.

"Stop the god damn car. I'm going to throw up." Faith moaned. Bosco hit on the brakes. The tires screeched on the pavement. Faith jumped out and immediately threw up in a trashcan. Bosco got out and watched the SUV speed away. He looked at Faith.

"Are you okay?" Faith looked up from the trash can.

"Do I look okay?" She mumbled.

"Okay, Let's get you home." He said slipping his arm around her waist Bosco turned his radio on, "55-David here, I'm taking Faith up. She's spewing all over the place. Get someone else to patrol our area."

"Thanks for telling them I'm throwing up." She shook her head as Bosco helped her into the car.

"That's what I'm here for." Bosco smiled getting in. He pulled the car out and drove towards the home. Faith closed her eyes tightly. The motion of the car was making her sick. Her nerves were making her even more sick. As soon as he pulled into the driveway, Bosco shut the car off.

"Okay, just wait until I can help you in." He said getting out. Faith unbuckled and opened the car door. Bosco extended his hand and helped her out.

"Thanks." She muttered as they went into the house.

"Get into your nightgown and crawl underneath the blanket." Bosco said helping her up the stairs, "I'll get the thermometer and some ice water." Faith groaned as she walked into the bedroom.

"I'm fine, Bosc." She said. He ignored her and went into the bathroom. Faith sighed slightly and got out of her uniform and into her nightgown. As Bosco walked in to the bedroom, she crawled into bed.

"Here. Take your temperature." He said.

"No. I don't have a fever." She glared at him.

"You're sick, Pumpkin." Bosco said. Faith ran her hand over her face.

"I'm not sick. Well, I am, but not like that." She said laying now. Bosco looked at her with a soft frown.

"Faith, sweetie." He said. Faith turned around and looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"Okay, don't freak or anything." She said "Promise you won't freak."

"I can't promise that because I don't know what you're going to tell me." He said.

"You're going to freak." Faith bit her lip, "I know you're going to."

"Just tell me." He said.

"Okay." Her large blue eyes looked at him; "I'm late."

"For…..What?" He looked at her confused.

"M-My period." She said, "I'm pregnant, Bosc." Bosco stared at her in disbelief. Those words had always freaked him out, but now he was speechless. Faith's lip trembled, "Say something Bosco. Please say something."

"Are...Are you sure?" He asked. Faith looked at him, hurt.

"I'm seventy-five percent sure I'm pregnant." She whispered lying back down, "I'm sorry for making you so…whatever you are." Faith turned around and pulled the blanket up around her. Bosco looked down at her.

"I'm not mad or upset with you Faith." He said.

"Then say something. S-Say what's on your mind." She said wiping the tears away.

"What's on my mind…. The fact that you may be pregnant scares the shit out of me, but also the thought of you being pregnant makes me…. Completely happy." He said. Faith lay there for a moment. She turned around and looked at him.

"Really?" She asked, "Because I don't know how I feel about this. I know we said we wanted a baby, but now…this moment is here…. I don't know how I feel."

"I know it's hard, Faith. You have your job and everything, but…It's our baby." Bosco said running his hand across his hair, "We could have created something from our love." Faith stared at him. Her lip trembled even more. She sat up and threw her arms around him.

"I don't even know for sure if I am. I just feel the same way I've felt with the others and I just think I am." She said hugging him. Her hands were trembling.

"It'll be okay if you are and if you're not." He whispered holding her tightly.

"I'm so scared." She whispered. Bosco sighed softly.

"I'm terrified. I think it's a normal reaction." He said, "Let's just find out for sure before we get too depressed or too happy, okay?"

"Okay." Faith said softly.

* * *

Taking pregnancy tests always scared the shit out of Faith. She took a deep breath and put the pregnancy test on the sink. She bit her lip sitting on the edge of the tub. Bosco walked in and looked at her.

"This is the longest three minutes." She said. Bosco sighed sitting next to her.

"Tell me about it." He said. Bosco fidgeted with his fingers. Faith looked at him.

"What do you want it to say?" She asked. Bosco looked at her. He smiled slightly.

"I want it to be positive." He said, "I'm settling down. I want a little part of me to take care of."

"You don't even take care of yourself." Faith chuckled.

"Funny." Bosco smiled, "I'm ready to be a father. I think I'm doing a good job with Em and Charlie."

"You're doing an amazing job with them." She said, "You surprise me everyday, Bosco. I always knew you as an immature, irresponsible boy, but now you're a responsible man." Bosco smiled at her.

"I still have my immature moments though." He said.

"We all do." She smiled taking his hand. "If it's not positive, I want to start trying."

"All right." He kissed her temple gently. This certainly was a long three minutes. They sat there holding hands, glancing at the clock every few seconds. Finally, the three minutes was up. Bosco looked at her. "It's time."

"It's time." Faith stood up, "What ever it says, It'll be good."

"Of course." Bosco said as he nervously watched Faith picked up the pregnancy test. He could biologically be someone's father. Faith looked at the test and exhaled. She turned to him and started to smile.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered. Bosco stood up nervously.

"You're pregnant?" He whispered. Faith nodded slowly. A smile appeared on Bosco face. He grabbed her and hugged her tightly. Faith started to cry softly.

"Thank you." She whispered, "I want this baby so badly. I think about the other one everyday and I regret what I did, but now…Gods giving me a second chance." Bosco nodded.

"He blessed us." Bosco whispered holding her. All the fear started swell in Bosco's chest, "I promise, Faith, I'm going to be terrific father. I'm not going to be like mine."

"I know." She said, "You could never be like yours." Bosco kissed Faith tenderly. They were going to be parents.

* * *

Would you like to be updated on all my fanfiction?

Would you like to know when my fic is updated and how it's coming along?

Well come join my list by e-mailing TAK_Update@yahoogroups.com** or my sending me an e-mail at **irelanhaze@yahoo.com** Thank you for your continue support. I look forward to your future comments. I love reading the reviews and e-mails. It lets me know people actually read my fiction, whether they like it or not.**


	21. Dr. Appointment

****

February 15th, 2003

So, Faith was pregnant. It was finally sinking in. They were going to have a baby together. Faith and Bosco didn't tell Emily and Charlie yet, just in case something happened to the baby. They were going to wait until at least week twelve until they told the kids. Faith and Bosco were thrilled to say the least.

Faith was terribly sick though. She couldn't keep a single thing down. Even with water she had some trouble. She had to call into work several times. Work was another thing that they needed to discuss. Faith knew she would be put on desk duty once she told everyone she was pregnant. She would be filing, doing reports, and finishing old paperwork. The most boring part of her job, but she wanted this baby to be safe. This was her second chance.

"Bosco!" The green-face Faith groaned from the bed.

"What?" He frowned walking in and looked at her.

"Can I have some ice?" She asked looking at him, "I'm thirsty."

"Yeah." Bosco mumbled and went to the kitchen where Emily and Charlie were eating lunch.

"Is Momma still sick?" Emily asked. Bosco nodded filling a cup up with ice.

"Yeah. She'll be fine though. Just a bug or something." He said lying through his teeth.

"Oh okay." She said, "Well, is she going to drop me off at girl scouts?"

"That's tonight?" Bosco asked. Emily nodded. "I'll drop you off." He said, "Wash your dishes when you're done." He walked upstairs and into the bedroom. "Here you go sweetie." He handed her the cup of ice.

"Thanks." Faith smiled as she started to eat the ice, "I think we're going to have a boy." Bosco grinned sitting on the bedside.

"Why do you say that?" He asked.

"Because I'm as sick as a dog." She said, "I was this way with Charlie too."

"Well a boy would be great." Bosco smiled, "A little me."

"This world is absolutely doomed." She chuckled.

"Hey." Bosco leaned over and kissed her. "Emily is having a birthday in two days."

"I know that." She chuckled, "She's turning twelve."

"That's a hard age for a girl." Bosco said, "Boys are going to start pounding on the door."

"Oh they better not." Faith chuckled, "We're cops. We have guns. They won't come knocking."

"You're evil. You know that?" Bosco smiled. Faith smiled.

"I've been called worse."

"I know." He winked as he got up, "I need to drop Emily off at Girl Scouts. I'll be back in twenty minutes if you need anything."

"I'll be fine for twenty minutes." She chuckled. "Go."

* * *

Emily stared out the window as Bosco drove her to the center.

"Can you walk Noelle when you get home?" Emily asked.

"It isn't my dog." Bosco pointed out "You promised you'd take care of her if we got her."

"I know." Emily said.

"We're going to need your help more than even soon, Em." He said. "You're a young lady and you'll have a lot more responsibilities."

"Mom's pregnant isn't she?" Emily asked.

"Wh-What would make you think that?" Bosco asked.

"I'm not a child." Emily pointed out; "I know things. I hear things. Is she?"

"I ah…You'll need to ask your mother." He said. Emily rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Whatever." Bosco sighed deeply. He couldn't tell Emily. He promised Faith.

March 15th, 2003

Week 10

Faith jumped out of the cr. Her nausea was a lot better today. She turned and looked at Bosco who was slowly getting out of the car. Faith burst out laughing.

"You're so scared aren't you?" She laughed. Bosco looked at her husband.

"The doctor is going to stick his hand up you…that's my job." He said. Faith laughed taking his hand.

"It's his job too. He needs to make sure everything is all right." She said, "And then we get to see the baby." Bosco smiled.

"Now that's what I want to see." Bosco said, "not some mans hand up my wife's cooch." Faith shook her head trying to hold back laughter. He was such a rookie.

"Hi. Faith Boscorelli. I have a two O'clock with Dr. White." She smiled.

"All right." The secretary said, "You may go right in."

"Thank you." Faith smiled, "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be." He sighed as they walked in. A middle aged doctor stood up and extended his hand.  
"Faith, it's been awhile." He smiled, "New husband?"

"New husband. Bosco." He said shaking his hand, "Strong grip." Faith rolled her eyes as Dr. White led them to a couple of seats.

"Now, let's talk and find out your due date." Dr. White said. Faith nodded and spouted off her last menstrual cycle and date of conception. She squeezed Bosco's hand He smiled weakly. Bosco was so nervous. This was his first child. It was okay to be nervous. "All right, Faith. Your expected due date is September 28th, 2003."

"September 28th. That's great." Faith smiled looking at Bosco, "What do you think?"

"Close to Charlie's birthday, but its perfect." He smiled.

"Even though I'll be pregnant through the heat of the summer." Faith said.

"You'll be fine." Dr White smiled, "Now why don't you get undressed and get this gown on so we can get the examination over with. Your husband may stay here or he can leave."

"I'll stay." Bosco smiled. Faith stepped behind the curtain and started to get undressed. She couldn't believe she was here again. It was still sinking in that she was pregnant. When she sees the baby, maybe it'd sink in faster. She tied the gown on and got up onto the table.

"All right." Faith said putting her legs in the stirrups. Bosco's heart was pounding.

"That's how we got in this position." He chuckled taking her hand.

"Hardy har har." Faith said watching Dr white snap some gloves on.

"Okay, you know the routine." He said.

"Grin and bear it." Faith smiled squeezing Bosco's hand as Dr. White started to examine her. She winced slightly. 

"Take it, not as good as me." Bosco said. Faith shook her head.

"No." She whispered.

"Everything looks wonderful." Dr. White smiled.

"Gee thanks." Faith whispered. Dr. White pulled his hands away.

"All right." He said, "Everything looks fine. Nothing to be worried about or anything. Let's take a look at the baby now, okay?"

"All right." Faith smiled softly. "I'll never get used to that."

"Good." Bosco chuckled. Dr. White squeezed the gel onto Faith stomach. She giggled softly. "Cold?"

"Very." She squirmed. Bosco chuckled slightly as Dr. White started the scan. Bosco watched the screen. He never could understand how people could read these things.

"All right." Dr. White pointed to the screen. "There's your baby." Bosco stared to where the doctor was pointing. There was a tiny white blob with things hanging off of it. "There's the arms and legs. It's swimming around right now." Faith grinned brightly.

"It's so beautiful." She said.

"Is that the heart beat?" Bosco asked. Dr white nodded pointing to the movement in the middle of the baby.

"Yeah. The heart beat is strong and steady." He said, "The baby looks completely healthy."

"Good." Faith smiled tenderly. She looked at Bosco. He was still staring at the screen. He couldn't take his eyes off of it. That was his baby. His flesh and blood. "Bosco?"

"That's my baby." He whispered. Faith smiled taking his hand. "I'm really going to be a father." Faith chuckled.

"This is his first baby." She smiled at the doctor. Faith kissed Bosco's hand, "Seeing the baby up there really makes it real doesn't it?" Bosco nodded slowly.

"You can take the ultrasound home." Dr. White said, "Its been recorded and you can watch it as much as you want to at home." He shut the machine off and started to clean off Faith's stomach.

"Thank you." Faith smiled. Bosco nodded.

"I'm a dad." He mumbled. It was finally sinking in. Maurice Boscorelli was going to e a father.

* * *

Would you like to be updated on all my fanfiction?

Would you like to know when my fic is updated and how it's coming along?

Well come join my list by e-mailing TAK_Update@yahoogroups.com** or my sending me an e-mail at **irelanhaze@yahoo.com** Thank you for your continue support. I look forward to your future comments. I love reading the reviews and e-mails. It lets me know people actually read my fiction, whether they like it **


	22. Telling People

****

March 15th, 2003

Week 12

Faith took in a deep breath and walked into the captain's office.

"Yok- Boscorelli, what can I do for you?" He looked up from his folders. Faith ran her hand through her blond hair nervously.

"I need some time off." She said. He frowned slightly.

"Saint Patrick's Day is on a couple of days. We can't spare you. You know how bad that day is for us. Drunken men in brawls." He said.

"That isn't what I need right now, Captain." She said, "I'm pregnant. I think I need to stay on desk duty." Captain stared at her.

"You're pregnant again?" He groaned.

"Again…Yeah, my last pregnancy was nine years ago." Faith frowned, "I just thought you should know. I have a lot of reports and paperwork to last me throughout the pregnancy so don't think I'll be bored." Captain nodded.

"All right." He said, "Ty is going to be taking sometime off soon so Bosco will be paired up wit Sully." Faith smiled softly.

"Okay, I'll tell him. I would like to be on desk duty starting on my next shift." She said. Captain nodded.

"All right." He said as Faith headed for the door. "Oh, Faith."

"Yeah?" She looked at him. 

"Congratulations." He said. Faith smiled softly. "I never though Bosco would be a father. Well, at least not that he knew of." Faith chuckled.

"Thanks." She shook her head and left the office. Faith grinned as she walked to her desk and sat down. Faith undid the top of her pants. "Ahhhh." She finally exhaled. It felt so much better to undo her pants. She was putting on a lot of weight already with this pregnancy and her stomach was already pouching out.

"Hi there sexy." Bosco smiled walking over to his wife.

"Hey." She smiled, "Told him I had to be put on desk duty." Bosco chuckled slightly.

"What did he say?" He asked sitting on the edge of the desk.

"He congratulated me and couldn't believe you were going to be a father." Faith snickered, "Frankly, I cant believe it either."  
"Me either." Bosco smiled kissing the top of her head, "Whom am I being partnered up with?"

"No one." She mumbled looking away/

"Who?" Bosco asked.

"Sully." Faith said. Bosco groaned.

"Sully. Great. How long are you going to be on desk dusty?" He asked.

"Let's see…I'm three months along now…I'll be on desk duty for a year." She said. Bosco stared at his wife. 

"You're kidding me right?" Bosco asked.

"No I am not kidding." Faith said, "I have six month left on this pregnancy and at least two months of rest and healing. Okay, it's eight months, but close enough."

"That completely sucks." She sighed looking at him.

"Would you rather me rest and take care of our child or would you like some perp attacking me and loose the baby?"

"You know the answer to that." Bosco said.

"Can you promise me something, Bosco." Faith looked at him seriously.

"Probably." He said, "What is it?"

"Will you just be here for me? Just be here for me throughout this pregnancy." Faith said.

"Of course I'll be here for you Faith." He said. "Every craving, every barf, I'll be there for you." Faith chuckled softly.

"Every barf…You're so romantic sweetheart." Faith smiled, "It reminds me why I married you." Bosco puffed out his chest.

"It's because you love me." He smiled.

"Forever and always." Faith said softly.

March 29th, 2003

Week 14

Bosco watched Faith as She slept. He put his hand on her stomach softly. Her bump fit perfectly in the palm of his hand. This was so amazing. There was a little baby in there. His little baby. Maybe someone who looked like him. He bent over and kissed her stomach gently. Faith stirred.

"What are you doing?" She mumbled waking up. 

"Kissing the baby." He smiled gently. Faith returned his smiled, "I'm going to go out for a few, but I'll be back for dinner. Charlie is over Matthew's house and Emily is taking Noelle for a walk."

"All right." Faith mumbled snuggling back into the mattress. Bosco quickly left the room. He had something to do that couldn't wait any longer.

* * *

Bosco got out of his car and looked at the apartment building. His heart was racing. He felt sick to his stomach as he walked up the stairs and unlocked the door. He walked up another set of stairs and to a door. He unlocked the door and walked in. He could hear someone in the kitchen.

"Hey Ma." Bosco said in the doorway. Angela dropped the pan she was washing on the floor.

"Oh Christ, Maurice." She put her hand on her chest. "You scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry." He smiled slightly, "Thought I'd come surprise you."

"Well, you certainly did that." Angela said. "Do you want something to eat or drink?"

"No." Bosco shook his head.

"So why are you here, Maurice?" Angela asked.

"I can't see my mother because I want to?" He asked.

"Of course you can, but you never have in the past." Angela said, "You always had an agenda. So, what's on today's plate?"

"Well, I have some news." He said looking at his mother.

"And what would that be?" Angela crossed her arms.

"I'm married." He said. Angela stared at him in disbelief. She looked down on his hand and saw a wedding band.

"For…how long?" She whispered. 

"End of last summer." Bosco said, "I married Faith."

"That's your partner right?" Angela asked. Bosco nodded.

"Yeah. She has two children. Emily who's twelve and Charlie who is nine." Bosco said. "Also…We're going to have a baby also."

"You're having a baby?" Angela whispered. Bosco nodded

"Yeah. Faith is due September 28th." He said. Angela couldn't process it.

"I don't believe this." Angela said, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't want to. I wanted to get used to the idea myself. Faith and I got married on a whim and suddenly I found myself being a father to her two children. They're my children now. They called me their dad and now, Faith is pregnant and…I couldn't be more happy or scared." Bosco said.

"I hope you don't turn into your father." Angela said. Bosco narrowed his eyes.

"Christ, Ma!" He cried, "I haven't taken a sip of liquor since we found out Faith was pregnant. I'm going to be a good father. Not strike that; I am a good father, to Emily, Charlie, and this baby. I consider myself blessed."

"You may think you're happy now but you're bound to screw up. You always do." Angela said tuning away from her son. Bosco growled.

"I can't believe you. Why are you being like this?" Bosco asked, "You're a grandmother now. You weren't much of a mother, but now you have a chance to make it better. You have a chance to be one damn terrific grandmother." Angela stood there for a moment. She turned to Bosco.

"You…You want me in their lives, Maurice?" She asked softly. Bosco nodded.

"More than anything. Faith's mother…Is a lot like you, but She's not in their lives. They need a grandmother." Bosco said, "Are you up for that?" Angela bit her lip and nodded.

"I would love that, Maurice." She said, "I have missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, Ma." He whispered hugging his mother. "I have missed you too."


	23. It's A.....

****

April 12th, 2003

Week 16

Faith sat down on the living room couch. Charlie grinned resting his head on Faith's stomach. It was getting obviously that she was pregnant. These past two weeks, she had just exploded. She looked like she had swallowed a cantaloupe.

"Can the baby hear me?" Charlie asked. Faith smiled, running her hand over her son's head and nodded.

"Yup. The baby can hear everything, even when you and Emily fight." She said.

"Opps sorry." Charlie said to the baby, "Hi. It's Charlie. I hope you're a boy." Faith chuckled.

"You want a brother?" She asked. Charlie nodded.

"Yeah. It'd be super cool. We can gang up on Em." He grinned.

"Oh lord." She swatted Charlie, "And what if I have a girl?"

"We can still gang up on Emily." Charlie said. Faith shook her head.

"You're impossible." She smiled, "You know, you're going to be a big brother so you're going to have a lot more of responsibilities. You're going to be this baby's role model." Charlie thought about that for a moment.

"I might be able to do that." He said, "But you know, I have baseball and school so a lot of my time will be taken up. I could pencil the baby in." He said as he sat up.

"Pencil him in?" She snickered, "Is your personal so busy you cant fit family in?" Charlie nodded.

"I do have a life, Ma." He said. Faith snickered.

"Hopefully, you don't have a girlfriend." She said. Charlie wrinkled his nose.

"Um, no. That's gross." He said.  
"You know, buddy. Someday you're going to love girls."

"Someday maybe, but not today." Charlie said. "They're gross."

"Hey!" Faith laughed, "I'm a girl."

"No you're not. You're a mom." Charlie chuckled. "An old Mom."

"I am not old, Charles." Faith said.

"You're older than me so you're old." He said.

"I'm not thirty-five yet, so I'm not old." Faith said.

"So, when you're thirty-five you're old?" Charlie asked knowing he was teasing his mother. Faith groaned.

"No. When you're ninety-five you're old, until then you're young and beautiful." She said.

"I never said you weren't beautiful." Charlie said. Faith smiled slightly.

"So you think I'm beautiful?" She asked.

"Jeez, you're my ma." Charlie blushed.

"I'm your mother so tell me." She snickered.

"Yeah. You're beautiful okay?" Charlie groaned blushing. Faith laughed hugging her son.

"You're good for the ego, you know that?" She asked.

"Is an ego a bad thing or a good thing?" Charlie asked. 

"Both, I suppose." Faith said.

"Oh. Okay." Charlie shrugged as he rubbed Faith's stomach.

"Go see if Emily has walked Noelle and if she has the I want the two of you to clean your rooms, okay?" She asked. Charlie groaned as he got up.

"Fine. Fine." He muttered shuffling out of the room. Faith chuckled rubbing her stomach.

April 26th, 2003

Week 18

Bosco felt sick to his stomach. Going to the ob-gyn always did this to him. The fact that they were going to try to find the baby's sex out was even more nerve racking. 

"Are you going to help me?" Faith sat in the car looking at him.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Bosco went to back to the car and extended his hand, "I forgot."

"It's okay." She said, pulling herself out. "It's just getting harder to maneuver lately."

"Yeah, I know. You'll need to remind me to help every now and again." Bosco chuckled leading his wife into the office; "This is my first pregnancy after all."

"So you keep telling me." She winked. Faith signed in and sat down.

"Why do these kind of offices always have vaginas on the wall?" He asked.  
"Because that's what they specialize in." Faith giggled.

"Man. I should have became an OBGYN instead of a cop." Bosco winked. Faith shook her head and read through a magazine.

"And you keep reminding me why I married you." Faith winked as Dr White stepped out of his office.

"Boscorelli." He said. Faith and Bosco got up.

"Here we go." Faith said. Bosco smiled nervously.

"Faith. Maurice. How are the two of you doing?" Dr. White asked as They walked in.

"Oh I'm fine." Faith smiled, "Just tired and sore. It's all the usual stuff."

"Yeah it is." Dr. White chuckled as he helped Faith up onto the table, "And you, Maurice?"

"Oh. Ah. I'm okay. Still getting used to the idea of being a father I suppose." He said. Dr. White chuckled.

"That's normal for first timers." He said, "Well, today is the day we're going to try to find out the sex correct?" Faith nodded.

"If the baby is cooperating." She said. Dr. White chuckled softly lifting up Faith's shirt.

"Very true." He said. Bosco smiled softly at Faith.

"This is exciting.' He said.

"Wait until you see how much the baby has grown since the last ultrasound." Faith smiled.

"All right. Let's see." Dr. White said moving the ultrasound around. "There's the baby."

"Wow." Bosco smiled, "It looks like a real baby."

"It is a real baby." Faith chuckled.

"It looks very healthy. Heartbeat is strong. It's waving at us." Dr. White smiled. Faith's heart pitter-pattered. 

"Can you see the sex?" She asked.

"Hold on." Dr. White chuckled. "Are you sure you want to know the sex?"

"I do. Really, I need to know." Faith said.

"I don't think I could wait any longer." Bosco said, "I've been waiting long enough." Dr. White chuckled.

"In that case. You…are….having…. A boy." Dr. White said. Bosco's heart stopped.

"I'm having boy?" Faith asked, "Are you sure?"

"Ninety-nine percent sure." Dr. White said.

"That's so great!" Faith grinned brightly, "A boy. Bosco, we're having a boy." He nodded slowly, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He whispered. Faith chuckled as she got up.

"Shell shocked." Faith smiled. "Same time next month, Dr. White?"

"Of course." He chuckled. After a brief conversation with Dr. White, Faith led Bosco out of the office. Bosco was still silent.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" She asked. Bosco's arms shot around her and started hugging her fiercely.

"A boy! We're having a boy!!" He cheered swinging Faith around.

"Oh lord!!" Faith giggled wildly. "I take it you're happy."

"Happy doesn't describe it, Faith." Bosco was grinning from ear to ear. "Thank you, Faith." He kissed faith, "Thank you so much, sweetheart."

"Well, it wasn't just me who got me pregnant." Faith chuckled, "If that happened to women, there would be like a billion more people on this Earth." Bosc laughed.

"That maybe true." Bosco kissed Faith again. "A boy. I am going to have a son."

"Charlie will be happy." She said.

"I think Charlie will be as happy as me." He laughed, "Let's go tell them." Bosco took his wife's hand and walked to the car A boy. Things were great.


	24. Ooooooh

****

May 9th, 2003

Week 20

Bosco ran the vacuum cleaner over the rug in the living room. He chuckled to himself. He certainly had become domesticated this past year. He wasn't complaining though. Things in his life were just utterly fantastic. He had the perfect wife, the perfect job, the perfect kids, and the perfect house. What more could he want?

"Dad?" Emily stood in the doorway biting her lip nervously. Bosco shut off the vacuum.

"What can I do for you little lady?" He asked.

"Where's mom?" She asked.

"She went out with Charlie and Noelle." He said, "Why?"

"I need her." Emily said.

"Can I help you with anything?" Bosco asked. Emily quickly shook her head.

"I need Mom…Now." She said.

"Well, she's not here." Bosco said, "Bu I am. I swear I can help you with anything you need. I'm your stepfather." Emily bit her lip.

"I can't tell you." She said.

"Sure you can." Bosco said. Emily sighed.

"I ah, I got my period." She mumbled. Bosco stared at her.

"Ah…for…ah…" He rubbed his neck suddenly glad Faith was pregnant with boy. "Your mother will be back in an hour or so."

"I can't wait that long." Emily bit her lip. "Can you…."

"Can I? Oh!" Bosco turned white, but nodded. "I ah…I don't know what to get…."

"Me either. Never mind!" Emily stalked off upstairs. She slammed her bedroom door. Bosco sighed deeply.

"Oh god." Bosco groaned. "Emily, I'll…. Be back soon." He said grabbing his jacket. What the hell was he doing??

* * *

Bosco walked into the drug store. It had to be love because he wouldn't do this for just any one. He slowly shuffled down an aisle…the dreaded aisle.

"Okay, Boscorelli. You take down drug dealers, arrest wife beaters…you can do this." He looked at the shelves in front of him. "Regular, super, super plus, and lights. What the fuck?" Why the hell where there so many brands? He pulled out three boxes of pads. "These? Oh god, Faith why aren't you here?" He grabbed four more boxes and went to the cash register.

"Buy enough?" The cashier asked.

"I sure hope so." Bosco muttered. His heart pounded. He felt like an idiot buying all of this.

* * *

Bosco walked in as Noelle yapped at his feet.

"Faith?" She walked out of the living room.

"Where on earth have you been?" She asked.

"Emily said…her period…I freaked…and bought her these." Bosco poured the bag of feminine napkins out. Faith burst into laughter.

"You bought her all of this?" Faith laughed rubbing her stomach.

"She said it and I freaked." He said. "Where is she?"

"I took care of her. She has a hot water bottle and is laying down." Faith said looking at all the stuff, "One of every brand?"

"Yes!" Bosco cried, "That aisle gives me the creeps." Faith smiled softly.

"At least you tried." She said. "I bet you're glad we're having a boy."

"Oh yes. You'll never know how happy I am for that." Bosco groaned as he sat down. This afternoon had been way too stressful for him. 

May 23rd, 2003

Week 22

Faith smoothed out her new pregnancy work uniform out over her stomach. She hated wearing this shirt, but it was better that being constricted in her old uniform. She couldn't button those pants anymore anyway. Faith tapped her pencil against the desk looking at her computer screen. She hated writing reports.

"Hey." Ty leaned against her desk.

"Hey. Aren't you suppose to be on vacation?" Faith smiled. Ty nodded.

"I was just getting my paycheck." He said, "You're looking good." Faith chuckled.

"Fat and bloated." She smiled.

"Any names yet?" He asked.

"Well, Bosco and I want a good Italian name." Faith smiled. Ty nodded.

"Sounds good to me." He said, "SO, Bosco is working with Sully until I get back huh?" Faith giggled with a nod.

"Yeah. He's all ready complaining."

"What a pair those two will make." He said, "Well, I'm off to the Bahamas with Taylor."

"I didn't know you were going with Taylor." Faith smiled.

"Keep it hush hush." Ty winked, "I'll bring back something special for the baby." Faith nodded

"Have fun." Faith turned back to her report. "This is shit."

"What is?" Bosco came up behind her and kissed her ear.

"This report." She sighed, "I just lost my train of thought it all. You and Sully going on patrol?"

"Yeah. Soon. I'm so excited for this new partnership." He sighed.

"Sully not as hot as me?" Faith smiled.

"He's a fat fuck sometimes." Bosco said.

"Oh. But I'm a fat fuck sometimes too." She chuckled. Bosco shook his head.

"You're a pregnant fuck." He winked playfully. Faith giggled, "I have a name."

"Okay, what is the name?" Faith crossed his arms.

"Giovanni." He grinned.

"Giovanni." Faith let it roll over her tongue. "I like it. Maybe for a middle name." Bosco smiled.

"A middle name. I could handle that." He said, "Well, I'm out of here. I'll see you at home for dinner."

"We're having take out." Faith chuckled blowing Bosco a kiss. She turned bright red when everyone started snickering. "Shut up, guys. It's my pregnancy hormones." She shook her head and turned back to her report.

* * *

"Faith is looking pretty good." Sully said. Bosco glanced at him.

"She always looks good." He said.

"Oh I know, but I mean, she's holding up well during this pregnancy." Sully said.  
"Holding up well? She's not a used car." Bosco said with a growl.

"I didn't mean it like that." He said, "Just…Never mind." Bosco gripped the steering wheel. This was going to be a long couple of months. Sully always seemed to get on his nerves. "You enjoying married life?"

"Are you?" Bosco asked coldly. Sully sighed deeply.

"Is there a reason why you don't like me?" Sully asked.

"I don't dislike you, Sull." Bosco sighed. "I just don't like being partnered up with anyone who's not Faith." Sully nodded.

"Faith is a good partner to have. I enjoyed it when you and Ty weren't here." He said. Bosco chuckled.

"Yeah, but you and Faith got in a lot of trouble with Captain so I hear." Bosco said.

"All rumours, Man. All rumours." Sully smiled. "Maybe this partnership doesn't have to be hell. I wasn't to thrilled to have you for my partner either. Maybe we can just…see what happens." Bosco nodded.

"Okay, but hey, you should be thrilled to have me as your partner." Bosco said. Sully chuckled.

"We'll see if you live up to your reputation." Sully said. Bosco chuckled shaking his head.

"We'll see. I may shock you." Bosco smiled softly.


	25. Shopping

****

June 6th, 2003

Week 24

"Get off your lazy butt." Faith chuckled pulling Bosco to his feet.

"Do we really have to do this?" He groaned loudly.

"Do you want our son to be sleeping in our room?" Faith asked. "I have a credit card and we both have the day off. We're going to get everything for the nursery done. From the theme to the diaper pail."

"Babies need a lot." Bosco mumbled walking outside. "Theme? You mean like ducks and bunnies?"

"My son won't be having a duck or bunny theme." Faith laughed getting into the car. She slipped the seatbelt around her expanding waist.

"Thank the lord. I don't want anything cutesy." He said, "Something boyish."

"Don't worry." Faith leaned back and closed her eyes as Bosco drove. The baby was moving a lot today. That was a feeling Faith would never get tired of, even if he were bouncing on her bladder.

"We're here." He said. Faith opened her eyes.

"All ready? That was fast." She said with a yawn.

"You were out o it. Even snored a little bit." Bosco laughed getting out of the car.

"I didn't even realize I dozed off." She said as she got out of the car.

"Well, you did." Bosco took Faith's hand and walked into the Baby store. He couldn't believe still that he was going to be a father. "Okay, what do we get first?"

"Well, we can get a crib and then some bedding. We can work off of the bedding." Faith said walking to the cribs.

"All right." Bosco said feeling really out of place here. "There's a lot of cribs."

"Yup, but I think a simple oak one will do." Faith said. Bosco looked at the oak section.

"There's still about seven to choose from." He looked at the cribs, "The square ones, the circle ones, the cut ones…. So many."

"You choose." She said, "I want you to choose."

"Ah…All right." Bosco walked closer to the cribs. This would be what his boy would be sleeping in for the next couple of years. He inspected each and every crib looking for any flaws, even though he knew these were just displays. Finally he found one he liked. "This one." Faith smiled softly and nodded.

"Looks fine to me." She said.

"Great." Bosco smiled taking the small slip to give the cashier. 

"Now onto the nursery theme." Faith said looking down the bedding aisle.

"What about a patriotism theme?" He asked holding up a crib bed spread that looked like the American flag. Fait glared at him.

"Absolutely not. I'm so sick of all of this." She growled.

"Of what?" He asked.

"Of all this patriotism being taken advantage of." Faith said. Bosco looked at her confused. "I'm all for people declaring their love for the country and everything. Hanging flags up are great, but I'm sick and tired of walking into Wal-Mart and seeing Flag trash cans, flag rugs, and all of that other shit."

"Oh." Bosco said slowly.

"Those frigging street vendors that sell all those merchandise with flags on that is just cashing off all our patriotism. I'm just frigging tired of it and wish we could bust them all." She said.

"So…No to this bedding." He put the bedspread back.

"A big fat no." She growled looking through the bedding. Bosco shook his head. It was just her hormones. "I want something cute, but boyish." Bosco nodded.

"Exactly what I'm looking for." He said. Faith rubbed her stomach as she lowered herself down to see the bottom shelf.

"Oooh!" Faith sat on the floor and pulled out a bedspread. "Look at this one. I like this." Bosco looked down at his wife and took the package from her. It was very simple with a giraffe and a lizard. Bosco nodded.

"I like it." He said. Faith grinned.

"Really? I love it." She said as Bosco threw it in the shopping cart. Faith looked up at Bosco. "I need help. I can't get up." Bosco chuckled softly and helped Faith to her feet.

"Silly girl." He laughed, "I think the accessories for this theme are down the other aisle." 

"Cool. I think Em and Charlie would approve of this." She walked down the other aisle with Bosco, who was really getting into the shopping experience. He found the mobile, lamp, and border and put it in the cart without asking Faith. She smiled softly to herself. She was glad he was getting into it.

"What's this?" Bosco held up the green diaper rack.

"It's a diaper rack." She said. Bosco stared at her blankly. "You hang it up on the door or whatever and fill it with diapers. It's just to make the ugly plastic bags diapers come in look prettier." Bosco nodded.

"Oh. Makes sense." He said putting it on the cart that was quickly getting full. "I'm gonna look at some clothes."

"Okay. I'll be there in a second." Faith said as she looked through some curtains. Bosco walked over to the clothes. Everything was so small. He looked through a couple of racks before he pulled out a grey romper with NYPD in large blue letters on the chest.

"OH we're totally getting this." He pulled out a few other outfits. Bosco was enjoying this part. The men at the precinct would have a field day if they saw him holding up a baby blue sleeper to his own stomach.

"Having fun?" Faith asked. Bosco nodded putting the clothes into the cart.

"I never thought shopping would be this fun." He chuckled.

"Well, I hate shopping. We have some gender issues." Faith said pushing the cart. Bosco and Faith certainly did buy a lot that day, but all of it was needed.

Check out the baby's nursery: http://www.babyuniverse.com/kit.asp?id=723

June 20th, 2003

Week 26

Bosco looked out the window as Sully drove down the street. He wasn't even supposed to work today. Somehow Sully had guilt tripped him into it by saying he needed the money.

"That's for doing this." Sully said.

"No problem." He said, "I'll just have some explaining to do when Faith gets home and sees that I'm not there."

"That's why go invented notes." Sully said. "You didn't leave one?"

"No." Bosco said, "I didn't think I was signing on for a full afternoon."

"Sorry. I thought I explained it well." He shrugged, "I'll make it up to you. When the baby comes, you can get some nice time off."

"I may be getting time off from you and the job, but I will be having a screaming baby in the house." Sully chuckled softly.

"Yeah you will." He smiled. Bosco scratched his neck.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something." He said.

"Doubt you are." Sully said, "I always get like that when I'm feeling overly stressed and such." Bosco shrugged.

"You're probably right." He said. "Why is it so slow today?"

"We're just lucky out I guess." Sully said. Bosco sighed as Sully stopped at a red light. A group of school kids crossed the street. The colour drained from Bosco's face.

"What time is it?" Bosco asked.

"Ah…" Sully looked at his watch. "Three o'clock."

"Oh shit. The kids." Bosco groaned, "Take a left."

"Why?"

"Today was the kids' last day of school and it was my turn to pick them up." Bosco groaned loudly. "They got out at two thirty."

"Oh…. You're in trouble."

* * *

Bosco jumped out of the squad car and ran down the sidewalk to Emily and Charlie's schools. He saw Emily and Charlie sitting on the school steps utterly bored.

"I am so sorry." Bosco apologized. Emily stood up with a sour look on her face.

"Today was our last day of school." She said getting up.

"I know. I totally forgot." Bosco said taking Charlie's bag.

"Mom wouldn't have forgotten." Charlie said.

"You know she would have." Emily said, sulking as she walked tot he squad car.

"Emily, there's no need for that kind of attitude. I said I was sorry." He said, "There's no need to bring your mother into this." Emily got into the back seat and frowned.

"Is Mom still at work?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, Buddy, she is." Bosco said.

"I'm not mad at you, Daddy." He said. "I'm just tired and excited for vacation. Could we go camping or something?" Charlie asked jumping into the back.

"We'll see how your mother is feeling." Bosco said buckling up.

"Hi kids." Sully smiled.

"Hi Officer Sullivan." Charlie smiled politely. Bosco looked at Sully.

"Do you mind if I all it quits today?" Bosco asked, "I should take them home before Faith realizes I screwed up." Sully laughed.

"Sure. I'll drop you off if you want." He said. Bosco nodded.

"Thanks so much man."

* * *

Faith groaned as she walked in.

"Is it August yet? I need my maternity leave." She mumbled yet. She walked into the living room and saw Bosco and the kids watching _Inspector Gadget_. "Welcome home mom. How was your day sweetheart."

"Hi mom." Charlie mumbled.

"Home…Mom." Emily whispered. Bosco chuckled as he got up off the couch.

"How was your day, sweetheart?" He asked kissing her softly.

"Oh just…peachy." She smiled, "Everything okay here?"

"Yup. We had a wonderful day. Nothing went wrong or anything." Bosco said, "It's summer vacation now so I guess we should plan something fun to do." Faith looked at her husband oddly, but nodded.

"We'll see. Somehow I don't trust you, but I'm too tired to argue." Faith said walking up the stairs. "I feel and look like I've swallowed a large watermelon. I'm going to soak in a bath."

"All right. Have fun." Bosco said walking back into the living room. He glanced at the kids who smiled at him. _I'm in the clear,_ Bosco thought.


	26. Holiday

****

July 4th, 2003

Week 28

Faith finished the end of her braid as she waddled into the kitchen. She pulled the potato salad from the fridge. This was their first party at their house. People from work and the neighborhood were in the backyard.

"Can I help?" Emily asked.

"Get the punch and green salad out from the fridge." Faith said as she walked outside. Alex took the salad from Faith.

"You really should be resting and not carrying a lot of things." She said. Faith chuckled.

"I know, I look like I'm ready to pop, but I'm not." Faith smiled, "I can really carry some salad."

"Okay." Alex smiled softly walking back over to the picnic table. Smoke bellowed out from the barbecue that Bosco was working at.

"Christ, Bosc." Ty said as he took a sip of his beer, "Are you trying to get rid of those eyebrows?"

"No." He said, "Just trying to make the best hamburgers in the world." Ty chuckled.

"After you kill us all." He said sitting at the picnic table. Charlie and a few of his friends ran up to Faith and Alex.

"When are the fireworks?" He asked.

"In forty-five minutes." Faith said, "First it's dinner." Charlie groaned. 

"Can we eat then?" Charlie asked. Faith glanced over at Bosco who nodded.

"All right. Kids first. Grab a plate and get whatever you want off of the table." Several kids ran to the table and talked at once. Some of the mothers chuckled. Bosco went up to Faith and extended his hand.

"Need help up?" He asked.

"Yes." Faith chuckled pulling herself up, "Thanks." Bosco kissed her cheek and went over to the table. Faith grinned. Food, oh how she loved it. She started to pile he food on; corn on the cob, potato salad, macaroni salad, hamburger, and all the great stuff. She waddled back to the picnic table and eased herself down.

"Here you go." Bosco put a glass of Lemonade down in front of her.

"Thanks." She smiled, "Oh, Frannie, this potato salad in fantastic."

"Thanks." Her neighbor said, "I can give you the recipe if you want." Faith nodded.

"So, Faith." Alex said, "How does it feel being pregnant and everything?" 

"Like your body is being over taken by an alien." Faith chuckled, "Why? You thinking about it?" Ty shifted uncomfortably.

"No." Alex said, "I was just curious." She patted Ty's leg.

"So…ah…names?" Ty asked, "Have you decided on a name?" Bosco nodded

"Well, I chose Giovanni for his middle name." Bosco said, "But Faith can't decide on a first name."

"I already picked a first name." Faith said biting into the corn. Bosco looked at her.

"You have? Since when?" He asked.

"Since last month." Faith chuckled.

"Last month? You plan on telling me my son's name?" He asked. Everyone chuckled slightly.

"Well," Faith giggled, "I thought long and hard about it and I thought Vincent Giovanni Boscorelli had a beautiful ring to it."

"I like it." Alex smiled. Bosco nodded.

"I love it." He said.

"Really?" Faith smiled, "I was so afraid you'd hate it."

"I love it. It's the perfect name." Bosco said kissing her cheek.

* * *

Bosco helped Faith down onto the blanket. She smiled softly. Emily and Charlie sat in front of them with their friends. Ty fixed the radio so they could hear everything that was happening down the river. Bosco wrapped his arms around his wife, snuggling her close.

"It's starting." Ty announced. The children looked up into the sky as the fireworks started to explode. Everyone started to cheer as blue, green, and purple sparks exploded throughout the sky.

"Vincent is jumping." Faith giggled as she put Bosco's hand on her stomach. Every time there was a boom in the sky, the baby moved. Bosco chuckled.

"That's my boy." He said.

July 18th, 2003

Week 30

Faith waddled down the aisle as she pushed the shopping cart into the frozen food section. She loved this section. It made her hot flashes a little less unbearable. Being pregnant in the summer was the worse. She threw open a door and grabbed a bag of frozen carrots and peas. She threw them into her carriage and pushed her cart only to run into someone.

"Jeez, watch it." She hissed.

"Faith?" She looked at the person she ran in to and frowned deeply.

"Fred." Her voice was cold. Fred looked at her, looked at her stomach.

"I heard on the rumour mill that you were pregnant." Fred said. Faith wrapped her arm defensively around her stomach.

"And I heard on the rumour mill that picked up heavy drinking again." Faith pushed the cart past Fred.

"Faith, we need to talk." Fred said. Faith shook her head grabbing some cool whip from the case.

"No we don't. It's in the custody agreement that we don't need to even see each other." Faith said.

"And it's also in the custody agreement that I get the kids every other holiday." Fred said. Faith turned around with a confused look on her face.

"Didn't your lawyer contact you?" She asked. Fred shook his head.

"No. Why?" He asked.

"You missed all your schedule appointments with the counselor." Faith said, "And you know that was part of this whole deal. They found out about your drinking and you knew that you couldn't drink if you wanted to have our kids."

"I don't understand." Fred said.

"You lost them. You lost the kids." Faith said, "Just ask your lawyer." She pushed her cart to the end of the aisle and grabbed a bag of Popsicle's.

"How are they?" He asked, "How are you?" Fred smiled softly.

"You always were when you were pregnant." He said, "When are you due?" Faith sighed.

"September 28th." She said, "Bosco and I are having a boy."

"A boy." Fred nodded, "Well, congratulations." Faith's face softened slightly.

"Thanks." She said. She bit her lip, "How are you?"

"Besides the obvious?" He asked. "Okay, I guess."

"Good." She said. "I um…I'm happy now, Fred. Bosco and I are married; we have the perfect house, perfect dog, and three kids. I'm happy." Fred sighed tucking his hands into his pockets.

"Well, I'm glad Bosco isn't gay and can give you everything you didn't get with me." He said. Faith couldn't help but to smile.

"Oh he gives me plenty." She pushed the cart to a cash register. Faith grabbed the new TV guide and threw it in the cart. Fred pushed the cart up behind her. She tried to ignore her ex. This was more than awkward. 

"Faith…" Fred said, "When can I see the kids?"

"When you get your life back together." Faith said waiting for the cashier to give her her total. Fred groaned loudly.

"Come off of this holier than thou trip." He said. Faith held back her comments. It wasn't good for her to get extremely upset. It wasn't good for the baby.

"Fifty even." The cashier said. Faith exhaled and handed her some money. The sooner she could get out of her the better. "Have a nice day."

"Thanks." Faith said as she quickly pushed the cart away. She could hear Fred calling after her. She couldn't talk to him again. It was harder than she thought it'd be.

* * *

Bosco rushed out to the car as he saw Faith get out.

"You better not have loaded the car yourself." He said popping the trunk. Faith shook her head.

"No. Someone helped me." She said.  
"Good." Bosco said grabbing a few bags.

"I ah, I ran into someone." She said.  
"Oh yeah?" Bosco asked, "Who?"

"Fred." She said walking up the front steps. Bosco frowned slightly.

"What did he say to you?" Faith shrugged as she walked into the kitchen.

"Nothing. Just the usual shit." She said, "I'm just glad I'm home."

"Me too." He said, "Why don't you go lay down and I will put these groceries away?" Faith smiled softly.

"Thanks," She said, "When you're done, come up and you can massage my back." Bosco chuckled as she left the room.

"I'll do that and a whole lot more."


	27. Maternity leave

****

August 2nd, 2003

Week 32

Faith walked into the house with a smile and a cheer. She was officially on maternity leave. She could relax for awhile before Vincent decided to make an appearance. As soon as she threw the keys down, she saw rose petals and candles on the floor. She grinned brightly.

"Bosc?" She waddled as she followed the trail into the living room. The fireplace was lit and there was a picnic on the floor. Bosco smiled up at her.

"I thought we should celebrate your maternity leave." He said. Faith's heart thumped in her chest.

"If I sit down there, I don't think I will be able to get up." She said.

"That's okay. There's no reason for you to get up." Bosco said extending his hand. Faith smiled as she took it. She slowly bent her knees as she lowered herself to the ground with a groan.

"This is so romantic." Faith said looking at her husband, "No one has ever done this." Bosco wrapped his arms around Faith's body.

"You deserve to have the best and you deserve to have people treat you like a princess." Faith blushed slightly.

"Well…Thank you, Darling." Faith smiled. They sat there, nibbling on strawberries.

"How long do you think it'll take?" Bosco asked.

"What?" She cocked her eyebrow.

"How long do you think this whole birthing thing take?" He asked.

"Oh." Faith shifted. "Let me think. Emily was an eighteen-hour labour. Charlie was a fourteen-hour labor. So, I suspect this baby will be less if there isn't a problem."

"I problem? What kind of problem?" Bosco frowned deeply.

"Anything can go wrong with birthing a baby, Bosc." She said, "I'm sure Vincent will come along nicely." Bosco sighed.

"I hope so. I don't want anything to happen to my boy." He said. Faith smiled softly as she stared into the fire.

"You're going to make a great father." She said, "I just know you are." Bosco shrugged.

"I hope I'm already a good father." He smiled.

"You know what I mean." She chuckled.

"Well, I'm going to try my damnedest to give Vincent the life he deserves, the kind of life I never had." Faith smiled as she snuggled into her husband.

"This is great." Faith giggled as Noelle ran into the room and immediately started eating the strawberries. "Hey! Hey!" Bosco jumped up and grabbed her by her collar.

"Don't ruin this!" He growled tugging the dog outside.

"It's okay. She didn't ruin a thing." Faith said, "I really need to pee." Bosco chuckled shutting the door.

"I take that means you want me to help you up." He said walking to her. She nodded as she turned her twinkling blue eyes up to Bosco.

"Yes please." She smiled taking her husbands hands. With a swift tug, Bosco pulled Faith to her feet. She giggled giving him a quick kiss. "Get out of my way!" She quickly waddled to the bathroom. She groaned loudly as soon as she emptied her bladder, "God. I can't wait to have this child. Remind me to never have another baby." Bosco chuckled as he cleaned up the mess on the floor.

"We'll see how this wears me out first." He said. Faith flushed the toilet and waddled out.

"Trust me, it's going to wear you out." She said, "Sleepless nights, endless feedings. Just be glad you don't have a couple of feeding bags strapped to you." Bosco grinned mischievously. "Don't you even think about it! Sex could make me go into labour!"

"Hey!" Bosco held up his hands, "I didn't even say the sex word, now did I?" Faith smiled.

"No, but I know what goes on in my husbands mind." She winked playfully, "Finish picking that up and meet me upstairs." Bosco groaned slightly, but did what she said. He didn't need an angry pregnant woman on his hands.

August 16th, 2003

Week 34

Bosco was starting to get anxious. Six more weeks, give or take, he would be a father. He would have a son. How much would he change once he held Vincent? Sully smacked his arm.

"Have you been listening to a single word I've been saying?" He asked.

"Oh...No. Sorry. What?" Bosco mumbled. Sully chuckled.

"Never mind." He said, "They said this guy was wearing a green T-shirt and jean shorts."

"Yeah, I was there and paying attention." He said, "He shouldn't be hard to miss. Not many short wearing drug dealers out there." Sully shook his head.

"Nope." He smiled, "You taking time off once Vincent gets here?"

"Yeah, probably two or three weeks." Bosco said, "I don't want to miss much, you know?"

"I completely understand." Sully said, "You should be there to hear his first laugh or see his first smile." Bosco couldn't help, but to smile. He couldn't wait to experience those things with Faith. He stopped at a red light.

"You should see Faith. I didn't think she could get any bigger, but by golly!" He chuckled as a man that fits the perp's description walked in front of the cruiser. "Hey!" Bosco yelled out the window. The man looked at Bosco and then bolted.

"Shit." Sully cursed and Bosco threw the siren son and sped after the man. He ran down an alley. Bosco stopped the car at a screeching halt and jumped out.

"Stop right there!!" He yelled. The man didn't stop, "Oh so you want to play this game." Bosco growled and took off after the man. It had been awhile since he had a good chase. The man ran out of the alleyway and turned the corner. Bosco climbed up a fire escape the led to the roof and started to run. He ran to the ledge and jumped the small jump to the next roof. He wasn't going to loose this guy. He made his way to another fire escape and climbed down it. He bolted down the alleyway and stood there. Sure enough, the perp was walking, not running down the sidewalk. He thought he had lost Bosco. Bosco hide around the corner. Soon, the man walked past Bosco. He jumped out and grabbed him.

"Didn't you hear me back there?" Bosco pushed him to the hood of a car.

"You're hurting me!" He cried.

"Good." Bosco slammed him against the hood once again. "Maybe you will learn next time not to sell drugs, you mother fucker!!" He threw some handcuffs on the man and hauled him towards the car. Bosco threw the man in the back seat, "Get in the goddamn car!"

"Jesus Christ! Police brutality!" The man hissed.

"Oh I'll police brutalize your ass if you don't shut the fuck up." Bosco slammed the door and got in. Sully looked at him.

"Have a little pent up aggression in there?" He asked. Bosco glared at him, wiping the sweat off of his forehead.

"I'm just doing my job." Bosco said.

"Right." Sully said. He didn't want to say anything to his partner. He was obviously pissed off.

"I didn't do anything!!" The perp yelled.

"Shut the fuck up!" Bosco spat.

* * *

Bosco sat at the desk making a couple of notes for his report. Sully walked up to him.

"So, are you feeling better?"

"Better than what?" Bosco asked looking up from the computer.

"You were sort of rough when we picked up Allesander." Sully said. Bosco shrugged.

"Does it matter?" He asked.

"Yes and No." Sully said, "You just seemed to be a little rough on him and I don't want to see you written up on it."

"I won't be written up." Bosco said, "I was just doing my job. It was nice to see my partner backing me up. You were just sitting on your ass."

"You're going to be pitching a fit now, Bosc?" Sully asked.

"Just leave me alone, Sully. I got Allesander and that's all that matters." Bosco said, "I'm going home and being with my wife." Sully sighed. He wasn't going to get into anything with Bosco. He wasn't up for a fight.


	28. Closer

****

August 30th, 2003

Week 36

Charlie bounced into his mother's bedroom. He jumped on the bed. Faith groaned.

"Don't do that, Baby." She said.

"Sorry." Charlie said leaning against the pillows and looked at what Faith was reading. She glanced over to him.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Well, It's almost my birthday." Charlie said.

"It's in October, Charles." Faith pointed out.

"But its never too early to start planning right?" He asked. Faith sighed softly.

"I don't know if we can throw a party this year, Baby." Faith said. "Vincent is due September 28th and he'll be little and crying all the time. It's going to be tiring." Charles sighed.

"But Ma, if you let Emily and I go to the pizza place we can eat there and then when the baby is asleep we can come back and have a party." 

"How about this Charlie boy. We all go to the pizza place and we can have a huge pizza party. If Vincent gets fussy, Dad can take him home." She said, "Do you like that?" Charlie grinned and nodded.

"Yeah. I love that." He said, "How many people can I invite?"

"You can invite ten people." She said. Charlie grinned.

"That's great." He said, "If they all give me ten bucks, then I'll have one hundred bucks." Faith chuckled softly.

"Yeah and you'd be allowed to spend that because it's your birthday money." She said. Charlie squealed and jumped off the bed. He bounded down the stairs.

"Daddy, guess what?" He went ito the kitchen.

"What buddy?" Bosco asked tasting the pasta sauce.

"I can have ten people come to my birthday party and if they all give me ten bucks, I will have one hundred bucks." He said, "I can get whatever I want like a game for my play station." Bosco chuckled.

"Yeah you could, or you could save the money in your bank." He said. Charlie shook his head.

"That's not fun." He said.

"So, is there anything you want?" Bosco asked.

"Sure, but I didn't tell Momma." He said.

"Why not?" Bosco asked pulling out three plates.

"Because she's tired and cranky and she would say no if I asked her for it." Charlie said sitting at down.

"Well, I won't get cranky." Bosco said, "I'm not pregnant." He giggled.

"I want a pair of roller blades." He said.

"You could get hurt, buddy." Bosco said.

"I'll be good." Charlie said, "I will learn to use them and I won't hurt myself." 

"I don't know, Son." Bosco said, "Go get your sister and wash your hands." Charlie sighed and got up.

"Sure." He muttered and shuffled out of the room. Bosco chuckled. Little did Charlie know, Bosco went out and bought him a pair of roller blade, a helmet and knee/elbow pads. He would be the best stepfather in the world according to Charlie come his birthday Bosco assumed.

Note: The following part in rated NC-17…

September 14th, 2003

Week 38

Faith sat on the edge of the bed rubbing her large stomach. Her contractions weren't regular, but they were painful. She only had two weeks left and she was in misery. She sat there groaning loudly. Bosco sat beside her.

"How are you?"

"I want this baby out." She moaned, "It's so uncomfortable." He sighed and started to rub her back.

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked.

"Get this baby out of me. Make me forget about how uncomfortable this is." Faith whispered.

"Well…" Bosco kissed her neck, "I hear, having sex can sometimes help labour along." Faith groaned pushing him away.

"I can't. You have no more room to move around me." She said.

"You can be on top." He said. Faith shook her head.

"I'll pull a muscle in my thighs." She said, "I'm too tired to move." Bosco sighed.

"All right." He pushed her blond hair, "Lie down."

"What?" She cocked her eyebrow.

"I'm going to make you forget for a few minutes." He said kissing her neck again. Faith smiled softly.

"You sure?" She asked. Bosco nodded and tugged on her shirt until it was off. He still couldn't believe how big her breasts were. Faith smiled and lay down. 

Bosco brought his lips down to her collarbone. Her skin tasted like strawberries. He kissed his way down to Faith's breasts. His tongue circled around her erect nipple. Faith groaned loudly letting her eyes slip shut. Her chest moved as her breathing became heavier. Bosco finally locked his lips around it and began to suck gently. Faith's entire body shook.

"Oh god." She moaned. She could have orgasmed right there. Bosco sucked a little harder. He could taste a new taste on his tongue. It tasted like cantaloupe juice of sorts. He assumed it was her breast milk. Faith's fingers got tangled in Bosco's hair. "More." She groaned.

Bosco finally let go of the nipple. His lips trekked down her chest, to her round stomach. He kissed her belly button and she shivered once again. He smiled against her skin. His hands started to caress her legs. He could already feel the heat radiating from between her legs. She might be too achy to give him anything, but he could give her a mind-blowing orgasm that would take her mind off of everything.

Her groans got louder as Bosco's hand crept higher on her thigh. He was so close, but yet so far away. Bosco's tongue tickled its way down to her hip. She quivered beneath him. The smell entering Bosco's nose was driving him wild. Her hair began to tickle his cheek. He groaned slightly as he finally planted a kiss on her mound.

"Christ." Faith hissed lifting her hips up as much as she could. He had to prolong this. He had to make this enjoyable and not dive in for what he wanted. Her fingers tightened in his hair trying to push him closer to her treasure. "Please." She begged.

Bosco snaked his tongue out and felt the dampness on her lips. The taste was utterly amazing. He let his fingers open her further so he could enjoy what was in front of him. Faith whimpered and shuddered. This was what she needed. Bosco's tongue circled her clit, teasing and not giving her what she was begging for.

"God, Bosco. Please…Please…Bosco, please give it to me." She moaned loudly. Bosco couldn't help but to chuckle against her wet flesh. He slid his tongue up her slick canal until it got to her clit. He flattened it out over the throbbing pearl. Faith gasped arching her hips. 

"Yes…" She hissed. Bosco's fingers started to dance around her slit. Faith breathed in deeply as he slid a finger into her. Her muscles quivered around him. She felt so different than the last time he did this to her. It was probably because she was ready to go into labour at any moment. He slid another finger into her.

"Oh….yes…." Faith panted. Bosco finally began to suck on her clit gently. Faith was on sensory over load. She couldn't whimper anymore. She was just focusing on what her husband was doing to her. She was glad the kids were sound asleep. Slowly, Bosco slid another single finger into her. Everything started to crash through Faith. Her muscles clamped down on Bosco's fingers. She arched her back as much as she could. Her body shook violently as she was driven into ecstasy.

"OH GOD!" She cried out loudly. Bosco groaned loudly tasting the wonderful liquid coat his tongue and lips. He would never ever get time of doing this to her. Faith finally started to relax. "God, Baby." Bosco pulled away licking his lips.

"Tasty." He kissed his way back up her body. "Are you okay?" Faith nodded.

"I…I am perfect." She whispered as she smiled.

"Good." He smiled back. 

"You okay?" She asked kissing his chin.

"I'm fine." Bosco said as he pulled the blanket up around them. "Maybe Vinny will think that was gross and come out sooner." Faith laughed.

"Maybe." She snuggled into him. I'm going to sleep. You've made me tired."

"Okay, Faith." Bosco whispered wrapping his arms around her. He was glad he could help her.


	29. The Big Day

****

September 28th, 2003

Week 40

12:36 p.m.

Faith sluggishly moved into the kitchen. She was feeling about the size of a house. Her whole body felt swollen. It basically was. 

"Momma, can I get you something? You shouldn't be up." Emily said as she stood in the doorway. Faith shook her head.

"No. I can't stay in that bed for one more moment." She said, "I'm so restless." Emily chuckled.

"You still should lie down." She said, "Charlie and Dad are out in the field building that playhouse for Vinny so, they're busy. You should nap." Faith smiled as her daughter.

"When did you become so grown up?" She asked.

"Awhile ago." Emily said. Faith smiled hooking her arm around her daughter's shoulder.

"I must have blinked." She chuckled as they walked out of the kitchen. Emily helped her mother up the stairs.

"Can I get you a glass of water?" Emily asked as Faith slowly lay down.

"Yeah, please." Faith groaned lying against the pillows. She closed her eyes as she rubbed her stomach. She was starting to feel nauseous. 

"Mom, are you okay?" Emily put the glass at Faith's bedside, "You're green…Are you having a contraction?" Faith nodded with a groan. Her whole stomach contorted as the pain shot through her. Emily bit her lip watching her. Faith finally exhaled s she felt a warm liquid running down her leg.

"Get….Dad." She groaned. Emily nodded and jumped up. She ran all the way outside and into the field.

"Dad!!" She yelled.

"What, Babe?" Bosco looked up form his tools.  
"I think Mom's water broke." She said. The colour drained from Bosco's face.

"Wh-What?" He mumbled.

"She was having a contraction and the bed spread is all wet." Emily said.

"Am I getting a brother finally??" Charlie grinned.

"Oh god." Bosco stood there.

"Dad!" Emily snapped.

"What…" Bosco mumbled.

"Get mom to the hospital." She said. Bosco snapped to reality.

"Hospital. Come on." He bolted to the house. "Charlie get your mothers hospital bag into the car. Faith!?!" He ran inside and up the steps. 

"Having contraction." Faith moaned loudly. Bosco ran to her.

"Is it time??" He asked. His entire body was shaking.

"Yes!" Faith groaned. Bosco helped her to her feet. This was it. This was really it. He was becoming a father and it was scary as hell.

2:16 p.m.

Bosco massaged Faith's swollen foot. Emily and Charlie sat in a couple of chairs near the TV.

"When is Vincent coming?" Charlie asked. Faith chuckled softly.

"Not for a while baby." Faith said softly, "It's only been like an hour and a half. Oh yeah, right there, Bosc." He chuckled softly.

"Why don't you two take a couple of bucks from my wallet and go get something at the cafeteria." Bosco said.

"You won't need to tell me twice." Emily grabbed his wallet and bolted out of the room.

"You just lost a lot of money." Faith smiled weakly.

"It's all right." He said, "Do you want me to call your mom or Dad?" Faith narrowed her eyes.

"No. Jack would probably show up drunk as a skunk." She said, "But why don't you call your mother. I think Angela would like to be here." Bosco sighed softly, "She's trying to make an effort."

"I know." He kissed Faith's foot, "Will you be okay for a few minutes alone while I call her?"

"I'll be fine." Faith chuckled softly, rubbing her belly; "He won't be coming while you're gone."

"Thank god." Bosco gave her a wink as he walked outside. He drew in a deep breath as he picked up the pay phone just outside Faith's room and dialed his mother's number.

"Hello?" Angela said when she picked up the phone.

"Ma, it's me." Bosco smiled.

"Maurice, Hi." Angela said, "What's up?"

"Faith is having the baby. We're at the hospital now." He said.

"She's having the baby??" Angela grinned, "How long left??"

"OH awhile." He said, "She hasn't been at it for that long. We're expecting him to be here around midnight."

"Oh that is absolutely terrific." She said.

"Would you like to be here? Emily and Charlie are here and I would like it if you could sit with them when the labour actually comes." Bosco said.

"You want me to be there?" Angela asked.

"I need you to be here, Ma. I need my mommy." Bosco laughed. Angela laughed loudly.

"Does Faith want me to be there?" Angela asked.

"She asked for you." He said.

"Then I'll be there."

6:44 p.m.

Faith groaned loudly as she sat up. She tried breathing in deeply. Bosco ran his hand down her back.

"Just breath, okay?" He said softly.

"Shut the fuck up." Faith hissed. Her contraction started to ease up. She collapsed against Bosco's chest, crying softly. "I can't keep this up. I'm too old." Bosco chuckled.

"You're not old, Baby." He smiled holding her tightly.

"H-How long have I been at this?" She whispered.  
"Only about six hours." He said. Faith groaned loudly. She buried her face into Bosco's chest and cried softly.

"I can't." She sobbed, "I w-want this over with. I w-want it d-done." Bosco sighed, closing his eyes.

"Soon, Faith. It'll all be over soon." He said trying to reassure her. He couldn't imagine how much pain she was in. He couldn't understand why she didn't want to epidural He would have taken it in a heartbeat. Faith started to relax as she lay back down.

"Where are the kids?" She asked.

"Ma took them out for a late dinner at Mickey D's." He said. Faith smiled softly.

"She's so good to them." She said, "They finally have a good grandmother." Faith closed her eyes.

"Yeah. I just wish both of our families could be normal." Bosco said. She chuckled.

"There's no such thing as normal anymore sweetheart." She said, "The Osbournes are as normal as normal gets." Faith smiled kissing Faith's forehead.

"You know? You may be right." He chuckled. Faith started to tense up again.

"Oh god." She moaned loudly.

"Contraction?" Bosco asked as he took her hand. She nodded as she gritted her teeth. She breathed through her nose.

"Fuck….Fuck." She groaned. Tears rolled down her face. 

"You're doing great, Baby." Bosco whispered, "Just breath. Just relax." Fait whimpered as her contraction started to ease.

"Oh god. I don't think I can do more of those." She whimpered.

"You can and you will." Bosco said, "I believe in you." Faith smiled weakly.

"Thanks." She whispered. Bosco wiped her forehead as Dr. White came in.

"How are you feeling?" He asked snapping his gloves on.

"I'm in misery." Faith said, "Can you please take this baby out of me?" Dr. White snickered.

"Let me see how dilated you are all right?" He asked sitting down in front of Faith.

"Go ahead. Everyone else's hands and face has been between my legs today." She said.

"Mine hasn't." Bosco winked. Faith smiled weakly closing hr eyes.

"All right…" Dr White said, "You're coming along slowly but nicely. You're about five centimeters dilated, but eighty percent effaced. I say about another three or four hours." Faith sighed.

"All right." She said softly.

11:12 p.m.

"Oh god. Oh god. Oh god." Faith moaned loudly. "I need to push. I need to get this baby out!!!!"

"You need to wait for Dr. White, Faith." He said softly. Faith was in clearly more pain. He could tell that this was it. The nurses in the room were getting things ready. 

"I HAVE TO PUSH!!" She yelled. A nurse walked over to Faith and nodded.

"Yes you do. Dr. White will be here, but you can push for me on your next contraction, all right?" The nurse said. Faith nodded.

"Thank you." Faith said taking Bosco's hand. Angela wrapped her arm around a tired Charlie. Emily bit her lip watching her mother. Faith took in a deep breath.

"Just push as much as you can." Bosco mumbled. This was it. There was no turning back. He was becoming a father. Faith started to push. She gritted her teeth, staring at a spot in the wall.

"Good girl." The nurse said. Faith groaned loudly as she stopped pushing.

"Oh fuck." She moaned. Bosco wiped back her hair.

"You did good, Faith." He said softly. Faith whimpered as Dr. White walked in.

"I hear someone is having a baby." He said.

"Me." Faith whispered, "I need to push."

"All right. Next contraction you may." He said at the sink washing his hands. Bosco smiled softly.

"Thanks." Faith groaned as she took Bosco's hand. As the next contraction tore through her, Faith pushed. She squeezed her husband's hand. The colour drained from his face.

"Oh god." He groaned.  
"Shut the fuck up." Faith groaned pushing with all her might. Bosco nodded. "Fuck….Fuck!!"

"That's it." Dr. White said as he sat down in front of Faith, "You're crowning."

"Like a queen." Bosco said.

"Shut up." Faith snapped.

"Sorry." He said. Faith started to push again.

"Beautiful." Dr. White said, "He has a beautiful head of hair." Bosco grinned proudly. "Want to see?" He asked Bosco.

"I ah…" Bosco bit his lip.

"Go look." Faith said taking a deep breath. Bosco nodded and let go of her hand. Angela got up and took his place. Bosco slowly walked down to Faith's feet. His heart stopped as he saw all the blood and some hair.

"Okay, Faith, push." Dr. White said. She held Angela's hand tightly and pushed. Bosco watched in amazement as she pushed. Dr. White helped as the head slid out.

"Oh god." Bosco whispered watching Dr White clean out the baby's mouth and nose. Bosco's lip trembled. 

"I can't do this." Faith moaned. Bosco looked up.

"You can. He's so gorgeous." He whispered. "A couple more pushes. A couple more." Bosco went back up to Faith's side. "You can do it." Faith whimpered softly.

"The next couple of pushes are the hard ones, Faith." Dr. White said.

"I know." She moaned.

"You'll be able hold your gorgeous son in your arms soon." Dr. White said. Faith inhaled deeply and gritted her teeth.

"Come on." Bosco whispered, trying to give her the support she needed. She started to push. "That's it. Push, Faith, push."

"I am! I am!!" She cried loudly, exhaled.

"Beautiful, Faith." Dr. White said instructing the nurse to come over with a towel, "One more push." Faith nodded. She looked at Bosco and then between her legs as she started to push again. She groaned loudly and cursed. Faith pushed and hen suddenly felt a sudden rush of relief. Dr white smiled at her, "You have a boy." He held up a baby who started to cry.

"Oh god." Faith whispered as tears streamed down her face. She looked up at Bosco; "We have a son." Bosco stared at the baby as the nurse put him on her chest. "Hi Vincent." Faith whispered kissing his forehead. Bosco reached out and touched his light brown hair.

"My boy." He whispered, "I have a son."

2:53 am

Bosco walked into the nursery when the nurse indicated him to. He sat down in the rocking chair as the nurse brought Vincent over to him. Bosco cradled his boy in his arms.

"Hi son." He said, "I'm Bosco, but you can call me dad." Vincent opened his bright blue eyes. "You are a handsome little thing. I love you, Vinny, I…I didn't know I could love a child…love anything this much until I met you." Vincent yawned. "I promise you, Son….I promise you I will be a great father. I will do everything in my power to give you the right life." Bosco kissed Vincent's forehead. "I love you." He whispered. He was a father. He was responsible for someone else's life. He was a FATHER.


	30. My son Vinny

****

October 13, 2003

Having a baby in the house drastically changed everything. There were dozens of diaper changes and feedings. Cries always rang out throughout the house, but Bosco loved it. He loved being a father. He loved when those large blue eyes twinkled when he looked at him. He loved letting Vincent's tiny hands tighten on his. He loved brushing the small wisps of golden brown hair atop of his head.

Bosco pulled himself out of bed. It was his turn. It was seven am and he and Faith had only gotten three hours of sleep. He shuffled into the nursery and picked up the screaming baby.

"Hey there, big guy." He cradled his son in his arm and grabbed the bottle off of the floor. "Let's go downstairs and see if your brother and sister are ready for school." Bosco walked downstairs to find Emily and Charlie eating some cereal. "Morning."

"Morning." Emily smiled, "Vincent keeping you up?"

"Just a tad." Bosco chuckled putting Vincent in his swing. The baby started to scream as soon as Bosco stepped away, "Vinny, don't do that." Bosco picked him up again and Vincent went silent. Emily and Charlie giggled together.

"We gotta go. The school us will be at the stop soon." Emily said.

"All right." Bosco said as he bounced the newborn in his arms.

"We need lunch." Emily said, "Last night was your turn to make it for us." Bosco looked at the task calendar Faith had made for them. He groaned loudly.

"Sorry. We've been a little preoccupied." He said grabbing his wallet from his jacket, "Here. Buy some lunch at school." Charlie groaned.

"Fine." They both said taking the money and heading for the door. Charlie turned and looked at Bosco.

"Don't forget you have two other kids." He said as they both left. Bosco sighed deeply.

"I know." He whispered going into the living room. Bosco and Vincent snuggled down into the comfort of the couch. Bosco laid his son on his chest and closed his eyes.

"How are my boys?" Faith asked as she walked into the Living room.

"Tired an hungry." Bosco said.

"And how's Vinny?" She giggled easing herself down in front of the couch.

"Content." Bosco said as he rubbed his son's back.

"He seems to always be when he's with you." Faith smiled looking at them. Vincent opened his blue eyes and yawned. "Good morning buddy, you certainly did keep us up last night."

"Take him." Bosco gently took Vincent off of him and handed him to his mother. Faith smiled as she cradled her son in her arms. He immediately started to claw at her chest. 

"Yes. Here you go." She chuckled as she lifted her shirt up and helped her son Latch on. Bosco smiled softly.

"That's a beautiful sight." He said watching the two of them. Faith smiled slightly.

"You like breasts regardless of what they're doing." She said.

"True, but what you're doing is amazing." He said, "Feeding our son. You're giving him what he needs to survive and grow. I think that's utterly amazing." Faith smiled looking down at Vincent. 

"It is amazing." She said softly. There was nothing more powerful than spending this bonding time with her son.

October 27th, 2003

Faith stared at herself in the mirror. She definitely had to loose some of this pregnancy weight before she would be able to fi back into her uniform. She sighed deeply. How would she be able to in two weeks?

"Fat cow." She mumbled to herself and walked into the bathroom.

"You better not of been talking to yourself just then." Bosco said as he washed the shaving cream off of his face.

"I was." Faith said turning the shower on.

"You're not fat." Bosco said.

"I so am." Faith said pulling her shirt off.

"You just had a baby four weeks ago, Faith. You're not fat, promise." He said.

"Whatever." Faith mumbled throwing her pants and panties into the hamper. Bosco sighed deeply as he watched her climb into the shower.

"Well, I think you're perfect and incredibly sexy." He said. Faith shrugged as she wet her aching body under the spray. Bosco undid his own shirt and got into the shower.

"Get out." Faith mumbled.

"I'm not going anywhere." Bosco said as he wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her body close to his. "You can push me away as much as you want, but I find you very attractive."

"We're not having sex." She said, "I can't yet." Bosco chuckled.

"Can't I be in the shower with my wife without having sex with her?" He asked, "Let me wash your hair."

"Knock yourself out." Faith said. Bosco smiled softly. He kissed her neck tenderly and grabbed the bottle of shampoo.

"I always thought you had beautiful hair." He said. Faith chuckled.

"You're such a liar." She smiled as Bosco started to lather her hair.

"I'm not lying." he said, "Silky blond hair. What more could I ask for?"

"Oh, I don't know. A million dollars or peace on earth." Faith smiled as she turned around. 

"Would rather have you." he winked as he ran his fingers through her hair, letting the water rinse the soap out. Faith closed her eyes with a smile. She pressed her body close to her husbands.

"Well, thanks." She said.

"Feel sexy and hot yet?" He asked. Faith shook her head.

"Not particularly." She said. Bosco leaned down and kissed Faith's neck again. She shuddered as she closed her eyes. Bosco smiled. She was giving in. Bosco wrapped his arms around her, running his hands down her slick back

"How about now?" Bosco asked. He was definitely getting excited being this close to her.

"No." Faith mumbled. Bosco smiled softly as he took the soap in his hands and started to wash all her curves. Faith bit her lip. Even if it got extremely hot in here, they couldn't do anything. Faith's body wasn't ready to have sex just yet.

"Well, we'll see hwat we can do about that." He said, letting his soapy hands wash the back of Faith's thighs. She sighed deeply. Bosco ran his hands to the front her body. His hands cupped her breasts causing her to gasp loudly.

"Sensitive." She groaned. Bosco smirked looking at her.

"I figured as much." He said.

"Evil man." Faith whispered.

"I know." Bosco carefully washed Faith's chest. He was torturing himself by doing this. He was counting the days until he could bury himself into his wife again.

"Oh god." Faith whispered, "I need to make love to you."

"Not yet." Bosco said, "I don't want you to hurt yourself." Faith sighed deeply.

"I know." She pressed herself against his obvious erection, causing Bosco to shudder. They could indulge in a little pleasue couldn't they?

"F-Feeling sexy yet?" He asked running his hand up her legs.

"Oh yes." She whispered. Bosco groaned as he kissed Faith's neck tenderly. She drew in a deep breath just as Vincent's cries came through th emonitor resting on the sink's top. "Shit." 

"Let him cry." Bosco whispered. Faith shook her head as she pulled away.

"No. He needs a diaper change and a feeding." She said looking at her husband. "We can continue this later." Bosco sighed deeply.

"Yeah. Sure we can." He reached behind her and turned the shower off. She smiled at him and kissed his chest.

"Thank you for making me feel better." She said stepping out of the shower. Bosco smiled slightly. So, it did work. He looked down at his crotch, just with some unexpected results.


	31. Trouble

****

November 10th, 2003

Bosco was home alone with Vincent for the first time since he was born. Faith had to go to the precinct and doctor's office to make sure it was okay for her to return to work. He was okay with it. He enjoyed spending time with Vincent.

"Come on, Vinny, let's play." Bosco winked lying Vincent on the blanket. The baby cooed as his father held up a stuffed teddy bear in front of him. "Do you like this one? Your grandmother Boscorelli gave this to you." He tickled Vincent with the beat on his chin. Vincent squealed kicking his legs. "That's it." Bosco smiled as the phone rang. Bosco reached over and grabbed it, "Hello?"

"Hello. Is Mr. or Mrs. Boscorelli there?" The woman on the other end asked.

"Yeah, This is Mr. Boscorelli. How may I help you?" He asked.

"This is Janet Williams from Lincoln Middle school." She said, "I have your step-daughter, Emily, in my office right now."

"Is she okay?" Bosco asked as he picked Vincent up.

"She is fine, but the girl she beat up is not." Janet said.

"Beat up??" Bosco frowned.

"Yes." Janet said, "Emily and Susan were at their gym period when Susan made some comment about her father and Emily completely lost her cool. Susan had to go to the hospital to get stitches."

"Oh god." Bosco frowned deeply.

"I'm suspending Emily for a week." Janet.

"A week??"

"Yes a week. This school doesn't tolerate any kind of violence." Janet said.

"I understand." He said.

"You need to come pick Emily up now." Janet said.

"I will. Thank you Ms Williams. I will be there in fifteen minutes." Bosco hung up the phone and looked at his son. "Your sister is in deep trouble. Let's get you ready for a small outing."

* * *

Bosco walked down the hallway pushing the stroller with him. He stepped into the office. Emily was sitting by the copier machine. She looked up at him and the look on her face said it all. Janet stepped out of her office.

"Mr. Boscorelli?" She extended her hand.  
"Yeah." He shook her hand.

"I'm sorry you had to come all this way, but we just can't have Emily here." She said.

"I understand. I'm taking her home." Bosco said looking at Emily, "Get up now." Emily frowned and got up. "Thank you, Ms. Williams." Bosco pushed Vincent out of the office. Emily shuffled behind him. Bosco was beyond angry with her. He was trying to get his bearings before he blew up at her and said something he'd regret. He slid Vincent into his car seat as they got out there. "In the car now." He said firmly.

"Fine." Emily mumbled getting into the car. Bosco slid into the driver's seat looking at her, "Don't start."

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"I know I'm in trouble so don't even say anything."

"Oh yes. You are in trouble young lady." Bosco said starting the car, "You may be suspended for a week, but you'll be grounded for much longer than that at home."

"You can't do that!" Emily cried.

"I can do that and I will." Bosco said driving home. "You're being grounded for two months. No computer, no television, no going to anyone's houses. Straight to school and straight back home."

"That's not fair!!"

"You sent someone to the goddamn hospital, Emily!!" Bosco cried pulling into the driveway.

"She deserved it!! She deserved to be hit!" Emily cried. Bosco stared at her in disbelief as he shut the car off.

"No one deserves to be hit." He said, "I can't…get in your fucking room, Emily." Emily stared at him, hurt. She gave him a nasty look and bolted out of the car and into her room. Bosco sighed running his hands over his face. He looked in the backseat at Vincent. "I'm sorry you had to hear that buddy." Vincent looked at him and yawned.

* * *

Faith stared at her husband.

"She did that??" She growled looking up the stairs.

"I punished her and…I punished her for two months." Bosco said.

"Good. She'll have a lot more when I'm through with her." Faith was ready to bolt up the stairs when Bosco grabbed her hand.

"Just leave her alone. Give her time to think about when she did." Bosco said. Faith looked at him. She had heard her father's voice in her own when she had just spoken. That scared her more than anything did.

"She hit some girl." Faith said, "I didn't raise her to use violence. She knows better than that."

"Maybe this suspension will help her remember what's right." He said.

"I hope so because I'm not going to deal with her hitting anyone ever again. I swear Bosco…. If she ever does anything like this again…."

"I know. Hopefully she won't." Bosco said.


	32. New Partners

****

November 28th, 2003

Faith tapped her hands on the steering wheel. She was getting anxious. Bosco looked over at her.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"What if the babysitter looses our number?" Faith asked, "Do you think the batteries in my pager are working?" Bosco chuckled.

"It's fine, Faith. Catherine is a good babysitter." He said, "We check her references and if there is a problem she will call the precinct." Faith sighed deeply.

"I know, but…"

"No buts, Faith. Vinny is fine." He said.

"What if he's not?" She asked.

"He is." Bosco chuckled.

"55-David, we have a 10-30 in progress over at First Union Bank." The dispatcher said. Faith sighed as she flipped on the sirens.

"Robbery. Just what we need today." She said.

"It's our job, Faith. We've taken these before."

"I know." Faith said speeding over to First Union Bank. "I'm always anxious at work with a newborn at home. It's not like we have the safest job in the world."

"Yes, but we love it don't we?" He asked. Faith smiled.

"Yeah. Yeah we do." She said. Faith cut off the sirens as they got close to the bank. She surveyed the scene as she pulled up to the bank. "Here we go."

Bosco and Faith stepped out of the police cruiser. They both removed their guns from their holsters. The last thing Faith needed right now was to be shot and killed. She couldn't leave three children to Bosco.

"Come on." Bosco whispered walking into the bank with his gun raised. Faith's heart pounded in her chest. "Drop your weapon." Bosco yelled at the man who was wearing a Jimmy Carter mask.

"He said drop your weapon!" Faith yelled aiming at the robber. Jimmy Carter aimed his gun at Faith and Bosco. "Drop your weapon!!" She cried again.

Jimmy Carter shit his gun. Faith leapt on Bosco bringing them both to the ground. She could see Vincent in front of her. What if he lost both parents? Faith realized she wasn't shot. She looked up and saw Jimmy Carter running off. She shot her gun and got him in the leg. He cried out and fell to the ground.

"Get up." Faith said to Bosco. He glared at her as he walked over to the fallen Jimmy Carter. Faith shook her head.

* * *

Bosco stomped into the locker rooms and kicked open his locker door. Faith stared at him.

"What's your problem?" She asked.

"You!" He glared at his wife.

"What did I do?" Faith asked as she opened her locker.

"What didn't you do??" Bosco yelled. "How dare you do that!? I was fine!!!""

"What the fuck are you talking about??" Faith glared at him.

"At the bank. I could have taken care of myself." He said. Faith looked at him and then started to laugh.

"Oh my god. What a typical man! Woman saves you and you get all bent out of shape."

"I could have taken care of myself!!" He yelled.

"I'm so sorry I didn't want my husband to get shot!" She threw her arms up.

"It's more than that, Faith!! I could have saved you." He said. Faith groaned.

"I can take care of myself. I always have." She said. "Don't think because we're married you have to now start proving something him to me." Bosco glared.

"I want a new partner." He fumed.

"A new partner? Where? Here or home?" Faith glared.

"Oh come off it, Faith. I mean here!" He said. "I think it's too stressful on our marriage."

"Since when?" Faith asked.

"Since now." Bosco said.

"I don't want anyone else. You're my partner. I like having you as my partner." Faith said.

"I used to like it too, but…I can't do it anymore." Bosco said. Faith stared at him. She felt hurt, but she knew where he was coming from. She nodded slowly.

"Fine. We'll talk about this in the morning okay? We'll get a partner switch." She said. Bosco nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry for snapping." He said. 

"Don't be. You're right…somewhat." She said. "It's either our marriage or our partnership. I would rather be husband and wife." Bosco finally smiled.

"Me too" He said. 

"Let's go home, okay?" She asked. Bosco nodded and took her hand. Maybe this partner switch would be for the best.

December 12th, 2003

Vincent gurgled as he looked up at his mobile. He tried reaching it but of course he couldn't reach it. Vincent kicked his legs and continued to coo. Faith walked into his nursery and peered over the side of his crib.

"Are you awake all ready, My Love?" She asked tickling his belly. Vincent giggled. She scooped him up in her arms. "Lord you stink up to high heaven." 

Faith put the baby onto his changing table. Vincent smiled kicking his legs. Faith pulled out a new diaper and untapped the one on him. She stopped and stared what was in his diaper. Blood.

"Vinny…" She said as she wiped him, "Are you okay?" She had never seen blood in any of her children's diapers. It worried her. She quickly put the clean diaper on him, "Come on, Baby."

Faith rested Vincent against her chest and walked downstairs. Something had to be wrong. Something was wrong with her baby. She slid Vincent into his swing and grabbed to phone to call Vincent's pediatrician. 

"Hi. This is Faith Boscorelli. My son is a patient of Dr. White. I need to speak with him." Faith waited patiently as the got Dr. White. 

"Mrs. Boscorelli?" He asked as he picked up the phone.

"Dr. White! Hi." She said.

"Is there something wrong with Vincent?" He asked.

"I was changing his diaper and there was blood in it." She said.

"Blood? How much?" He asked.

"I don't know. I didn't measure it." Faith frowned.

"All right. Is this the first time this has happened?" Dr. White asked.

"Yes it is." Faith said, "Is there something I need worry about?"

"I don't think so, but I want you to keep an eye out for more blood in his stool." He said. "If it continues bring him in here so we can run a few tests." Faith bit her lip.

"A few tests? Do you think my baby is sick?" She asked. "What's wrong with him?"

"I'm not sure, but it could be a number of things."

"Okay." Faith said.

* * *

Bosco walked in the house with a grin. This whole new partner this was working out great. Ty was certainly different than Faith, but he was great. He had certainly seen some difference in their marriage. In his opinion, it had improved.

"Honey, I'm home." Bosco chucked walking into the living room. His smile immediately faded when he saw Faith, "What happened?"

"It's Vincent." She said. The blood stopped running in Bosco's veins.

"Is he okay?"

"I don't know." Faith said looking at her husband, "I was changing his diaper and it was filled with blood."

"Blood? Did you call his pediatrician?" He asked. Faith nodded slowly.

"He said k-keep an eye on it and if it was still happening for the next couple of days, to bring him in." She said. Bosco exhaled.

"I'm sure Vinny is fine." Bosco said.

"What if he's not? What if he has cancer??" Faith looked at him tearfully.

"He's too young to have cancer." Bosco said, "I'm sure it's nothing."

"Blood isn't nothing, Bosco." Faith whispered. "I'm so scared." Bosco wrapped his arms around his trembling wife.

"It will be all right, Faith. Vinny is healthy." He said softly. He was saying that more to himself than to Faith. He couldn't bare it if something happened to his son. If this continued, He would bring Vincent to the emergency room immediately. He wouldn't have his precious angel's life in danger. 


	33. Good NewsBad News

****

December 28th, 2003

This Christmas wasn't a very happy Christmas for Faith and Bosco. They were in and out of the hospital with Vincent for the past week. The doctors didn't know what was wrong with him. They had been running so many tests. He was still bleeding and he had developed a fever and rash. It was rare to see this in a child his age. They pretty much ruled out cancer, which was a relief to Faith and Bosco. Dr. White stepped out of the room and looked at them.

"Anything?" Bosco asked. Dr. White nodded.

"We finally found something." Faith started to cry. Weeks of not knowing had been stuff on her.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Vincent had a type of intestinal infection. He probably got it in the first couple of weeks of his life. It likes to stay unnoticed for awhile and then strike the body. Believe it or not, we did catch it early." Dr. White said, "If we didn't…Vincent's immune system is just too new to handle this. It's very rare to see this type of infection in a child his age."

"What can you do?" Bosco asked as he rubbed Faith's back.

"We're administrating some medication right now. There are some side affects with this medicine, but nearly to as bad as what he was having." He said, "He still has a fever, but we're pretty confident that once this treatment goes through his system it'll break."

"Thank you." Bosco whispered. Faith looked at him.

"What if these medications don't work?" She asked.

"Then we'll try a stronger dose, but I'm pretty sure they will work."

"Okay" She said. "Can we see him?"

"Of course." Dr. White smiled. Bosco and Faith got up silently. They were sick of hospitals. They wanted to take their son home. The couple walked into the room. Vincent was in the crib hooked up to an IV.

"He's asleep." Faith whispered.

"The medication probably knocked him out." Bosco said giving his wife a small hug. 

"I'm so glad they finally figured out what was wrong." Faith said softly, "I was so scared, Bosc."

"I know." He said, "SO was I, but now our boy is going to be okay." Faith nodded slowly.

"I want to take him home." She said.

"Tomorrow. You know that." Bosco said.

* * *

"He has a rash, Bosco." Faith said from the kitchen sink where she was bathing the baby.

"Side affect of the medication and you know it." Bosco said sitting on the couch fixing Charlie's fire truck.

"But it looks pretty bad." Faith bit her lip.

"Faith." Her husband said firmly. Faith sighed.

"I know." Vincent kicked his legs splashing the water on Faith. She chuckled gently, "Yes. Give mommy a reality check." He was home. That was something great, but it was still very scary. They had to bring Vincent back to the doctors in a couple of days to get more blood drawn to make sure the infection was leaving his body. Slowly, but surely things were returning to normal.

January 10th, 2004

Emily sat on the couch reading. Believe it or not, she was still on semi-punishment. Faith looked at her as she breastfed Vincent.

"You're turning thirteen soon." Faith said. Emily looked up from her book.

"So?" She asked

"It's a big age to be turning." She said.

"No it's not." Emily said, "Fourteen is big. Fourteen is when I get my driving permit." Faith shuddered. She didn't even want to think about her daughter, "Speaking of which, I should get some practicing in"

"Later." Faith said.

"It's always later, ma. Can't I do something now?" Emily asked.

"If I remember correctly, you're still on restriction." Faith said. Emily frowned deeply.

"Fine." She muttered as she got up. "I'll be in my room." Faith shook her head. Some things wouldn't change Faith concluded.

"Sweetie, is Vincent sucking you dry?" Bosco asked.

"Of course. Come sit with us." Faith patted the couch.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Bosco walked over to his wife and son. "I am a little jealous." Faith chuckled softly.

"My breasts are off limits for awhile." She said unlatching Vincent.

"Gee, thanks." Bosco smiled as Faith handed him his boy. A knock came upon the door, "Burpy time." Faith got up and walked to the door. Her face dropped when she saw who was there.

"Ma!" She cried. Faith's mother stood there with a large black eye. "Come in! What are you doing here?"

"I had no where to go Faith." She said. Faith looked at her mother. She had more than a black eye. She was covered in bruises and cuts. The blood inside of Faith's veins boiled.

"That son of a bitch!" She snapped.

"What's going on?" Bosco walked into the hallway.

"Oh you're feeding Vincent. I'll go." She said.

"No!" Faith hissed, "You're staying here and I'm going." Faith grabbed her jacket. She would beat the shit out of her father.

"Faith, you're not going anywhere." Bosco said.

"The hell I'm not." Faith said, "Stay here and take care of her." Bosco growled when he saw her leave. He looked at her mother.

"He better not lay a single finger on her." He said.

* * *

Faith stomped up the pathway to her childhood home. Al the lights were on inside the door was wide open. Typical, Faith thought. She walked inside.

"Dad, where are you?" She yelled. She walked further ito the house. She could already smell the liquor. Jack Daniels. A perfect choice for her father. "Dad?"

Jack was sitting at the kitchen table. He was nursing a bottle. Faith growled and stomped into the room. She grabbed his arm.

"Come on."

"Don't touch me." Jack said looking at his daughter.

"You don't deserve that have a choice." Faith said, "You hit mom and I'm god damn tired of this shit. It's been going on too long."

"You can't don't anything. She's not going to press charges." Jack said as he got up and went to the fridge. He went to grab a beer, but Faith grabbed his arm.

"I can do plenty." Faith said. Jack snatched his arm away from her.

"Don't ever touch me, Faith." He hissed.

"Why? Are you going to hit me?" Faith frowned.

"I may." Jack glared at her.

Come on. I'm taking you to the station." She said. Jack growled and pushed her.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Jack yelled.

"You need help!! I'm so fucking tired of this shit. I'm so tired of your drinking. I've moved out but yet your drinking still affects me." Faith said, "God your god damn ass in my car." Jack reached out and slapped his daughter.

"Don't talk to me like that. I'm your father." Faith looked at him as she held her cheek. She laughed bitterly.

"Now _I_ can charge you if mom won't." She said. 

"Whatever, Faith. Go home to Fred and mind your business." Jack said grabbing his beer. Faith laughed.

"I'm not married to Fred, Dad. I have a new husband and a new baby. God, you really are brain dead." Faith shook her head. "I'm leaving, but expect a squad car to be here in ten minutes." She walked outside of the house. She couldn't believe her father. Even after all these years, he was still the same. Why couldn't he just change and be a normal father? Faith sighed deeply, why did she even get involved? She needed to earn to stay away.


	34. 1

****

January 28th, 2004

Faith watched Vincent stare at the snow. He was sitting on the steps playing with the snow next to him. His little hands were growing red. Faith chuckled as her son finally started to wobble where he was. She scooped him up.

"Sitting up for a full five minutes. What a good little boy you are." Faith smiled proudly, "Let's get you all warmed up." Faith walked into the kitchen and slid Vincent into his highchair.

"Vinny looks frozen." Bosco said as he poured himself some coffee. Faith nodded as she heated up some milk for Vincent.

"He was enjoying the snow and sat up for a full five minutes."

"That's my boy." Bosco grinned as he kissed the top of Vincent's head. He took the mittens and jacket off of his son. "Is your father's court date tomorrow?" Faith nodded slowly.

"Yeah. I doubt ma will go." She said feeding Vincent.

"She really needs to."

"I know that, but I can't force her to go." Faith said.

"No but you can push her strongly towards the court house." Bosco said. Faith chuckled as she cradled Vincent in her arms. Charlie ran in the back door and past them.

"Charlie, where are you going so quickly?" Faith called after him.

"Home."

"You are home." Faith cocked her eyebrow. Bosco walked to the stairs.

"Charlie?" He yelled up the stairs.

"Leave me alone." Bosco walked up to the bathroom.

"Charles?" Bosco knocked on the door.

"God, Dad, leave me alone!" Charlie cried. Bosco opened up the bathroom door and saw blood pouring from his ten-year-old step sons nose.

"God, Charlie." Bosco grabbed a washcloth and put it on Charlie's nose, "What happened?"

"Nothing." Charlie muttered.

"Your nose didn't start bleeding because of nothing." Bosco said as he pushed him to sit on the closed toilet.

"Me and Jake were playing and Jake punched me." Charlie said.

"Why did Jake punch you?"

"Because I wanted him to." Charlie said. Bosco stared at him.

"Why did you ask him to?"

"'Cause I wanted to see if getting punched hurt." Charlie said.

"Of course it hurts." Bosco chuckled. "Don't ever do that again, okay?"

"Oh I wont." Charlie said.

"Keep the cloth on your nose and I'll be right back with some ice." Bosco sighed as he walked downstairs into the kitchen.

"What's wrong with Charlie?" Faith asked.

"He got a bloody nose after horsing around with Jake."

"I knew that Jake was bad news." Faith frowned deeply, "Is he okay?"

"He'll survive." Bosco said grabbing said, "Mr. Mom to the rescue." Faith chuckled.

"Make sure my baby isn't in pain."

"Don't worry. I won't let him hurt." Faith smiled as Bosco went back upstairs. She looked at Vincent.

"You're lucky, Son. You have the most amazing Father."

February 11th, 2004

So much had been going on that week. Both Faith and Bosco had gotten an enormous amount of hours at work. They had decided to take Emily off of punishment just to get her out of their hair.

Bosco tapped his fingers against the dashboard of the car as it was stopped at the red light. Ty looked at him with slight annoyance.

"How's Vincent?" He asked. Bosco looked at him with a smile.

"Alive." Bosco said as they drove off.

"Well, I'm glad about that." Ty said as he wished this day were over with. He missed working with Sullivan.

"Well, look at what we have here. Pull over, Davis." Bosco said. Ty didn't dare question him. As the car stopped, Bosco got out of the car and walked over to a blond man, "Yo Sketch."

"Oh Christ Boscorelli." Sketch groaned. "I didn't do anything." He started to walk away, but Bosco followed.

"So, they let you out." Bosco said.

"It would appear so, huh?"

"Don't get smart with me or I'll have my partner slap some cuffs on you." Sketch looked back at Ty.

"What happened to Yokas? Oh I mean, Mrs. Boscorelli." Sketch said, "I heard you got married and gone soft." Bosco grabbed Sketch's collar.

"I haven't gone soft to beat the shit out of you." He hissed.

"And I'll scream police brutality." Sketch smiled smugly.

"Bosco, Let's go." Davis said, "He's not worth it."

"I have a feeling about you, Sketch." Bosco let go of him.

"Watch all that you want." Sketch said as he straightened up his collar, "'Cause I ain't doing nothing." Bosco walked back to the car with Ty.

"I hate that man." Bosco said.

"Why?" Ty asked as he jumped ito the car.

"Ever hear of La Raza?" Ty nodded, "He was and I am assuming that he is still a member. They caused a lot of trouble about five years ago. Sketch beat his mother with a baseball bat, but he was arrest. He caused a lot of trouble until then."

"I'm sure he's done with all that stuff." Ty said, "Just ignore him. I dot think la Raza is still together."

"It is. It has to be." Bosco muttered, "I just can't believe he's out."

"How's faith?" Ty asked trying to change the subject.

"Fine." Bosco muttered.

"Almost Emily's birthday right?" Ty asked. Bosco nodded as he continued to stare out the window. There was no use talking to him. His mind was preoccupied with the jerk named Sketch.

* * *

Bosco got out of the car. Finally, patrol was over. He did like having Ty as a partner, but at times he missed Faith. This job was what brought them together after all. He walked into the precinct as Faith and Sully brought in a handcuffed Sketch.

"What's going on with him?" Bosco asked.

"Armed robbery." Faith said. Bosco laughed in Sketch's face.

"I knew you'd slip up." He said.

"Fuck you." Sketch hissed. "You're not the one who caught me."

"No but my wife who is a girl did." Bosco said.

"Your wife is more man than you." He said. Faith nudged him.

"Shut up, Sketch." She said, shoving him down the hallway.

"Yes, Ma'am." Sketch chuckled.

"I'm all man!" Bosco yelled after them.

"Oh. I know that." Ty winked. Bosco frowned at him.

"Shut up." He said. Ty held up his hands defensively as he walked away. Bosco looked around him as everyone was laughing at him; "You all shut up, okay?"

Bosco stalked to the locker room stripping off his clothes. Sketch was such an asshole. There was no way he was soft. Who cares if he had kids and a wife? He was still all man. He was still tough. He was still Bosco.


	35. Caught

****

February 25th, 2004

Bosco had collapsed on the floor of the kitchen not able to breathe as Faith cooked dinner. His face was red as he tried filling his lungs with air. Faith immediately grabbed him and helped him to the ER.

Bosco sat on the bed breathing in some oxygen the doctor had given him. Faith rubbed his leg. Dr. Jamingson walked in and stared at Bosco.

"What?" He asked, "I know. I'm a freak show." The doctor chuckled.

"You should charge admission." Dr. Jamingson winked, "How are you feeling?"

"It's easier to breathe." He said.

"I thought you'd say that." The doctor said looking at Bosco's chart.

"He's still really pale." Faith said.

"Thanks, Babe." Bosco muttered.

"Well, it's true." She frowned.

"All right. I need to ask you a few question about your attack." He said, "Ma'am, could you step outside for a moment?"

"I'm his wife. I can stay here." Faith said.

"Faith, please can I talk to him alone?" Bosco asked.

"But-"

"Now Faith." Bosco said. Faith sighed and stood up. She kissed his forehead and left the room.

"Was there any reasons you didn't want your wife to stay?" Bosco shrugged.

"It's my health. It's my business." He said.

"All right." Dr. Jamingson said, "Was this your first attack like this?" Bosco shook his head.

"I get small episodes every once and a while, but this was the worse one yet."

"How you ever gotten them looked at?"

"No. I hate doctors and hospitals…No offence." Bosco said.

"None taken." He said, "When did these attacks first start?"

"Ahh…A couple of years ago," Bosco said. The doctor noted this on his clipboard.

"You're a police officer, right?" he asked. Bosco nodded. "Did you work over at the world trade center when they fell?"

"Yeah," Bosco said, "This cant be from that. That was a long time ago and I had my lungs looked at. I took my medication."

"The problem with the treatment then, we didn't know 100% what you inhaled.' Dr. Jamingson said. "We are seeing a lot of cases lately of police officers and firefighters developing asthma."

"I don't have asthma." Bosco muttered.

"Yes you do. I can show you your x-rays and tests results." He said. I'm going to give you an inhaler. When you start feeling an attack coming on, use it."

"The fucking terrorists gave me asthma." Bosco groaned. "They can't kick me off of the force can they?"

"No they can't, but they need to know. You need to keep an inhaler o you at all times. Do you have trouble running at work?" Bosco shook his head.

"No. I never get attacks while I'm running or anything. I get it when my daughter is brushing the dog in the house or I'm in an abandoned building getting a perp. Sometimes cooking with spices and stuff gives me them. My wife burnt the garlic bread tonight." Dr. Jamingson nodded.

"That's all normal. Come spring time, you will probably have a harder time." He said, "I'm going to give you several inhalers. I want one by your beside, one in your pocket, one in your car at work, and one in your locker at work." Bosco sighed deeply. If anyone found out about this, he wouldn't hear the end of it. Bosco nodded anyway.

"All right. Thanks, doc." Bosco told Faith what was going on, but he just couldn't bring himself to telling anyone at work yet. This made him more of a whimp he thought, even though Faith told him he was being ridiculous. They would need to make a few adjustments at their house, like brushing Noelle on the porch and getting rid of the down pillows, but it'd be worth it.

April 11th, 2004

Vincent got up on his hands and knees. His dad had run to the kitchen for a sandwich leaving him alone for a second. The baby glanced towards the doorway as he started to crawl. First rule of parenting, when your child first starts crawl, never ever leave them unsupervised. Vincent moved fast out of the living room.

"All right. I got some food for daddy and a bot- oh shit." Bosco threw his food on the coffee table when he saw his son wasn't where he left him. "Vincent Giovanni!" He ran out and saw the little padded butt hurrying to the stairs. Bosco ran and snatched him up. "Very close, little man. Your mother would kill me if I lost you."

"Who you loosing?" Emily asked walking downstairs.

"Just my mind." Bosco winked. Emily nodded, "Listen, could you watch Charlie and Vinny tonight? I want to take your mother out for dinner tonight. She needs some alone time."

"Will I get paid?" Emily asked.

"Not if one of them is dead." Bosco said.

"Fine. I'm a good babysitter." Emily said tucking her hands into her jean pockets. Bosco nodded slinging Vincent on his hip.

"Yeah you are. I'll give you twenty bucks tonight if you do a great job." Emily grinned and nodded.

"All right."

* * *

Faith waved to Sully as she bounded down the stairs. She stopped in her tracks when she saw her husband sitting on the hood of their car.

"Hey there sexy." Faith grinned, "What are you doing on this side of town?"

"I'm just looking for some ass." Bosco said, "Some sweet honeys." Faith nodded as she strolled over to the car.

"Well, I might be able to hook you up. Looking for anything specific?" Faith asked with a grinned. Bosco nodded.

"Yeah. A blond with gorgeous eyes and great tits." He said.

"Well," Faith tried holding back her laughter, "I think I saw Taylor working today." Bosco stuck out his tongue and grabbed his wife by her waist, "Where are our dear children?"

"Dear daughter is watching dear sons." Bosco said. "We have the whole night to ourselves."

"Oooh. How much are you paying her?" Faith asked as Bosco nipped at her neck.

"Twenty bucks if they're all alive when we get home." He said.

"Where are we going?" She asked shivering underneath his lips.

"Somewhere where we can get freaky." Bosco said opening the car door for his wife. Faith giggled softly.

"All right." She got into the car. Bosco jumped into the car and sped off. "This is a wonderful surprise."

"I thought you'd like this." He said. 

"It's nice being with you and not having a screaming baby and two fighting kids in the back seat." Bosco laughed at her.

"How true. How true." He said turning off the main road. With in ten minutes, Bosco pulled off the road onto the grass. Faith looked at him oddly. "And we get freaky."

"Oh! We're not!" She giggled.

"Oh we are, officer Boscorelli." Bosco said lunging for his wife. Faith squealed but let his lips kiss everywhere on her neck. "Tasty."

"Mmmm Mommy's getting hot all ready." Faith groaned. Having three kids asking for your attention all the time tends really put a damper on your love life. Bosco immediately unbuttoned Faith's shirt. Her breasts were amazing because of her breastfeeding.

"Daddy's hot too." Bosco groaned.

"I can feel." Faith purred. They were too wrapped up in what they were doing; they didn't see the police car pull up behind them. Officer Stevens stepped out and walked to the car.

"Excuse me." He tapped on the window.

"Oh fuck." Faith cursed. She grabbed her shirt and pulled it on.

"Don't worry." Bosco muttered as he rolled down the window.

"Officer Boscorellis." Stevens looked at them.

"Hey there. What's up?" Bosco asked.

"You need to move your car, Bosco." He said. Faith blushed deeply hiding her face in her hands. Bosco nodded.

"Yeah. Sure. We will." He said.

"You two have some fun." Officer Stevens said as Bosco started the engine.

"We will." Bosco winked and pulled away.

"I am so god damn embarrassed." Faith moaned. Bosco chuckled.

"There's nothing like being caught by one of your coworkers."

"Take me home." She said. She was still bright red. Bosco couldn't help but to find this whole situation hilarious even if Faith didn't.


	36. Emily

****

April 25th, 2004

Vincent stood up and held tightly onto the chair. Angela filled his bottle up with apple juice and Bosco and Faith watched her.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Bosco asked.

"Sweetheart, I've raised a couple of kids." Angela said, "I can watch Vinny for the night."

"All right. I know you can." Faith smiled, "It's just we've never left him."

"Well, it's about time. He's almost seven months old." Angel said.

"I know." Bosco said as Angela picked up his son.

"Go." Angela laughed, "We'll be fine."

"All right. I gave Emily your number just incase something happens." Faith said, "Nothing should happen, but they are with their father, so…just in case." Angela laughed.

"Charlie and Emily will be fine with your ex. Vinny will be fine with me." Angela said. "Go."

"Okay, Ma." Bosco kissed his mother's cheek and ruffled Vincent's brown hair. "Be good for grandma." Faith leaned over and kissed her son. It would be hard to leave him even if it was only for a night.

* * *

Faith and Bosco walked into the hotel room. Faith grinned

"Oh this is beautiful." She said.

"I wanted the best room for you." Bosco said putting down their bags. Faith bounced into the room and feel onto the king-size bed. "We need to get one of these beds for home."

"I don't think we can fit it in our room." Bosco said kicking his shoes off.

"We'll make it fit." She said beckoning her husband on the bed with her finger. Bosco chuckled and crawled in next to her. "Thank you for this?"

"You're welcome." He said, "Do you want to order something from room service or take a nice hot bath?"

"I want to sleep." She chuckled, "I want to sleep without a baby attached to my breast."

"What about a husband?" Bosco smiled. Faith giggled softly.

"I may be able to handle that." Faith said. Bosco started to snuggle into his wife. "Do you think Vinny is going to walk soon?"

"Yes." Bosco chuckled. "Can we have sex now?"

"In a minute." Faith said, "We should call Ma and check on Vinny."

"He's fine, Faith." Bosco said slipping his hand beneath her shirt.

"What if he's missing us?" She asked.

"He's not missing us. He is glad we're not there and is happy he has grandma spoiling him." Bosco said. Faith chuckled.

"She knows not to give him candy right?"

"She knows." Bosco said as he started to kiss her neck. They really needed alone time. Bosco loved her neck. He suckled on her tender flesh. "This is nice." He mumbled. Faith mumbled something under her breath. Bosco looked up and saw that she was starting to snore. "Faith?….Are you asleep?"

"No." She mumbled between snores. Bosco sighed and pulled the blanket up around her. 

"Sleep, babe." He whispered. She was obviously exhausted and he wanted this night to be hers and he wanted her to sleep.

May 9th, 2004

Emily turned around in the mirror. She looked pretty good in her red dress. It was nice and short, but not too short. She sprayed some perfume on herself and made sure her make up was on straight.

"Very good." Emily smiled and shut her door. "I'll be back later!!"

"Hold it." Bosco stepped out of the kitchen and stared at her. Was that his stepdaughter? It didn't look like her. She looked much older than the little Emily he watched grow up.

"What?" She frowned.

"What is that you're wearing?" Bosco looked Emily up ad down.

"A dress. Can I go now?" Emily crossed her arms.

"Where are you going?"

"To a movie with a couple of friends." She tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Who are these friends?" Emily groaned deeply.

"Ashley, Michael, and Justin." Emily said.

"Two boys. Two girls. I don't think so." Bosco said, "Upstairs."

"No. They're going to be here any minute." She said.  
"Who's driving?" Bosco asked.

"Justin." Emily said as she started to get antsy. Bosco laughed.

"How old is he?"  
"Sixteen." Emily said.

"No. You're not going." Bosco said, "not dressed like that and not with people whose been driving for a day."

"But, Bosco!" She cried. Bosco stared at her.

"What'd you call me?"

"Bosco. It's not like you're my father. I don't have to continue calling you Dad, do I?" she asked.

"I never asked you to, but…I've been a better father than your father for almost two years." Bosco said. Emily rolled her eyes slipping her jacket on.

"I'll be back at eleven."

"No."

"Ten thirty then." Emily said.

"Try again." Bosco said. Emily sighed deeply.

"Nine thirty then. Can I please go then?" She asked.

"Call me when you get to the theater, okay?" 

"Fine." Emily said as she ran outside. A red car pulled up and she jumped in. Bosco sighed deeply. This better not be a date.

* * *

Faith lay next to Bosco reading a book. It was ten thirty and there was no sign of Emily.

"She better get here soon." Faith said.

"She will…." Bosco said glancing at the clock.

"She really shouldn't have spent all that time with Fred. Every time she goes, she rebels with us." Faith said.

"She's just late." Bosco said.

"An hour, Bosco. She's an hour late." Faith said shutting her book.

"I can see." Bosco growled as the doorbell rang. Both of them jumped up and ran down the stairs. Bosco opened the door and Ty was standing there, "Davis…"

"Hey…I thought you'd want to handle this." He stepped aside and Emily walked in. Faith's eyes widened.

"What happened?" She asked.

"The car she was in. The driver was an underage drinker." Ty said. Bosco glared at Emily.

"You were in the car with a drunk driver??"

"I figured I'd let you handle her instead of bringing her in." Ty said.

"Thanks." Faith said, "I'll see you tomorrow." As soon as Ty left, Faith turned to her daughter.

"What where you thinking??!! Are you stupid!?" Faith cried.

"Apparently!" Emily cried ready to stomp up the stairs.

"Don't you dare go upstairs yet." Bosco said, "Where you drinking?"

"No!" Emily cried.

"How are we suppose to believe that?" Faith asked.

"Don't you trust me?" Emily asked.

"You've blown our trust more than once." Bosco said.

"I wasn't drinking, Michael pulled the beer out while he was driving. I wouldn't have gotten into the car if I had known he was going to drink." Emily said as she started to cry.

"You could have told him to pull over." Faith said.

"I tried to, Ma! I yelled, but he wouldn't pull over. Please! I tried." Emily sobbed, "I knew you'd be mad."

"Of course we're mad." Bosco said, "Officer Davis brought you to the door. What if he was coming to the door to tell us to ID your body, Em? Were you at least wearing you seatbelt?"

"Yes." Emily said softly. "I wasn't drinking."

"Okay." Faith said.

"Am I grounded?" She asked.

"For breaking curfew yes." Faith said, "Go to your room." 

"But-"

"Now." Bosco said. Faith growled as Emily went upstairs to her room. "What are we going to do with her?"

"She's rebelling. Its that age." Faith said climbing the stairs again.

"Well, I don't like it." Bosco said. Faith chuckled.

"Typical father." She said. 

"I swear that girl is testing every nerve inside of me." He said.

"One again, she's a teenager." Faith said crawling into bed. "Tomorrow we'll have another talk with her. She needs to understand what she did wasn't right and it isn't a good example to show Vinny and Charlie." Bosco nodded slowly. That moment he opened the door and saw Ty scared the crap out of him. For a split second he thought Emily was dead.


	37. Beach

****

May 23rd, 2004

Faith took hold of Vincent's hands as they slowly walked into the kitchen. Vincent's legs wobbled as his mother helped him. Bosco chuckled and his baby boy.

"Let go." Bosco said.

"He's going to fall and hurt himself." Faith said.

"And then he'll get back up and try again." Bosco said, "let go."

"He's going to fall." She said.

"When did Em and Charlie first stand by themselves and start walking?" He asked. Faith thought for a moment.

"For Emily, nine months and a year. For Charlie, eight months and eleven months, If I remember correctly. It's been awhile."

"All right then." Bosco said. "Let go." Faith bit her lip and let go of her son's hands. Vincent smiled and sucked on his middle fingers.

"He's standing. He's standing without holding onto anything!"

"I told you he could!" Bosco grinned proudly at his boy.

"He's growing up too fast." Faith sighed sitting down at the kitchen table. Vincent dropped to his knees and started to play with a spoon that had fallen onto the floor.

"Maybe we need to have another one." Bosco suggested.

"OH lord no!!" Faith laughed, "Three is plenty for me."

"But Emily will be going away to college soon." He said.

"Not soon, Bosco." Faith smiled.

"Okay, in a few years." He said, "Maybe we'll talk about a second one then?" Faith sighed and looked at her husband.

"Maybe, but I highly doubt it." She said. Vincent held up the spoon and looked at Faith.

"Mama!" he said. Faith's eyes widened.

"Did you hear that??" She asked. Bosco nodded.

"I heard it!" He smiled. Faith's eyes welled up with tears as she scooped her son up.

"You said my name. You said mama." She hugged him, "Do you realize he is the first child of mine to say my name first?"

"No." Bosco chuckled.

"Emily and Charlie both said Daddy first." Faith hugged her son again, "Thank you, Vinny. Thank you." Bosco chuckled.

"Meanwhile, no one says my name." Bosco said coughing slightly.

"I call you daddy all the time." Faith said.

"Yes, but in the naughty way." Bosco chuckled, "Our anniversary is coming up." Faith smiled.

"You remembered." She chuckled, "What do you want to do?"

"Hot and steamy sex and day long." Bosco smiled.

"I may be able to hook you up with that." Faith winked.

"Oh really? Then hot steamy sex and naked pillow fights." Bosco said. Faith laughed.

"I can arrange that as well." Faith said. Bosco groaned.

"I need that." He said.

"I know you do." Faith said, "Why don't I go lay Vincent down and I will meet you I the bath tub?" Bosco grinned.

"God, I love having you for my wife." He said. Sex in the bathtub. It had been awhile since they had done that.

July 5th, 2004

It was Three days after their anniversary and they decided to take a small family trip to the beach. The family went out onto the sand. Emily and Bosco laid out the blanket and Charlie put the umbrella into the sand.

"Come back here in an hour to get more sun block on." Faith said plopping Vincent onto the blanket.

"Whatever." Emily took off her bathrobe and she was wearing a very small bikini. Bosco frown. 

"Don't Bosco." She chuckled. Bosco sighed.

"Go." He said. The kids ran off. Vincent slapped his pudgy hand into the sand. He giggled wildly. Faith stood in front of Bosco.

"Look." She winked as she pealed her shirt off. She was wearing a nice blue bikini top. A smile broke out on Bosco's face. She pulled down the shorts. Bosco groaned loudly. Some nice blue bottoms. She certainly didn't have to worry about loosing anymore pregnancy weight. She was perfect.

"Wow…Gorgeous." He said. Faith winked.

"Don't tell anyone at the precinct that I'm wearing this." She said, "I just need to get myself some colour."

"No one is going to know how hot my wife looks in a bikini." He said, "I won't let them near you." Faith chuckled and she laid out her towel.

"Gee, thanks." She smiled lying down on her back. Bosco stared at his wife.

"I've never seen you wear one of those." He said.

"You've seen me naked though." Faith chuckled closing her eyes.

"Yeah, but this is different." He said.

"Not really." She smiled. Vincent crawled over to his mother.

"Mama. Mama. Mama." He cooed crawling onto her belly. Faith giggled wildly.

"You helping Momma?" She chuckled.

"I don't think he wants you to get peace." Bosco winked. Faith sat up.

"Do you want to go swimming, Vinny?" She asked. Vinny giggled softly. Faith looked at her husband. "Let's go take a dip." 

"Don't you want to get some colour?" Bosco asked getting up.

"Colour can wait." Faith picked up their son and went to the water, "Your first ocean experience, Vinny." Bosco and Faith went into the warm seawater. Charlie swam around them. Vincent squealed at his brother. Waves pushed into Vincent and thought it was the best thing in the world.

"Where's your sister, Charlie?" Bosco asked wrapping his arms around Faith.

"At the ice cream stand with some boys." Charlie said, "Can I get some ice cream?"

"Get money out of my purse." Faith said.

"Maybe I should go with him." Bosco said. Faith chuckled.

"No. You're not checking up on Emily." Faith said.

"But she's with boys." Bosco said, "Boys with raging hormones." Faith rolled her eyes.

"Emily will be fine." She said, "Just enjoy being here with your son." Bosco looked at Vincent. He was splashing in the water. A smile returned to Bosco's face as he took Vincent from her.

"Thank you, Faith." 

"Thanks for what?" She cocked her eyebrow.

"Thank you for making me a father." He said, "I never new it would be this amazing." Faith's face softened as she looked at him.

"Thank you for making me a mother again." She said kissing him softly, "Thank you for giving me a happy marriage. These past two years have been utterly terrific." Bosco nodded.

"Very much." He said tossing Vincent up in the air. He never thought he'd be here, playing at the beach with three kids and a gorgeous wife. 

"Be careful." Faith chuckled as she started to tread water.

"We're fine." Bosco tossed Vincent in the air again.

"Mom!" Emily stood at the shore, "Dad!!!"

"Parenthood is calling." Faith chuckled, "What to you want, Em?"

"Charlie is being a big brat!!" She cried.

"What did he do now?" Faith swam up to her daughter; "You covered in ice-cream."

"Hence Charlie being a brat!" Emily cried.

"A boy was kissing her." Charlie said.

"Charlie!!" Emily cried.

"He called me a pip squeak so a dumped my ice-cream on them." He said. Faith chuckled slightly taking her daughters hand and pulling her into the water.

"Wash off in here and if I ever catch you kissing a boy you will be grounded." She said. Emily growled as she washed the ice cream off.

"Charlie didn't need to do that." Emily said.

"No Charlie didn't have to and he will get punished."

"Good." Emily muttered. Faith chuckled softly and looked back at Bosco and Vincent. Even with ice cream covered children and throwing out punishments here or there, this was a wonderful day trip. It was exactly what they needed to do as a family.


	38. The Injury

****

August 1st, 2004

Faith twisted the seat belt as Sully got into the car.

"Next time you drive the car, leave it the way I left it." She said. Sully nodded.

"Yeah, I forgot." He said, "You're really anal about that aren't you?"

"Haven't you been listening to me, Sul?" She asked.

"Apparently not. I've had a lot going on with me, Faith, I can't worry myself with my partner's seat belt preferences." Faith sighed deeply.

"I know. Sorry." She said as she drove off, "Want to go get some D&D before we get on the road?"

"Drive through." Sully smiled. Faith chuckled.

"You've got it." Faith drove towards Dunkin' Doughnuts. "Can I ask you a question, Sully?"

"Of course." Sully looked at Faith.

"Why did you become a cop?" She asked. Sully smiled.

"Isn't it every little boys dream to be a cop and catch the bad guy?" He asked. Faith chuckled.

"Yeah. Charlie had his cop phase. He wants to be a firefighter now though." She said.

"What about you? Why did you become a cop?" He asked.

"For the benefits." Faith laughed, "No. Because of my family. All I ever saw when I grew up were cops in and out of my house. They wanted to help my family even though they didn't know us. I thought that was pretty cool and I wanted to help little girls like myself." Sully nodded.

"Good reasons." Sully said.

"I thought so." Faith smiled. "You want to come to Vinny's birthday party next month?" Sully nodded.

"That would be great." Sully said, "What kind of gift should I bring?" Faith shrugged as she pulled into a parking space.

"What every you want." She said, "He liked trucks."

"Trucks. I can do that." He said as he got out of the car.

"Cool. They better have made a new pot of coffee I tell you." Faith said, "I'm going to raise Cain if they haven't."

"Not if I don't get to them first." He said. Faith chuckled softly looking around her. Her heart stopped when she looked in front of she and Sully. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest.

"Don't look ahead of us." She said, "Just go into the shop." Sully looked ahead of them and there was a gang of men.

"Who are they?"

"Christ sully! Don't look!" She whispered, "They're the Ravens." Sully's eyes widened.

"The Ravens…" They were a fear gang in town. Four cop killings have been suspected to be their work, but of course they couldn't get any concrete evidence.

"Let's go in here until we can get some backup." Faith whispered.

"Officer Boscorelli." One of the gang members looked at her, "I remember you." Faith turned and looked at him.

"I don't remember you." She said.

"About two years ago, when your were still a Yokas." He said. All the other members stared at them. "You arrested me for possession."

"I'm sorry." Faith said, "Let's go, Sully."

"You're sorry? No you're not." He snapped.

"I am honestly. My partner and I need to go." Faith grabbed sully and they started to walk away. "I didn't like the feel of that."

"Me either." Sully said. Then a noise rang out that made Sully and Faith press against the building, "They're shooting at us."

"I see that, Sully." Faith snapped as she pulled out her gun. "This is 55-David, there are shots being fired at us. We need back up now!!"

"Shit." Sully pressed against the building tighter when he felt the breeze of a bullet. Faith popped out and started to shoot. Sully followed behind her.

A few men went down. Faith went back against the building. She felt a tight pinch against her neck. She was getting out of breath watching Sully shoot. Faith couldn't fill her lungs with air. Her breathing became ragged. She touched her neck. It was sticky and when she pulled it away, she saw her hand was covered in blood.

__

I've been shot, Faith thought as she fell against the wall. She looked at Sully. She tried crying out for Sully, but no words were being forms. She slid down to the ground knocking garbage cans over. Sully turned to her.

"Oh god." He ran over to his bleeding partner. Sully put his hand on the hole in Faith's neck. Tears were streaming down her face. All she could think about was her kids and her husband. "I'll get you help, Faith. This is 55-david we have an officer down. I repeat there an officer down. We need a bus here now." 

Faith gasped for air as she held tightly onto Sully. She couldn't die now. She couldn't. Soon, things started to get hazy but Sully made her stay awake. She closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them Alex was above her talking. She couldn't make out any of the words. She needed air.

* * *

Bosco growled as he looked out the window.

"Today sucks." He said. Ty looked at him.

"It's just slow. It doesn't suck. It's a beautiful day out."

"Don't go all gay on me now." Bosco said.

"I'm not gay." Ty said, "I have a girlfriend."

"Or a beard." Bosco chuckled.

"Very funny." Ty shook his head.

"I know. I'm a funny kind of guy." Bosco said as Sully came over the radio.

"This is 55-david we have an officer down. I repeat there an officer down. We need a bus here now." Bosco's blood froze.

"D-Did they say 55-David?" He asked. Ty nodded. "Was that Sully?" Ty nodded again. "God. 55-David, this is 55-Charlie. Who was shot?" There was no answer, "55-David, who was shot??"

"Bosco, calm down. It'll be fine." Ty said.

"What if it's Faith??" He snapped.

"Drive to Mercy and go to the ER." He said, "We can find out who it was." Bosco whipped around the corner speeding to Mercy. Someone at 55-David had been shot. He hoped it wasn't his wife. It took him a full three minutes to get to Mercy. Bosco immediately ran inside.

"AN officer. An officer has been shot." He said to Nurse Procter.

"They're not here yet, Bosco." She said.

"Who was shot?"

"I don't know." She looked out into the ambulance bay; "They're here now." They ran outside to the ambulance. Bosco's world seemed to crash around him when he saw his bloody wife being pulled out.

"Faith!" He cried grabbing at her. Kim pushed him away. "Let me see her!!"

"Let the doctors work on her." Kim said Bosco ran after the gurney. He had never seen someone this bloody before.

"I need to help! I need to!" Sully grabbed him before he ran into the trauma room.

"She was shot in the neck, Bosco. The doctors need to work." He said.

"What the fuck did you do to her!?" Bosco yelled pushing Sully, "What? Was getting your other partners shot not good enough and so you had to get my wife shot too you fucking asshole??"

"No! The Ravens were out there!" Sully yelled. Bosco pushed him again.

"SHE BETTER NOT DIE!!!" He yelled. Ty grabbed Sully away from Bosco before he did anything to him. Bosco looked into the trauma room. Tears streamed down his face watching the doctors give Faith a tracheotomy. Her body started to seize. He couldn't take it. His knees gave out and he slid to the ground sobbing.

"Bosco?" Nurse Procter looked at the sobbing man. He covered his ears.

"D-Don't tell me sh-she's dead. I c-cant handle it if she is." Bosco sobbed as Procter knelt down in front of him; "SH-She's my everything. I c-can't go on. D-Don't t-tell me sh-she's dead." Procter put her hand on his knees.

"She's not dead." She said, "We had to put a tracheotomy in to help her breath. She's unable to breathe on her own right now. She is stable but very critical." Bosco looked up at her with red eyes.

"Sh-She's alive?" 

"She's alive but not doing very good." she said.

"Is she awake?" He whispered.

"She lost too much blood, Bosco. They don't know if she'll wake up right now. It's going to be touch and go for the next forty-eight hours." She said softly.

"Can…Can I see her?" He whispered. Procter nodded.

"She's hooked up to a lot of machines right now. She'll need to have surgery soon, but she needs to be a little bit more stable."

"All right." He whispered as he got up.

"Right this way." She led him to the room. Bosco's heart stopped. His wife lay in that hospital bed as pale as a ghost. She had a large tube coming from her throat.

"If she woke up right now, when would she be able to come home?" He asked.

"A week or two. She lost a lot of blood, Bosco. Her voice box could have been nicked. It all depends on how her surgery will go." Procter said, "I'll bring in forms for you to sign."

"Okay." He whispered sitting down next to his wife. "Faith, wake up for me. You…You r-really need to wake up. You can't do this to me. You can't leave me with the kids. We need you." There was no response from his wife. "Damn it, Faith!! Listen to me! Wake up! I'm telling you to wake up. I'm you're husband. You need to listen to me. Look, now I'm being an ass, wake up and yell at me, Baby. Please, Yell at me." Bosco's lip trembled, "Please….Pl-Please yell at me, Faith." Bosco held her hand against his cheek and cried softly. 

"I'm so scared, Faith. Sure I've been afraid before, like when Vinny was sick. But…Faith, I've never…I don't know what I want to say. I love you, Faith. Know that. Know that I will always love you, Faith." He sat there holding her hand tightly, crying softly. He could loose his wife. He could become a widow only two years into their marriage. He couldn't loose his wife. He couldn't loose his partner. He couldn't loose his best friend.


	39. Recovery?

****

August 15th, 2004

She was still asleep. She looked like Sleeping Beauty. Although no matter how many times he kissed her, Faith wouldn't wake up. She had lost too much blood and didn't have enough oxygen for awhile. The doctors kept telling Bosco that there could be a chance that she wouldn't wake up.

Believe it or not, there was some good news though. Her two surgeries, one for repairs and one just to explore and survey the damage went extremely well. Her voice box was fully in tacked so after some therapy, she would be able to talk. She was now breathing on her own and that was a big hurdle for her to jump over. Bosco couldn't handle this though. Two week without his wife was hell.

"Look whose here, Faith." Bosco sat on Faith's bed with Vincent, "Vinny cried all night for you. He wants you to come home."

"Momma!" Vincent whimpered as he reached for Faith.

"The house is terrible looking without you. Ma has come by to help with the dinner stuff." Bosco said.

"Momma." Vincent lay down on Faith's chest.

"Be careful, Buddy. Mommy is still very sick. You can be jumping on her." He patted his son's back. Vincent nuzzled into Faith's neck, feeling the comfort he had been missing for two weeks.

"Momma." Vincent said softy. Faith's hand twitched slightly as her eyes started to flutter open. Bosco's heart stopped.

"Faith?" He whispered as he took her hand. He could feel in move slightly. Faith looked up to the ceiling. Everything was hazy and confusing. She had no idea where she was. What had happened?

"Ahhgrr…" Faith croaked.

"Don't talk. You're not ready to yet." Bosco said as he kissed her forehead. "G-God, you're awake. I th-thought you'd never wake up." He cried softly. None of this was registering in Faith's head, "Let me go get the doctor." He ran out. Faith was barely able to move. Vincent bounced on her chest. Faith groaned slightly.

"Officer Boscorelli, you're awake." Dr. Jamingson walked up to Faith's bedside; "You were giving us quite a scare." Faith stared at him oddly; "You can't talk. Blink once for yes and blink twice for no, okay?" Faith blinked once. Her throat was so sore. Her throat was numb.

"Come on, Buddy." Bosco took his son, "Let the doctor work on Mommy."

"Do you remember what happened, Faith?" She blinked twice, "You were at work with your partner and you were shot in the neck. You lost a lot of blood and had to have a tube down your throat for awhile. You had two surgeries. You've been asleep for two weeks. Do you remember now?" She blinked twice.

"When can she come home, Dr. Jamingson?" Bosco asked.

"A week in a minimum. She needs to have voice therapy and see if she has any other damage." Bosco nodded slowly.

"At least we have evidence to put those Ravens away for good. Does it hurt, Faith?" Bosco asked softly. She blinked once.

"I'll up you medication." The doctor said. Faith lifted her hand and made a writing motion. "Here." R. Jamingson handed her a pad and pen.

"I can't believe she's awake. Thank the good lord." Bosco whispered kissing Vincent's head. Faith slowly wrote something on the paper. She showed it to Bosco. It read: Sull ok? He nodded, "Sully is fine. He's been so scared. He came in every day to check on you."

"Faith should get some sleep, Officer." Dr. Jamingson said.

"She's been asleep for two weeks. I need to talk to my wife. I need to know she's going to be okay. I have to." He said.

"Sleep helps heal the body." Dr. Jamingson said, "Another five minutes."

"Thank you." Bosco said softly. Faith wrote another note. This note read: Em + Char. "They're fine. They've been spending time with Fred. He's been great and helpful. He's been here lingering sometimes." Faith rolled her eyes.

How close 2 dead. Faith wrote again. Bosco stared at the paper. His heart was hurting even looking at the words. His lip trembled slightly. He nodded slowly.

"Very close. It um…It didn't look good for a long time." He took in a shuddery breath. "You weren't waking up. I w-was convinced, I…I was convinced I would have to make the decision whether or not to keep you alive on machine, b-but then you started to breath on your own." He started to cry. Faith's eyes filled with tears. Even in her fuzzy, confused, drug induced state, she could see how terrified Bosco still was. She dropped the pen and touched Bosco's hand. He looked at her; "I love you, Faith. You fucking scared me." 

She smiled sleepily at him. Bosco's heart was swelling with love. He returned her smile, "We'll talk about this later. Go get some sleep, Baby." Bosco held Vincent as he watched Faith fall asleep. He couldn't believe Faith was awake. She was communication with him. Maybe he recovery would be quicker than everyone thought.

August 29th, 2004

Faith was recovering slowly, but surely. Her voice was still really soft, but she could talk. It was raspy and Bosco always felt like it was hurting her, but she insisted talking didn't hurt anymore. It just sounded like it did. Even though it was hot out, Faith was wearing scarves and turtle necks. She couldn't bear to have anyone look at her neck. She couldn't even have Bosco look at it. As if she didn't feel bad enough about the scars from pregnancy and the scars on her breast, she had this one and it was going to be the biggest one yet. Bosco looked at Faith as she read in their bed. It was nice to have her home.

"You hungry?" He asked. Faith shook her head.  
"No." She whispered.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Faith nodded.

"I had a big dinner, Bos." She whispered as she looked at him.

"I know. I just want to make sure you eat. You're still really skinny." He said. Faith chuckled.

"I don't mind being really skinny." Faith rasped as she put her book down. "And you don't have to keep asking me if I need anything."

"Yes I do." He said, "You're still healing." Faith sighed.

"Bos, I'm fine." She said.

"You're not fine. You were shot Faith. I slept next to you last night. I know you're having nightmares." She looked away from her husband. She couldn't lie anymore.

"They're nothing." She said.

"They're something. You dream about being shot."

"No I don't." She whispered.

"Faith, don't lie to me." Bosco said, "Tell me how you are."

"How I am???" Faith tried to yelled, but it only came out as a raspy whisper. "I'll tell you how I am. I was shot. I almost died. I have a constant reminder of it. I will never get over it." She put her hand over her scarf.

"Let me see it." He said. Faith shook her head.

"No." She whispered.

"Let me see it." He said again. He eyes filled with tears.

"I can't show you." She spoke inaudibly.

"Now." Bosco said. Faith's lip trembled as she removed her scarf. She closed her eyes. She didn't want to see the look of disgust on his face. Bosco swallowed as he looked at the large red scar on his wife's neck. He reached out and touched it. She flinched. "It's not that bad, Faith."

"It's disgusting.' She rasped. Bosco made his wife look at him.

"Nothing on you is ever disgusting, Faith." He said. "You're gorgeous. You're alive and that's what matters."

"I don't want people to stare." She whispered.

"I'm not just anybody. I'm your husband." Bosco said. "I want you better." Faith looked at him as tears spilled down her cheek.

"Oh Bos." Faith started to sob in his chest; "I'm so scared."

"I know." He wrapped his arms around her, "I know you are. I am too and I promise I will help you through this. I will do everything in my power to make everything okay." Bosco held his wife tightly. It tore his heart to see Faith in mental pain 


	40. Hapiness and Sorrow

****

September 28th, 2004

Faith was going back to work. She was terrified to go back to work, but she refused to tell anyone that. Just because they had arrested members of the Ravens, it didn't mean Faith's safety was better. Being a police officer was a dangerous line of work, but it was Faith's life. No matter what happened to her on this job, she would love being a cop. But right now they had a party to attend to. Vincent was a year old. Their baby boy was a year old. They couldn't believe this year had gone so quickly.

"Hey buddy, come downstairs. You're having a party." Bosco picked Vincent up out of his crib.

"Daddy. Daddy." Vincent giggled. Bosco brought his son downstairs. People were already there and Faith was desperately trying to entertain them. Her voice was almost back to one hundred percent. When she got upset, she tended to squeak which made Bosco laugh at her and made Faith more mad.

"There he is." Faith smiled taking Vincent from her husband; "Everyone is here to say happy birthday." Bosco glanced in the living room. Emily and Justin were giggling on the couch.

"Why is Mr. Backstreet wannabe here?" He asked.

"His name is Justin and I said Emily could bring him if she wanted." Faith said, "He's her boyfriend."

"She's not old enough for a boyfriend."

"Let's forget about that." Faith said, "Our boy is one." A smile spread across Bosco's face.

"This year has gone too quickly." He said as he put Vincent in his highchair.

"Hey there." Ty looked at Vincent. "How's it going?"

"He's one, Ty. Not twelve." Bosco chuckled.

"Yeah. I know that. I just never believed in all that baby talk stuff." He said, "Babies are humans. They should be talked to like humans."

"The kid does have a point." Sully said leaning against the counter.

"You guys have kids?" Bosco asked with a chuckle. The men held up their hands in defense.

"Get Emily and Justin. It's time for cake." Faith said. Charlie grinned form ear to ear. He was a proud big brother. Bosco walked out into the living room to find Emily and Justin kissing.

"Separate now." Bosco said. Emily groaned and stood up.

"Cake time?" She asked.

"You read my mind, little lady." Bosco said, "Kitchen." Bosco gave Justin the most evil look.

"All right." Faith lit the candles on top of the cake. This was one of her most favourite motherhood moments: The first birthday party. She put the cake in front of Vincent and they all began to sing.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear, Vinny. Happy birthday to you." They all cheered. Faith helped Vincent blow out his birthday candles. Vincent clapped his hands and pounded them into the chocolate cake. Bosco laughed loudly.

"A boy after my own heart." He smiled. Faith kissed her son's pudgy cheek.

"Happy birthday, Son." She whispered.

December 17, 2004

Finally, Bosco had a day off. The past two months he had been working fifty hours a week if not more. His family needed the money. Vincent was growing like a weed. So was Charlie. They needed new clothes; it seemed, every week. 

Bosco was being the good husband that day and he was doing chores. He had volunteered to clean the upstairs bathroom just because Faith's birthday was two days ago and he didn't really get her a good present. He poured the trash into a bigger bag and something fell on the floor. Bosco bent down and saw it was a pregnancy test. It was positive.

"Oh my god." He whispered. Bosco smiled softly. A positive pregnancy test. Faith was pregnant. "I'm going to be a father again." A tingling feeling coursed through his body. He tossed the test back into the bag and went downstairs.

"There you are. I'm going to make some hot coca. Want some?" Faith said.

"Sure." Bosco grinned. He watched Faith as she poured some hot water in a couple of mugs. "I love you, Faith."

"I love you too, Baby." She chuckled putting the coca powder in the water. Bosco walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I really really love you." He said.

"I really really love you too." Faith giggled softly, "Why are you being so lovey?"

"I know." Bosco said.

"You know? You know about what?" Faith asked.

"I know about the baby." Faith giggled softly.

"What did Vinny do now?" She asked.

"Not that baby, Silly." Bosco said. He caressed her stomach, "The baby in here?" Faith pulled away with a frown.

"What are you talking about? I'm not pregnant." She said.

"I found the pregnancy test, Faith." Bosco said.

"Pregnancy test?"

"Yeah. In the bathroom. It was positive." He said.

"Bosco, I never took a pregnancy test. I'm certainly not pregnant." Faith said. Bosco stared at her.

"I don't understand." Bosco said, "How did that test get there then?"

"Mom, dad, I'm going out with Justin and Amber to the movies now, okay?" Emily slung her purse over her shoulder. Both of the adults heads slowly turned and stared at Emily, "What?" Neither of them said anything for a moment. Finally, Faith was able to.

"No. You're not going out." She said.

"Mom! Why?" Emily asked.

"Because…We need to talk." Faith said.

"Can't we do this after he movie?" She asked.

"No. We need to do this now." Faith said. Emily sighed deeply.

"Fine." She turned on her heals and left. Faith looked at her husband with large eyes.

"I swear to god, Bosco. If my baby is pregnant, she's gonna get it." Faith said, both searing mad and awfully sad.

"I know, but neither of us can go up there pissed off. Yelling won't do any of us any good." He said.

"Oh but yelling feels very nice." Faith growled.

"I know." Bosco sighed; "We need to talk to her though…" Faith took in a deep breath. She left the kitchen and went up stairs into Emily's room. Her baby was sitting on the bed. She could just see her little girl in pigtails and pink overalls sitting on her bed playing with her Barbie dolls. Faith's lips trembled.

"Mom?" Emily looked at her. Faith sat next to her daughter. Bosco closed the door behind them so the boys didn't hear.

"We, um, we found the pregnancy test, Em." Faith said. The colour drained from Emily's face.

"I can explain." Emily said.

"You better." Bosco said. "And don't say it's Amber's."

"Just don't yell at me." Emily said.

"Tell us the truth, Emily." Faith said softly. She was on the verge of tears, "Are…Are you pregnant?" Emily hung her head, sitting there in silence for a moment.

"Pregnancy tests can be wrong sometimes right?" Emily whispered.

"Oh Emily." Faith said softly.

"I'm sorry, Mom." Emily whimpered. Bosco closed his eyes tightly.

"We, um…" Faith could barely form words, "We need to make an appointment to make sure. I'm so…so disappointed in you. I thought I raised you better than that." With that, Faith got up and left. Emily started to cry. Bosco watched her.

"You don't even know where Justin has been." Bosco said, "You could have gotten an STD also."

"We used pr-protection, Dad." She sobbed, "It j-just didn't work. This isn't m-my fault."

"You're thirteen, Emily. You'll be fourteen in two months. You shouldn't be having sex in the first place." He said.

"Justin and I love each other." Emily said.

"You're too young to know what love is yet." Bosco said, "We'll make an appointment for you in the morning and then if you really are pregnant, we'll decide what to do." Bosco left the room and went into his bedroom. Faith was crying on the bed, "We'll figure this out, Faith."

"She's my baby. Sh-She can't be pregnant." Faith sobbed.

"We'll figure something out. Don't worry." Bosco said, rubbing her back. They were both terrified that the test would be accurate. How could they get Emily out of this one? They couldn't. This was Emily's mess.


	41. Letting Off Steam

**__**

NOTE: I'm glad the majority of you liked my 'shocker' last chapter. I was afraid I was going to get bashed, but I like pushing the envelope lol. I do have plans, so don't worry.

December 31st, 2004

It wasn't a very merry Christmas nor was it a very happy New Year. Faith's world was crashing around her. She was a grandmother. Her daughter, her thirteen-year-old daughter, was pregnant. Faith was disgusted. Faith was depressed. Faith was upset. Faith was sad. Every emotion but jubilation was coursing though her veins. 

Bosco tried everything he could to male Faith and Emily talk but nothing worked. Emily was spending more time with Fred. He was paying for her doctor appointments and supporting his little girl, which pissed Faith off even more. Sure, Bosco was upset, but he believed in supporting Emily rather than pushing her away. He would rather see her here and healthy, than on the streets giving birth in a ditch. He knew Faith felt that way too. but she just wouldn't admit it.

"Don 't for get I'm going over Jake's tonight for the new years party." Charlie said.

"I remember." Faith said as she fed Vincent.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow." Bosco said. Emily walked through the front door and into the kitchen.

"I'm back." She said softly.

"How did it go?" Bosco asked. Faith didn't look at her daughter.

"It went fine." She said softly handing Bosco an ultrasound photo, "This is for you…if you want it. Justin and I already have a copy."

"I want it." Bosco said softly.

"The doctor said the baby is perfect." Emily glanced at her mother, "I'm due August 14th…I'll be upstairs." Emily rushed out of the room. Bosco looked at the ultrasound.

"I could never read these things." He handed it to Charlie.

"Momma?" Charlie said softly.

"Yeah baby." Faith said.

"When are you going to talk to Emily?" Charlie asked,

"When she realizes that she's ruined her life." Faith said.

"But she hasn't." Charlie said.

"She's having a baby, Charlie." Faith stood up; "I'm talking about this with you."

"You had three babies and you're fine. Emily will be fine. She has us. We're her family." Charlie said.

"Go upstairs in you room right now, Charles Michael!" Faith snapped. Charlie looked at Bosco.

"Go for now." He said softly. Charlie sighed and left the room. "There's no need to take this out on Charlie."

"I don't need a speech, B." Faith said.

"I'm not going to give you one." Bosco said, "You said Emily is ruining her life by having this baby. We don't even know if she's going to keep the baby. But right now as I see it, the only thing that is being ruin is your relationship with her."

"Right. No speech." She muttered taking the plate from Vincent. "Do you realize how hard this is going to be for her?"

"Yes I do." Bosco said, "It's going to be the most difficult thing she'll ever do. I know, she'll succeed. It's Emily we're talking about here. I'm sure, she'll be a wonderful mother with just a little bit of our help."

"Fred is helping her out for the three of us." Faith said.

"Just don't push her away." Bosco said, "You didn't have your mother help you through your first pregnancy. You had a hard time with it didn't you? Don't make Emily's first time hard."

"You defending her now?" Faith asked.

"I'm not defending her I'm not condoning what she did. I just think you should see what you're doing to her." Bosco said, "I don't want to see the two most important women in my life fight."

"Women. Pfft." Faith muttered.

"Just think about it." Bosco said picking Vincent up and leaving the kitchen. Faith stood at the sink. She knew she had to be a supportive mother and help her daughter through this, but Faith had a hard time. She was terrified Emily wouldn't achieve all the riches she deserved in life. She just wanted to see her daughter succeed. Could she do it with a baby on her hip? Faith looked down at the ultrasound photo that was on the counter. She sighed softly.

"I'll make sure she does succeed." Faith whispered.

January 14th, 2005

Faith tied off her braid as she kissed Bosco.

"I'll see you later tonight." She said stepping out of the room, "I'll see you around nine."

"All right. I'll miss you." Bosco chuckled. Faith stopped at the top of the stairs. She could hear Emily throwing up Faith knocked on the door.

"Em, you okay?" She asked.

"Go away." Emily groaned. Faith sighed.

"I'll be back around nine." She said, "Try lemon slices and soda crackers with flat ginger ale. That helped with me." Emily was silent for a moment.

"Thanks, Ma." She said.

"Lay down and do your homework in bed. I'll check it when I get home." Faith walked downstairs. She might as well help where she can.

* * *

Faith drove with white knuckles as Her and Sully patrolled their sector. She was a very unpleasant partner the past month, but Sully understood.

"You and Bosco need a night out." Sully said.

"No shit." Faith muttered, "I need a night out with a lot of liquor."

"Give me the word and I'll come over and baby-sit." Faith chuckled.

"That would be wonderful." Faith said, "Can you handle a pregnant teenager, smart ass eleven year old, and a cranky sixteen month old?" Sully laughed.

"I may be able to handle it." He said.

"I'll take you up on the offer." Faith smiled. 

"What's going on over there?" Sully pointed over to the basketball court. Faith looked over.

"Shit." Faith curse stopping the car, "Come on. This is 55-Davis we have a 10-34 going on. We may need back up." Faith stepped out of the car and walked over to the court. "What the fuck is going on here?" A couple of men were kicking a bleeding man on the ground.

"Stop it!" Sully ran over and grabbed on eof the men. Faith grabbed the second one, knocking him roughly to the ground.

"Shit man." He groaned. Faith roughly slapped some cuffs on him.

"You son of a bitch, don't ever lay a hand on anyone again." Faith pounded him into the ground. She was definitely starting to lose her cool.

"Faith, lay off him." Sully said.

"No! The son of a bitch beat the shit out of that guy." She grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, "Are you even sorry?"

"No. I'm not fucking sorry." He hissed. Faith hit him off of the ground again.

"People like you are scum of the earth." She hauled the man to his feet, "Call a bus in, Sull." Faith shoved the man into car.

"Jeez, what's your fucking problem??" He hissed.

"You and everyone like you. Now get in the god damn car." She pushed him into the back roughly. Sully only watched. Faith had some serious steam to let off.

* * *

Faith undid her hair as she walked into her house. So she was a little early, but Lou made her leave. She had been getting too rough with several of the people. She walked up the stairs and looked towards Emily's room. She sighed and opened the door.

"Baby?" She walked in. Emily looked up from her bed.

"What did I do now?" She asked. Faith smiled.

"Nothing. Can I sit down?" Faith asked.

"You own everything in here." Emily sat up. Faith sat next to her daughter. She sat there quietly for a moment; "Do you need something?"

"My daughter back." Faith said.

"I never left." Emily said. Faith looked at her.

"I feel like you did, but I know that's my fault." Faith said. Emily bit her lip.

"It's my fault. If I didn't get pregnant, you wouldn't hate me." 

"Emily…" Faith looked at her daughter, "I don't hate you. I could never hate you. What you did was irresponsible and I think you know that."

"Yes I do." Emily said curling her legs underneath her, "I don't want I'm going to do yet, Ma. Justin and I are still talking about it."

"You two have been talking?" She asked. Emily nodded.

"Yeah. We love each other and we're weighing our options." She said.

"You're talking like a grown up." Faith said. Emily smiled slightly.

"I've grown up a lot since you and Daddy got your divorce." She said, "I know I still have a lot of growing up too, Ma, and I will."

"You can't expect everything to be handed to you on a silver plate, Emily. If you keep this baby, It'll be hard." She said.

"I know. Justin is getting a second job on the weekends and I figure I can do some stupid job around here like walking dogs or something to make a little money. I've been going online researching colleges and stuff and they do have scholarships that I'll can get…if I keep the baby." Emily said. Faith stared at her daughter not believing her daughter had thought all of this through, "I don't expect you or Bosco to pay my way out of this."

"Good. It sounds like you've been researching a lot." She said.

"I want the best for this baby, Mom." Emily said seriously.

"Are you sure you're only thirteen?" Faith asked.

"I'm thirteen but my soul is much older." Emily said. Faith ran her hand over her daughter's hair. She smiled slightly.

"I'm realizing that." Faith said kissing her daughter's cheek, "You're going to have to work your ass of around here, Emily."

"I will. I'll prove to you that I can do this. I'll make you trust me again." She said. Faith nodded as she stood up.

"Get some rest. You'll need it now." Faith said leaving the room. She stood there shaking her head. Her baby girl certainly wasn't a baby girl anymore. She was growing into a smart young woman. Faith desperately hoped things would work out the way Emily planned. They seemed to be good plans. She didn't want to see her fall.


	42. Going out

****

January 28th, 2005

Faith fixed her blue blouse with a mile. She and Bosco were finally going out alone without the kids. They needed this. Sully was babysitting. Little did he know what he was getting into. She walked downstairs.

"Did you eat, Sull?" She asked. Sully nodded.

"I'm eating some of your pizza." She laughed slightly.

"Right. You have the number of the restaurant right?"

"Twice." Sully said, "Bosco is in the car waiting."

"I know. Okay, don't make any popcorn. That's the only thing that sets Emily off right now and I don't think you want that. Charlie has a short story to write. It should be done by now, but just check it. Vinny shouldn't give you any trouble. He goes to bed in two hours."

"Got it." Sully chuckled, "Go." He pushed Faith to the door.

"Okay. Oh. Justin is going to come by later. Make sure he leaves the house by eleven and that they don't stay in Emily's room alone. Make them keep the door open."

"Go." Sully said. Faith nodded and stepped outside. "Bye Faith."

"Bye." Faith rushed to the car. "Okay, let's go."

"Sullivan will take care of them." Bosco said, "I just want to have a lovely evening with my gorgeous wife." Faith chuckled.

"You're married to someone else?" She asked.

"Yup. I see her on the weekends. We have five kids, Kayla, Baylor, Maya, Bryan, and Yvette." Bosco winked.

"I need to meet her." Faith chuckled.

* * *

Sully picked all of the plates up. He looked at Justin and Emily.

"You sure you don't want any more?" He asked. The teenager shook his head.

"No, Sir. I'm fine." He said. Sully nodded and picked Vincent up.

"Okay, I need to put your brother to bed." He said, "Charlie, you done with your homework?"

"Yes. I'm gonna go take a shower." Charlie said as he got up. Sully nodded as he walked upstairs.

"You ready to go bedy bye?" Sully asked Vincent.

"Mommy." Vincent whimpered. Sully put him in his crib.

"She and Daddy are out, kiddo." He said, "You'll see them in the morning." Sully gave Vincent his bottle and pulled the blanket up around him, "Go to sleep. I'll check on you later." Sully walked downstairs and found Justin and Emily making out at the kitchen table. "Excuse me..." They pulled away.

"Sorry, Sull." Emily said.

"Really sorry, Sir." Justin said.

"It's okay. I won't tell your parents." Sully chuckled. Emily smiled.

"Thanks, Sull." She said standing up; "We're going upstairs."

"Keep your door open." Sully said.

"We will, Sir." Justin said going with Emily. Maybe babysitting wouldn't be hard.

* * *

Faith sat at the bar, nursing her third beer. Bosco hoped up on the barstool next to her.

"Beats a fancy meal at some French restaurant doesn't it?" She asked. Faith chuckled.

"Oh yes." She said, "Let's finish this game of pool." Faith went over to the pool table and grabbed the cue, "Right hand pocket." Faith aimed and shot. Three balls went in. 

"Nice shot." Bosco chuckled as he walked up behind his wife. "Nice ass." Faith giggled softly backing into Bosco's groin.

"Nice…well, you know." She said turning around to face him.

"We need to do this more often." He said kissing her neck.

"We will if Sully hadn't killed our kids by the time we get home."

"He won't." Kissing her neck again, Bosco pitched her rear end.

"Oh lord." Faith groaned as she pulled away. "Everyone is looking at us."

"Why shouldn't they? I have a hot wife." Bosco said grabbing his drink, "Isn't my wife hot?" he asked crying out. A few men joined his whooping. Faith blushed deeply and bowed gracefully.

"Thank you." She winked. Both of them were clearly getting a nice little buzz going. Faith gestured to the bartender. "Fill us up again."

"You've already gone through two pitchers." He said. Faith shrugged.

"Grab another one." She said.

"You driving?" He asked.

"No. My husband is. We're cops. We know not to drink and drive." Faith said. The bartender nodded.

"Make sure your husband is sober before he gets behind the wheel." He said Faith nodded with a smile.

"Sure thing hotstuff." She chuckled. Bosco arched his eyebrow.

"No flirting allowed, Faith." He said.

"Sorry, Daddy." Faith chuckled as she gave her husband a wink.

* * *

Faith stumbled in laughing. She was completely drunk. Bosco grabbed her waist before she fell. He laughed. He thought it was funny seeing her like this.

"Let's get upstairs and get you undressed." Bosco said.

"And have your way with me?" Faith smiled.

"We'll see." Bosco chuckled bringing her upstairs and making her flop on the bed; "I'll be back." Bosco walked out there.

"You guys back?" Sully stepped out of Vincent's room.

"Yeah. Faith's lit to high heaven." Bosco chuckled, "How were the kids?"

"Very good. Charlie took a shower and finished his homework. He pretty much crashed. Same with Vincent. Justin came by and left at ten thirty. He helped Emily with her book report. I looked at it and it's really good. I think Emily is still awake." Sully said.

"Great." Bosco smiled, "You're hired for next time."

"Thanks. I'll be glad to." Sully said putting his jacket on. "Have a great night." Bosco nodded and watched as he left. He went back upstairs and glanced in Emily's room.

"Night, Em." He said. She smiled from her book.

"Night, Dad." She said. Bosco went into the bedroom.

"The kids are asleep." He said taking his clothes off.

"Good." Faith grinned up at her husband, "Have your way with me."

"I plan on it." Bosco got in bed as Faith started to groan, "I haven't even done anything yet."

"I'm going to barf." She jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Bosco sighed as he heard her throw up. So much for concluding this night on a happy note.

February 11th, 2005

Bosco looked out the window of the cop car as a soft flurry of snow began to fall.

"So, what are you getting her for her birthday?" Ty asked.

"Oh, ah, just some money." Bosco said, "That's all she needs right now." Ty nodded.

"That's all anyone ever needs." Ty chuckled. Bosco nodded in agreement. "Can I call you grandpa?"

"Shut up, Man" Bosco smacked Ty who was laughing. "Hey what's that?" Bosco peered out the window.

"Looks like a frozen bum." Ty stopped the car. Bosco narrowed his eyes. 

"There's something moving behind it." He stepped out and walked slowly towards the homeless person. "This is 55-Charlie, we need a bus." He heard a baby start crying, "Shit. Ty, there's a baby here."

"A live baby?" He asked.

"No a fake one." Bosco muttered picking up the screaming baby.

"Is it okay?"

"Yeah. See if there is any ID on the mother." Bosco said. Ty bent down. "Shhh, it's okay Little one."

"This isn't a bum, Bos." Ty said showing him his hands where covered in blood. Bosco growled, "Gun shot to the head."

"What kind of sick bas-…individual would do that and leave this child to fend for its self?" Bosco asked.

"I don't know." Ty said as a bus pulled up. Alex and Kim came out. "Too late. Gun shot to the head."

"Oh." Alex frowned glancing at the baby, "What about him?"

"Bring him in and check him out." Bosco said, "I'll come with. Davis you stay here." Ty nodded.

* * *

Nurse Proctor walked over to Bosco.

"The baby is doing fine. No signs of any trauma to him." She said.

"Great." Bosco said, "Social services coming?"

"Yeah. They should be here in like ten minutes." Procter said.

"Okay. Can I go see the baby?" Bosco asked. Procter nodded. Bosco walked into the room. The six or seven month old sat in the crib chewing on a blanket. "Hey buddy. I just wanted to come say goodbye. I um...I have to tell you that your mom…She ah, went to heaven. She's dead, but I'm sure you will be going to a nice family. Your mom is probably watching you right now. You'll be okay, I promise. I don't lie. Sometimes I do, but not now."

"Is this the John Doe?" Frank from social services walked in.

"Yeah…Johnny…" Bosco sighed, "His mother got shot in the head. Make sure he goes to a nice family until we can find his real family." Frank looked at Bosco and nodded.

"Yeah. I'll try." He picked up the baby and walked out of the room. Bosco sighed and went to Ty.

"The kid okay?" Ty asked.

"Yeah, except his mother got shot I the head and he probably saw the whole thing." Bosco said.

"He's a baby. He won't remember." Bosco frowned.

"I don't care if he remembers or not, his mother got shot in front of him. This world is fucking horrid." Bosco shook his head, "I'm going home." Ty watched as his partner walked away. Bosco had seemed to get a lot more emotional, lot more involved in his cases since September 28th, 2003.


	43. Talking and Goods

****

March 11th, 2005

Faith lay in her bed with her new murder mystery novel. Lately, she couldn't get enough of these books. They were a nice diversion from real life. She enjoyed seeing if the writer did any research on actual cop procedures. This writer seemed to be okay. Emily walked in.

"Mom, can we talk about a few things?" She asked softly.

"Sure." Faith looked up from her book. She was shocked to see how big Emily was getting. She sometimes forgot about the pregnancy. Emily sat on the bed with a slight groan. Faith put a pillow behind Emily's back, who smiled back gratefully, "What can I do for you?"

"Can I buy Vincent's crib off of you when you get him a big bed?" Emily asked.

"No." Faith said.

"Oh…" Emily said as she tucked her brown hair behind her ear. "Okay."

"I was planning on giving it to you, Em. You can have all of Vincent's baby stuff if you need them." Faith said. Emily's face brightened up.

"Thank you so much." Emily smiled. They lay there for a moment. "You didn't ask how my appointment went."

"Which appointment?" Faith cocked her eyebrow.

"I found the sex of the baby out today. "Emily said, "Do you want to know?" Faith bit her lip. She had been looking forward to finding out the sex. She didn't want Emily to know that though.

"If you want to tell me." Faith said nonchalantly.

"We're having a girl." Emily smiled softly.

"Really?" A tiny smile came across Faith's face.

"Yeah." Emily said, "It's what Justin had been wanting." Faith nodded.

"Do you have a name picked out?" Emily nodded.

"Yeah, but we're not telling anyone until her birthday." Emily said. Faith nodded. Once again they sat there in silence. Faith bit her lip. Okay she was excited to be getting granddaughter. But she wouldn't let her guard down, "Why don't you hold me anymore?"

"What?" Faith looked at her daughter.

"You don't hold me anymore. You don't hug me anymore." She said.

"I thought you were too old for that." Faith said. Emily shook her head.

"No one is ever too old for that." Emily whispered. Faith looked into her daughter's eyes and saw sadness. She sighed.

"Come here." Faith wrapped her arms around her daughter. Emily sighed with happiness as she melted into her mother's arms. Her stomach pressed into Faith.

"I'm so scared." Emily said.

"I know, Baby." Faith said smoothing back her daughter's hair, "Everything will be fine. The labour will be painful, but one of the most powerful and amazing things you'll ever experience."

"I know, but that's now what I'm scared about" Emily said, "What if I'm not a goo mother? I'm fourteen so what if people take out my stupidity on my daughter?"

"You'll be a fantastic mother, Em. I…There past few months you've turned your life around and really showed me you have a head on your shoulders." Faith said, "Age doesn't make someone a good mother. I've seen a lot of shitty mothers who are forty or older." Emily smiled softly.

"I hope you're right." She said, "Could you help Justin and I set up a bank account for the baby tomorrow? His parents are away for two weeks so they cant help us."

"Sure. How much money do the two of you have saved up so far?"

"Twenty-five hundred." Emily said, "but I haven't bought and clothes or anything like that yet."

"Twenty-five hundred. That's pretty good, Emily." Faith smiled. "Wait, I have some stuff that might help." Faith got out of bed and went to her closet. She pulled out a box; "Here's a few things I saved from when you were a baby. It's not a lot but it's not boy clothes, which I have a lot of." Emily smiled and sat up.

"Thanks, Ma." Emily hauled herself out of the bed.

"Go take this in your room and look through it. Wash whatever you want to use before you put it in the dresser." Faith said. Emily took the box.

"Thanks." She said again as she took the box. She headed for the door.

"Em?" Emil stopped and looked at her mother.

"What?"

"I love you and even after you have this baby and all your other kids, you'll still be my little girl." Faith said. Emily smiled softly.

"I know that." Emily said and left the room. Faith sighed softly. She was proud. There was no doubt about that. 

March 25th, 2005

Faith looked in the mirror as Bosco slammed his locker door.

"You think I should have plastic surgery?" She asked.

"What?" Bosco frowned, "Absolutely not."

"I want this scar gone." She said.

"I don't even notice anymore." Bosco said. Faith sighed shutting her locker door.

"I notice every single moment of the day." She said.

"We'll talk about it later, okay?" Bosco said, "I need to go talk to Lou for a minute." He kissed her cheek and walked out of the locker room. Faith sat down with a sigh. She hated the constant reminder of her accident. Faith frowned slightly when she heard someone groaning from the showers.

"Is someone in there?" She asked.

"Faith…Get a guy." Ty groaned loudly. Faith stepped into the shower.

"Why?"

"Don't look at me." He groaned.

"I've seen naked men before. Are you hurt?" She asked.

"Yes." Ty groaned.

"Then I'm coming in." Faith walked in and saw Ty lying on the ground trying to over his goods with his hands. She turned the water off. "What happened?"

"I can't get up." He said.

"Why? Is it your back?" She asked. Ty shook his head as Faith grabbed a towel and handed it to him. "Then what?"

"My...you know." He groaned.

"Ah, you pulled a groin muscle." Faith chuckled as she offered him her hand, "Come on. We need to take you to the doctors."

"I'm fine." Ty said. Faith laughed.

"You're laying on the ground holding your crotch. You're not okay."

"Fine." Ty muttered as he struggled to stand up.

"Try to get some clothes on." She said helping him to his locker. "I'll go get Bosco." Ty muttered something under his breath as he pulled a shirt on. This was completely embarrassing. Nothing like having a female co-worker helping you up while you're naked.

"Hey blue balls." Bosco chuckled smacking Ty on his back.

"Gee, this is going to be fun." Ty said.

"Come on. Faith is in the car and we'll take you to the docs." Bosco said helping Ty out, "So, you showed my wife your goods?"

"Not on purpose, Man. I swear." Ty said.

"She better not start comparing the two of us." Bosco said helping him down the stairs.

"I hope she doesn't." Ty mumbled. Bosco chuckled. Oh it was going to be fun torturing Ty with this.

* * *

Faith and Bosco walked into the house.

"So was he big?" Bosco chuckled.

"Oh lord, Bos." Faith blushed, "I'm not telling you."

"That's okay. I've seen him naked before." Bosco said, "You know, shower locker room…"

"I don't want to know." Faith chuckled walking into the living room. She frowned deeply when she saw Justin sitting on the couch rocking Vincent, "Justin?" 

"Ma'am, hi…Sorry." Justin said.

"What are you doing here?" Bosco asked.

"Emily called me for some help. Vincent was giving her trouble and she was getting emotional." Justin said, "It took me awhile to get Vincent to sleep. I think he's coming down with something."

"Right…" Faith said, "Where's Emily?"

"She's asleep. She fell asleep at nine." Justin said handing Bosco the sleeping baby. Faith nodded.

"All right. You do realize we all need to sit down and have a talk."

"Yes, Ma'am. I have plenty to talk about with you two." Justin said.

"You're not going to break her heart are you?" Bosco asked.

"No sir. Far from it." Justin said. "I need to go. Charlie's science project is in the fridge."

"Thanks." Faith said as she watched Justin go to the door, "Justin, are your parents back?" He shook his head.

"They're in Paris for another week." Justin said, "Three weeks in France living it up."

"While you're here taking car eof your girlfriend and child." Bosco said, "We all have our priorities."

"Right, Mr. B." Justin smiled, "Bye." 

"Thanks for getting Vincent to sleep." Faith said as she watched the boy get in his car. She and Bosco exchanged looks.

"Do we really need to have a heart to heart with him and Em?"

"If he's going to be any part of our granddaughters life then yes." Faith said as she walked upstairs to Vincent's room.

"Right." He said laying Vincent down. "You really didn't look at Ty did you?" Faith smirked as she backed out of the bedroom.

"Maybe I did and maybe I didn't." She winked playfully and went into her bedroom.

"Did you enjoy looking it more than mine?" He asked. Faith shrugged.

"I may need a refresher coarse in what yours looks and feels like." Faith smiled. Bosco grinned.

"You can look and feel all night long." Bosco crawled into bed with his wife. Sex after work was a nice way to let off steam.


	44. Great balls a fire

****

April 25th, 2005

Bosco yawned in bed. The morning sun was pouring in from the window. He looked around as he stretched. There was no wife sleeping next to him. He took this opportunity to stretch out. One thing about having a wife, she took most of the bed for herself.

"You up?" Faith walked in with a tray of food. Bosco grinned.

"I am now." He said as he sat up. Faith gave him the tray of food. "What's this? Breakfast in bed? What did I do to deserve this?"

"Well, you turned thirty-five." She chuckled. Bosco looked at her.

"Oh yeah. I forgot it was my birthday." Bosco said.

"Lord." Faith smiled getting on the bed; "Don't you want your presents?" Bosco chuckled.

"What kind of gifts?" He asked.

"Well, tonight you'll get mine." Faith winked kissing his shoulder.

"Oh. I like that." Bosco grinned as he popped a piece of bacon in her mouth. Charlie knocked on the door.

"Is he finally up?" He smiled.

"Come on in." Bosco said. Charlie walked in with Vincent in his arms. "What do you want?"

"To give you your present." Charlie smiled. Emily waddled in.

"Okay, got it." Emily held out a red package.

"Let me see." Bosco took the gift and opened the package.

"It isn't much." Emily smiled shyly, "I didn't have much money to spare." Bosco smiled as he held up an engraved pen. It had his initials on it. "You can use it writing out tickets or like for paying bills." 

"Oh, I love it, Emily." Bosco said with a smile, "Thank you."

"Here." Charlie handed him a bag; "This is from me and Vincent. It's really from me but mom made me put his name on it."

"Charlie." Faith chuckled.

"Let me see." Bosco opened open the package and pulled out three pairs of black socks. "Wow…Socks."

"I knew you wouldn't like them, Dad." Charlie frowned.

"I love them, Charlie." Bosco smiled, "I needed them badly. Thank you." Bosco kissed Vincent's cheek. Charlie smiled again.

"Why don't we leave Daddy alone so he can finish his breakfast." Faith suggested.

"No. I want you four here…Excuse me, Baby O'Hara, I want you five here." Bosco said. Emily smiled softly at her stepfather. "It's not my birthday if I don't have my family here to celebrate it with me." Faith smiled softly.

"Speaking of which, Angela wants all of us to her place for dinner." She said. Bosco groaned.

"I'm not going. She's going to be groaning the entire time." Bosco said. Vincent crawled into Emily's lap resting his head on her stomach.

"You're going. We're all going." Faith said, "It's you're thirty-fifth birthday. We need to celebrate some of it with the woman who gave you life."

"She's making cake." Emily smiled as she rubbed Vinny's back.

"Mmmmm, Cake. It better be Vanilla." Bosco said. Faith smiled.

"I made vanilla cupcakes." She said.

"You baked?" Bosco asked.

"Only on birthdays." Faith said. Bosco nodded.

"I'll go since you're going." He said. Faith smiled.

"Perfect." She said.

"Happy birthday, Daddy." Charlie said. Bosco smiled softly. Maybe this birthday would be better than his previous ones. He had an amazing family and what more could a person want?

May 7th, 2005

Bosco wrapped his arms around Faith as they slept. The warm night airs seeped through the window making it easier for the family to fall sound asleep. They didn't notice the rag on top of the stove catch on fire from a spark. The towel went up in flames. The flames started to lick at the curtains. The curtains caught on fire. Faith snuggled closer to Bosco. Vincent held his stuffed bear tightly in his crib. Charlie was hanging off his bed but sound asleep. Emily had her arms curled protectively around her large stomach as she slept.

Smoke started to bellow up out of the kitchen and up the stairs, filling it. Faith shifted slightly as Vincent started to cough from his room. She mumbled softly under her breath. The smoke detector failed to go off. Vincent's coughs echoed through the monitor. Faith groaned slightly and sat up. Noelle stood at the top of the stairs parking loudly.

"Momma's coming. Noelle don't wake up the whole house please." She mumbled slipping her slippers on. Faith stopped. Something wasn't right. She smelled the air and smoke immediately began to fill her lungs. She coughed and turned on the bedroom light, "Oh god. Bosco, Wake up."

"What?" He mumbled.

"There's a fire! Wake up!" She cried shaking him. Bosco bolted up from the bed.

"Fire? What??" He looked around him. Faith grabbed the phone and dialed 9-1-1.

"Get the others." Faith said running to Vincent's room with the cell. She gathered Vincent up in her arms and covered him with the blanket.

"Charlie, wake up." Bosco shook his stepson. His lungs were starting to tighten. My inhaler, he thought briefly.

"Go away." Charlie mumbled.

"Charles, come on. There's a fire in the house. We need to get out." He yanked Charlie out of bed, "Go to your mother." Bosco bolted to Emily's room. His lungs were burning. He needed his inhaler. He glanced at Emily and then the door. Her first.

"Bosco! Come on!" Faith cried. Bosco took Emily's arm and pulled the pregnant teenager out of bed.

"What…What's you doing??" She groaned as she woke up.

"There's a fire." Bosco said pulling her out. Faith wrapped her arm around Charlie.

"Come on." She said.

"I need my inhaler." Bosco said.

"NOW!!!!" Faith cried as she started down the stairs with her family.

"Come on, Em." Bosco helped Emily down the stairs. They could hear sirens in front of the house. Bosco glanced at the kitchen. It was covered in flames. Emily was crying in his arms as the family poured outside. Faith led them across the street as Kim and Carlos ran up to them.

"Are you all all right?" Kim asked.

"Check Emily please." Faith said looking at her daughter.

"I f-fine." Emily whispered wiping her eyes. Bosco sat on the grass trying to drag air into his lungs. His lungs felt like the were on fire. His face was turning red, "Help Dad. He has asthma and his inhaler is in the house." Faith watched as Carlos helped Bosco to the ambulance. Noelle stood at attention watching the firefighters and paramedics.

"Are we going to have a house to live in?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, Charlie." Faith looked at her house. "They're putting the fire out." She hugged Charlie. It was very scary to see their kitchen ablaze like it was. Faith looked at Emily, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Emily said, "Will Dad be okay?"

"He's fine." Faith said, "He just needed his inhaler."

"Okay." Emily said softly. It took the firefighters twenty minutes to get the fire out. It was breaking Faith's heart watching all of this. Alex walked up to them.

"We got the fire out." She said. "We were able to contain it to just the kitchen."

"The kitchen is destroyed right?" Faith asked. Alex nodded.

"Completely." She said, "I recommend staying in a hotel for a week or so." Faith nodded slowly.

"All right." She whispered softly. "Is Bosco okay?" Alex nodded.

"He's fine." She said. Faith held Charlie. This was too much. It had been a beautiful night. They had been sleeping so peacefully. Why did this have to happen to them? Faith was counting her blessings though. Her family hadn't been harmed. They were all alive.


	45. THE TALK

****

May 21st, 2005

Emily breathed in deeply as she ran her hands over her stomach. Her hands were shaking. Justin would be there in five minutes and they would be talking. Nervousness coursed through her body. This would be _the_ talk. 

"Emily, come downstairs please." Faith yelled up the stairs. 

"I'm trying." Emily chuckled as she pulled her self off of the bed, "Takes me longer now." Faith smiled as Emily eased her down the stairs.

"Oh, You're young still so suck it up, Emily." Faith chuckled.

"Young, but achy and swollen." Emily smiled, "Is Jay here yet?"

"No. Settle yourself on the couch." Faith kissed her daughter's forehead.

"I'm not looking forward to this." Bosco said stepping from the newly remodeled kitchen.

"I know, but we need to do this." Faith said as the doorbell rang. She opened up the door and Justin stood there, "New rule, you don't need to ring the doorbell. Your welcome here." 

"Thank you, Ma'am." Justin smiled as he walked in. He went into the living room to give Emily a kiss.

"Ma'am. I hate when he ma'ams me." Faith chuckled as they walked into the living room. "No lip locking."

"Sorry, Ma'am." Justin said.

"Okay, another new rule, Justin. Call me Faith." She said sitting down in front of the teenagers.

"Yes, m- Faith." Justin smiled weakly. Bosco looked at a folder that Justin held.

"What's in there?" he asked.

"Oh. Our finances. Emily and I wrote out how much we make every week and how much we put away. Here's all of our bank statements." Justin said handing it to him. Bosco chuckled.

"It's very throe." He said.

"It's meant to be." Emily said, "We have the next two years money plan all planned out." Faith smiled.

"That's terrific." She said, "What are you going to do with your life, Justin?"

"Besides having a family you mean?" Justin asked. Faith nodded. "Firefighter. I start classes in August." Justin said, "I hope to be on a team by October."

"Wow…Where at?" Bosco asked.

"In Brooklyn. My uncle is a firefighter there." Justin said.

"When do you turn eighteen?" Faith asked.

"July twentieth." Justin said. Emily bit her lip looking at her mother.

"There's something else we need to talk about, Ma." She said.

"There's plenty." Faith chuckled.

"No. I mean, this." Emily held out her hand and showed Bosco and Faith an engagement ring that was on her finger. Their faces dropped.

"I don't think so." Faith said.

"You're fourteen. You're not getting married." Bosco said.

"Oh but I can have his baby?" Emily said sarcasticly and frowned deeply.

"Ma'am, I mean Faith we-"

"No, you start calling me ma'am now. No Faith for you." She frowned.

"M-Ma'am, I do want to marry Emily, but we do understand She's not old enough." He said.

"I'm not signing anything for this marriage." Faith said.

"We're going to wait until I'm eighteen, mother." Emily said.

"Oh you better believe it." Faith said.

"We love each other, Ma'am." Justin said, "You know how devoted I am to Emily and our daughter." Faith sighed deeply.

"I know…I just wish you guys would slow down some." She said.

"I really didn't want to have a child out of wedlock, Ma'am, but I love Emily and I will wait for her to turn eighteen." Justin said. Faith and Bosco sat there in silence. It was hard enough accepting the baby, but now there was an engagement. Faith looked at them.

"I suppose when the baby comes, you'll be wanting to see her more and more, right?" She asked.

"It's only natural isn't it?" Justin said.

"I don't know many seventeen year olds that act the way you do." Faith said, "I'm not sure if I believe it all."

"I understand completely. I grew up quick, Ma'am. My parents are never home. Only our maids and cooks where there. I had to learn quick how to take care of myself." He said looking away.

"Where are your parents now, Justin?" Bosco asked him.

"Caribbean cruise." Justin mumbled. Faith sighed looking at the sadness in the boy's eyes.

"Did you propose to her so you could get a family?" Faith asked.

"Mother!" Emily cried.

"It's a fair question, Em." Bosco said.

"I proposed to her because I love her and I want to make a family with her now and in the future." Justin said as he stood up, "I thought we were going to be talking about what we're going to do after S- the baby would be born, but now I'm getting bombarded with stupid and unfair questions. I just wanted to work through all of this, but you're never going to accept me are you?" Justin glared at them and stalked towards the door.

"Justin!" Emily pulled herself up shooting her mother a nasty look and went over to him, "They mean anything by it. They're just looking at for me."

"I'm sick of it, Em. I love you and I'm tired of having to prove my love to everyone else. I just want to be a family." He said.

"We will be." She whispered. Bosco and Faith exchanged looks.

"Guys, come sit back down please." Bosco said, "We're sorry, but you have to understand where we're coming from. What if your daughter came home pregnant and engaged at fourteen?"

"I'd kill her." Justin chuckled softly, "I'd kill her at seventeen if she did it." 

"See?" Faith smiled softly, "Sit." Justin took Emily's hand and they went back to the table.

"We also want to live together too you know." Justin said

"When she turns seventeen, we'll talk about that." She said. "Now, we have twelve weeks left, do you know what you're going to do? The baby has the right to see her mother and father equal amount of times."

"Well, It'd be easier if we lived together." Emily muttered.

"I'd be here everyday." Justin said, "I don't want to miss a moment."

"Are you ready for this?" Bosco asked. "Take it from me, a baby changes your life. Having a wife changes your life. It's not one bit easy. It's extremely hard work." Faith smiled at her husband.

"I'm up for the challenge." Justin said.

"We both are." Emily said, "You have our finance plans right there. You know where we're standing."

"We know, it's just hard for us to accept you have this all sorted out." Faith said, "You're growing up so fast."

"When you have a baby you need to grow up fast." Emily said.

"You're right." Faith said, "All right, we're going to lay off of you for awhile. Just enjoy the couple of months of peace. Get some sleep. Later down the road, we'll talk about the whole…marriage thing, okay?"

"Thank you so much, Mom." Emily smiled.

"Thanks, Ma'am…sir." Justin said.

"Don't thank us yet." Bosco said as he stood up, "We still have a long road ahead of us." 

"I know." Emily said softly, "This is a load off my shoulders though. Will you talk to Dad for me about what we talked about?"

"Of course." Faith said. "I'll write up the minutes and send it to him." She winked at her daughter. Emily chuckled softly.

"I think we should call it a night." Bosco said, "Em needs her sleep." She nodded.

"Yes I do." Emily said.

"I'll walk you out." Bosco said getting up. He patted the boy's back as he led him to the front door. "So, you proposed." 

"Yes, Sir." Justin said, "Emily told me how you and Mrs. Boscorelli got engaged, or rather married. I thought I'd give her a romantic proposal." 

"Flowers and candle light dinner and all that shit?" Bosco asked.

"Yes, Sir." Justin mumbled. Bosco nodded eyeing the boy.

"I swear to god, Justin. You hurt her, you break her heart, or anything like that, so help me God, I'm going to castrate you." He said.

"I fully understand sir." Justin said backing out of the house.

"I'm not kidding either." Bosco slammed the door with a growl.

"Night Dad." Emily said heading back up the stairs to her room.

"Sleep tight." Bosco mumbled walking back into the living room. "That kid is too perfect."

"He's not perfect. He got Emily pregnant." Faith said cleaning off the living room table, "but I know what you mean." Bosco wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and pulled her close.

"All of this doesn't mean we're getting old or anything, F." Bosco chuckled.

"I know." Faith chuckled. "A grandmother at thirty-nine. That's…interesting. At least I'm almost forty."

"I'm a grandfather at thirty-five. I think I have it worse than you." Bosco smiled at his wife. Faith giggled softly at him.

"I don't think so. I don't think we have it the worse, Bosco. We're not the one who's popping out a human in twelve weeks."

"Thank god." Bosco said kissing his wife's neck. It was really good that they had talked through all of this. Even though getting the engagement announcement wasn't what they had expected. Justin really was a nice boy for their daughter. They just hoped he stayed that way.


	46. Work and Play

****

June 18th, 2005

When it started to get hot, nerves started to get high. Anger tended to explode. Bosco and Ty already had to control several arguments between people. At least this wasn't as bad as the power outages three years ago. Bosc and Ty walked down Main Street making sure everything was in order.

"Let's get a Popsicle." Ty said.

"Okay. Let's go jump rope and braid our hair afterwards." Bosco shot Ty a look. Ty chuckled.

"Oh come on. You know a Popsicle would taste mighty good right now." Bosco couldn't help but to smile.

"Maybe a fudgiscle." He said. Ty grinned.

"You have succumb to my powers." He said leading his partner to a corner store. Bosco chuckled slightly as they stepped in. A red headed woman glanced at them.

"Grape Popsicle for you." Bosco tossed Ty a Popsicle.

"Thanks." The two police officers walked up to the front. The woman continued to look at them. Bosco frowned.

"Maybe I help you, Green eyes?" He asked. She jumped slightly.

"Shannon. My name is Shannon." She whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" He asked giving Ty some money.

"I need to go." Shannon said as she rushed out of the store.

"That was weird." Ty said as he opened his Popsicle.

"Yeah…" Bosco mumbled. "Come on." Bosco and Ty walked outside. Shannon was standing across the street looking at them.

"There she is." Ty said. As soon as Bosco's eyes met with Shannon's she ran away. Bosco frowned deeply.

"There's something wrong." He said getting into the car, "Come on." Ty and Bosco drove the car slowly following Shannon. Every now and then she would stop and look around her, but not at them, but more for someone else. Bosco thought she was acting very odd.

Shannon walked up the stairs to an apartment building and went inside. Bosco stopped the car and the two men got out. They glanced around them. No one was following them. They walked up the stairs and went in. Shannon went into an apartment on the right.

"I'll go. You check out the hallway." Bosco said walking up to the apartment. He knocked on it. "Shannon? It's Officer Boscorelli from the corner store." he heard her walking up to the door.

"Go away." She whispered.

"I'm not going away until you tell me what's going on." He said. Shannon unlocked the door and opened it up slowly.

"Nothing is going on, Officer. You're just wasting your time." Shannon said.

"I'm not wasting my time." Bosco stepped into her apartment. "Something is up." Shannon looked at him.

"Can you please leave?" Shannon asked nervously.

"What for?" Bosco asked.

"LOOK OUT!!" She screamed. Bosco turned around just in time to be hit in the head with a large object.

* * *

Bosco groaned softly. He opened his eyes slowly and He saw large blue eyes looking at him.

"Hey there." Faith smiled at him. Bosco looked around.

"What happened?" He mumbled looking at the hospital room.

"You were knocked unconscious by a two by four." She said.

"Shannon. Where's Shannon?" He tried getting up, but Faith pushed him down, "Something was wrong with Shannon."

"She's fine. She was waiting outside of the room for awhile but Ty took her to the station." Faith said, "Apparently an ex-boyfriend was stalking her and you got in the way."

"I knew something was wrong." Bosco grunted.

"You have a great instinct, Sweetie." Faith said.

"Can I go home now?" Bosco asked. Faith nodded.

"After the doctor takes a look at you." She said. Bosco groaned gently. He knew something had been wrong with Shannon. He just wished he hadn't gotten hurt like this.

July 2nd, 2005

They had been married for three years. It floored Bosco and Faith. They never thought this would happen. Who knew their work partnership would lead to marriage and kids? They were enjoying their alone time during the weekend. Every child was somewhere else but here. Vincent was with Angela. Charlie was with Fred and they were testing Emily and Justin alone together.

Bosco watched his wife as she poured the two of them some coffee in the nude. They had made a no clothes pact for the entire day until the kids came home later on. Bosco was really enjoying it.

"You had three kids?" Bosco smiled staring at her. Faith winked.

"Not today. I'm eighteen, a healthy cheerleader, and very easy."

"Oh lord." Bosco laughed loudly; "I didn't really like cheerleaders, although they were fun in bed." Faith spun around with laughter.

"You didn't like cheerleaders?" She smiled with an arched eyebrow.

"Only this one cheerleader." He said walking up to her, "She had blond hair and blue eyes and a nice rack." Faith laughed loudly.

"Drink this coffee." She said as she shoved the mug into her husband's hand, "I Don't think I could have another go at you right this minute, Bosco." Bosco laughed kissing her shoulder.

"Well, I think four times for this weekend is a record for us." Bosco winked playfully. Faith ran her hand down his naked body.

"Doesn't feel like it." Faith giggled. Bosco groaned loudly feeling her hand. "Oh yes. Definitely feels like your ready for another go." 

"Maurice? Faith?" Angela called out as she opened the front door with Vincent in her arms. Faith pulled away from her husband.

"Oh fuck." Bosco cried. Faith eyes widened. She kissed Bosco quickly.

"Don't move, Ma!!" Faith cried running out of the kitchen to the laundry room.

"Oh god." Angela covered Vincent's eyes, "I am SO sorry."

"Just don't open your eyes." Bosco groaned pulling some boxers on. Faith looked at him with bright red cheeks. He chuckled.

"I am so embarrassed." She whispered as she buttoned up her shirt. 

"She didn't see much." He said in a hushed tone. Faith shook her head.

"Mommy!" Vincent cried from the doorway.

"I'm coming, Pumpkin." Faith said pulling shorts on. "I can't believe Vinny almost saw us."

"He wouldn't have cared." He chuckled.

"I would have." Faith said.

"Mommy!!" Vincent started down the hallway. Faith snatched him up into her arms. "Mommy, 'ome." Faith smiled kissing his cheek.

"I know you're home, Babe. I'm holding you." She said. Angela still stood in the doorway, "Ma, its okay. You can come in."

"I'm so sorry, Faith." Angela said slowly. Her face was beet red.

"It's okay. We were done." Faith kissed Angela's cheek. "Did Vincent behave himself?" She nodded.

"He was great." Angela said, "You have fun didn't you buddy?"

"Pop an keem." He giggled.

"Popcorn and Ice-cream?" Faith smiled, "Grandma spoiled you."

"That's the job of a grandmother." Angela winked as her son walked slowly down the hallway.

"Hi Ma." He mumbled. Angela smiled patted his cheek softly.

"That was a side I hoped I'd never see of your wife, Maurice." Angela said. Faith looked away from her mother in-law. "I take it you had a wonderful anniversary." Bosco nodded slowly.

"Yes, Ma'am. We did." Bosco mumbled. Angela chuckled.

"Well, Vinny is back. Can't have any more fun until naptime."

"Yes, Ma." Bosco said glancing at his wife. Their anniversary was very fun, but it ended on a very big embarrassing note.


	47. Michael

****

July 16th, 2005

Vincent stared at Emily's extremely large stomach. She watched as the expression exchanged on his face every once and awhile.

"Do you want to feel the baby?" She asked.

"Bebe seep." Vincent said. Emily chuckled softly as He put his head on her stomach. She ran her hand over his head.

"Baby is awake. She might kick your face if you're not careful." Vincent kissed Emily's stomach.

"NO KICK!" He yelled. Faith peered into the doorway.

"There you are." She chuckled, "Mommy was looking for you."

"Bebe seep." Vincent's blue eyes twinkled. "No kick."

"No kicking, eh?" Faith smiled softly watching Emily take his hand and put it below her belly button.

"Right here." The baby kicked against Emily and Vincent's hand. The toddler burst into a fit of giggles. "That was your niece."

"Wasn't it cool?" Faith smiled.  
"Cool." Vincent repeated. Faith chuckled softly.

"Lunch will be ready in a minute." She said. Emily nodded as her mother and brother left the room. Vincent looked at his mother and ran his hand down her cheek.

"Pitty." He whispered. Faith looked down at him and chuckled.

"You think Mommy is pretty?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said with a small giggle. His hand touched the scar on her neck. Faith shivered slightly. "Owies." Faith nodded.

"Yeah. It's mommy's owie." She mumbled as she put Vincent in his highchair. Vincent frowned deeply.

"You 'kay?" He asked. Faith chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"Mommy is fine." She said as Emily waddled into the kitchen.

"I don't think I can fit food into my stomach." She said.

"Well, try." Faith said, "Bosco should be home in a half hour, but I really do need to go." Emily smiled and shooed her mother away.

"Go. Vince and I will be fine. Right, Buddy?" Emily asked.

"Right." Vincent said shoving some macaroni into his mouth.

"Call my cell if you need anything." Faith said, "First contraction or anything. Call me." Emily laughed as she ran her hand over her belly.

"I have four weeks. It'll be fine." She said. Faith kissed her cheek.

"All right." She said.

* * *

Faith pulled her vest off. Ten hours of working with Sully complain really gets to a person. She loved working with him, but when he was in one of his moods, it was hell.

"Do you want to go out and get a drink?" Sully asked.

"Oh I don't think so." Faith said, "I really want to be home just in case Emily pops." Sully chuckled.

"Come on. Just for a drink." He said, "All the guys are going to be there." 

"Is my husband?" She asked. 

"I don't think so. He left before Ty asked him." He said.

"So it would be me and about ten guys?" Faith chuckled.

"I suppose so." He said.

"Good bye, Sull." Faith chuckled as she walked out of the locker room, "Maybe next time when my husband is there." Faith walked down the hallway. A pair of arms grabbed her around her waist and pulled her into an empty room. Faith yelped and grabbed his arm and flipped him to the ground. Police training was coming in handy. "You're under arrest."

"Shit, Faith." She turned the lights on and saw that her knee was digging onto her husband's chest. "Get off me."

"I am so sorry." She jumped off of him and helped him to his feet.

"You do that to everyone?" Bosco groaned.

"I'm sorry. You grab women often?" She asked tucking her hair behind her ear. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm picking you up from work. I'm doing the husband thing." He said leading her back out. "I think you broke a few ribs."

"I didn't break anything." Faith chuckled, "Next time maybe you'll think twice about jumping poor defenseless women." Bosco laughed.

"You're far from defenseless." He said. Faith's eyes twinkled as she looked at her husband. 

"You like that don't you?" Faith asked, "You like having a strong woman overpower you?" Bosco grinned.

"I may." He said, "Are you willing to show me when we get home?"

"If the kids are sound asleep." Faith smiled playfully. Bosco growled at her. Even after She bruised his chest, Bosco wanted her. Maybe even more than ever.

July 30th, 2005

Bosco stared into the television. He nursed a beer in one hand. He loved quiet nights like this. The kids were asleep and Faith was at work. He could have time to himself and he really needed it.

"This is the time." Bosco grinned. As if God was reading his mind, the doorbell rang. Bosco growled, "Don't wake Vincent up." He ran to the door and flung it open. "It's late and- Michael."

"Hey Bro." Michael Boscorelli stood in front of his brother.

"What do you want, Michael?" Bosco narrowed his eyes.

"No, hello? No, hell I've missed you?" Michael smiled.

"I haven't missed you." Bosco said with a growl. Whenever he saw his brother bad things happened. Michael pushed past his brother into the house. Bosco slammed the door and winced, "Don't wake the kids." Michael arched his eyebrow as he looked at him.

"Kids?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm married. I have three kids and I am waiting for a grandchild to be born." Bosco growled. Michael burst out laughing.

"Grandchild? Oh lord." Michael laughed.

"Michael, tell me what you want to just leave." Bosco said.

"I need a place to crash for the night." Michael said, "I don't have enough money for a hotel room." Bosco sighed deeply.

"My wife won't be too happy to see you on the couch."

"And you let your wife run your life?" Michael asked with a loud laugh.

"When it's Faith I do." Bosco said rubbing his neck. "Can you just leave?" Michael shook his head as he looked at his brother.

"Can I just sleep on the couch, Man?" Michael asked. Bosco sighed.

"Let me get some sheets and a blanket and some stuff." Bosco said. Michael grinned brightly, "Just…sit." Bosco walked upstairs. Faith would freak. He grabbed a few sheets and a pillow. 

* * *

Faith unlocked the front door.

"Honey, I'm home." She chuckled softly stepping into the house. She peered into the living room and smiled, "Hey sexy."

"Hey." Michael looked up from the couch.

"Michael!" She turned bright red, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Your husband said I could stay here for the night." He said.

"Oh he did did he?" Faith frowned turning around and stomped up the stairs into their bedroom. She glared at her husband. "No."

"Oh...You're home." Bosco said, "Listen…"

"I'm not going to have _that_ man sleeping in my house with my children in just above his head, Bosco." Faith growled loudly.

"That man is my brother." Bosco said, "Regardless what he did in the past, he just needs a place to sleep for the night."

"Too bad he's sleeping on the couch because that's where you were going to be sleeping." Faith crossed her arms.

"Just the night. He'll be gone in the morning before the kids wake up." He said. Faith sighed deeply and then nodded.

"Fine." She said, "He better be gone in the morning."

"Thanks." Bosco said exited the room. Faith sat down on the bed and sighed. She hated having Michael in her house. She hated having him here with her children here. She swore to god that if he did something to hurt any of them, he would be dead.


	48. Welcome To Sydney

****

August 14th, 2005

2:15 am

Faith mumbled something in her sleep as Bosco held her tightly. She was dreaming about her and Sully arresting a big time mobster. There was nothing like dreaming about work while you slept. Emily stepped into the room.

"Mom?" She said softly. Faith grunted slightly. Emily gently shook her, "Mom."

"Go back to bed, Emily." Faith mumbled and turned around. She snuggled into her husband's chest. Emily frowned deeply.

"Mom! My water broke." Emily said loudly. Faith opened her eyes. She didn't hear what she just heard id she? Faith turned around.

"What?" She asked. Emily smiled softly.

"I'm in labour sort of. My water broke. I'm having the baby." She said. Faith shot up.

"Oh shit!" Faith stumbled to the light and flicked it on, "Bosco, WAKE UP!"

"Light off." He grunted.

"Now!!" Faith yelled, "Emily is having the baby." Bosco sat up and looked at Emily.

"Are you?" He asked.

"Yes." She chuckled. Bosco bolted out of bed. It was very comical to see Faith and Bosco pull clothes on in a hurry like this.

"Go get the boys, Bos." Faith said, "We need to call Fred and Justin."

"I already did." Emily said, "They are going to meet us at the hospital."

"Good. We need to get there now." Faith said as she took Emily's hand, "How far apart are all the contractions?"

"They've been a steady ten minutes apart for the past two hours." She said as Faith helped her down the stairs.

"Oh, Em, you should have waken me up sooner." Faith said.

"I woke you up when my water broke." She smiled. Bosco and the boys followed them.

"Finally." Charlie muttered.

2:33 am

Bosco helped Emily onto the fifth floor of the hospital. It was hard to believe this day as finally here. Emily was becoming a mother, a very young mother. Justin ran up to Emily, throwing his arms around her. Fred looked at the others.

"They have a room all ready for her." Fred said.

"Great." Faith said, putting her arm around Charlie's shoulders. "Lead the way."

"Vincent is getting big." Fred commented.

"He'll be two next month." Bosco said as she rubbed his son's back. Vincent was so tired and snuggled into Bosco.

"Mom, you're going to stay with me right?" Emily asked as she waddled to her room. Faith smiled at her.

"Of course. I'll hold your hand through the whole thing." Faith said. Justin helped Emily to the bed. "God…" Emily began to groan loudly, Squeezing Justin's hand tightly. Faith watched the colour drain from Emily's face.

"Just breath through it." She said softly. Emily closed her eyes tightly.

"I'm going…to sear during this labour." Emily said. Faith chuckled.

"You have every right to." She said. Dr. White walked in.

"Good morning." He said as he put some gloves on, "How do you feel Emily?"

"Like I'm in labour." She moaned. Faith looked at Bosco with a smile upon her face. It was so different on this end. Faith glanced at Fred.

"You okay?" She asked.

"It's hard seeing her in pain. But yes." Fred said. She nodded and looked at Charlie as he held the sleeping Vincent. He looked so tired. Faith smiled ad sat next to them.

9:46 AM

Faith silently fed her daughter a few ice chips. Emily was in so much pain. She looked up at her mother

"Seven hours and nothing." She mumbled.

"It's a long and hard process."" Faith said, "What's her name going to be?" Emily chuckled slightly.

"When she's in my arms, you'll find out." She said, shifting uncomfortably. "It hurts to shit. There's so much pressure."

"Sit up slightly." Faith slipped her hand behind her back and started to massage. Emily groaned.

"Thanks for everything, Mom." She murmured. Faith kissed her temple.

"It's my job." She said as Emily grabbed her hand.

"Coming…" Emily moaned loudly. Faith winced. It was so weird to watch someone else have contractions. Faith instinctively tensed up and breathed out.

"Good girl." Faith whispered. Emily started to relax.

"Where's Jay?" She murmured.

"He went out for a soda." Faith said. Emily frowned deeply.

"I am laying here having his baby and he's out getting a frigging soda." Emily hissed, "What kind of fiancée is he?" Faith chuckled.

"The normal kind." Faith said, "Your father went to get a Big Mac when I was in labour with you." Emily smiled weakly.

"I can't believe this day is finally here." She whispered as she ran her hand over her stomach. "I, so used to having her in me. I'm going to miss her. I'm going to feel empty."

"For a moment, but then your heat will be full." Faith winked.

"Big cheese." Emily chuckled, "You think Vince understands what's going on?" Faith shrugged.

"I think he knows that a baby is coming, but I doubt he really comprehends it." Faith said.

"It's going to be great that the two of them have someone to grow up with, like Charlie and I did." Emily said.

"I think you're right." Faith smiled tenderly.

2:13 p.m.

Bosco had his arm wrapped around tightly Faith's shoulders. She had managed to fall asleep for a few minutes, but now she was watching Emily and Justin whispered quietly to each other. Justin looked up at the three adults.

"It's time." He said, "Emily needs to push." Faith got up and looked at Emily.

"Are you sure?" Emily drew in a deep breath and nodded.

"God yes." She groaned, "Very sure."

"Get the doctor, Fred." Faith took hr daughter's hand. "You're going to be a mother soon." Emily shook her head.

"I c-can't. What if I screw up?" She asked as she took in ragged breaths. Dr. White walked into the room with a smile.

"We all screw up at one point or another." Faith said sweeping her hair of her daughter's forehead "You'll do fine. You have Justin, myself, and two fathers that are going to help you if you need it."

"She's ten centimeters." Dr. White said looking at Faith.

"Does that mean I can push?" She groaned.

"On your next contraction." Dr. White smiled. Faith looked at Bosco nervously.

"We're becoming grandparents." He said to her. She smiled weakly as she felt Emily squeezing her hand. Faith looked at her daughter as she started to push. This was it. There was no turning back.

"Push hard, Em." Faith whispered. She wanted to do it for her. She wanted all of Emily's pain.

"You're doing fine, Emily." Fred said. Faith came back to reality. Emily was sobbing. Faith leaned down and kissed her baby's forehead.

"Push harder, Emily." She whispered softly, "Imagine holding your daughter in your arms for the first time." Emily started to push harder.

"That's it, Emily." Dr. White said, "The head is out."

"Her head is out?" Justin mumbled. He glanced down and the colour rained from his face. He passed out and hit the floor.

"Justin!" Emily cried.

"Wake him up, Bosco." Faith said. The laughing Bosco shook Justin awake.

"Did I miss it?" Justin mumbled.

"You didn't miss a thing." Bosco chuckled and helped him up. Justin ran his hands over his face.

"Sorry." He mumbled. Faith chuckled softly. Typical man.

"You're at the hard part now, Emily." Dr. White said. Emily groaned as she started to push again. Bosco bit his lip as he watched the baby slowly started to emerge.

"Good, Em." He whispered. Emily exhaled with a sob.

"I cant. I can't do this!" Emily cried.

"Yes you can." Dr. White said, "One more push and she'll be out."

"You're doing great." Faith said softly. Emily held her hand tightly as she pushed one last time. Everything happened so quickly next. Before Faith knew it the cries of newborn baby echoed through the room. She watched as a blond haired, brown-eyed baby was put on her daughter's chest.

"She's so beautiful." Emily sobbed as she kissed Justin. Any doubt and anger left in Faith's heart when she saw her grand daughter and the joy in her daughter's eyes seemed to fade away. Bosco hugged his wife. This was truly an amazing experience.

6:56 p.m.

Faith watched the pink bundle was placed in Emily's arms for the next feeding.

"She's absolutely gorgeous." Bosco said as he adverted his eyes. Emily chuckled gently.

"That she is," Emily said, "Don't you want to know her name?"

"Oh yes." Faith smiled.

"Grandma and grandpa, meet your granddaughter, Sydney Faith O'Hara." Emily said. Faith's breath caught in her throat.

"That's…That's a beautiful name….Sydney Faith." Osco smiled proudly at his wife. Faith was on the verge of tears.

"We wanted her middle name to be special…So we chose to name her after someone who meant the world to us…" Emily started to get choked up. Faith leaned down and kissed her daughter.

"I love you, Emily." She said softly.

"I love you too, Ma." Faith ran her hand down Sydney's leg. Her gorgeous granddaughter was here. It was one of the most amazing things Faith had ever experienced.


	49. A Talk

****

August 28th, 2005

For the past two weeks, it was hard in their house. Well, it was only hard for Faith and Emily. Having a newborn in a house was always hard. Sydney was a good crier. The only time she was very content was when Bosco or Justin held her. She already knew how to work the boys and play them.

It was hard for Faith watching Emily struggle. She was having a hard time breastfeeding, but she wouldn't give up. Every time she heard Sydney cry, Faith wanted to get up and help. Bosco had to remind her that Sydney wasn't her daughter and that she had to led Emily tend to her child. Faith knew her husband was right.

Faith squeezed Bosco's hand as they walked through Paperama. They were trying to decide on Vincent's whole second birthday party theme.

"How about a cowboy theme?" Faith asked picking up a cowboy hat. Bosco nodded.

"I like that." He said. Faith started to pull things off of the shelves that would match that theme. "We can get a horse cake."

"Sounds good to me." She said. Vincent and Charlie walked up to the cart. "Hello, Boys. You about ready to head on out?"

"If you are." Charlie said sliding Vincent into the seat.

"We are." Bosco said walking up to the cash register, "We'll pick up some lunch at McDonalds." Charlie and Vincent both grinned.

"We're doing a cowboy party for Vincent." Faith said.

"Sounds pretty good." Charlie said, "I don't think I want a party."

"Why not?" Faith frowned.

"Because I'm turning twelve that's why." Charlie said.

"You're going to be a man." Bosco winked. Faith smacked him.

* * *

Faith watched Vincent jump into the different colour balls in a fit of laughter. Faith chuckled softly and nibbled on her burger.

"We need more days off like this." Faith chuckled.

"We need more burgers like this." Bosco shoved some of the burger into his mouth, "I need to learn to cook like this."

"You cook better." Faith said.

"Mom, am I old enough to make a citizens arrest?" Charlie asked.

"Why would you want to?" She asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Because there's a jerk over there saying rude things." Charlie said.

"What kind of rude things?" Bosco wiped his hands.

"I can't repeat them." Charlie said. He nodded over to the man. Bosco and Faith listened and heard the man. He was talking loudly about his latest conquest last night. Bosco frowned.

"I'll handle it, Buddy." Bosco said, "Go get your brother."

"Okay." Charlie said and ran off. Bosco stood up and walked over to the man.

"Excuse me, Sir." Bosco said.

"Go away." He said.

"I will go away once you stop talking about such crude stuff in front of my children." Bosco said.

"Excuse me? This is America." He said, "I have the right to talk about whatever I want." Bosco chuckled.

"Go on the other side of the restaurant then, but not in the children's section." He said.

"And who do you think you are?" The man asked.

"Officer Boscorelli from the 55-Pricincet in New York." Bosco said, "If I hear another vulgar comment come from your mouth, I will haul your ass down town."

"Fine." He glared at Bosco. "I'm out of here." Bosco smiled triumphly as the guy grabbed his things and rushed out of there.

"Good job, Officer B." Faith chuckled. 

"Yeah I know." Bosco winked.

"We should get home and check on Em and Syd." Faith said. "Vince needs a nap too." Bosco grinned and gathered up his family. It would be nice to get back into the swing o things with the parties coming up and hopefully Sydney sleeping a little but more.

September 10th, 2005

Bosco carried Vincent and Sydney out into the backyard. There was nothing like having arms filled with children. Vincent jumped out of his arms and ran over to the swing set.

"Be careful, Vince." Bosco sat down and bounced Sydney, "This time next year, Syd, you'll be playing on that swing set."

"I hope she'll have her own in her own backyard." Justin walked into the back yard with his hands in his pockets. 

"What are you doing here?" Bosco asked.

"To see my daughter." Justin said walking over to the picnic table. Bosco nodded and handed the baby over to her father, "Hey there, little sprout." Bosco watched him.

"Day off?" Justin nodded.

"I only had one class today and no work." Justin sat down on the bench and glanced at Vincent, "We set a date."

"A wedding date?" Bosco asked. Justin nodded once again.

"Yeah. April 14th, 2009." Justin said, "Emily will be eighteen then."

"I can do the math." Bosco said. He watched Vincent slid down the slid. "When I was your age, I was a player. I fucked with the girls and then dropped them when it started to get serious."

"I'm not like that," He said, "I respect woman." Bosco looked at the eighteen-year-old.

"I respect women too, Justin." He said, "I just…Marrying Faith and having Vince changed me. Marriage isn't some fairy tale though. It's not like they make them out in the movies."

"I know that. I see it every day of my life with my parents." Justin said, "No disrespect, Sir, but I don't need a lecture on the facts of life. I have my job, I have my daughter, and I have my fiancée. I know where my priorities sit. You should know that."

"I know that you love Syd and Em." Bosco said, "I just don't want you to screw up. There's a lot riding on your welfare."

"Oh lord." Justin couldn't help but to laugh, "I'm a good firefighter. Emily won't get _the_ call." Bosco smiled.

"You're cocky aren't you?" He asked. Justin nodded.

"Only when I need to be." Justin chuckled as he started to feed his daughter. Vincent ran up to Bosco and jumped on his lap.

"Love ya." He said. Bosco smiled and hugged his son.

"I love you too, Buddy." He said. Bosco looked at Justin and the smiled upon his face; "Father hood is nice isn't it?" Justin nodded.

"It's the most wonderful thing I have ever experience." He said, "I hope Emily feels the same way I do." Bosco nodded.

"Trust me, she does." He said. Justin smiled softly.

"Good." Justin said, "I'll have you know, I'm moving out of my parents house." Bosco looked at him slightly shocked.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"I couldn't deal with their mind games anymore." Justin said, "I got an apartment. It's nice. Three bedrooms, large kitchen, and a balcony. It's in Brooklyn. One of the guys at work gave me a terrific deal on it." Bosco nodded.

"I'll take a look at it sometime before I allow my step-daughter to move in with you." Bosco said.

"I understand sir." Justin said giving Sydney's pudgy cheek a kiss. Vincent ran up to Justin and grinned.

"Come play?" He asked. 

"If you'll let Sydney play with us, Buddy." Justin said. Vincent nodded and pulled Justin over to the sandbox. Bosco stared at the three of them. Even though he really didn't like Justin much, he seemed to be a good man. He seemed to be a good father. He hoped he could trust this boy with Emily and Sydney


	50. Six tramps

****

October 1st, 2005

Bosco watched Faith as she slept. Three years with her and he still couldn't believe he had snagged her. They had been through so much together even before they started seeing each other. Faiths abortion, a few shootings, tons of girlfriends, and a lot more. Bosco still wondered why she chose him. A moment of insanity maybe. Faith mumbled something and opened her eyes.

"What?" She mumbled softly.

"I'm just watching you sleep." Bosco smiled at her. Faith groaned and pushed him away.

"Don't do that." She mumbled as she looked at him. Bosco chuckled.

"Why shouldn't I?" He asked, "You make me happy. You're absolutely gorgeous. I have a right to watch you." Faith sat up.

"Did you do something?" Faith asked running her hand through her messy hair. Bosco shook his head with some amusement.

"I was just thinking about us, about the first day we worked together." Bosco chuckled. Faith shook her head with a smile.

"I couldn't stand your attitude." She said, "That mouth of yours."

"Oh well, I couldn't stand you either so there." Bosco said as he wrapped his arm around his tired wife, "Now look at us."

"I still can't stand your attitude or your mouth." She said.

"Gee thanks." Bosco chuckled, "Do you regret divorcing Fred?"

"No way, Jose." Faith said as she shook her head, "Fred was an ass and he would have eventually wound up hitting me and I would have wound up being like my mother. If I didn't divorce him we wouldn't have gotten married and we wouldn't have had Vincent. Can you imagine your life without Vincent?" She asked him.

"God no. That's a horrible thought." Bosco said, "He's my boy. I've had him in my life for two years and I would be lost without him, but I don't want more. Sydney is enough for me and she's not even ours."

"I agree highly on that note." Faith chuckled right before she yawned. "It's almost four am, Sweetheart. Can we get back to sleep now?"

"I was thinking we could have some fun first." Bosco grinned.

"In the morning, Bos." Faith said as she lay back down, "I'm beat." Bosco sighed tucking the blanket up around her.

"All right, Faith." Bosco kissed his wife as Vincent pushed open the bedroom door. "What are you doing in here, Buddy?"

"Had bad dream, Momma." Vincent said as he crawled into bed.

"Get under the covers." Faith smiled at her boy.

"Why is it cold?" Vincent asked crawling in between his parents.

"Because it's fall time, Buddy." Bosco said.

"When can Santa come?" Vincent asked.

"In two months, Vincent." Faith said as she shut the lights off.

"Is 'elle seeping?" Vincent asked.

"Noelle is asleep downstairs." Bosco said, "Go to sleep."

"No more fire right?" Vincent asked. Faith chuckled.

"Go to sleep, Vince. Please." Faith said.

"Okay." Vincent said, "Can we-"

"No." Bosco said, "Bedtime please, Vincent Giovanni." The three of them lay there snuggling. "Aren't you glad he can talk?" He whispered.

"No." Faith chuckled, "Sleep."

October 15th, 2005

These past two weeks have been great for the entire family. Charlie turned twelve and raked in in the gift department. Sydney was now Smiling and laughing. Vincent was even learning to ice skate in the local rink. Both of them had to work a lot though. Even tonight. They were patrolling a concert that Six Tramps, a heavy metal band was having. Bosco was super excited to be doing this because he loved the band, but Faith hated.

"This is 55-David, everything in the north end is fine." Faith said into her radio as she and Sully looked around the food and drink tents. He shook his head with a very large frown upon his face.

"I can't believe they try on selling a hotdog for two bucks." He said. Faith chuckled.

"Well, you better get used to it." She said as she glanced over to a group of teenagers yelling. When they saw Faith, they became quiet. "This is like this for the opening band, God help us when Six Tramps or whatever their god awful name is comes on stage."

"As long as there isn't any moshing." Sully said. Faith chuckled.

"You know there will be." She said, "You just need to get ready for all of it. Who know though, this concert could wind up being very tame."

* * *

Bosco and Ty stood near the doorways watching the crowds as the band started.

"This is great!" Bosco yelled, "I could get used to assignments like this." Ty shook his head.

"You're ridiculous." Ty yelled back. Bosco watched the band start jumping around on the stage. Moshing immediately started. God, how he wished he wasn't in uniform. It had been a long time since he had been able to do that. Ty shook his head.

"What is the point of giving yourself concussions?" He asked.

"It's fun." Bosco yelled, "You can just completely let go and you won't be looked at as an idiot." Ty shook his head.

"I think they are idiots." He said, "Now look at that. Body surfing." Bosco laughed.

"You need to loosen up a bit, Davis." Bosco said, "You need fun."

"I have plenty of fun." Ty said, "Just getting injured isn't on my list of fun things I need to do." Bosco shook his head and looked at the crowd. "God look at that." People started to body surf. Bosco was grinning from ear to ear. This rocked.

"We need more assignments like this." Bosco yelled watching as men and woman were being passed over everyone's heads.

"No we don't." Ty growled. Bosco watched one woman as she was being passed. She was screaming. She must be having a blast. God did Bosco envy her. He watched as she was continued to be passed around. He focused on what the girl was saying. Her green eyes looked at Bosco. There was pure horror on her face.

"Help me!" She was screaming.

"OH shit." Bosco bolted into the crowd as he pushed people away, "NYPD, move out of the way." He got as close as he could to the woman and Grabbed her hand. He pulled her down and close to his body. She was sobbing into his chest.

"This is 55-Charlie, we have an assault on a young woman. She may need medical attention." Ty said as he helped the two of them out into the lobby. 

"Ma'am, are you okay?" Bosco pulled way from the trembling woman.

"Th-They wouldn't stop." She sobbed, "N-Nobody would help me. They thought…they thought we were fooling around."

"Where you raped?" Bosco asked hoarsely. She nodded slowly.

"They just wouldn't stop." She cried. Bosco looked at Ty. He hated when women were treated like this. He felt sick to his stomach.

"All right." Bosco said softly, "We'll get you to the hospital and everything will be all right. I promise."

* * *

Faith rubbed Bosco's back as he slid a pen into his pocket.

"She'll be fine." Faith said. Bosco nodded.

"I know." Bosco said, "I wish I could have kicked the guys ass who did that to her. It's not fair. She was there trying to enjoy a concert and this shit has to happen."

"Maybe next time it won't happen." Faith tried reassuring him.

"Yeah maybe." He mumbled as they walked out of the hospital. This world was filled with sick individuals and he hated bringing children into it when he knew he couldn't protect them for the rest of their lives.


	51. Disaster

****

November 14th, 2005

Vincent stood in front of the swing looking at Sydney. Her large brown eyes twinkled at her uncle. He reached over and pulled the pacifier out of her mouth and threw it on the floor. Sydney's lips started to tremble. Vincent's eyes widened.

"No cry, Syd." Vincent said. The baby began to cry. Emily walked in with a laundry basket on her hip. She looked at Vincent.

"What happened?" She asked taking the pacifier from him.

"Syd's sad." Vincent said. Emily put the clothes down and picked up her daughter, "Can we go sled?" Emily glanced out the window and she nodded.

"Go get your sweater and snow suit on and we'll go." Emily said.

"Yay!" Vincent ran out of the room as Emily picked Sydney up.

"Okay, we're going to go for your first sleigh ride." She walked into the laundry room and grabbed Sydney's snowsuit.

"Ready, Em." Vincent walked into the laundry room.

"Zip up your jacket, Buddy." Emily said making sure Sydney was bundled up. Vincent zipped up. "Let's go." Vincent bolted down the hallway. Emily grabbed her jacket and walked outside.

"Emmie look!" Vincent jumped into a pile of snow.

"Very good." Emily laughed as she sat at the picnic table.

"Syd look." Vincent wiped himself off and jumped back into the pile of snow. Emily giggled softly. Vincent was funny sometimes.

"See, baby? This is snow." Emily picked up a handful of snow. Vincent climbed up the steps and jumped off of them into the snow.

"Yeeee!" Vincent squealed. Emily laid Sydney down in one of their sleds and started to pull her.

"You having fun, Sydney?" Emily smiled as she walked quickly around the back yard pulling her daughter around. 

Vincent climbed up on the stairs again and stood up on the banisters. He grinned as he looked at the snow pile in front of him. He jumped and hit the ground with a loud crack. Vincent's eyes widened and he let out a loud scream. Emily spun around.

"Vincent??"

"EMMIE!!!!" He screamed. Emily scoped up Sydney and ran over to her baby brother. He was wiggling on the ground holding her arm.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked as she helped him up.

"M-My arm!!!!!" Vincent sobbed. Emily looked at it and it even looked broken to her. Her heart pounded in her chest.

"Come on. We're going to the hospital." Emily said carefully leading him and Sydney to the family car.

"W-Want Mommy!!" Vincent sobbed.

"We'll get mom in a second, buddy." Emily said as she buckled Sydney into her car seat. Vincent crawled in as Emily ran to grab her purse. She may only have a driver's permit, but it'd be better to be caught with that than without anything.

"WANT M-MOMMY!!!" Vincent screamed.

"We're getting her!!" Emily cried as she pulled out of the driveway. Her shaking hand grabbed the cell phone and she dialed the precinct's number.

"55-Pricinct, how many I help you?" Harold answered the phone.

"May I please speak to either faith or Maurice Boscorelli?"

"Who's speaking?" He asked her.

"Emily Yokas, their daughter. This is an emergency." Emily said, "It's okay, Vincent. We'll get you all fixed up."

"Emily?" Faith answered the phone. She could hear Vincent screaming in the background, "What's going on there?"

"Vincent got hurt." Emily said trying not to break down and concentrate on the road, "I think he broke his arm."

"What?" Faith snapped.

"I'm driving him to the hospital right now. Can you meet us there?" She asked.

"We're on our way."

* * *

Faith and Bosco raced into the hospital's ER.

"My son, Morales, where is Vincent?" Faith grabbed the nurse.

"He's over there behind the curtain." She said. They ran over to the curtain where Vincent was sitting with Emily and Sydney. He had a cast up to his elbow. "Oh Vinny." He looked up and smiled.

"Mommy!" He held up his arms. Faith gathered him in hers.

"Oh look at you." She held him tightly. Emily looked at Bosco.

"He w-was playing in the snow and he landed too hard." She whispered on the verge of tears. Bosco patted his head.

"It's all right, Em. You did the right thing by coming here." He said. Faith looked at her daughter.

"What did the doctor say?" She asked.

"Um…He'll have the last for like four or five weeks." Emily held out a piece of baby, "This is his prescription."

"Good." Faith smiled softly at her daughter, "Thank you for getting him here so quickly." Emily kissed Sydney's head.

"I drove without a licensed driver." She said softly.

"It's okay." Faith said. "I love you."

December 28th, 2005

The past few weeks were okay for all of them. Vincent was healing nicely and he was due to get his cast off next week. Faith celebrated her birthday. She felt so old. She was a year older and a grandmother.

Faith sat on the couch watching her granddaughter. Sydney was growing up so quickly all ready. She was starting to eat solids, she was rolling over, and she was cutting her first tooth. Time did pass quickly. Before she knew it Sydney would be a pregnant fourteen-year-old. Faith shook her head. That wasn't fair. Emily had certainly proved herself to her and Bosco.

"Come on, Pumpkin." Faith picked Sydney up and gave her a bottle; "Grandpa is getting your cereal."

"Grandpa has her cereal plus a bib." Bosco smiled as he walked in. Sydney clapped her hands as Bosco sat next to her.

"Lunch time, Miss O'Hara." Faith chuckled as she tied the bib on.

"Someone is eager." Bosco smiled. The doorbell rang.

"Perfect timing." Faith chuckled and she stood up and walked to the door. A fireman stood there. She didn't recognize him. His patch read from the thirty-third station. Justin's station. Her face fell.

"Is Emily here?" He asked. Faith shook her head.

"She's out shopping for the baby." Faith said, "Is Justin okay?" He shook his head. Bosco walked up behind his wife.

"There was a big fire." The man said.

"Is he okay??" Faith snapped, pain rising in her chest. Was her granddaughter going to grow up without a father?

"Maybe. His legs are burned up pretty bad. He asked for Emily. His folks aren't in the country." He said.

"The burns bad?" Bosco asked. The firefighter nodded.

"They are. When I was there, they were talking to the burn unit." He said, "He's at Mercy. He should really have family with him right now." Faith nodded as she grabbed her and Sydney's jacket.

"Charlie! You need to watch Vincent for an hour or two." She yelled up the stairs.

"Okay." He yelled back.

"Come on." Faith said running to the car. She strapped Sydney in, We've been to the hospital way too much."

"We need to call Emily." Bosco said dialing her cell phone number.

"Oh god. He's just a kid, Bos. He shouldn't be in this situation."

"But he is." Bosco said as he hung up the phone, "She's out of rang." Faith sighed deeply.

* * *

Faith looked at the boy. His legs were fully bandaged. He was getting a lot of medication pumped into him. He opened his eyes.

"Hey Mrs. B." He croaked. Faith smiled softly.

"Hey Justin. How are you feeling?" She asked him.

"Very fuzzy." He smiled weakly, "Em here?"

"Bosco went to try to find her. She was out of rang when we tried to call her earlier." Faith said as Sydney started to fuss.

"Daddy's okay." Justin whispered.

"You need to be more careful, Just." Faith said, "You have a family now you need to be alive for." Justin nodded slowly.

"I know. I was careful…then…the floor just gave out…. All I could think about was Emily…and Sydney." Justin whispered.

"You're fine now. It's going to take a lot to recover, but you're young. You can do it." Faith said softly. Justin closed his eyes.

"I'm tired, Mrs. B." He said softly, "I don't want Syd to see me in pain. When Emily gets here, she can come in, Okay?"

"All right." Faith leaned over and kissed his forehead. "Sleep." Faith carried Sydney out of her father's room. First Vincent broke his arm and now this. What else would happen to them? What did they do to deserve this?"


	52. A choice

****

January 14th, 2006

A foot of snow had covered New York. Schools, stores, and works were closed. Of course, the NYPD was open for business. Bosco and Ty were trying to drive down East Front Street and trying very hard not to hit and black ice.

"How's Emily's man doing?" Ty asked. Bosco chuckled.

"He's okay. He's coming out this weekend." He said, "We're throwing him a mini party Sunday." Ty nodded.

"That's really good. I am so happy to hear he's okay." He said.

"Yeah, Emily would have been devastated If something more terrible happen to him." Bosco said as a voice came over the radio.

"55-Charlie, come back to the precinct." They said, "The weather is too bad and we don't want to risk another car. 55-Steven skidded." Bosco nodded with a large grin upon his face.

"Great, We'll be in in like twenty minutes." Bosco said.

"This is great." Ty laughed, "I didn't even want to be here."

"It's our job. To serve and to project." Bosco said.

"Yeah, I have a number in my pocket I will serve and protect later." Ty said. Bosco grinned broadly as he drove back to the precinct.

"I taught you right, Kid." He snickered.

"I was cool with the ladies long before I partnered up with you, Bos." Ty laughed. 

"I don't believe you." Bosco said.

"Listen to me, old man-"

"Old man?" Bosco frowned deeply, "I'm only five years older than you."

"Like I said, old man." Ty winked. He loved getting Bosco riled up. It made working with him a whole lot better.

* * *

Bosco stepped out of his car. The porch to his house was covered in snow. He cursed under his breath. You'd think that with six people living there one of them would pick up a shovel. He trudged up the stairs and opened the door. He stomped the snow off.

"Are there any alive people here?" He growled.

"We're in the living room." Faith called out.

"In the living room. Why? There's snow you could be shoveling." He said walking in there. They were all sitting on the couch.

"We're having a family meeting." Faith smiled.

"About what?" He sat down next to Vincent.

"We want a pet." Charlie said. Bosco frowned deeply.

"What can we get? Fur and feathers flares up my asthma." Bosco said. Faith nodded.

"Yeah, we know that." Faith chuckled, "We were thinking about a fish or maybe a reptile." Bosco frowned even deeper.

"No snakes. I don't do snakes." He shivered in disgust.

"I want a frog." Vincent said. Charlie nodded.

"Yeah, A frog will be very cool." He grinned brightly Faith looked at Bosco.

"It's your decision." Faith said.

"Wait! Why is it my choice?" Bosco asked.

"Because I gave birth to these children. It's your turn." Faith said.

"Oh lord." Bosco chuckled, "I suppose we can get a tank of frogs and put it right there behind the couch."

"YAY!!!" Vincent cheered, "FROGS!!!!!!" Faith chuckled.

"There's a lot we need to do before we get a tank full of frogs."

"I can get a lot of information off line about them." Charlie said.

"Go do that, Buddy." Bosco chuckled as he watched him get up.

"You made our boys happy guys." Faith smiled.

"Yeah well, what about our little girls?" Bosco asked Emily.

"We're fine. We like frogs." Emily said, as she nursed, "They aren't snakes." Bosco laughed gently.

"I wouldn't mind a tank of fresh water fish either." He said.

"Maybe this summer we'll get some." Faith leaned over and kissed Bosco. He shook his head. He couldn't believe he had agreed tot his. They knew when to attack him; right when he got home from work.

January 28th, 2006

Bosco lay on the couch watching Vincent play with Sydney. She giggled softly and started to crawl away. Vincent ran after her as Faith walked in and sat on her husband's legs. He groaned slightly.

"I think we need to talk." Bosco said. Faith looked down at him.

"I'm here." She said with a smile, "What's up?" He sat up.

"Well, I really think we should start thinking about having Emily moving in with Justin." Bosco said. Faith's eyes widened.

"What? You're joking aren't you, Bosco?" Faith asked, "She's turning fifteen next month. She's not old enough to move out!!"

"Don't jump on me, Faith. Just hear me out, okay?" Bosco said holding his hands up defensively. "Justin is just got out of the hospital. He will need some help at home and he lives by himself. He won't be back to his full potential for a very long time."

"So we send our fifteen year old daughter to help him?" Faith frowned.

"We send his fiancée and daughter to help him out." Bosco said, "Look at Sydney. She's crawling now. She's laughing. She'll be talking soon. He has missed every single milestone because he lives twenty minutes away from her because we are making him. It's not fair. If I missed all of that with Vincent, I wouldn't have turned into the good father like I am now. I'd feel like….crap."

"Bosco…" She sighed deeply.

"He shouldn't have to miss all of this." Bosco said. Faith sighed as she looked at Sydney as she crawled back over to her uncle.

"She's so young." Faith said softly.

"And she's engaged to a man we both approve of, Faith. We know what his intentions are. They have a daughter together."

"I know, but if I let her leave she'll never come back." Faith said.

"Yes she will." Bosc said pulling his wife close to his body. "We need to let her grow up someday, Okay. How will she learn to be a good other or wife if we're always here to let her fall?"

"I just don't want her to get hurt, Bosco." Faith said softly.

"She needs to learn, Faith." Bosco said. Faith nodded slowly.

"I know you're right, Bosco." She sighed, "We'll talk more about this when he birthday passes, all right?" Bosco nodded.

"That's fair enough." He chuckled patting her back; "It's not like I want her to leave either, but she needs to grow up sometime."

"I know she does. I just don't want to admit it so soon." Faith said, "But…I don't know. Justin shouldn't have to miss Sydney."

"We'll talk to them after her birthday and we'll figure something out." Bosco said, "Justin will get back to work eventually and he can help provide for his family. You know he wants to."

"Yeah. He wants to be the kind of parent his parents weren't."

"Exactly." Bosco chuckled.

"Daddy, very hungry now." Vincent said, "When we eat?"

"Ask Mommy. I'm sleeping, Boy." Bosco started to snore.

"No you're not!!" Vincent giggled, "Mommy! Wake'em up."

"I don't know how to wake him up, Vinny." Faith laughed.

"Daddy! Wake up!!" Vincent shook his father. Bosco chuckled.

"I'm up. I'm up, Vincent." Bosco said with a wink. Faith smiled as they all got up. She picked Sydney up and kissed her cheek.

"Sweetie, we're going to make a big life decision for you and your mother very soon." She whispered. What the hell had her and Bosco just discussed? Oh yes, having their almost fifteen year old daughter and their grand daughter move in with their future son in law. Faith wasn't sure how she felt about that. She had to let it sit in her head for awhile.


	53. Goodbye To You

****

June 6th, 2006

The past few months had been extremely busy for everyone in the Boscorelli household. They had enrolled Vincent into t-ball in May and he seemed to love it. He loved playing with children his age. Bosco had a birthday and he was one year closer to hitting the big four-O. Faith finally had contacted a local plastic surgeon to get rid of the scar from the shooting a while ago. 

Charlie was going to Soccer Day Camp every day and it gave Faith and Bosco a lot of time alone when they had their day off. Emily and Sydney were spending a lot of time with Justin and finally they all decided that Emily would move so for the past three days she had been busy packing. Faith still didn't want to admit Emily was growing up.

It was so weird to be seeing Emily moving out. Faith was a little worried about the money situation, but Bosco assured her that they would be fine. Even Fred was happy that Emily was moving out. She couldn't believe Fred was more upset and shocked. Fred was being so weird ever since Emily announced she was pregnant.

"Naaa Naaaa." Sydney cried toddling until she fell. Faith chuckled.

"You'll get the walking thing down pat in a couple of Days. Your mommy and daddy will be so happy to see all of this advancing you're doing." She said picking up her granddaughter and walking up the stairs.

"Mama." Sydney giggled as she and her grandmother made their way to Emily's bedroom. Emily growled deeply looking beneath the naked bed.

"Ma, where's my red sweater? You know the one with the lady bug on the bottom?" Emily turned and looked at her mother.

"I packed it last night." Faith said, "You about ready to go?"

"Yeah." Emily said as she looked around her bedroom, "It's kind of weird to think I won't be here anymore. I'm going to be…living with a boy." She wrinkled her nose. Faith laughed softly.

"It really isn't that bad, Em." Faith said handing Sydney over to her daughter, "Just be yourself and help Justin out."

"I will." Emily said softly.

"Emily? Sydney?" Justin and Bosco walked into the house.

"They're coming down." Faith picked up the last box and walked down the stairs with them, "How did you appointment go?"

"Very well, Ma'am." Justin smiled, "They said the scarring is starting to fade and I got a new topical cream. I can go back to fulltime after my next appointment." Faith grinned brightly.

"Very good!" She exclaimed as Sydney and Emily came down.

"Dada!!!" Sydney squealed. Justin's face brightened up. He gathered his daughter into his arms and tossed her into the air. The baby cried with happiness. 

"I'll get this into the car." Faith said as she walked out. Bosco followed her out to the car. He looked at his wife.

"You doing all right?" Bosco asked. Faith nodded as she put the box in the trunk.

"I'm perfect." She said.

"Even though Emily is leaving you?" Bosco said. Faith looked at him.

"Em isn't leaving me." Faith smirked, "She's growing up." Bosco nodded.

"She's growing up." He said as Emily and Justin walked out, "Well, this is it, Em. You're officially out." She smiled.

"Finally." Emily said as Justin strapped Sydney in. She looked at her mother; "I'm only twenty minutes away." Faith nodded.

"I know." Faith wrapped her arms around Emily, "Call us when you get all settled in." Emily nodded as she pulled away from her.

"I will. I love you guys." Emily smiled and got into the car. Justin waved to them as he pulled out of the driveway. Faith sighed deeply.

"It's going to be so quiet without Emily and Sydney." She said. Bosco nodded as he led his wife back into the house.

"But it'll be quiet." He chuckled, "We still have the boys." 

"I know." Faith said. She was happy that Charlie and Vincent were still here but when her only daughter left it was like a part of her was missing. There was that mother and daughter bond that wasn't in the house anymore.

June 20th, 2006

Bosco stood in front of the sink scrubbing the pan from last night's dinner. He was going to have dish pan hands at this rate. This pan was the worse thing Bosco had ever experienced. It refused to come clean.

"Sweetie, you home?" Faith closed the door behind her.

"Yeah. I'm doing the dishes." Bosco said as she walked in.

"Where are the boys?" Faith asked.

"Charlie took Vincent out for a walk to the park." He said.

"Oh great." Faith smiled as she watched her husband scrub; "Do you need help with that? I've mastered cleaning those."

"No. I can do it." Bosco smiled, "Oh, Guess what's coming up?"

"Our four year wedding anniversary is coming up." Faith smiled.

"No besides that." Bosco said with a slight chuckle. Faith shrugged.

"I have no idea, Sweetheart." Faith said, "Just tell me."

"The annual Precinct baseball game is." Bosco grinned.

"You're kidding me. It's time for that all ready?" Faith frowned. "What precinct are we playing?" Bosco chuckled to himself, "Who?"

"Justin's department." Bosco chuckled, "I'm going to kick his little ass. That'll show him about getting my kid pregnant." Faith giggled as she undid her hair.

"Who is on the team?" Faith asked.

"Well, I signed us up for it. Davis, Doherty, Nieto, and Taylor are doing it I believe." Bosco said with another shrug, "Kim may be doing it. I don't remember everyone. Oh, D.K." Faith growled slightly.

"You signed us up?" Faith asked.

"Yeah. You want to do it right? The boys will be so happy you're doing it." Bosco smiled.

"I did it last year. Why wouldn't I do it again?" Faith stood up.

"Because I didn't ask you this year." Bosco said as he looked at her. She smiled as she looked at him.

"So you know what you did." Faith chuckled. He nodded and stood up. He walked over to his wife and pulled her close to him.

"I know exactly what I did." Bosco laughed softly. Charlie and Bosco walked into the house.

"Momma, I slid down." Vincent grinned as he threw his arms around her legs. Faith scooped him up and put him on her hip.

"You slid all by yourself?" Faith grinned. Vincent nodded.

"Charlie watched." Vincent said. Bosco glanced at Charlie.

"I watched him. Don't worry. I kept an eye on him." Charlie grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"Oh you better have, Charles." Bosco said. Charlie sighed.

"I did. I swear." Charlie said looking at both of them.

"Guess what's coming up, Charlie." Faith smiled at her sons.

"Your anniversary, Justin's birthday, and the annual NYC baseball game." Charlie plopped down at the table; "Can you make some hotdogs, Dad?" Faith laughed softly.

"I almost forgot Justin's birthday is coming up." She said. Bosco nodded.

"Sure. Vincent, you want some hotdogs?" Bosco asked.

"Please, Daddy." Vincent got down and went over to the table.

"You want us to cheer you on?" Charlie asked. Faith grinned as she sat down.

"Yes you can." Faith smiled at her boys. Maybe this year's game would be better. She would have her boys cheering her on, but of course Her daughter wouldn't be. She would be cheering her fiancée on the other team.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated Join http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TAK_Update/


	54. PLay Ball

****

July 7th, 2006

They barely had time to focus on their wedding anniversary. There was a big baseball game to practice for. Charlie helped Bosco and Faith practice for it. He had a blast. Vincent watched his father as he tucked the white 55th shirt into his pants.

"You're really cool, Daddy." Vincent said. Bosco said.

"Am I now?" He asked.

"You're a real baseball player." Vincent said as Faith walked in.

"Mommy's a real baseball player." Bosco said.

"She's a girl." Vincent said. Faith chuckled as she pulled her hair up.

"Girls can be baseball players too, Buddy." She said.

"Momma, is Syd and Emmie there?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah. They'll be there." Faith said as she tied her shoes, "Jay is playing on the other team."

"He's a poo poo head." Vincent frowned.

"Vincent Giovanni." Bosco laughed, "That's not nice to say. I don't want to hear you saying that again. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Vincent pouted.

"All right. Let's go and get ready to kick their butts." Faith said.

* * *

The hot summer sun sizzled on the people's skins as they sat on the bleachers. The area smelled like popcorn and hotdogs. The announcer were warming up and reading all the announcements they had.

Faith leaned against the fence as she watched the men on her team stretch. She grinned to herself. They normally were very good looking but in shorts, they were extra fine.

"Enjoy the sight?" Alex chuckled as she tossed some bottled water.

"Hey. I'm alive aren't I?" Faith chuckled glancing over to the other side. She saw Justin tossing Sydney in the air. She smiled softly, "We better beat their asses."

"Oh we will." Alex said as she went to the bench. The announcer announced the beginning of the game. The crowd roared with excitement. Vincent waved to his parents.

"First up we have long time cop from the fifty-five. Please welcome, Bosco." The announcer said. Bosco walked out.

"Thank you. Thank you." He waved to the crowd.

"Yay daddy!" Vincent clapped his hands. Bosco got up to home plate and took his stance.

"Let's go, Sucker." Bosco swung the bat as he got ready. Frank, from the thirty-third, shook his head and threw the ball. Bosco narrowed his eyes a swung.

"And you miss, Sucker." Frank smirked. The crowd groaned. A few people cursed Bosco out.

"Throw it again." He yelled. Frank listened and threw it. "You almost hit me." 

"Sorry." Frank threw the ball again and Bosco swung. He felt the bat connect to the ball. He saw the ball fly across the field.

"Go, Bosc!!" Faith yelled.

"Shit." Bosco cursed and bolted to first base, then seconds. He looked over his shoulder and went for third. He stayed. "Great!!"

"Next up, Faith Boscorelli, mother of three and a whiz in the kitchen." The announcer said. Faith giggled softly and glanced at Bosco.

"You can do it." He yelled. Faith smirked.

"Oh I know I can." She said and eyes frank. He threw the ball and Faith hit it hard. It soared over Tommy and Justin's head and over the fence. "HA!!" 

"That's my girl!" Bosco ran to home plate. Everyone cheered. He turned and watched Faith run around the bases. He grabbed her by her waist as she made it home. She smiled brightly.

"I hit it on the first ball." She stuck her tongue out."

* * *

Faith wiped her forehead as she stood in the outfield. Jimmy was on the pitcher's mound. Justin was at bat. Bosco was smirking.

"Come on, Jay!!" Emily cheered from the sidelines. Sydney was clapping her pudgy hands as she watched him. Jimmy wound up to pitch. Faith smiled. The score was ten to eight. They were winning. Justin missed the first ball. The crowd yelled at him.

"Come on, Jay!" Bosco laughed, "Don't make an ass of yourself."

"Shut up." Justin muttered. Jimmy threw the ball and Justin hit it.

"Get it, Faith!!" Kim yelled. Faith saw the ball heading for her. She glanced over at Emily and Sydney. They're eyes were sparkling with joy as they watched Justin run. Faith bit her lips. 

"Get it!" Bosco yelled. Faith put her glove up but missed the ball. It rolled four feet away from her. She walked over and picked it up. Two people had scored. The thirty-third had already won. She threw the ball to Bosco. They lost.

"Shit." Jimmy yelled and threw his glove to the ground. Faith smiled softly as she watched Emily run over to Justin and gave him a big kiss. He took Sydney and tossed her in the air. Faith's heart warmed.

"You threw the game." Bosco said as he walked up to his wife. Faith smiled innocently.

"I did no such thing." She said. Bosco wrapped his sweaty arm around her waist.

"You're a good mother." He whispered and walked to the dugout. Faith smiled to herself again. She wasn't going to feel guilty about not catching that ball. She was happy to see Sydney and Emily so proud.

July 21st, 2006

Vincent looked into the tank filled with frogs. He giggled softly and reached in. A green tree frog jumped onto his hand.

"Hi, Kermit." He said. The frog climbed up Vincent's arm as he walked out of the living room.

"Vince, come get lunch." Bosc called out from the kitchen. Vincent walked into the kitchen with a large smile on his face.

"Can Kermit eat wif me?" Vincent asked. Bosco turned around and saw a frog sitting on his son's head. He frowned slightly.

"No. It's not healthy. Go put Kermit back." He said.

"Bu he'll cry." Vincent said.

"He won't cry, Son. Go put him back." He said. Vincent glared.

"Poo head!" Vincent cried and stomped out of the kitchen.

"He did not just call me that." Bosco growled. He put the food back on to the stove and walked into the living room to see all four frogs sitting on his son, "Put them back and go upstairs."

"No." Vincent said calmly.

"Yes. I'm your father, Vincent. You have to do what I say." Bosco took Kermit and Piggy off of Vincent and put them in the tank. Vincent gasped.

"Give'em back!!" Vincent cried.

"No! Get up to your room right now, Vincent. You don't call me poo head or anything but Daddy, do you understand me?" Bosco took the other two frogs and put them away. Vincent jumped up.

"You suck!" The almost three year old cried. Bosco spun around. Anger flashing in his eyes.

"Vincent Giovanni Boscorelli! Get upstairs now!" Bosco hissed. "You're not to come down until you can behave yourself and apologize."

"I no did anything." Vincent smiled smugly.

"You raised your voice and used curse words. That's enough. No back talk to me young man!" Bosco pointed out of the room. "NOW!!" Vincent's lips trembled.

"I'm gonna tell on you!" He cried and ran up the stairs.

"Go ahead." Bosco growled and walked back to the kitchen. He slammed the cupboard closed.

"What's your problem?" Faith walked in from the back door.

"That son of yours is testing my nerve." Bosco growled. Faith frowned slightly.

"What did Charlie do now?" She tossed her keys onto the table. Bosco shook his head.

"Not Charlie. Vincent. He has a god damn mouth on him now." Bosco said, "Where did he get that??"

"I don't know. It just sort of happened." Faith said, "What did he say?"

"He said I was a poo head and I sucked." Bosco said, "I sent him up to his room."

"Well, good. I'll talk to him later." Faith looked at the soup on the oven. Bosco frowned at her.

"Talk to him now." He said, "I can't have him acting like that in my house." Faith stared at him.

"Fine. I'll talk to him after my long shift when I haven't eaten a single thing in about eighteen hours." Faith said. Bosco sighed deeply.

"Sorry. It's just…Where did that cute little blue eyed baby go?" Bosco asked his wife. Faith smiled softly and wrapped her arms around Bosco's waist.

"They grow up. They all do. Emily has her own family. Charlie is studying for his driver's permit. Vincent is almost ready for preschool. Before we know it, the boys will be out of the house too and making their own family." Faith said. Bosco sighed deeply.

"I don't want to happen. I don't want them to leave me." Bosco said, "Can we have another one?" Faith laughed at him.

"No. We can't have another one, Sweets." She said patting his chest. Bosco pouted softly. "Bosco, I'm turning forty. I don't think my body could handle another baby and chances are if we had another baby…It wouldn't be extremely healthy." Bosco sighed.

"I know…Just thought you might be thinking about it again." He said, "Go talk to Vincent now okay?" Faith nodded and kissed him softly. Bosco watched her leave. Maybe she was right. With the way Vincent has been acting, he coudnt handle another kid.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TAK_Update/


	55. Foot and mouth

****

September 4th, 2006

Bosco ran his hand down Faiths back as she snuggled into him. He still counted his blessings when he was with her. Faith had always been great, but if he had known that the sex was going to be this great, he would have tried to bed her long ago. He would have told her to divorce Fred a long time ago and marry him. Bosco chuckled softly.

"What are you laughing at?" Faith looked at him, "What did I do?"

"Nothing, Darling, "He said, "I was thinking about Fred."

"Do you think about Fred a lot when we have sex?" Faith asked him with laughter. Bosco growled.

"Absolutely not." He said to her, "I was just thinking about how you should have divorced him sooner, so I could have you."

"But I thought you were an asshole. Hell, I still think you're an asshole." Faith laughed.

"Gee, thanks." Bosco hugged her. She kissed his chest.

"But I still love you." She got up and straddled him. Bosco grinned as he looked at her.

"I guess I can accept that." Bosco said caressing her hips.

"I've been thinking about something." Faith said, grinding herself against him.

"OH yeah. I've been thinking about something too." He said.

"No thinking about real stuff." She said. "Vinny will be starting preschool next September. So we can get a lot more hours at work, but I was thinking about keeping the same hours." Bosco frowned deeply.

"Why?" He asked.

"I was thinking about taking a class or two at the community college." Bosco sat up, almost knocking Faith off of him.

"Why would you want to do that?" He asked her.

"Why not?" She asked, "I would like some kind of education."

"Why? You went to school already." Bosco said. Faith frowned and got off of him.

"I went to the police academy. I could love to take a literature class or a writing class or something to stimulate my mind."

"You're smart, Faith. You don't need to prove anything to me."

"Believe it or not, I'm not doing this for you, Maurice." She said getting out of bed. Bosco winced when she said his first name. It had been an agreement at the beginning of this marriage that she would never call him that. She only did it when she was really pissed at him.

"Where are you going, Faith?" He asked.

"I'm calling, Emily. Sydney was getting sick." She said leaving the room. Bosco growled. Why the hell did she want to go back to school? He hated school. He was glad when he left school. Faith had to be insane to want to do this again. He got up and went downstairs.

"Faith?" He watched her.

"Just put a cod wash cloth on the back of her neck. You need to get her temp down, baby." Faith said, not looking at Bosco. "She'll be fine…I'll call you in a couple of hours. I love you too." She hung up the phone and looked at her husband, "Sydney has a one hundred an done fever."

"She'll be fine." Bosco said, "But will you be fine?"

"Yeah." Faith said, "You have clearly stated what you want for me to do and just because I'm your wife, I don't have to listen to you." Bosco nodded.

"I know you don't, Faith." He said. "If you want to go back to school, you can."

"Thanks for the permission." Faith said going to the fridge.

"I didn't mean it to come out like that." Bosco sighed. "If you want to become a nerd, then go ahead." Faith smiled slightly.

"I won't be a nerd." She said. "I just want to have some fun and not be ignorant to some things." Bosco slipped his arms around her waist.

"You're not ignorant. You're one of the most smart women I have ever met in my life." Bosco said, "You have life experience. You have street experience. You're smart."

"Life experience? You calling me old?" Faith chuckled.

"No I'm not." He kissed her nose, "Are we cool?"

"Until you stick your foot in your mouth again." She giggled softly. Bosco shrugged.

"So, an hour tops." He winked. Faith nodded. She sighed slightly.

"I really want to do this, Bos." She said. Bosco nodded as he swept her hair off of her forehead.

"I know." Bosco said. "Maybe I'll take a class or something." Faith shook her head.

"You wouldn't make it." She said softly. Bosco nodded in agreement.

"I'm proud of you for wanting this. I know you'll do great." Bosco whispered softly. Faith's heart thumped in her chest. She loved it when Bosco was nice towards her. She loved it when he complemented her. It made her feel ten times better. It made her life feel better.

September 20th, 2006

Faith frosted the vanilla cake in front of her. The big three. She really couldn't believe it. All this time had gone by so quickly. Emily held up the candles.

"Do you want three candles or four?" She asked.

"Four." Faith said. "What are they doing? Vince and Syd are quiet." Emily chuckled softly.

"In the living room looking at the frogs." She said as the doorbell rang, "I'll get it." Bosco walked into the kitchen and grabbed his wife's waist.

"What's cooking good looking?" He asked. Faith laughed slightly.

"Your son's birthday cake." She said.

"Ma guess whose here." Emily said with Sydney on her hip.

"Who?" Faith looked up to see her brother standing there, "Oh my god, Stanley. What are you doing here?"

"I was in town." Stanley hugged his sister, "What's going on? a party?" Faith pulled back and looked at him.

"Yeah. It's Vincent's birthday party." Faith said. Stanley looked at her oddly, "My Son. Your nephew."

"Oh right. Ma said you were pregnant a while back." Stanley said. Faith chuckled.

"Yeah. Awhile back." She shook her head as Bosco cleared his throat, "Bos, you've meet my brother, right?"

"Ah…Yeah once I think." Bosco looked Stanley up and down. He didn't see the family resemblance. 

"Stanley, this is my husband." Faith said.

"Cop right?" Stanley asked.

"Yeah…You wear suits to kiddy parties often?" Bosco said. Stanley smiled.

"Charming man you have here, Faith." He said.

"Uncle Stan!" Charlie ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Hey buddy." Stanley smiled.

"Is Andrew here?" Charlie asked. Stanley shook his head.

"No. Andrew is at his own place. He's twenty now and living on his own."

"Wow. Time flies." Faith chuckled. Stanley looked at Emily and Sydney.

"It sure does now, doesn't it? You're a grandmother now." He said. Faith nodded.

"Are you really here because you were in town or are you checking up on me or are you here to rub my face into something?" Faith chuckled. Stanley chuckled.

"I came to see my sister. Mom has been telling me about you and I've very proud." Stanley said, "You got rid of that good for nothing drunk and look where you're living. You're doing something good with your life."

"Even when you compliment me, Stan, you make fun of me." Faith sighed, "I'm getting ready to serve the cake. Are you going to stay or leave?" Stanley looked over at Bosco.

"I'm glad you got a divorce, Faith." He said. Faith groaned.

"Good bye, Stan." She said.

"Oh come on, Faith." Stand groaned.

"You think because I have a better life, my family makes more money, or whatever you can come here and make believe you didn't think I was white trash all those years I was married to Fred? You're sorely mistaken." She growled.

"I'm your brother, Faith." Faith laughed.

"Some brother. You didn't come see your nephew when he was born. You didn't see me when I was shot and in a goddamn coma. You're no brother. You're just a man on my Christmas card list." She said. Stanley looked at his sister.

"Fine. Bye, Faith." He said and walked out of the kitchen. Bosco looked at Faith.

"He's your brother, Faith." She frowned deeply.

"Are we going to celebrate the birth of your son or not?" She asked. Bosco nodded and walked into the living room. Faith growled and lit the candles. She heard Stanley's car pull out of the driveway. Why did Stan always piss her off? 

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TAK_Update/


	56. Michael

****

October 3rd, 2006

Bosco and Ty walked out of the station. It was starting to get chilly out here. Bosco liked it. He always had a food time sliding on the ice running after the perps. He got up a good speed.

"You coming out with us tonight?" Ty asked opening the car door.

"Maybe." Bosco said. There was a note on the driver side window. He smiled slightly and opened it.

__

Bosco,

Have fun!

"Bosco, Have fun? What the hell is that suppose the mean?" Bosco shook his head and got in. He was over powered by a gagging smell. He jumped out of the car, "What the fuck is that smell?"

"You don't want to know." Ty covered his nose. Bosco looked in the back seat,

"Fuck! It's dog shit!" He cried, kicking the squad car. Sully and Faith walked out of the station laughing.

"Have fun." Sully laughed as they climbed into their car. Bosco narrowed his eyes.

"Sully…"

"And your wife." Ty pointed out. Bosco nodded.

"This means war." He growled.

* * *

Faith was laughing as She drove. Sully beamed brightly.

"I'm never going to hear the end of this." She giggled.

"Good." Sully laughed.

"You do realize he's going to retaliate. He takes these pranks seriously and dog shit…ooooh…. He's going to do something nasty." Faith informed Sully.

"I seem to remember." He snickered. "He needs to be riled up every once and awhile. It's good for his health."

"But is it good for my health?" Faith smiled.

"55-Charlie to central." Faith sighed deeply.

"55-Charlie. What is it?" She asked, turning around the corner.

"Captain wants you back here right now for a meeting."

"A meeting?" Faith looked at Sully.

"Something you guys didn't file yesterday. He's pretty pissed so watch out." Faith turned the sirens and shot Sully a look.

"What the fuck didn't you file, Sully?" She growled.

"I did everything I was suppose to!" He cried.

"I can't afford to have this on my record. I'm up for a raise in December." Faith flew around the corner.

"Well, I filed everything _I _was suppose to." Sully said looking at her. "Did you file everything?" 

"I think so." She said and then looked at Sully, "Wait a minute…Isn't it a coincidence that we get called in the same day we fuck with my husband?" Sully looked back at her.

"You think he's retaliating?" He asked her. Faith shrugged.

"Maybe…But maybe we really did forget to file something." Faith said as she drove back towards the station. "God, I can't afford this."

"You think I can?" Sully asked, "I have things I need to pay for also." Faith shook her head.

"Yeah, but you don't have three kids." She said, "Christmas is coming up. Granddaughter needs to be spoiled."

"It'll be fine, Faith." Sully mumbled. Soon, they were there at the station. Faith's heart pounded as she went inside. Everyone looked at them and shook their heads. "Here we go."

"Yeah…" Faith knocked on the door.

"Sullivan! Boscorelli! Get in here right now!" Lou yelled. Faith bit her lip and they walked in.

"You asked to see us, Sir?" Faith said. Lou threw down a folder.

"What kind of cops are you??" He yelled, "Damn it, Sullivan! I expected more from you! You're due to retire soon and you don't need this on your record." Sully flinched.

"Sir, We're really sorry." Faith said.

"We could get written up for this." Lou said, "not to mention brought to court for mishandling of evidence."

"Sir, Its all my fault. Faith wasn't there." Sully said. Lou narrowed his eyes and looked at Faith.

"You weren't there?? What the hell are you doing leaving your post?" He yelled. Faith's lips trembled.

"Sir, if you just refresh our memories, we can help you sort this out." Faith said, almost ready to pee her pants. She was used to having her last name yelled around the precinct but she was used to it being because of her husband.

"Fischer. Laurence Fisher." Lou said, "Does he ring a bell to you?"

"Yeah. That druggie Faith and I brought in a couple of days ago." Sully said.

"He's going to sue us for what you guys did." He yelled. 

"God, I'm really sorry, Sir!" Faith cried.

"You should be." He said. A smile came across his face as Ty and Bosco walked in. Faith looked at her laughing husband. She narrowed her eyes.

"You son of a bitch. This was a set up!" She cried. Ty patted Lou's back.

"All his idea." Ty said.

"That's what you get for messing up one of my cars." Lou said, "You get to clean up the mess also." Faith gave her husband a look. He held his hands up innocently.

"You guys started." Bosco winked. Faith growled. She was never one for prank but she sure learned her lesson about this one.

October 17th, 2006

The air was cold and crisp. The leaves were orange and red. Charlie had just celebrated his thirteenth birthday and everything was going well. Everything was perfect. But why did Bosco just have this feeling that it was all about to go down hill soon?

"Here." Vincent climbed onto Bosco's lap and handed him a book.

"What am I suppose to do with this?" Bosco asked with a smiled.

"Ah duh! Read it." Vincent said.

"I'm gonna smack that smart ass of yours." Bosco said.

"Ooooh. I'm telling Momma." Vincent giggled. 

"If I read to you, will you tell Mommy?" Bosco asked. Vincent shook his head.

"Read." Vincent opened the book up. Bosco sighed. He hated to read even if it was to his son.

"All right, Son. It was spring-cleaning day. Violet was cleaning out her toy chest. She made two piles of toys. One to keep, and one to put away. Arthur was sticking stamps into his stamp album." Bosco sighed, "I am going to clean out my toy chest too. Said Arthur. And I am going to have a tag sale. What is a tag sale, asked Violet. A tag sale is when you sell your old junk…Are you sure you can't read?" Vincent shook his head.

"Just some, Daddy." Vincent said. Bosco sighed with a nod.

"When I was little said Arthur, I wanted to keep all of my toys too but now I want to sell some of them. Arthur began to clean out his toy chest. He took a pile of toys to the back steps." The phone began to ring. Bosco smiled softly. "Thank god." Vincent frowned deeply and glared at the telephone.

"I'll read myself." Vincent got off of his lap. Bosco grabbed the phone.

"Boscorelli house." He said.

"Maurice…." Michael held the phone tightly. Bosco frowned deeply.

"Michael, I don't want to talk to you." Bosco said.

"Pl-Please…I need you…" Michael grunted. Bosco listened to his brother's ragged breathing.

"What did you do?" Bosco asked.

"I need you, Rice….Please." Michel groaned loudly "I-I had too much. I just couldn't help myself." Bosco growled deeply.

"You couldn't help yourself?? You cant be drinking, Michael!!"

"It wasn't just…" Bosco stood up listening to his brother.

"What did you take, Mike?" Bosco asked, trying to stay calm.

"Nothing…"

"WHAT DID YOU TAKE??" Bosco yelled. So much for trying to stay calm.

"Heroine." Michael said. Bosco gritted his teeth. "Please….I…I cant stop shaking….I need you."

"No you don't need me." Bosco hissed.

"Pl-Please…You're my brother. I need you." Michael sobbed into the phone.

"How much did you drink with it?" Bosco asked.

"A bottle." Michael said. Bosco kicked the couch as he walked into the kitchen. Faith looked at her husband with concern.

"A bottle, Mike? What the fuck is going on with you? You can call here and expect your brother to clean up after you." Bosco said, "That isn't my job anymore. You're not a little kid."

"Please…" Michael whispered. Bosco shook his head.

"I can't this time, Michael." Bosco hung up the phone.

"Was that Michael?" Faith asked him softly. Bosco nodded.

"Yeah. He took heroine and chased it down with a bottle of liquor." Bosco said. Faith's eyes widened.

"Is he all right?" She asked. Bosco shrugged.

"I don't know." He mumbled looking out the kitchen window. This was what Bosco had expected. Things couldn't run smoothly for once in their lives. Faith put her arms around his waist. He flinched slightly.

"He's your brother, Bosco." She said. He pulled away from her.

"No shit, Faith." Bosco turned and looked at him. "I cant keep picking him up and helping him." Faith frowned slightly.

"Heroine and liquor, Bos. He'll need to go to the hospital." She said. Bosco sighed and nodded.

"I know." He said. Faith reached over and grabbed his jacket. Bosco gave his wife a look; "I'll back in like an hour all right?" Faith nodded and kissed his cheek.

* * *

It was midnight. Bosco was driving around Greek town looking for his brother. He should have asked him where he was. He should have asked him to stay put. He should have left sooner.

"Don't blame yourself, Bos." He muttered when he saw Michael's car. He growled and pulled his car up behind Michaels. He stepped out. "Michael?" He looked around him. "Mikey? Are you out here?" Bosco walked up to his brother's car and looked in.

"Shit." Michael was hunched over his steering wheel. Bosco opened the door and his brother spilled out. "Mikey, can you hear me??" Bosco knelt down trying to listen him breath. He took his pulse and he couldn't find any, "Oh god…Mikey, wake up!!"

Bosco started CPR on his baby brother. His hands were shaking. He should have come sooner. He should have believed Mikey. Bosco grabbed his cell phone and dialed 9-1-1. He gave the dispatcher his badge number and told her what was going on.

"Come on, Michael. Don't do this." Bosco pounded on his chest. "Ma won't let this, man. Wake up!!!" Bosco's lips trembled slightly as he continued to give Michael CPR. Sure, he often hated Michael, but he was his brother. He would do CPR until the cows came home if it meant he would be alive. Off in the distance, he could hear the sirens of the ambulance. Bosco looked at his brother's blue lips. "Come on." Doc and Carlos pulled up next to him and jumped out.

"What's going on?" Doc asked. Bosco ran his hand through his hair.

"Heroine….Liquor." Bosco whispered.

"How long ago did he take them?" Doc asked as Carlo took his pulse. Bosco shook his head.

"Hour ad a half…maybe more." He said. Doc looked at him.

"And you just now called us?"

"I d-didn't believe him." Bosco said, "Don't let him die. He's y kid brother. Ma will kill herself if he dies." Doc shook his head.

"We need to get him to the hospital." Doc said.

* * *

Bosco hid his face in his hands as he waited in the waiting room.

"Maurice??" Angela ran into the waiting room, "Where is he??"

"They're still working on him." Bosco whispered. Angela sat next to Bosco looking at him.

"You're crying." She said. Bosco nodded.

"If I believed him when he called, I could have gotten there sooner." Bosco said. Faith glanced at him from across the room.

"You couldn't have stopped him what he already did." Angela whispered. She bit her lip; "He'll be okay." Bosco looked at her.

"How do you know that?" He asked her.

"Because he's my baby." She said, "Sons aren't supposed to die before their parents. He's going to hang on because he just has to."

"Ma don't talk like that." Bosco said. Angela looked at him.

"I can't loose him." She said, "Even with all the wrong he's done, he's my baby." Bosco leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Ms. Boscorelli?" Dr. Smith walked into the room. Everyone stood up.

"He's okay, right?" She asked him. Dr. Smith shook his head.

"He was brought in with no pulse. No oxygen was getting to his brain. We tried for forty-five minutes ma'am. We used all our capabilities, but He was just too far-gone for us to save him. Michael died." Dr. Smith said. Angela's body started to tremble.

"No!! No he didn't!!!" She screamed.

"I'm so sorry." Dr. Smith whispered. Faith wrapped her arms around Angela.

"No!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Angela screamed falling to the ground with Faith. She stroked her back. Bosco stared at Dr. Smith.

"You son of a bitch!" Bosco yelled, "Go back in there and try some more!!!"

"I can't, Officer Boscorelli." He said.

"GO!!!" Bosco yelled. "Don't treat him like this!!! Just because he was on the streets don't treat him like this!!! He's good man!! He's really good. He just forgot how to try. Pl-please go h-help him." Tears slid down Bosco's cheeks; "He r-really is good."

"I'm so sorry." He said softly. Faith got up and went over to her husband.

"Bosco…" She touched his back. Bosco pushed her away.

"This is my fault!" He cried, "I pushed him away. I didn't believe him. He's dead because of me!!!" Bosco collapsed in the chair sobbing into his hands. Faith stood there watching Angela and Bosco sob. This man had caused so much troubles for Bosco and Angela, but yet he was so loved. 

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TAK_Update/


	57. The Lump

****

November 2nd, 2006

Michael was dead and it was his entire fault. Bosco felt guilty beyond belief. He should have left sooner. He should have called a bus on his way. Angela blamed him too. You should have been the responsible older brother, Maurice. You should have gone to him sooner, Maurice. You helped my baby die, Maurice. How dare you be like that?

Bosco sat in bed staring out the window. The day was grey and dreary, much like how his soul felt. Sure Michael had a lot of problems but he was his brother. Bosco should have helped him.

"Papa." Sydney sat at his feet. Bosco looked down at his granddaughter sadly. "Papa, up!" She extended her arms up to him.

"Come here, Sydney." He picked her up and cradled her close. "You're getting so big and heavy." He sighed deeply as he kissed her brown curls. Emily stood in the doorway watching them.

"Not even Sydney can bring a smile to your face." She said.

"Was she supposed to?" Bosco asked. Sydney snuggled into her grandfather as she sucked upon her thumb. Emily nodded.

"Yeah she was." She walked into the room; "We're all worried about you." Bosco glanced at her.

"There's no reason for you or anyone else to be worried." Bosco said, "If you sent Sydney in here so you could give me a lecture, then you can have her back. I don't want a lecture."

"That's not why I'm here." Emily said sitting on the bed.

"Then why are you here, Emily? DO you need money?" He asked.

"No." She chuckled, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You haven't been out and about much lately. You're taking Uncle Mikey's death pretty hard."

"Well, He's my brother. Of course I am, Emmie." Bosco frowned.

"It's been two weeks and you haven't left the bedroom." Emily commented, "That's not really healthy. You need to get out."

"I don't want to." Bosco growled at her, looking at Sydney.

"Why?" She asked softly.

"Because they wont stop looking at me. Ma is. Faith is. Even Ty is…Everyone… They all look at me differently ow as if I have the plague. I don't. I lost my brother because I was too naïve to realize he needed help. Everyone keeps reminding me that." Bosco choked out. Emily frowned deeply as she looked at him.

"I don't look at you differently." She said softly. "I know you didn't purposely mean to leave Uncle Mikey like that. I know how he used to be. Mom knows how he used to be and so does Grandma B. It's going to take a long time for her to be okay. She lost her child. Imagine how you would feel if Vincent died. You would be blaming anyone you could. You would be devastated. She's not mad at you. She knows who was in the right and who was in the wrong." Bosco looked at Emily. When did she become so smart?

"I just want this pain to go away." Bosco said trying not to start crying. He couldn't do that in front of Emily. She shouldn't even have to see him like this. He was supposed to be strong in front of her and Sydney.

"It will, It promise." Emily said softly. Sydney opened her eyes and looked at Bosco. He smiled slightly down at her. "See? That's what we have missed."

"Is your ma really worried about me?" He asked her. Emily nodded slowly.

"Yeah. She's been really worried. She's the one who called me to come over. Mom's afraid she might be loosing you. She thinks you're pulling away from her." Emily said. Bosco sighed slightly as he got up.

"I guess I should talk to her then. I don't want her thinking that." He said handing Sydney back over to Emily. He smiled at her. "Thanks, Emmie."

"No problem. Glad I could help some." She said. He nodded.

"You helped a lot." Bosco said softly. Emily smiled at him.

Faith stood at the stove stirring the cranberries. She wanted to try to make some homemade cranberry sauce. It was her test run before Thanksgiving. If she screwed it up this time now, she could see what she did wrong and fix it.

"Smells good in here." Bosco said as he walked into the kitchen. Faith spun around with wide eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him. He couldn't help but to laugh.

"I believe I live here." He said, "My kitchen." Faith nodded.

"I mean...You haven't been down here in awhile." She said.

"I know. I was starting to smell." Bosco walked to the fridge and opened it up. Faith looked at Emily who gave her mother a wink and left.

"Are you feeling okay?" Faith asked. Bosco nodded as he took out some ice-cream.

"Perfect now. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Tired, but okay." She put her spoon down, "Are you really okay?" Bosco nodded as he turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry I've been a bad husband these past couple of weeks." He said. Faith looked at him.

"You haven't been horrible husband. You've been grieving and you have every single right to grieve, sweetheart." She said.

"You're not mad that I've been distant?" he asked her.

"Absolutely not." Faith smiled softly walking up to him, "but I am sure glad to have you back." Faith hugged her husband tightly. She knew it would be awhile until he was more accepting of Michael's death. Bosco would eventually be okay.

November 16th, 2006

The water pounded on Faith's body. Her body was so sore from her long shift at work. Hostage situations were always hard to wind down from. She groaned loudly as she stretched her back.

"Need sleep." She grunted as she grabbed her shower gel that Bosco had bought her for her birthday. The shower was immediately filled with the smell of raspberry. Faith started to wash her legs and body. Maybe she needed a nice massage to work out all these knots.

Her hands skimmed over her stomach and up to her chest. Bosco should be doing this to her. She smiled as she washed her breasts. Her hand stopped as she touched her left breast. Her heart pounded in chest as she pressed her fingers into it. She felt it. She felt hardness beneath her fingers. The hardness was about the size of a nickel.

"OH god…." Faith's hands were trembling as she shut the water off. She stepped out of the shower and immediately walked into the bedroom. Bosco was grinning from ear to ear.

"This is how I like my women." Bosco said walking up to her.

"Give me your hand." She whispered.

"My pleasure." He chuckled.

"This is serious, Maurice." Faith said taking his hand and pressing it to the lump she felt just moments ago. Bosco's smile faded. "D-Do you feel that? Do you feel it too, Maurice?" Bosco stared at his wife. She was calling him Maurice. She had fear dancing in her eyes. He nodded very slowly. Her lip trembled.

"Get dressed. I'm taking you to the hospital." He said. Faith shook her head.

"I'll make an appointment in the morning. Let's just lay down." She said. Bosco glared at her.

"No! I'm taking you in now!" He cried, "I've lost too many people this year. I'm not about to loose my wife too."

"You're not going to loose me." Faith said.

"Good. Now get dressed." He said walking out of the room calling Charlie's name. Faith sighed deeply as she pulled her underwear on. She shouldn't have told him. She should have just made an appointment in the morning and done it privately.

* * *

Faith sat on the hospital bed holding Bosco's hand tightly. They had been here for two hours and had already been through hell. They had drawn so much blood and fluid. They had poked and prodded Faith all over her body. She even had several scans.

"Do you want some coffee or anything?" Bosco asked softly.

"No." Faith croaked. Bosco sighed deeply, "What do you think that they'll say?"

"Honestly?" He asked softly. Faith nodded. "I think…I think that they will tell us that you need to take it easy for awhile."

"Oh Bosco…" Faith started to cry softly looking at the wall. He sighed.

"Or they could tell us that it's just a cyst." He said wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Dr. Clearly knocked on the door and walked in.

"Mrs. Boscorelli?" He said softly. Faith looked up at him with sad eyes.

"Did you look at my tests?" She asked him softly. Dr. Clearly nodded. "What did they say?" Bosco rubbed Faith's back. His heart was racing. Please tell me that my wife is going to be okay, Bosco thought. Dr. Clearly pulled up a chair and looked at them.

"I want to schedule in a few weeks." He said. Faith's eyes widened.

"It's…It's Cancer?" She whispered. Dr. Clearly nodded. "Oh god." Bosco stared at the doctor.

"You're wrong. You're completely wrong! My wife isn't sick!" He snapped. "Look again! She's not!" 

"It' all right, Bosco." Faith whispered.

"It's not okay!!" He cried. His chest felt like a ton of bricks were lying upon it. "I'm not going to loose you!!! I'm not going to loose someone else I love!!!" Bosco gasped for air. He pulled his inhaler out and took it. Faith touched his arm as his lungs finally started to fill back up with air.

"You're working yourself up. Calm down." She said softly.

"Mr. Boscorelli, we should have caught it soon enough before it spread to the lymph nodes. We'll go in and remove her breast." Faith's eyes widened as Dr. Clearly spoke, "Then she'll have another round of Chemo to get any cancer we may have missed."

"M-My breast? You're t-taking all of it?" She gulped.

"We have to. We may have caught it before it spread to the lymph nodes, but it is pretty big." He said, "After the surgery we can talk about reconstructive surgery."

"I c-cant go through this again. I can't go through Chemotherapy again." She whimpered, "I thought I w-was pass all of this."

"When was the last time you went to your oncologist?" Dr. Clearly asked. Bosco started to pace back and forth. This wasn't happening. He refused to loose Faith. She was turning forty In December. She shouldn't have to spend it worrying about cancer.

"Wh-When I was pregnant…About…Almost four years ago." Faith whispered, "I haven't been back since. I've been s-so b-busy w-with V-Vincent ad w-work…and m-my n-new grand d-daughter." Faith started to sob into her hands. Dr. Clearly nodded as he stood up.

"I'll get everything read and schedule your surgery. You can get ready to go home." He said softly. Bosco nodded as he left. He turned his tear filled eyes to his wife.

"H-He's only three. He c-cant loose me yet." She sobbed.

"Don't talk like that, Faith! Vinny won't loose you." Bosco said gathering Faith into his arms. 

"Wh-What am I going to tell the kids?" She whispered.

"We'll tell them the truth. They need to know the truth." Bosco said softly as he rubbed her back.

"Oh god." Her entire body trembled. Faith clung to him tightly. Bosco ran his hand through her hair. He hoped she would be able to keep this hair. He hoped she would be able to work. He knew she would fall apart if she didn't have work, like she did last time. He lost Mikey, but he wouldn't loose his wife. They had been through so much, but they had many years ahead of them to be together. Bosco refused to believe that Faith might slip away from him.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TAK_Update/


	58. Fixing it

****

November 30th, 2006

Bosco stood in the doorway of the hospital bathroom watching Faith remove her make up. They had told the children about the cancer. They were devastated and rightly so, but they were extremely supportive. Faith was feeling a little bit better about everything though. She turned and smiled at him.

"They should let you where make up into the room." She chuckled wrapping her rob around her. Bosco nodded slowly.

"Come sit with me." Bosco said. Faith bit her lip taking his hand. He led her over to the bed. "Are you nervous?"

"A little bit." Faith admitted, "but not about the surgery."

"Then what are you nervous about?" Bosco asked pushing he hair off of her face.

"That after the surgery you wont find me sexy any more." She said. Bosco frowned deeply.

"I will always find you sexy, Faith." Bosco said, "But you need this surgery. You can have reconstructive surgery later." Faith smiled.

"First I had this scar removed." She touched her throat where she was shot a couple of years ago, "And now I'm getting a new breast." Bosco smiled softly.

"Just think, by your birthday next month, you will be home and healthy." He said.

"And throwing up from chemo." Faith sighed. Bosco rubbed her back as Dr. Whitney walked inside.

"Good morning, Mrs. Boscorelli." He said, "Are you about ready?"

"No." Faith smiled weakly, "But it needs to be done."

"Yes it does. If you get up o the gurney, we'll wheel you in and you can meet the anesthesiologist." He said, "Mr. Boscorelli the waiting room is just down the hallway. It'll be a couple hours."

"Thanks." Bosco said helping Faith onto the gurney. He kissed her very softly. "I'll be in the waiting room with the kids and when you go into recovery I'll be right by your side." Faith took in a deep breath, "Be strong for me."

"I have to be strong. I'm a Boscorelli." She said. Bosco smiled.

"That's my girl." He whispered. His heart was pounding in his chest as he watched his wife being wheeled away.

* * *

Bosco sat patiently in the waiting room. This day was never ending. He just wanted to hold Faith again, hold all of her.

"Here." Justin handed Bosco a cup of coffee.

"Thank you." Bosco mumbled. He glanced over at Vincent who was playing quietly in the corner with Sydney.

"No problem." Justin said as he sat down next to Emily.

"Ma will be okay." Emily said, "She's strong, Dad."

"I know she is. It doesn't help my worrying though." He said, "So much has happened recently, I don't know why it has."

"I don't know." Emily shrugged, "God is testing you, I guess."

"Well, God can stop this shit." He growled.

"Daddy." Vincent looked up for his Lego castle.

"Sorry, Bud." Bosco sighed. Dr. Whitney walked into the room.

"Mr. Boscorelli?" Bosco jumped up and looked at him.

"How is she? How is Faith?" He asked. Dr. Whitney smiled.

"It went great. It looks like we got all of the cancer." He said. Emily threw her arms around Justin and hugged him tightly. "She still has to go through a round of chemotherapy, but it's great. Later on we can talk about reconstructive surgery when she's ready. Okay?" Bosco nodded running his hand through his hair.

"Thank you so much." Bosco said, "Can I go see her?"

"Only one right now." Dr. Whitney said.

"You go dad." Emily said, "I'll watch Vince." Bosco nodded and followed Dr. Whitney to the recovery room. Faith was laying on the bed I the corner. She was so pale and was wearing an oxygen mask. Bosco walked over to her and took her hand.

"Faith?" He said softly. She grunted slightly. Coming out of anistisia was always hard for her. "I'm here, Baby."

"But I'm late." She slurred. Bosco smiled softly as she looked at him.

"You're not late. You're right here." He said, "The surgery went great. They think they got all of the cancer." She grunted again.

"Chemo?" She mumbled. Bosco mumbled.

"You'll start chemo soon." He said. She tried knocking the oxygen mask off of her. Bosco put it back on, "Keep this on."

"Tired." She slurred.

"Go back to sleep. I'll be right here. Emily is taking Charlie and Vincent to her house, so you don't need to worry about them." He said. Faith mumbled something under her breath as she was asleep quickly. Bosco sighed slightly. At least she had come out of the surgery okay. He knew there was always that possibility that they didn't get all the cancer, but he couldn't think like that. He had to be positive…for her, himself, and the children.

December 14th, 2006

Faith stood in front of the bathroom mirror. She was disgusting. She was patched up and disgusting looking. Faith bit her lip. How could her husband find this attractive? She was married to frigging Maurice Boscorelli. He loved big breasts and tight asses. She had one breast and a shitty forty-year-old-gave-birth-to-three-children ass.

"Sweetheart?" Bosco walked into the bedroom. Faith pulled the bathrobe shut.

"You feeling okay?" He asked bringing in some ginger ale.

"Only threw up twice." Faith smiled softly walking into the bedroom.

"How else are you feeling?" He asked as he watched her sit on the edge of the bed. Faith looked up at him with sad eyes.

"What makes you think I have something else on my mind?"

"We've been married for four and a half years. I know when something is wrong." Bosco said, "Your birthday is tomorrow. You're turning forty. Is that what it is?" 

"No." She said.

"You need sex? Is that what it is?" Bosco asked. Faith chuckled.

"No. That's not it." Faith said.

"Then tell me, Faith. What is it?" He asked. She sighed.

"I feel so gross." She whispered. Bosco frowned.

"Why?" He asked her. Faith's lower lip trembled.

"Not that I ever was before but…but um, I feel so unsexy. I feel so incomplete. I know it's stupid to feel so vain but I'm so scared that you won't want me anymore." Faith whispered.

"You're afraid that I won't find you attractive anymore?"

"Yes." She said softly.

"You're the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen. You may have had stuff removed and you may be turning forty, but you turn me on." Bosco smiled slightly, "So horny."

"Oh shut up." Faith laughed smacking him; "It's just like you to turn something romantic into something gross."

"My wanting you is gross?" She asked.

"No." She chuckled. Bosco reached out and untied her bathrobe.

"Good." He said. Faith's eyes widened.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"I want to see your body." He said. Faith blushed deeply.

"N-No. No you don't, Bos." She whispered. Bosco nodded.

"Yes I do. I find your body to be very attractive." He said slowly pushing the robe off of her shoulders. Faith lowered her head and closed her eyes. He leaned over and kissed her chin. Her lips trembled slightly. She already felt so exposed.

Bosco slowly unbuttoned her nightgown. Faith's body started to tremble slightly. She was so god damn scared for him to see her so exposed. He pulled her nightgown and stared at her.

"You're gorgeous." He said. Faith shook her head.

"No I'm not." She whispered.

"You are." Bosco leaned over and pressed his lips to her chips. Faith let out a soft sob feeling his lips there.

"S-Stop please." She whimpered. Bosco looked up at her.

"Are you okay?" He whispered. Faith shook her head, pulling her robe up around her.

"I can't do this. I'm not r-ready for this." She said wiping her tears. He sat up and stared at her. He reached out and touched her cheek.

"All right." He said softly, "When you're feeling better and up to it, we can make love if you want."

"You're not mad?" Faith asked. He shook his head.

"No. I'm never mad." He winked, "Can I hold you tonight?" Faith smiled softly.

"I would really love that." She said.

"In the morning I will make you a great birthday breakfast, Okay?" Bosco said to her as they cuddled on the bed.

"It sounds perfect." She whispered, "Thank you for being such a great husband." Bosco kissed her forehead.

"Thank you for being such a wonderful wife." Bosco smiled and hugged her even tighter. He would make her feel wanted and sexy. He had to. Maybe the implant will make her feel better. He hated to see her like this. It made his heart break.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TAK_Update/


	59. Night Out

****

January 1st, 2007

It was a New Year. The Boscorelli family was hoping this year would be much better. Faith was doing a lot better. Her breast implant was going to be put in later that week. She was so excited for that and to return back to work. She missed the thrill of the chase.

"Mommy?" Vincent walked into her bedroom. Faith smiled.

"Hey, Baby boy." She said. Vincent crawled up on the bed.

"You sick now?" he asked snuggling into her.

"Mommy isn't sick. I'm feeling pretty well." Faith hugged him.

"Good." Vincent said, "Could we go out and play then?"

"You want to go out back and sled?" She asked Vincent.

"Please." Vincent said. Faith got up and picked her son up. She grunted slightly. He was heavy and it hurt when she picked heavy things up. "Can we visit Noelle?" Faith laughed as she walked down the stairs.

"We can visit Noelle maybe tomorrow. Mommy still isn't going back to work." She said putting him down and grabbing his jacket.

"I like it when you don't work." He said. She smiled softly.

"Me too, Buddy." Faith slipped his jacket on. "Let's go." Faith took Vincent's hand and led him out to the snowy back yard.

"Yay!!" Vincent ran out and jumped into a snow pile.

"Careful, Buddy." Faith smiled going to the shed. "You broke your arm last time you did that, Buddy."

"I fine, Mommy." Vincent said kicking some snow. Faith pulled the old sled out. She and Stanley used to ride on this sled all the time. Emily and Charlie rode it when they were little and now it was Vincent's turn to use it. It was sort of bitter sweet.

"Come on, Vince." Faith said. Vincent ran over and jumped on the sled, "Do you want to go fast or do you want to go slow?"

"Fast, Momma, please!" Vincent clapped his gloved hands.

"Okay. Hold on!" Faith started to run, puling the sled behind her.

"Faster, Momma! Faster!" Vincent squealed.

"I'm going fast!" Faith laughed running around the backyard. She started to pant. It had been a long time since she had ran like this. She certainly had to get back into shape before work.

"Yeah, Momma!!" Vincent yelled. Faith grunted, clutching her side. She dropped the ropes of the sled and sat down on the picnic table. She had over done it. Faith had pushed it and now she was hurting. Vincent sighed, "Momma, why did you stop?"

"Momma doesn't feel good right now, Buddy." She said. Vincent's eyes widened as Bosco pulled up into the driveway. Vincent ran to him.

"Daddy! Daddy!" He ran and hugged his legs.

"Hey, buddy. You playing in the snow?" Bosco picked him up.

"Yeah. Momma is sick." Vincent pointed to the back.

"She's sick?" Bosco trudged into the backyard and saw Faith sitting on the table, "Faith are you okay?"

"Tired. I ran too fast." She panted. Bosco extended his hand.

"Let's get you inside, okay?" Faith sighed and stood up.

"I just wanted to take him sledding." She said.

"You need to take it easy. You're getting implants soon and you need to be well rested, okay?" Bosco pulled her inside.

"Sorry I wanted to have fun with our son." Faith muttered.

"Don't start pouting now." He chuckled. Faith sat down on the couch as she removed her winter jacket. Vincent looked so upset. She sighed softly. Soon, she would look like a real woman and soon, she would be better and back at work. She couldn't wait.

January 15th, 2007

Bosco sat on the couch waiting impatiently for Faith. He and Faith were going out for a proper date celebrating her health. And her new breasts, Bosco thought with his patented grin.

"Faith, are you going to be in there all night?" He called out.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." She said. Bosco shifted on the couch.

"Hurry." He moaned. Faith laughed and stepped into the living room.

"How do I look?" She asked him. Bosco looked up and his jaw dropped almost to the floor. Faith looked completely hot. Her hair was down and slightly curled. She was wearing tight pants that made her look like she had never given birth to a child. And she was wearing a tight red top that made her breast and new breast look even bigger. Bosco could barely form words in his mouth.

"Are you sure you're forty? You look twenty." He said.

"Oh you're so getting laid tonight." Faith chuckled. Bosco smiled.

"It's been like two months since I've gotten laid, So I better." He stood up and extended his hand, "Ready for a night on the town?" Faith took his hand and nodded.

"I'm so ready." She said.

* * *

"Right this way, Sir." The hostess led Bosco and Faith to a private table in the back. "This is the best table in the house, Sir."

"Thank you so much." Bosco said getting into the booth with Faith. He handed her the menu; "Get anything you want."

"All right." Faith looked over the menu, "Oh god. Its expensive."

"Nothing is too good for my wife. It's been a long time since we have done this." Bosco said opening the menu. His jaw dropped.

"The salad looks nice." Faith giggled, looking at him.

"Anything you want, Faith and I mean it." Bosco said softly.

"I could go for some wine, lobster, and those greens." She said.

"Okay. Wine…" Bosco looked at the wine list and sighed, "What is the point of having wine that cost two hundred dollar?"

"It's probably an old import." She shrugged, "I don't need that."

"The cheapest wine is one hundred dollar, Faith." Bosco sighed. Faith could see Bosco adding everything up in his head.

"We don't have to eat here, Bos." She said.

"Nope. We're eating here." Bosco said. "I think I'll take the lobster also. Do you want that?" Faith smiled and nodded.

"That sounds wonderful." She said as Bosco waved their waitress over. He gave her their order. "Thank you for this."

"The food hasn't come yet." Bosco said, "It may suck."

"At sixty bucks a plate, I hope it doesn't suck." She said. Bosco smiled and reached over the table to take her hand. "What do you have that glimmer in your eye for?" Bosco chuckled.

"I have something for you." He said. Faith smiled.

"Really? More than a thousand dollar dinner?" She giggled.

"Yup." He handed her a small box, "I hope you like it."

"Bosco…" Faith took the box, "What is it?" Bosco chuckled.

"Open it up and find out, Silly." He said. Faith opened the box and her breath caught in her throat. A small pin with a diamond '55' on it sat in the box, "I had the idea for your birthday, but time got away from us." Faith removed the pin from the box.

"I absolutely love it." Faith said, pinning it to her shirt, "Thanks."

"It looks perfect on you." Bosco said looking at the pin. His eyes drifted down to her cleavage. "Perfect."

"You're getting lid tonight so don't worry." She said, squeezing his hand. She loved having moment like this with him. Her and Fred never did this. Her life was so much better now that she had Bosco.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TAK_Update/


	60. Shooting

****

March 2nd, 2007

Faith sat at the kitchen table. She had finally gotten her bill for what her medical insurance didn't cover on her surgery. It wasn't a lot, but it was something. She could pay it off in a month.

"Mom?" Emily walked into the kitchen balancing Sydney on one hip and a lot of bags on the other. Faith jumped up to help.

"Em, what are you doing here?" She kissed her and then Sydney.

"Hi, Nana." Sydney giggled softly.

"I wanted to run something by you." Emily put the bags on the table and put Sydney on the floor. Sydney jumped up and toddled out of the room. Faith sat down and nodded.

"Sure. What is it?" Faith asked. Emily poured the contents of one bag onto the table. It was tons of white silk.

"I would like you to make my wedding dress." Emily said.

"Your w-wedding dress? You're getting married in two years."

"I know." Emily chuckled, "But I would be honoured if you did it."

"Wow…" Faith looked at the material. Her daughter wanted her to make her wedding dress for her. Tears welled in her eyes.

"Mom, are you okay?" Emily asked, biting her lip. Faith nodded.

"Yes. I just…thank you for this, Emily." Faith whispered, "I didn't think I would be able to see you walk down the aisle."

"You will. I will be walking down the isle in the dress you made me." Emily said, "I want you to make Sydney's flower girl dress, but that can wait. She'll be a lot bigger then, than she is now."

"This is great." Faith said, "Let me take your measurements and I will sketch out dresses and you can pick which one."

"Thank you." Emily smiled softly as Charlie walked in.

"Hey, Fart head." Charlie said going to the fridge. Emily chuckled with amusement.

"Hey squirt." Emily said.

"I'm taller than you so I wouldn't be talking about who's a squirt, squirt." Charlie took a swig of water.

"Okay okay. I'm the squirt." Faith said, clearing the table, "You and Syd staying for dinner?" Emily nodded.

"Yeah. Jay is pulling a double." She said.

"Great. I'll make something special then." Faith said, "How does Pasta and meatballs sound?"

"Good, Ma." Charlie said.

"I wasn't asking you, Charles." Faith pushed him away from the stove.

"And why not? See! I knew you loved Emily more." Charlie said.

"Oh hush up. Check on Vinny and your niece." Faith chuckled.

* * *

"Hey guys." Bosco smiled as he walked to the table. He kissed Sydney's head. She giggled softly, "What are you two doing here?"

"Food. We need food." Emily chuckled.

"A nice family dinner, Bos. Sit." Faith dished him up some pasta.

"Perfect." Bosco grinned. He missed these small family dinners.

"How was school today, Children?" Bosco asked.

"Fine." Charlie said.

"Emily?" Bosco looked at her.

"It was fine." Emily chuckled. Bosco groaned.

"You know, when Sydney is in school, she will say fine or nothing when you ask that question and you'll realize how crappy that answer is." Bosco said. Emily smiled innocently. It was nice to have a big family dinner, even though Justin wasn't here. They really had to have these more often before the little ones were grown with kids of their own. They couldn't loose touch with each other.

March 16th, 2007

Bosco sat in the car staring at the road in front of him.

"God. It's so god damn boring. Where are all the hookers and gang bangers?" Bosco growled as he hit the dashboard.

"Just be thankful that it's a quiet day." Ty said.

"Quiet day? Oh come on, Davis." Bosco growled, "Busy days are fun." Ty rolled his eyes. Sometimes he hated being partnered with Bosco, "Don't roll your eyes at me."

"I didn't." Ty chuckled. "I was just doing my excursuses."

"Right." Bosco said.

"55-Charlie, we need back up at PS 180." Dispatch came over the radio. Bosco frowned deeply.

"PS 180? What's going on over there? Bully steal someone's milk money?" Bosco chuckled. Ty smiled.

"School shooting. We need you there now." Bosco's heart stopped in his throat. "Vinny is going there next year."

"Let's go." Ty said as he flipped on the sirens. Shooting at an elementary school. He had only ever been to one school shooting at that was awhile ago. Bosco's heart pounded in his chest as they neared the school. There were a few cop car and buses there. No one was going in. They weren't sure if the shooter was still there. Bosco got out of the cruiser.

"Why aren't you going in there??" Bosco snapped.

"It's not secure." Sully said.

"Screw that." Bosco said, "It won't be secure if we don't make it secure." He looked at Alex, "Taylor, come with me. We need a medic." Alex's eyes widened.

"Are you sure?" She asked him.

"Fine don't come." Bosco said walking into the school. Alex growled looking for Doc's approval. He shook his head. "God damn people."

Bosco walked into the building. How would they make the building secure if n one would go in here? There was no way in Hell he would let any child die under his watch. Bosco stepped close to the wall as he neared the bathroom. He held out his gun.

"This is the police." He said as Alex came up behind him.

"I figured you'd need some help." She whispered.

"You have balls after all." Bosco whispered walking into the bathroom. A pool of blood was seeping from beneath the bathroom stall. Bosco ran over to the stall and Bosco's heart lurched in his throat. A child, around four or five years old, lay on the floor with his brains all over the wall.

"Let me through." Alex pushed past Bosco and went to the child. She shook her head; "He's dead." Bosco stared at the child. He was Vincent's age and he was dead.

"Oh god…" Bosco whispered. Alex took her gloves off.

"I'm sorry." She stood up. 

"I'm going to kill this son of a bitch." Bosco stormed out of the bathroom and to the preschool room. Alex followed him.

"Be careful." She said. Bosco ignored her and opened the preschool door. The teacher was huddled with all over her children.

"Ma'am, I'm officer Boscorelli." He said.

"Jake and Thomas went to the bathroom when the gunshots went off." She said.

"How many gun shots were there?" Bosco asked.

"Th-Three. It was near the bathroom." She said, "Jake has brown hair and th-Thomas is a red head." Bosco nodded.

"We'll find them." He said glancing at Alex.

"We have a name." She whispered as they walked back out.

"Three gun shots. One of them killed Jake. Where is Thomas?"

"He probably ran off scared." Alex said, "Where were you run if you were four years old?" Bosco bit his lip.

"My mother." Bosco said.

"Or maybe the principals office maybe?" Alex suggested.

"Maybe." He said, "Stay here." Alex shook her head.

"I'm coming with you." She followed him as they edged their way to the principal's office.

"You get shot. It's not my fault." Bosco whispered.

"Fine." Alex growled. Bosco looked into the room. He could hear the whimpering of a child.

"Thomas? Are you in here?" Bosco asked.

"Go away!" A tiny voice yelled.

"Thomas, Buddy, we're here to take you home. I'm a police man." Bosco said.

"You gonna rest me!" He sobbed. Bosco walked into the office and found Thomas sitting in a chair with the gun on his lap

"Why would I arrest you, buddy?" Bosco asked.

"Cause I hurt Jake." Thomas said. Bosco stared at Thomas.

"You shot the gun?" He asked hoarsely.

"I didn't know there were bullets." Thomas started to cry loudly. Bosco grabbed the gun off of his lap and knelt down in from of the child. A baby killed another baby.

"Thomas, where did you get the gun?" He asked softly.

"Daddy." Thomas wailed. Bosco glanced at Alex as he picked the kid up. Alex shook her head.

"We're going to get you to the police house and your mommy will be there okay, Buddy?" Bosco rubbed the kids back.

"Okay." Thomas whispered as the three of them walked out. Bosco was floored. 

There was a child lying dead in a bathroom stall all because some parent was careless with their firearms. He couldn't believe it. It mad Bosco think twice where he and Faith kept their guns. Theirs were locked up. Theirs were where Vincent and the others couldn't find them. Why couldn't other parents lock up their guns?

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TAK_Update/


	61. Charlie

****

May 3rd, 2007

"Come on, Charlie!" Jake yelled. Charlie grabbed the basketball and ran down the court. Sweat poured down his back. He knew he should call his mother, but this game was just getting good.

"Got it!" Charlie jumped and threw the ball. It slid into the basket touching nothing but net. The teenagers cheered for Charlie.

"I couldn't have made that even if I was Jordan." Jake said.

"I know." Charlie smirked, "You guys are shitty basketball players." One of the boys, Hank, on the other side narrowed his eyes.

"Shitty players, man?" Hank asked, "You've got it mixed up."

"No I don't." Charlie chuckled giving his teammates high fives.

"You're a complete ass, Charlie." Hank said, "Don't think because your mother is a bull dyke cop you can get away with this."

"My mom isn't a dyke!" Charlie growled stepping up to Hank.

"She totally is! She was fucking Jake's mom yesterday I think." Hank chuckled. Anger flashed in Charlie's eyes.

"You prick!" Charlie lunged at Hank. His fists started to connect to his face. Jake held back Hank's friends.

"You pussy!" Hank growled pushing Charlie off of him.

"Take back what you said!" Charlie said.

"No." Hank said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a switchblade, "I'll show you who's a prick." Charlie chuckled.

"I dare you to." Charlie said, "You don't have the guts."

"You won't have guts once I'm through with you." Hank said.

"Man, knock it off." Jake said backing away from the teenagers.

"You chicken." Charlie hissed.

* * *

Faith stared out the window as she drove the squad car. Sully was nearly asleep with boredom.

"What's your maiden name?" Sully asked. Faith chuckled.

"Mitchell." She smirked, "Why?"

"I'm bored. When did you and Bosco get married?" Sully asked, "The ceremony was a secret."

"I remember. July 1st, 2002." Faith said, "There wasn't much of a ceremony. We ran to city hall and I had to punch him to say I do."

"Romantic." Sully chuckled, "Did you know Bosco was the one?"

"Lord no." Faith laughed, "Could you picture us together?"

"I still have trouble calling you Officer Boscorelli." Sully said. Faith smiled.

"It's a fine name." She said.

"55-David, teenage assault at Battery Park. Knife spotted." A call came across the radio. Faith groaned and flipped the sirens on.

"Hate these." She said. The car sped down the road heading towards Battery Park, "My kids and granddaughter play there."

"We'll clean the place up for them." Sully smiled. The car came to a complete stop in front of the park. Sully and Faith jumped out and ran to the group of teenagers. They all moved and Sully ad Faith saw what was in front of them. Charlie, with a knife in his hand, was standing above the bleeding Hank.

"Charles Michael…" Faith gasped. Charlie looked at her with wide eyes.

"I t-tried taking it fr-from him. H-He lunged." Charlie trembled. Faith just stared at the knife in her baby's hand. Sully pushed past them both.

"We need a Bus here now. Stabbing victim. He lost a lot of blood." Sully put pressure on Hank's wound.

"It hurts!!" Hank groaned.

"I know, Man." Sully looked at Faith, "Don't just stand there! Get Charlie into the car."

"But-"

"Read him his rights." Sully said. Faith bit her lip and looked at Charlie. Sully removed the knife from the child's hand.

"Come on." Faith whispered looking at Charlie.

"I d-didn't mean it." Charlie trembled as Faith led him to the car. "I tr-tried to make everything okay."

"You didn't make everything okay." Faith said, "He could die." Charlie stared at his mother with large frightened eyes. Faith's heart was breaking. She hoped she would never see her child in that position.

* * *

Bosco couldn't help but to pace up and down the hall as the detective spoke with Charlie. Sully walked up to them.

"Hank will be okay. He went into surgery to repair the damage to his liver, but he'll be okay." Sully said, "His parents aren't pressing charges."

"Thank god for small favours." Faith mumbled.

"He was so stupid." Bosco growled, not out of anger, but out of hurt. "We just…."

"It's all right." Faith whispered looking up at her husband. Detective Wesson stepped out of the room. Faith got up.

"Officers." Wesson said, "Charles can go home. He's not in fault here. He tried taking the knife from Hank and the child got in the way. Just take him home and explain to him next time this happens for him to just walk away." Faith smiled slightly.

"He can come home?" She whispered. Wesson nodded.

"Yup." Wesson smiled, "I'll see you later."

"Thank you." Bosco said as they walked into the room. Charlie looked u at them.

"Did he tell you? I wasn't lying, Ma. I swear to god. I know better than that." Charlie said. 

"I know that baby." She extended her hand, "let's go home." Faith led her family out to the car. She knew her son was innocent, but it still didn't help the image in her head. She would never be able to get the image of Charlie holding a bloodied knife out of her head.

June 17th, 2007

They hated to admit things had changed around the household after the knife incident. Charlie was trying hard to be very good. He helped out every chance that he could. He had talks with Vincent about being a good boy. Vincent was starting preschool in September and Charlie wanted to make sure he would be okay.

"Mom?" Charlie walked into the kitchen. Faith glanced at him.

"What do you want, Charlie?" Faith asked. Charlie bit his lip.

"I just wanted to know what was for dinner tonight." He said.

"Pasta and garlic bread." Faith said filing a pot with water.

"Can I help you?" Charlie asked softly. Faith shook her head.

"Just get Vinny ready." She said. Charlie nodded and rushed out of the room. He went upstairs to the bathroom where Bosco was giving Vincent bath.

"Mom is making dinner. It's spagetti." Charlie said. Bosco nodded.

"Good. We're hungry." Bosco said. Vincent nodded as he ran his hands through his sudsy hair.

"I want some sketti." Vincent smiled.

"That's what we're having." Charlie said sitting on the toilet. Bosco took in a deep breath.

"Get him ready." Bosco undid his collar. Charlie frowned.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah." Bosco got up and left the bathroom.

"Is daddy okay?" Vincent asked as Charlie poured water over his head. Charlie nodded.

"Yeah. He'll be okay. It's probably his asthma." He said.

"Assma sucks." Vincent said. Charlie chuckled slightly as he pulled his baby brother out of the bath and wrapped a towel around him.

"Don't let Mom hear you say that, Vince." He said. Charlie heard a crash from his parent's bedroom. He stood up. "Go in your room and get your Pjs. I'll be in to help you in a second."

"Okay." Vincent ran to his bedroom. Charlie ran to the bedroom to see Bosco on the floor gasping for air.

"Dad, are you okay?" Charlie bent down to him. Bosco grunted, "Where's your inhaler?"

"Empty." Bosco showed him the inhaler in his hand. "Cant breath."

"I'll go find your extra ones." Charlie bolted out of the room and down stairs. He ran outside to the car to find the extra inhaler.

"Charlie?" Faith stepped out of the kitchen drying her hands. "What are you doing?" Charlie rummaged through the glove compartment until he found Bosco's inhaler. He shook it and ran back inside.

"Dad collapsed." Charlie ran back upstairs.

"What??" Faith ran up the stairs following Charlie. He ran into the room and handed Bosco his inhaler.

"Here. There's enough in there." Bosco grabbed the inhaler and started to breathe it in. Faith knelt down in front of him.

"Are you all right, baby?" She asked. Bosco nodded.

"Yeah." He panted. Faith touched his sweaty forehead.

"Good thing Charlie has kick feet." Faith smiled. Bosco nodded as he started to feel a little bit better. His lungs didn't burn anymore.

"Yeah." Bosco smiled, "Thanks, Charlie." Charlie nodded.

"It was nothing." He said helping Bosco to his feet. "I'll get Vincent dressed."

"I love you, Charlie." Faith smiled taking Bosco's hand, "You feeling better?" Bosco nodded.

"A lot." He said. Faith smiled as they walked down to the kitchen. "All thanks to Charlie. We've got a good kid there." Faith nodded.

"Yeah. He's great." Faith said. If Charlie hadn't been up there, something worse could have happened to Bosco. Faith didn't even hear him collapse. She was so thankful Charlie was there.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TAK_Update/


	62. Visitor

****

July 2nd, 2007

They were married for five years. It was amazing. They had been through so much in those five years. Shootings, cancer, death, new children, new grandchildren, and so much more. Bosco and Faith celebrated their wedding anniversary with a lot of hot sex at a ritzy hotel. That was all they really wanted; alone tie together. Of course they got presents too. Bosco gave Faith a blue negligée and Faith gave Bosco massage oils. They put both to work.

"Justin is turning twenty this month." Faith said as she sat at the computer, "What are we getting him?" Bosco wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Our daughter." He said walking into the bedroom, "That's enough." Faith chuckled softly.

"We need to get him more than that." She said, "We could take Sydney so he and Emily could have alone time."

"And you do know what they will do during that alone time right?" Bosco asked his wife. Faith grimaced.

"Right, point taken. She's sixteen and he's twenty. That's just…sounds weird." She said.

"And their daughter is almost two." Bosco said pulling his boxers on. "When do your online classes start?"

"Next month." She said, "Literature, Geography, and English."

"My sexy little scholar." Bosco said kissing the top of her head. "Are you going to be wearing one of those sexy uniforms?"

"If you're a naughty little boy." Faith giggled softly looking at him.

"God." Bosco groaned, "We have time?" Faith shook her head.

"Vincent needs to go tee ball." She said, "Are you coming?" Bosco sighed slightly and nodded.

"As long as you pleasure me tonight." He said. Faith giggled softly.

"Vincent Giovanni Boscorelli!!!! Time to go!!!" Faith yelled.

"I've been ready for years." Vincent yelled from the front door.

"Smart ass." Faith chuckled as Bosco pulled on his shirt.

"Ready." He said.

* * *

All the parents cheered from the sidelines. One good thing about tee ball, all the parents were very supportive about each and every child. Well, Bosco wasn't when a child really screwed up, but he was an exception to the rules of course.

"God! That was a horrible call!" Bosco yelled. Faith chuckled softly.

"It's a tee ball game, sweetheart." she said.

"I don't care." He muttered.

"The other parents will kick your ass if you're not careful." She said.

"Screw them." Bosco shrugged it up. Vincent went of to bat, "There's my boy!! Hit it for Daddy!!!" Vincent waved.

"Go Vinny!" Faith yelled. Vincent's tongue stuck out of his mouth with concentration. He swung the bat and hit the ball hard. It went flying past the right fielder that was picking his nose. Bosco and Faith jumped up from their seats.

"Run, Vincent, run!!!" Bosco yelled.

"That's my boy!!!" Faith cheered watching Vincent's little legs move as he ran. The crowd cheered for him as he ran past third base right to the home plate, "Go Vincent!!!!!" Vincent jumped onto the base and jumped up and down.

"Mommy!! I scored!!!" Vincent cried. Faith laughed.

"I see!!!!" She smiled. Vincent ran past the dug out ito his mother's arms. Faith hugged him tightly.

"I scored." He said. Faith smiled proudly. Moments like these made her thankful that she was a mother to these children.

August 16th, 2007

Bosco stared at himself in the mirror. God, he looked horrible. He needed to get more sleep. Would sleep help or would he always look like he was thirty-seven. He lifted his shirt up and groaned.

"Not what I had when I was twenty." He muttered.

"But it's very very sexy." Faith chuckled as she stood in the doorway. Bosco groaned again.

"How could you think this is sexy?" He asked. 

"I find washboard abs very sexy." Faith said, "Sorry."

"They're not washboard anyone. Yours are." He said. Faith burst out laughing.

"I've given birth to three children. I don't have a washboard stomach." She said. Bosco grinned as she stepped up to his wife.

"You have a perfect stomach." Bosco kissed her nose.

"Um…Hi." Charles cleared his throat. Bosco looked at him.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"There's a woman at the door asking for you and grandma." Charlie said.

"Rose?" Bosco looked at Faith; "I have no idea who would be asking for us."

"Well go down and find out." Faith chuckled. Bosco fixed his shirt and walked down the stairs. A young woman, maybe around twenty-two years old, stood in front of the front door with a young boy around Vincent's age.

"AH….Hello?" He looked at her. She smiled softly.

"Maurice Boscorelli?" She asked. He nodded.

"And you are?" He looked. She extended her hand.

"Maren Boscorelli and this is Isaac my son." She smiled. Bosco stared at her blankly.

"You a relation?" Bosco asked utterly confused. She nodded.

"By marriage." She said. Bosco scratched his neck.

"Who did you marry?" He asked.

"Michael, your brother." Maren said. Bosco's jaw nearly hit the floor.

"C-Come again?" He whispered. Maren chuckled.

"Michael and I got married three years ago when I was pregnant with Isaac." Maren said, "He tried really hard to give us a life."

"Didn't try hard enough apparently." Bosco said. Maren smiled bitterly.

"Yes, I suppose so." She said. Bosco sighed glancing at Isaac.

"Is he Michaels?" Bosco asked. Maren chuckled.

"Yes. Through and through. Acts like him every day." She said.

"Vinny, can you take Isaac to your room?" Bosco turned to his son.

"Yeah, Daddy." Vincent said looking at Isaac, "I Vincent."

"I Isaac." Isaac smiled and ran off with Vincent.

"Um…come sit down." Bosco led Maren into the living room. "FAITH!!!!!" His heart was pounding. No, he and Michael weren't really that close when he was alive, but this? He thought his brother would have told him that he was an uncle.

"No need to yell." Faith smiled walking in, "That your little boy?"

"Isaac yeah." Maren smiled softly.

"He's adorable." Faith said as Bosco pulled her down next to him.

"This is my wife, Faith." He said. Maren nodded, "Faith, Darling, this is ah…Maren, Mikey's wife." Faith's mouth formed an 'O'.

"I know, big surprise." Maren laughed. Bosco nodded.

"It's something I didn't expect." He said, "I take it my Mother doesn't know." Maren shook her head.

"No. She doesn't. This was the only address Michael had." She said. Faith shifted in her seat.

"Wow. This is out of the blue." She said, "Why now?"

"Isaac needs to know he has family besides me. He doesn't have grandparents or aunts or uncles on my side." Maren said, "He deserves a family. His is father is dead. He just needs you."

"He doesn't know us." Bosco said. Maren smiled.

"Michael told stories of you all the time when I was pregnant and when he was a baby." Maren said.

"This is wild…" Faith said.

"If you dot want us in your life, the I completely understand." She said. Bosco shook his head.

"I never said I didn't want to know you guys." He said. "Isaac is my nephew…" Faith watched the wheels turn in her husband's head. She reached out and took his hand. She knew Bosco missed Michael terribly and now this…this was like a second chance for him. He could get to know Isaac…his nephew…his blood.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TAK_Update/


	63. Dinner

****

October 1st, 2007

It was very strange to accept Maren and Isaac into his life, but Bosco knew it was best for the little boy. He had the right to know his relatives. Vincent had just celebrated his forth birthday. It was a big party. Everyone from work was there and Vincent got spoiled.

"Why are they coming over?" Bosco asked. Faith looked up from the pot.

"Because Ty is your partner and Alex is his wife and their kids need to eat." Faith said, "I want to have a nice dinner with grown ups. We don't have many friends and I want have some."

"We have friends." Bosco said. 

"Who? Who comes over and we just hang out with?" She asked.

"Justin and Emily." Bosco said.

"Kids. They're kids." Faith said as the doorbell rang. "Answer it please." Bosco sighed deeply and nodded. He shuffled to the door. He hated bringing the work to his home. He opened the door and smiled brightly. Alex held the baby in her arms as Ty pushed Jade or whatever her name was into the house.

"Come in. it's a bit chilly." Bosco said. Alex nodded.

"Yeah. Caroline is starting to get the sniffles." She said.

"Faith is in the kitchen." Bosco said.

"Where's Vinny?" Jade asked.

"Upstairs in his room. You can go up." Bosco said. Alex walked into the kitchen.

"Hey." She said. Faith's face brightened up.

"Hey!!" Faith dried her hands off, "Look how big Caroline is getting." Alex nodded.

"I know. Time flies. I can't believe she's eight months old already." Alex smiled. 

"Who knew after that barbecue when I was pregnant with Vincent that you'd get pregnant a few months later and get married." Faith smiled, "I like to think of myself as responsible for your happiness." Alex laughed.

"Happy I was walkig down the aisle eight months pregnant?" Alex giggled. "Thank you for inviting us over. It's been awhile since we've been out." Faith shrugged.

"It was nothing. We needed Adult conversation." Faith said. "Come sit at the table. We set it up in the sunroom part of the table." Faith led them to the table. Bosco and Ty were already sitting there talking. "Dinner is served."

"Great. Thanks." Bosco said. Faith put the pasta in front of him.

"I'll get the kids then." Faith smiled and walked to the stairs, "Charlie, Vincent, Jade! Dinner is ready." Faith went into the closet and pulled out a highchair, "Here. Caroline can use this."

"Thanks." Alex smiled and put the baby in the highchair. The children soon ran in. Bosco raised his glass.

"To friends and family." He said. Everyone raised his or her glasses.

"Here. Here." Faith grinned, "Now everyone eat up." Faith dished food onto Vincent and Jade's plates.

"This looks great." Ty smiled.

"My wife is a great cook." Bosco said shoveling food into his mouth.

"Mine isn't." Ty said.

"Hey! I'm a fine cook." Alex smiled, "We need to do this more often." Faith nodded.

* * *

Faith carried Vincent upstairs to his bed. He and Jade played so hard; he fell asleep on the couch. She softly laid him down and covered him up with his comforter. Faith kissed him softly.

"I love her." He mumbled. Faith smiled.

"Who do you love?" She asked.

"Jade." Vincent yawned, "I'm gonna marry her." Faith giggled.

"Are you really? When are you gonna propose?" She asked him.

"When we're eighteen." He stretched, "Do you like her?"

"Yes. She's very cool." Faith chuckled, "Go to sleep now."

"Good night, Mommy." He said. Faith smiled as she stood up.

"Good night." She closed the door as she chuckled. He was already planning his marriage proposal to Jade. Faith found that really cute but she hoped her wouldn't rush things.

October 15th, 2007

Faith sat at the kitchen table lowly cutting out the white silk that would become Emily's wedding dress. She couldn't believe she was making it. Just a few years ago, Faith was making Emily a dress for her first day of kindergarten. Faith sighed lightly.

"Mom!!!!" Charlie burst into the house cheering.

"Shut up. Vincent is asleep." She growled. Bosco and Charlie walked into the kitchen.

"Show her." Bosco smiled. Faith arched her eyebrow.

"He better not have a tattoo." Faith said. Charlie shook his head.

"Nope. But that's next. It's the next best thing to a tattoo." He said holding up hi ID card; "I got my driver's permit." The coloured drained from Faith's face. She snatched up the card. Sure enough it was a driver's permit with her son's information and face on it. "I passed with flying colours." Faith looked at Bosco.

"You took him to get this?" She asked.

"Sure. We agreed he could go get it once he turned fourteen."

"And I'm fourteen." Vincent said. Faith stared at the card.

"You're too young to drive." She said.

"No I'm not. Emily got her permit when she was my age." He frowned. Faith nodded.

"I know. She's just more responsible than you at times." She said.

"She had Sydney at fifteen. I don't call that responsible." Charlie frowned. Faith narrowed her eyes; "All I want to do is drive. I need to have a licensed driver with me at all times anyway."

"Fine." Faith said. "You will attend driving school for a year, more if needed, Charles. You will drive only with your father or I. Not Emily. Not Justin. Not any of your friends. You need to learn the rules of the road. Do you understand?" Charlie nodded.

"That's perfect!!! Thanks, Ma!!!!" Charlie ran out of the room, grinning from ear to ear. Faith narrowed her eyes as she looked at her husband. Bosco sighed deeply. He knew that look.

"I should have told you we were going, but I was getting him some new sneakers and we drove past the DMV so I was like why not? We're already here." Bosco said, "he was happy."

"I know, but…" Faith sighed, "They're growing up too quickly, B."

"Well, Kids do that sometimes." Bosco smiled with amusement.

"Vinny is going into school next year. Emily is getting married the year after that." Faith sighed, but a smile returned to her face, "But the year after that, you'll be forty." Bosco chuckled.

"Get you're kicks now, Officer Boscorelli. You're already forty. You're turning forty-one. You're getting grey hair."

"I am not!" She chuckled. Bosco nodded.

"I pulled one out of your head last night while you were sleeping." Bosco chuckled. Faith threw her thread spool at him.

"Ten more grey hairs pop up every time you do that." She said.

"And that's why I did." He winked. He leaned over and kissed her softly. "I still love you Old lady. I'll leave you alone."

"Thanks." Faith smiled as she looked back at the silky pieces. She sighed deeply. No matter how nice Bosco tried to make it, aging still bugged Faith. She didn't want Charlie driving. She didn't want Emily getting married. She just wanted her babies back.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TAK_Update/


	64. Rub rub

****

January 1st, 2008

A New Year had come upon them. For once, things were wonderful. Work was going wonderful. Family life was going wonderful. The kids were great. Sydney was great. The marriage was going perfectly. So why did Bosco feel strange?

Faith massaged Bosco's back gently. He was s tense, so when Faith offered to give him a massage, he didn't say no.

"You have amazing hands." Bosco groaned. Faith chuckled.

"So you've told me." Faith said digging her thumbs in harder. Bosco groaned even louder. God, he was in heaven.

"This is why I married you." He said. Faith giggled softly.

"Oh is it really?" She asked arching her eyebrow. Bosc nodded.

"Yes, but I also married you for the perfect rack you have." He said. Faith chuckled.

"Even though they're not real?" She asked.

"Mmm Hmmm. Perfect." Bosco said. Faith got off of him and tore off her shirt. She threw it to the ground. Bosco turned and looked at her. "Mmm yeah those." He stared at her breasts, "Love them."

"You can help me wash them in the shower." She slid out of bed. Bosco immediately jumped out of bed almost falling. He tore off his shirt and nodded.

"Oh yes, I will!!" He cried running into the bathroom. Faith shook her head. He would always be the good old sex fiend Bosco until the day he died. Faith loved that about him. "Faith, Come on."

"I'm coming." She laughed loudly as she walked into the room.

"Oh I promise you will be." Bosco said looking at her. She shook her head as she took her panties off. Bosco groaned loudly.

"Oh you think so don't you?" She winked as Bosco yanked her into the shower.

"I haven't gotten sex in a week. I'm about ready to burst." He said. Faith shook her head.

"Oooh a week. It hasn't been that long." She said.

"For me it has." He said as he wrapped his arms around her. He began to kiss her neck. "Two days is too long for me." She pushed him away.

"Does my body look like I'm forty-two?" She asked. 

"No." Bosco mumbled, kissing her neck. "Looks twenty-two."

"Funny." She giggled.

"Does mine look like I'm thirty-seven?" He asked still kissing her neck. Faith nodded with a giggle. He looked at her. "Really?"

"Yeah. Your six pack is slowly becoming a four pack." She said.

"Hey." He chuckled as he pat his stomach. Okay, maybe he was a little out of shape but he could get it back quickly. Bosco ran his hands over her belly. "You have a perfect body, Mrs. Boscorelli." Faith smiled.

"Thank you." Bosco caressed her belly, lathering it up. "When you got assigned to me, what did you think?" Bosco chuckled.

"My first impression of you?" He asked. Faith nodded.

"Yeah, what was your first impression?"

"Well, I thought how it was strange for a good looking woman to be a cop and then I got in the car with you and you scared me with how aggressive you were on the job." Bosco said.

"I'm aggressive at home too." She said winking at him.

"I know that now." He said, "What about me?' Faith giggled.

"I thought you were good looking, but that you knew you were good looking and that you were a cocky conceded asshole."

"So you pretty much hit the nail on the head." He said.

"Yup." Faith said cuddling into him, "But I loved the chemistry we both had in the car." She sighed slightly, "I miss riding with you."

"Maybe we can pick up a few shifts together." Bosco said.

"I can't take any extra shifts. School and work and raising a family is hard enough." She said to him. Bosco nodded.

"We'll see then, okay?" he asked. Faith smiled and nodded.

"Shut up and wash me." She said.

"Sure thing." He said running his hands over her naked body. They made a great-married couple and they both knew it.

January 15th, 2008

Faith sipped her coffee, quietly. It tasted so nice on cold days, even if the coffee tasted terrible. It was a snowy and cold day in New York. Kids were out of school and driving her and Sully nuts.

"How's school going?" Sully asked leaning against the car.

"Fine. Straight A's." Faith smiled, "You got to love online classes."

"I was never really into school. Except when we read Dante's Inferno." Sully said. "That was a good book." Faith nodded.

"It's one of my favourite." She smiled, "I didn't know you liked to read." Sully chuckled.

"Of course You need to pass time away some how." he said.

"That's why people have kids and grandkids." Faith chuckled. Sully nodded.

"I wouldn't know." He said. Faith smiled softly as a woman started screaming.

"Help!!" She screamed loudly. Faith dropped her coffee as she looked towards the screams. She ran to the woman.

"Ma'am. Ma'am." Faith took the woman's shaking hands. "Try to calm down and tell me and my partner here what happened."

"He took my daughter!!" She screamed, "MY ex-husband! He was driving a dark blue SUV." Faith nodded and waved Sully over.

"What's his name, Ma'am? We need all the information was can get." Faith asked.

"Thomas Gellar. He um…He has black hair and um, he was wearing a red baseball hat." The woman said as she tried to stop shaking, "We're in a custody battle. My daughter. She's three. Her name is Kendra. I really need her back. She's all I have." 

"All right. Don't worry. The NYPD has some of the very best men. We'll stop him in five minutes I bet you and get Kendra back to you safe and sound and in one piece." Faith gave the woman a soft-reassuring smile, trying to comfort her just a little bit. "All units we have an APB on a dark blue SUV. Parental dispute. Father took three-year-old daughter, Kendra. Suspect's name is Thomas Gellar." Faith said into her radio. She knew Ty and Bosco were close by; "We'll get her back ma'am. Why don't you go with Officer Sullivan and give a statement and I'll go look for Kendra."

"All right." She said softly. Having a child missing was one of the most terrifying things a parent could ever go through. Faith was so happy she had never really experienced this feeling before.

"Stay on the radio, Officer Boscorelli." Sully said to her.

"I will." Faith got ito the car ad turned the sirens on. Great, ex-husbands and kidnappings. These were the calls Faith loved. She screeched down the road, dodging cars and pedestrians. 

"Faith, where are you?" Bosco came over the radio.

"West Fillmore. Gellar was heading west down this street." She said. The blue SUV got in front of her and turned. "He's going onto Franklin!!"

"We see him!" Bosco said. She could hear the other sirens.

"Get him! There's a baby in the backseat. Be careful." Faith said.

"Always am, Baby." Bosco growled speeding up even more, catching up with the blue SUV. Ty got on the megaphone.

"This is the New York police. Pull over, sir." He said.

"Faith, he's coming up on your corner." Bosco said. Faith whipped around and drove in front of the SUV. Thomas slammed on the breaks. The SUV came within inches of the police car.

"Thank god." Faith whispered before she jumped out of the car, "STEP OUT OF THE CAR!!" She cried. Thomas got out of the car with is hands up. Ty went into the car and grabbed the screaming child. She clung to Ty tightly as she cried.

"She's okay." Ty called out. Fait grabbed Thomas' hands.

"You're under arrest." She said.

"For what?" Thomas asked.

"For stealing a car and kidnapping a child." Faith growled, pushing him into the car and slapped some handcuffs on him. Bosco looked at his wife.

"You got him?" He asked. Faith nodded.

"Oh yeah." She said. "All in a days work, huh?" Bosco nodded. He wanted to give his wife a small kiss. A car had almost hit her, but he knew better.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join 


	65. Trains

****

February 12th, 2008

Vincent and Isaac was both out in the snow, building snowmen and throwing snowballs. Faith agreed to watch Isaac so Maren could look for another job. She went to the door when the doorbell rang. Fred was there with Sydney. Faith frowned.

"Hey. What are you two doing here?" Faith asked.

"Nana!" Sydney jumped into Faith arms; "I'm hungry."

"Okay. I'll get you lunch soon." Faith said as she looked back at Fred, "Why do you have Syd?"

"Jay dropped her off this morning. They wanted some alone time." Fred said, "But I got called into work and I can't keep her."

"So you want me to." Faith looked at Sydney. She grinned at her grandmother, "Go out back with Vinny and Isaac."

"Kay, nana." Sydney ran off.

"Where's Chaz?" Fred asked.

"He's out shopping for Emmy's birthday present." Faith said, "Do you want to come in?" Fred shook his head

"I really need to go, Faith." He said walking down the stairs. Faith frowned deeply and shut the door. He was pawning Sydney off on her. Not that Faith minded having Syd, but he could have called. It was a typical Fred move. Faith sighed and went to the fridge. "Kids! Come eat!" The three kids ran in laughing.

"Auntie, I no like ketchup. Only mustard." Isaac said.

"That's fine, Sweetie." Faith said putting three hotdogs in three buns, "Sydney, you only want relish right?" She nodded.

"I only like welish. Other stuff is very ugly." Sydney said. Faith put the condiments on each hotdog as requested.

"Okay. Here you go." Faith put each hot dog in front of the kids.

"Thanks, Mommy." Vincent said pushing his brown hair off of his forehead. Faith ran her hand through it and sighed slightly.

"I need to cut this mess. I need to cut Daddy and Charlie's too."

"No cut mine." Isaac said.

"I won't, Buddy." Faith said. "Eat." She walked into the living room and too the mannequin on which she was making Emily's wedding dress on. The dress would be done in a month or two if Faith got some more time to work on it. Faith began to sew sequins on the tiny straps. Emily was going to look so beautiful.

"Faith?" Bosco walked in the house pulling his coat off.

"Working on Em's dress." She said. Bosco walked in and kissed Faith's neck.

"It's looking beautiful." Bosco said. Faith chuckled.

"It's only the bodice. The skirt is going to be harder." Faith glanced at Bosco, "How was your day?" Bosco shrugged.

"We had a hold up and a shoot out and Franklin was sent to the hospital, but it was fine." He said. Faith eyes were wide.

"Wow. What a day. I've just been cleaning." She said.

"What are Isaac and Sydney doing here?" Bosco asked.

"Maren has some nice job interviews and Fred dropped Sydney off because he had to go to work. Jay and Em needed alone time. I got to play babysitter for everyone today." Faith said. Bosco wrinkled his nose.

"I don't need to know what they're doing." Bosco said.

"They're not doing that." Faith said, "Do you think?"

"I don't want to think." Bosco chuckled. Faith smiled softly

"If you go into the kitchen, there are some hot dogs boiling in a pot that I saved for you." Faith said. Bosco kissed her neck again.

"What would I do with out you?" he asked his wife.

"Probably starve and have no clean underwear." Faith said.

"Well, You're probably right." Bosco winked and went to the kitchen. Faith smiled softly as she continued to sew the dress. She listened to Bosco as he sang in the kitchen. She loved that man so much. She never knew she could do that before.

February 26th, 2008

Faith dusted off the seat as she sat down on the train. She glanced at her husband. He didn't look too happy either.

"Next time the car is making noise, bring it in." She said.

"Drop it, Faith." Bosco growled.

"Have I told you how much I hated riding public transportation?"

"No. But I'm sure you'll tell me now wont you?" Bosco asked.

"Maybe I will. Maybe I wont." Faith smiled at him. He looked at her. How could he be mad at her when she flashed him those darling blue eyes? He slid his arm around her shoulders.

"This is going to be a good day at work." He said. "I can just feel it."

* * *

Emily hustled Sydney onto the train that was going towards New York City. Sometimes she hated living in Brooklyn and hated taking these trains with Sydney. She got rambunctious sometimes.

"Mama, can we have Donald's too?" Sydney asked as she climbed onto the seat. Emily wiped off the seat before sitting down.

"Yeah at lunch time we can." She said, "Please sit down, Sydney Faith. These things makes sudden stops and I don't want you flying." Sydney giggled.

"Like a bird?" She asked. Emily smiled and snagged her daughter.

"Yes like a bird and you're going to be pooping on the windows of cars." Emily tickled her.

"I no poop on windows" Sydney giggled wildly.

* * *

Bosco squeezed Faith's hands as they rode the train.

"When is Sully retiring?" Bosco asked. Faith laughed loudly.

"He's not that old, Bos." She said.

"Pushing fifty ain't he?" Bosco asked. Faith shook her head.

"No he isn't." She said with slight laughter. "He's forty-six and he's a fine officer. What about Davis? When is he going to retire?"

"In about thirty years, Faith." Bosco said with a smile. Faith grinned brightly. Suddenly, the train lurched causing Faith to fall into Bosco's lap. The train jumped the rail and crashed into the oncoming train. Everyone began to scream. Everyone was thrown from side to side as the train caved in around them. Faith crashed against the metal pole.

* * *

Emily kissed Sydney's head as she held her daughter.

"I love you, Baby." Emily said softly. Sydney smiled.

"I love you too, Mommy." Sydney said as a train jumped the tracks opposite them. Everyone was thrown about the car as it crushed in around him or her. The force ripped Sydney from Emily's arms. Screams could be heard from everyone. Smoke began to fill the cabin, as a fire started in the conductor's cubical

* * *

Bosco grunted as he opened his eyes. All he saw was metal and smoke. What had happened? Car accident? No. He was on a train. He sat up and looked around. The sight was horrific. People were lying there in heaps of metal, moaning and bleeding.

"Faith?" Bosco sat up holding his head. It pounded worse than when he had his last hangover. The train spun slightly around him, "Faith?" Faith grunted against the door. Blood trickled down her cheek, but she didn't notice it. She pushed off of it and stood up.

"I'm okay." She said. Bosco crawled over to his wife.

"You're bleeding." He hauled himself up and looked at her head, "God, it's deep. It needs stitches." Faith looked around.

"These people need more help than I do." She said, "What happened?" Bosco shook his head as he looked out the window.

"We hit a train. They looked as bad as us." He said.

"Everyone calm down. We will get help here. My husband and I are New York police officers." Faith called out trying to calm the hysterical people. "Where's our cell phone? I need to call the house."

"I don't know." Bosco crawled through the broken glass to a bleeding woman, "God we need a bus here now."

* * *

Emily stood up. She had only received a scratch on her head from broken glass. Her eyes were large as she looked around the train.

"Sydney?? Sydney? It's mommy. Where are you? Can you please answer me, baby?" Emily lifted up shards of metal looking for her daughter. People were looking around for help and for their friends. 

"Sydney?" Emily reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed her mother's cell phone number. "God, oh God." Emily was shaking. Where was her daughter?

* * *

Bosco finished wrapping up the woman, Claire's head.

"An ambulance will be here soon, I hope." Bosco said.

"There are five dead in the front." Faith said wiping the blood off of her forehead. "There's probably more. There's also a fire in the front."

"We need an ambulance." Bosco said looking at her as they heard the familiar ring of Faith's cell phone. "Where is it?"

"I don't know." Faith cleared all the debris to find the cell phone. She grabbed it and saw that it was Emily's phone, "Emily?"

__

"Momma there was an accident. I c-cant find Sydney." Emily cried, "We were on the train and there was a crash. I c-cant find Syd." Faith stared at her husband digesting what Emily had just said.

"Emily, you were on a train? Where were you heading?" Faith asked.

__

"New York." Emily trembled.

"Okay, Calm down, Emily. We were on the opposite train. We're in the other train, Baby." Faith said looking out the window. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Her daughter and granddaughter over there probably hurt. "Emily, listen. Just go look for Sydney, but be careful. Call me back when you find her."

__

"Okay." Emily whispered as she hung up. Faith looked at Bosco.

"Emily and Sydney are on the other train." Faith said. Bosco stood up quickly, almost falling back from the pain in his head.

"What? Are they okay?" Bosco asked.

"I don't know. Em couldn't find Sydney." Faith said, "They'll be okay."

* * *

Alex helped Faith down the hill.

"You should have let me put you on the gurney." Alex said.

"No. I'm fine." Faith said. Alex pushed Faith into a sitting position on the bus.

"You're bleeding. You're not fine." Alex said, "You have a deep head Lac that needs stitching." Alex grabbed some gauze.

"But I need to find Emily and Sydney, Taylor." Faith said. Bosco walked up to the bus. His head was bandaged up.

"I can't find them." He said. Faith closed her eyes.

"They have to be there." She said. Doc walked over to the bus.

"We have Emily." He said. Faith got up but Alex pushed her back down.

"Wait." Alex said as she wrapped Faith's head, "Go, but make sure you get a head scan when you get to the hospital."

"Okay." Faith mumbled. She and Bosco followed Doc to the bus. Emily sat in there, tears streaming down her face. "Em?" Emily looked up at her.

"I was just holding her and then…then she was gone." Emily said. "I don't know where she is. What am I going to tell Jay?"

"I don't know." Bosco said softly. Faith hugged her daughter softly.

"They'll find her. I promise." She said.

"Bosco, over here!" Ty stood up on the tracks. "We found her." Emily's eyes widened. Faith and Bosco bolted up the hill ignoring their own pain.

"Sydney? Sydney??" Faith cried loudly. She saw her granddaughter in Sully's arms with not a single scratch on her.

"Nana!!" Sydney sobbed reaching for her. Sully handed her over.

"She was sitting on the tracks. I guess she got thrown from the train, but she doesn't even have a bruise or a scratch on her anyway that I can see." Sully said. Faith kissed Sydney's hair.

"Let's go give you back to your mommy, Sydney." She said. Faith looked at Bosco filled with relief. Her own pain meant nothing now that she knew Emily and Sydney were okay.

Days later it was discovered that the track's that Faith and Bosco were riding on were covered in thick ice. Twelve people died and fifty people were injured. The accident closed the New York subway system for three days.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join 


	66. Apologies

****

March 12th, 2008

Faith was still clearly spooked about the train crash. She refused to ride another train and she bought Emily another second hand car so she would have a car when Justin went to work. It set Faith's mind at ease. She and Bosco both took time off.

Bosco stumbled into the house. He had downed several beers after his shift with Ty. There was nothing wrong with seven draft beers.

"Faith! Darling!" Bosco called out loudly as he stumbled up the stairs. He laughed as he nearly hit his head off of the steps. Faith turned on the hallway light and looked down at him.

"What the hell, Bos?" She looked at him. He climbed up the stairs.

"I had a beer with Davis." He went for a kiss but Faith pushed him away. "Okay, maybe it was more than one beer."

"God, you stink." She frowned, "Get in the bedroom before you wake the boys." Bosco laughed as he stumbled into the bedroom.

"I won't awake them, mother." He said. Faith glared at him.

"I can't believe you. You're fucking drunk. We agreed no heavy drinking when we got married." Faith said, "We agreed."

"Fuck the agreement, Faith." Bosco said throwing his shoes off.

"Fuck the agreement?" Faith stared at him. Bosco nodded and stood up.

"Yeah, fuck the agreement like I'm going to fuck you in a few seconds." He grinned. Faith shook her head out of anger.

"Oh I think not, Maurice." She said. Bosco took her hand and pulled her down to his lap forcfully. "Bosco, knock it off."

"Oh come on. We're married. Don't act like this." He said.

"We may be married, but I'm not having sex with you when you're like this, Maurice." She growled deeply. Bosco's hand slid up her leg and touched her what he thought was playfully.

"Oh come on." He said. Faith gasped and pushed him away.

"I cannot believe you!" She cried, "This isn't you. This isn't how you act!!" Bosco laughed slightly.

"This is exactly how I am. You're just too stupid to see how you're smothering me. This family is smothering me. EVERYTHING." Bosco said. Faith stared at him. He was drunk. He was completely drunk. Faith grabbed her jeans and pulled them on.

"I'm going." She said.

"Going where?" He said.

"I'm leaving before you say something you regret and before you raise a hand." She said, "You need time to cool off." Faith went into Vincent's room and gently shook him, "Wake up, darling."

"When will you come back?" Bosco asked stumling into the room..

"A week? Two weeks? Never? It all depends on you." Faith said as she put a sweater on the sleepy Vincent. The child yawned slightly.

"What? You can mope around after the train crash but I can't drink the images away?" Bosco growled. Faith shook her head.

"No you can't." She said walking into Charlie's room, "that's not what normal human beings do. Charles, get up we're going."

"Where, Ma?" Charlie mumbled as he got out of bed.

"Emily's probably." She said.

"You two fighting?" He asked. Faith nodded slowly.

"Yeah. Hurry up." She said. Bosco groaned loudly.

"Don't be a bitch, Faith." He said. Faith ignored him. He was drunk and she wasn't going to have a family in the house with a drunk even if it was for a night. Faith ushered Vincent and Charlie outside to the car. Bosco nearly fell down the stairs following her.

"Goodbye, Bosco. Get some help." She said getting into the car.

"Faith, Don't go." He said.

"I'm going, Bosco, because I can't bear to see you turn yourself into your father. I lived my life with two drunks. I'm not about to do it again exposing my sons to this life. When you can clean yourself up, call Emily and we'll talk." Faith shut the car door hard and drove out of the driveway quickly. Bosco stared at her. He was finally starting to realize how much he fucked up.

March 26th, 2008

Faith hadn't seen Bosco in two weeks really. Sure they would be in the locker room at the same time a few times, but neither said anything. Bosco never apologized for drinking or touching her when she didn't want to. That's all Faith really wanted.

Emily walked into the kitchen stepping over the sleeping Charlie, who was snoring. She turned the coffee machine on as Justin walked in. He kissed her neck. She smiled softly as she purred.

"Mmmm…I miss your kisses." She said.

"I miss your other things." Justin whispered. Emily sighed slightly.

"I know." She said as she looked at the phone. "Get Sydney ready and be quiet." Emily picked up the phone and dialed the house's phone number. Bosco rolled over in bed and grabbed the phone.

"Mmmm…Hello…" He groaned.

"Dad, we need to talk." Emily said as she poured herself a cup of coffee. Bosco sat up and yawned.

"Why, Emily? It's early." He said.

"Because I can't take this for another moment, Dad." She whispered. "I love Mom and the boys dearly, but they need to go home. Sydney's schedule is being all up set. She's a terror no. Please just come by and talk to her." Bosco sighed deeply.

"Is she still asleep?" He asked.

"Hence the reason why I'm whispered." Emily said.

"Right…I'm sorry about all of this, Emily." He said.

"I'm not the one you need to say sorry to." Emily said and hung up the phone.

* * *

Faith walked out of the bathroom drying her hair.

"I think there's not hot water left." She said getting some coffee.

"But I haven't had a shower yet." Emily frowned.

"Let it warm up." Faith said.

"I have school in a half hour." Emily growled, "Never mind. Sydney, get your shoes. We need to get going." The doorbell rang and Emily growled louder, "This is just what I need."

"I'll get it. Vince find your shoes too." Faith walked to the door and opened it up. Bosco stood there. Faith went to close it, but Bosco caught it.

"We need to talk Faith." He said. She shook her head.

"No we don't. I need you to leave." She said.

"Emily asked me to be here." Bosco said, "You need to come home, Faith. I'm getting hungry. My clothes are starting to smell and the frogs miss you." Faith didn't smile. She couldn't.

"Close the door before Noelle gets out." Faith said. Bosco stepped into the apartment as Emily walked in with Sydney on her hip.

"I'm out of here. Lock up when you leave." Emily said.

"Thanks, Em." Bosco said. Emily left. He turned his attention back to his wife. "I'm sorry, Faith. I really need you home. I know I screwed up and I'm so sorry." Faith nodded.

"You did screw up, Bosco. You were drunk and that makes me feel uncomfortable. You…you touched me when I didn't want to be and that upsets me." She said.

"I'm so sorry. I will never drink again. I will never be drunk again." He said.

"You don't need to quit drinking…just don't fuck up again."

"I wont, Baby." Bosco took her hands, "Please come back. I can't do this anymore without you. I miss you. I miss the boys so much. Don't keep my kids away from me. It's killing me."

"It's killing me too." Faith admitted. Bosco looked at her.

"Do you still love me?" He asked. Faith looked at him with wide eyes.

"God, yes!" She exclaimed, "I love you with all my heart, Bosco, that' why this upset me so much." Bosco nodded.

"I understand." He said, "Are you going to come home? I need dishes washed." Faith smiled softly.

"I need to take the boys to school, but yeah…I have the day off."

"Me too." He said gathering Faith into his arms, "I love you, Faith."

"I love you too, Bos." She said in a soft tone. She felt so relieved. She wanted to be back in Bosco's arms for so long. She hoped he wouldn't screw up again.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join 


	67. Soft Guy

****

April 10th, 2008

Okay, it was a little harder than Faith expected to be home with Bosco. She never expected to be nervous around him, but she was. She wasn't afraid that he would hit her because she knew he would never do that. She was afraid he was going to turn into Fred.

"Can you believe Emily and Justin are getting married next year?" Faith asked as she tucked in her work shirt.

"No. I don't want to think of Emily as a married eighteen year old." Bosco said running a comb through his hair. "How do I look?"

"Good for roll call." Faith closed her locker, "Come on. You're going to be late."

"I always am." He said following her out. Lou was already talking.

"Nice for you to join us, Officers." He said.

"No problem." Bosco said sitting down.

"We're short officers today so you're doing double patrol." He said, "Officer Boscorellis, you're working together." Faith looked at her husband.

"Are you serious?" Faith asked.

"Do I look serious?" He asked.

"Yes, Sir. Thank you." Faith nodded.

* * *

"God damn it." Bosco cursed as the kid ran pass him; "I got him!"

"Be careful!" Faith yelled running to the car. Bosco bolted towards the kid.

"Get back here you druggie fuck!" Bosco yelled. The teenager ran up a fire escape, but Bosco was right behind him. Bosco's chest started to tighten. _I will not have an attack right here,_ He thought. He quickened his pace. The teenager jumped down the second fire escape. Bosco's breathing became heavy, but he refused to give up. That wasn't the Boscorelli way.

He ran to the other fire escape but collapsed onto his knees. He drew in ragged breaths as he searched in his pockets for his inhaler. It wasn't there. It was so hard to breathe. He grabbed his radio.

"F-Faith…." He gasped, "Inhaler." Faith looked at the radio as she heard the call.

"Shit." She reached into the glove compartment and grabbed his extra inhaler. Faith got out of the car, "Bosco, where are you?" She ran up the fire escape and saw Bosco lying on the stairs, completely red. She cursed and ran up to him.

"Here's your inhaler." She said helping Bosco with it. He grunted as he took it. Faith stared at him; "You need to take it easy.

"Perp…." Bosco gasped as Faith helped him into a sitting position.

"Ignore the perp. Focus on yourself." Faith said. Bosco used the inhaler again. He started getting colour back in his face, but he was still breathing heavily, "Maybe this is a sign you should take it easier."

"Retire?" He mumbled.

"No." Faith laughed, "But you'll be thirty-eight soon. You're not twenty anymore." Bosco grunted at her.

"I'm not old." He said, finally breathing correctly.

"No you're not old, but you're not young either." She said, "You need to start being careful. You're a grandfather. You want to see Sydney grow up don't you?" Bosco nodded slowly.

"Yeah I know." He said, "Maybe we should go home."

"Yeah, we'll go to the station and then I'll take you home." Faith said.

"I'm sorry about this." Bosco said slowly getting to his feet.

"It's all right." Faith shrugged, "You just need to remember how bad your asthma gets sometimes." Bosco nodded as he walked down the fire escape.

"I'll remember." He said as he and his wife got back into the car. God he felt like such a complete asshole. He should have stopped when he felt his chest tightening in the first place. He learned.

April 24th, 2008

Bosco ran his hand down his wife's naked body. This was his annual day before his birthday sex romp. Faith groaned softly.

"Mmmmm, Bos." She whispered. Bosco smiled as he nibbled at her neck. "Yes." 

"So good." He nibbled a little harder, leaving bite marks on her neck. Faith groaned louder.

"God yes." Faith dug her nails into his back, "Oh, Bos. I need you." She shivered as Bosco explored between her legs.

"Soon." He said. Faith wiggled beneath him.

"Pl-Please…" She whispered.

"I'm not ready yet." Bosco said. Faith opened her eyes.

"You're not?" Faith asked.

"Soon, Baby." He said. Faith bit her lip.

"Let me help you." She smiled. Bosco returned the smile and lay on his back on the bed. He watched her face as she took hold of him. He grunted.

"Careful there." He said. Faith smiled weakly as she played with her husband.

"Aren't you hot?" She whispered kissing his neck.

"Yes…" he said. "I'm trying." She looked up at him.

"You're trying?" Faith asked him. He nodded closing his eyes. Faith looked down at her hand and saw he was still soft. Faith frowned and sat up, "Is there something wrong with me?"

"What?" Bosco opened his eyes to see the hurt look upon his wife's face.

"I'm not exciting you anymore." She said. He sat up and shook his head.

"No. You do. I'm just…I don't know." He ran his hand over his face, "Let's try this again and maybe I can get it up."

"Okay. Because I'm super ready." Faith whispered. He smiled and pulled her back down to his body.

"Let's get this party going." He said rolling over onto her. Faith giggled softly as he kissed her along her collarbone. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said softly. Bosco pushed himself against Faith, but there was nothing there. His face fell and he buried his face against her neck. He just couldn't get hard as much as he tried. Faith sighed and rubbed his back. "It's all right."

"No it's not, Faith." He growled.

"It happens to a lot of guys." She said softly.

"No to Boscorellis! Not to me!" He snapped getting out of bed.

"Bosco, where are you going?" She asked. He looked at her.

"I can't even make love to my wife when she wants to. What a good birthday present to me." Bosco growled, "I'm fucking Bob Dole." Faith smiled softly at him.

"No you aren't." She said extending her arms, "We can try again tomorrow. Just come here and hold me." Bosco looked at her and his face softened. He was so embarrassed.

"Okay." He said and got back into bed with her. Faith wrapped her arms around him and smiled, "I'm so sorry, Faith."

"It's not your fault." She said softly, "I don't mind really."

"Well I do." Bosco said. He looked up at her; "I can still make you happy." Faith giggled.

"No it's all right." She said. "I just want to lay here." Bosco nodded.

"I'm sorry again." He said. Faith smiled and kissed his head.

"Bosco, I love you with all my heart and this doesn't upset me. We'll try again tomorrow, but don't worry about it. If it happens again tomorrow then we'll make a doctor's appointment. Okay?" Bosco sighed deeply but nodded.

"Okay." He said, "Can we go to sleep?" Faith nodded.

"Of course. Good night." She said.

"Night, Baby." He mumbled. Faith sighed as he fell asleep. God, this was so god damn frustrating. She wanted to be supportive with him so she couldn't be freaking out that he couldn't get it up, but still. She was just sexually frustrated.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join 


	68. Scar

****

June 1st, 2008

Vincent grinned at Isaac as they jumped down the stairs.

"I can jumped higher than you." Vincent said.

"You're a liar." Isaac said, "I'm better." Vincent took a running start and jumped. He giggled.

"See?" He asked. Isaac chuckled walking up to his cousin.

"Well, My hair is lighter than yours." He said.

"So?" Vincent looked at him.

"I'm just saying….Vince, look." Isaac pointed to a dog across the street, "Let's go see him." Vincent shook his head.

"Aunt Maren said to stay in the front yard." He said.

"We be quick." Isaac said looking both ways before he crossed the street. Vincent bit his lip. His mother always told him he wasn't allowed to cross the street without an adult, but Isaac was over there. He was only three so he needed someone to help him back across the street.

"Come on, Isaac." Vincent said looking at the pitbull. It was growling at the boys. "We need to go home." He reached for Isaac and the dog lunged at Vincent. The child screamed as jaws came down on his arm.

* * *

Maren stood at the sink drying off her dishes. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as she heard Vincent's screams. She dropped the dish and ran outside to see the dog whipping his head as he held onto Vincent's arm.

"Oh god!" Maren ran across the street, "Get off him!!!" Maren didn't want to kick the dog, but she had to get him off of her nephew. "Isaac, go call 9-1-1." Isaac ran across the street and inside the house. The dog let go of Vincent and Maren grabbed the sobbing and bleeding boy. She laid him on the ground. There was so much blood.

"M-Mommy!!!" Vincent sobbed.

"I'll get her. Don't worry buddy." Maren said taking her over shirt off. She gently wrapped it around his arm. She had never seen flesh hang off of bone before. She had to stay calm though of Isaac and Vincent would both be hysterical.

"I called Mommy." Isaac came back across the street.

"Good boy." Maren said watching her Nephew. She was trained in first aide, but she seemed to forget it all.

"IT HURTS!!!!" Vincent sobbed. Maren brushed back his brown hair.

"I know, Buddy." Maren said pulling out her cell phone and dialing the station's number, "Hi. This is Maren Boscorelli. Are Maurice or Faith there? Could you please tell them to go to Mercy? There's been an accident with their son...Thanks." Maren stayed on the phone as they tried to call both officers. The ambulance screeched in front of them and Kim and Alex jumped out.

"Oh god." Alex whispered and ran to Vincent's side, "Hey, Vinny. We're gonna take you to the hospital."

"Al-Alex..." Vincent whimpered, "I w-want mommy."

"I know, Buddy." She said getting him on the gurney. Everyone got in the ambulance. Maren hung up the phone. They couldn't get a hold of Faith or Bosco. They probably had their radios off.

"I'm going to call Em okay Vincent?" Maren smiled softly as Alex began to dress the wound. Maren dialed Emily's number. "Em, it's Maren...There's been an accident with Vincent...I think he'll be okay....Dog bite...I cant find your parents...Mercy, okay?...Thanks." Maren hung up the phone and smiled softly at Vincent, "Emily is going to meet us at the hospital. Vincent nodded slowly.

"O-Okay." He whispered.

* * *

Emily paced up and down the hallway as the doctor checked on Vincent. He looked so small in that hospital bed and she still couldn't find Bosco or Faith.

"I'm going to go into the ER and see if they are there." Emily said. Maren nodded slowly. She felt so guilty. Emily walked down to the ER. It was getting really busy, but she didn't even notice it when she saw Bosco walk in with a perp. She breathed and ran up to him, "Dad."

"Em? What are you doing here?" Bosco frowned, "Is Sydney okay?" Emily nodded.

"Yes." She croaked.

"Then what is it?" Bosco asked.

"Wh-Where ma?" She asked.

"Outside. Is something wrong, Emily?" Bosco asked. Emily nodded, trying not to cry.

"It's Vincent." She said. The colour drained from Bosco's face.

"V-Vince? What happened?" He asked.

"There was a dog. He um...He attacked Vincent." Emily took a deep breath, "he almost pulled all his arm skin off, but M-Maren stopped it. He lost a lot of blood." Bosco felt sick to his stomach.

"Where is he?" Bosco whispered as Faith walked up to them.

"Hey." She smiled but it quickly faded, "What happened?"

* * *

Bosco and Faith slowly walked into Vincent's room. His arm was completely bandaged up and he looked so pale as he slept. Faith looked at the doctor.

"How is he?" She whispered. Dr. Smith nodded.

"He has over eighty stitches on his arm. The damage was pretty bad, but we don't think there was any tendon damage. He was able to move his fingers." he said.

"Thank god." Bosco whispered.

"He did loose a lot of blood though." Dr. Smith said, "We want to keep him here for awhile and make sure infection doesn't set in all right?" Faith nodded.

"All right." She went over to his bed and gave him a soft kiss. Vincent opened his blue eyes, "Hey buddy."

"Hi, Mommy." Vincent whispered, "Am I in trouble?"

"No." She said, "Don't worry about that. Just rest." Vincent nodded slowly. Faith kissed him again, "I love you."

"I love you too, Mommy." Vincent closed his eyes. Faith took in a shuddery breath. She was so afraid to see what his arm looked like when the bandages come off. She hated seeing her babies hurt.

June 15th, 2008

Things were pretty sober around the Boscorelli home. Faith was so protective over Vincent. She barely let him out of her sight. When the doctor's took the bandages off, she was shocked to see the actual damage. He would be scarred for a very long time.

Faith put all the frogs into a box so she could clean their cage. These were family pets but she seemed to be the only one who cleaned the cage. Bosco watched her.

"You don't want more kids right?" he asked. Faith laughed loudly.

"Lord no!" She cried. "I'm forty-one. I'm too old for anymore kids. Why?" Bosco shrugged.

"I was just thinking and making sure we were on the same level."

"Are we?" She glanced at him as she scrubbed the cage.

"Yeah we are." He chuckled, "I've been thinking about getting the snip so we can have sex with out protection and you on the pills." Faith shook her head.

"It costs money to have that done and our health insurance doesn't cover it." Faith said. She smiled at him, "But thank you for offering." Bosco nodded.

"No problem." He chuckled. "I like having all my parts."

"I like you having all your parts too." She said. Bosco picked up one of the frogs on put it on his forehead.

"Faith, I think I have a pimple." He said. She looked at him and laughed loudly.

"God, you're such a doofus." She said, picking up the frog, "Give me Kermit." She dumped the frogs into the tank. Bosco took the frog off of him and handed it to Faith, "Thank you kindly."

"Maybe we should get him another frog." Bosco said.

"Who?" She asked snapping the cover back on.

"Our son. The child you gave birth to." Bosco said, "He's been very depressed lately."

"Well, a dog almost killed him. I would be depressed too, but he don't need more pets that he doesn't take care of." Faith frowned.

"Fine. It was just a suggestion." Bosco said, "I want to do something for him though…You know we haven't really ever been on a family trip."

"Yes we have." Faith said.

"Not a real one." Bosco said. "It's summer time. Maybe the four of us should go camping before school starts up again." Faith bit her lip.

"I'd want Emily to come too." Faith said.

"Fine then all seven of us can go camping." He smiled, "We need some family time." Faith stood there for a moment and then nodded.

"I haven't been camping in years." She said. Bosco smiled.

"Me either." Bosco said, "I could go for some fishing…Taking my boys fishing. That's life." Faith chuckled as she sat on her husband's lap.

"You fish?" She asked him.

"Well…Not really, but I know how to." Bosco said, "But I know how to." Faith chuckled.

"I can't picture you and a fishing pole." She said. "Well…I can….but not that type of pole." She winked playfully. Bosco kissed her shoulder.

"So does this mean you want to go?" he asked her. Faith nodded.

"I would love to, Bosco." She said softly. The Boscorelli family camping. That sounded like a bad sitcom episode.

*** Remember That if you want to talk to me (To ask questions about fics or general stuff), talk out my fic, give suggestions, or just talk about an episode of this show then join the below club. I update whenever this fic is updated too.


	69. Camping

****

June 29th, 2008

Bosco and Justin pulled their cars up into the campground. The kids cheered that they were finally here. This would be fun. Vincent immediately jumped out of the car and ran to get Sydney.

"We should put the tents up first, Bosco." Faith said as she got out of the car. "I don't know how to put up a tent..."

"I can put up ours. Charlie can put up his and Em can put up Syd's and Vince's." Bosco chuckled as he opened the trunk.

"I've never put this together." Justin said taking his tent out.

"Come on. We're men." Bosco said, "We can show how these girls to do it." Justin rose his eyebrow.

"Emily is a better man than I am." He said. Emily laughed.

"Hey! I am not!" She said in one swift move putting the kids' tents together. Justin frowned at her.

"How did you do that?" He asked. Emily frowned.

"I have my ways. All women do, Sweetie." She winked.

"Right." Bosco muttered as he shook his head. After a lot of cursing and an hour, Bosco had gotten the tent up. Faith smiled at him.

"You like the fire?" She asked him. Bosco looked at the fire.

"It looks like a fire." He said.

"Then I did it right." Faith said.

"Grammy, I'm hungry." Sydney said. Faith nodded.

"We'll roast some hotdogs okay?" She smiled, "Charlie, go with the kids and find some small sticks to roast with."

"Fine." Charlie took Vincent and Sydney's hands and went out into the woods. Emily cuddled into Justin as they sat by the fire.

"This is very romantic." Emily whispered. Justin kissed her.

"Anywhere is romantic with you." He said. Faith rolled her eyes.

"Why can't you be more like that?" She asked him.

"What? Twenty?" Bosco chuckled. Faith chuckled.

"No. Romantic." She said.

"I am always romantic." He said, "We brought extra inhalers right?" Faith sighed and nodded.

"Yeah…" She watched Emily and Justin cuddle together in front of the fire. They really did make a great couple she had to admit. And they made great looking children. Faith smiled softly.

June 30th, 2008

Bosco walked down the wooded pathway to the lake with his son. They were going to fish for the very first time. Bosco probably hadn't fished in twenty years. This could be a disaster, but a bonding moment disaster.

"This is so cool, Daddy." Vincent said skipping along the path.

"Don't skip." Bosco chuckled, "We're going to catch a lot of fish."

"I know. We're gonna catch fifty." He said.

"Fifty??" Bosco laughed. "What are we going to do with fifty?"

"Well, we all will eat one and then we can take the rest home for the froggies and Noelle maybe, okay, Daddy?" Vincent said. Bosco laughed loudly as he put the fishing equipment down.

"Well, we'll see how many we catch first buddy." He said, "Okay. We need to bait your hook." Vincent's eyes widened.

"Daddy, I can't do that to the worm." Vincent said.

"The worm doesn't feel it. I promise." Bosco said.

"Are you sure?" He whispered softly. Bosco nodded.

"I'll bait the first one for you." He said taking the hook for his son.

"Thank you." Vincent said as he watched his father. Bosco carefully slid the worm onto the hook. Vincent grimaced. 

"Okay, Buddy." Bosco handed the pole to his son, "I want you to cast the hook into the water."

"I can do this by myself." Vincent said as he perfectly cast the hook into the water. He grinned brightly. "See? I told you." Bosco chuckled.

"Yes you did." Bosco said as he threw his hook into the water. He never thought he would be fishing with his son.

"So, I was thinking, Daddy." Vincent said. Bosco chuckled.

"What about, Buddy?" He asked.

"Emily took Noelle when she moved so we need a new dog." Vincent asked. Bosco shook his head.

"No. Having all that fur around me would aggravate my asthma." Bosco said, "We have frogs. That are enough." Vincent shook his head.

"No it's not, Daddy." He said, "I want something else. I want a puppy." Bosco sighed thinking about it for a moment.

"You just want something furry don't you?" he asked.

"Yes." Vincent said.

"All right. We can get you a couple of hamsters when we get hoe as long as she promise to take care of them yourself." He said.

"Yes! I will, Daddy!' Vincent grinned.

"Fine. We'll talk to mommy when we get back to camp." Bosco said as Vincent started to scream.

"I GOT ONE!!!!" He yelled.

"Don't scare it. Be quiet," Bosco said reaching over and tugging on his line slightly, "Reel it in, Buddy." Vincent's tongue stuck out with concentration. 

"OH my god! Oh my god!" Vincent whispered as he pulled the fish in. His eyes widened as he lifted up the big fish. "Look!!" Bosco grinned broadly as he snapped off a picture. Vincent was so proud of himself.

"You did so well." Bosco said, "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, Daddy." Vincent said handing the fish to his father. Bosco wrinkled his nose as he looked at the fish. It was disgusting. This was why he never went fishing.

"We're going to have a wonderful dinner tonight thanks to you." Bosco smiled at his boy.

July 1st, 2008

Faith was absolutely pissed off. Today was hers and Bosco's sixth wedding anniversary and he didn't even say anything.

"Mom, why don't you go for a walk down the path over there?" Emily suggested, "Just let off some steam and stuff."

"Sounds good." Faith sighed, "Watch your brother."

"Always do don't I?" Emily smiled playfully at her mother. Faith began her walk into the forest. She knew there was a waterfall about a quarter of a mile away. She'd have to go check that out. Off in the distance, Faith could hear classical music. She frowned.

"What is that?" Faith walked towards the beautiful music. It was near the waterfall. The song was Clara Shuman's 'Romance'. That was Faith's favourite classical piece. She walked into the clearing and grinned brightly. She saw Bosco sitting at a picnic with a candle lit dinner. "What's all this?" She asked him.

"It's our anniversary and I wanted to do something special for us." Bosco said. Faith felt like an idiot as she walked of the table.

"I thought you forgot." She said. Bosco nodded.

"I know you thought that when you ignored me all day." He chuckled extending his hand, "Come watch the sunset." Faith smiled at him. Yes, he could be romantic when he wanted to be. Faith took Bosco's hand as he pulled her onto his lap. "Happy anniversary." She smiled.

"Happy anniversary." Faith said slipping her arm around his shoulders. "You are just as romantic as Justin." Bosco laughed.

"Watch the sunset." He said. Faith cuddled into him as they looked out across the lake. It was a gorgeous scene. The sky was turning an awesome shade of red and orange. Bosco had picked a perfect place for this dinner.

"Did you bring candles with you for when it gets dark, Bosco?" She asked him. Bosco nodded as he squeezed his wife.

"Yes. I remembered." He kissed her shoulder. It was gorgeous to see the sun settle into bed. Bosco leaned over and light a couple of candles and a single lantern, "Would you like dinner?" Faith nodded as she smacked a misquetto. 

"Yes, I'm starved." Faith slid off of her husband's lap and settled onto the picnic table. "Thank you for all of this, Bosco."

"Just trying to be romantic." He winked as he poured them some wine. He lifted up his glass; "Shall we make a toast?"

"Yes we shall." She winked playfully as she lifted up her glass.

"To the past six years and to many more." Bosco said. Faith smiled.

"Here. Here." She said clinking her glass against her husbands.

"Now, food." Bosco said as he dug into the chicken.

"Corn on the cob. My fav." She said picking it up and started to nibble on it. "I love you, Maurice." Bosco shivered, "Bosco."

"I love you too, Baby." He said stuffing his mouth with food. This was one of the most perfect wedding anniversaries for Faith.

July 2nd, 2008

They were smelly. They were achy. They were homesick. Finally they were back in New York City. They were home. It was great.

"Five minutes, V-Boy." Bosco said. Vincent smiled.

"Good. I miss the frogs, Daddy." He said. Faith chuckled.

"I miss my shower." She said. Bosco smiled as he looked in the rearview at Charlie and Vincent. They were clearly tired.

"We should call Em when we get in to see if they got in okay." He said, "Sydney was getting so cranky this morning."

"We will." Faith stretched as Bosco pulled into their driveway.

"Home sweet home." Bosco said. 

"Finally." Charlie yawed as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Yeah finally, Buddy." Bosco said as he climbed out of the car with a yawn. The Boscorelli family clambered into the house. Faith picked up the mail off of the floor. She groaned, "Bills?"

"Always." She said sitting down on her couch. She groaned again. It felt so good to sink into the fabric. Bosco sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Perfect. Their life was perfect.

***

Remember that if you want to talk to me (To ask questions about fics or general stuff), talk out my fic, give suggestions, or just talk about an episode of this show then join the yahoo list I have. I update whenever this fic is updated too. E-mail me if you want to join!!!! I hope to see you there!!!


	70. Mistake

****

August 1st, 2008

Vincent looked at his scars all over his arm. They were scars of war he told himself. He sighed as he kicked the bubbles almost onto the floor. He laughed loudly. Faith peered into the bathroom.

"Vincent Giovanni, if you get the floor all wet you need to dry it up with your blanket and sleep with it all wet." She said.

"Fine." Vincent muttered "You know you're pretty mean."

"Mean? Sweetheart, you haven't seen mean. Just ask Charlie." Faith said putting the towels away. Vincent gave his mother a look.

"Well, I'll be five next month and then I'm gonna move out." Vincent said as he stood up. Bubbles slid down his body.

"You're going to move out?" Faith asked her youngest son.

"Yes cause you're mean to me." He said, "I'm going to live right. Gonna party with my friends and marry Jade." Faith rolled her eyes, "And I'm going to have seventeen puppies." She chuckled.

"Go get dressed." Faith said. Vincent growled and stomped out of the room, "Naughty boy." She turned the faucet on and grabbed her soap.

An entire day of cleaning and she was sick of it. Faith lathered up her hands and washed them. She heard a clink down he drain, She looked at her left hand and saw that her wedding ring was missing. "Oh God. Oh God."

Faith tried to reach into the drain but heard the ring dropped further down. She cursed. The ring was all the way down the drain. her only wedding ring. she heard the downstairs door open up.

"Mom, I'm home." Charlie yelled.

"I have this months check, Faith." Fred said walking into the house. Faith growled.

"Put it on the table. Could you come up here to the bathroom, Fred?" She asked.

"Ah...the bathroom?" He asked

"Yes, please." Faith whimpered. Fred climbed up the stairs and looked into the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" Fred asked.

"My wedding ring. It slipped down the drain." Faith said, "Bosco is going to kill me if he finds out. Those rings were expensive."

"Okay, well, get me a bucket and took box and I'll see what I can do." Fred said. Faith smiled thankfully and ran out of the room. Within a few minutes Faith was back into the bathroom.

"You think you can get it out in twenty minutes?" She asked.

"Is that when he's coming home, Faith?" Fred asked with a grin.

"Yeah." Faith said as she watched Fred take the wrench out, "It wouldn't be such a huge deal, but I lost this ring three times already and Bosco would kill me if he know this was number four." Faith chuckled softly.

"This is just like you." he said as he took the pipe off.

"No it's not." Faith crossed her arms as she watched Fred dump the contents into the bucket. She heard the clink of her ring into the bucket. "Is that it?" Fred reached into the bucket.

"Yeah it is." He said handing it to his ex-wife. Her face brightened up.

"Oh Thank you!!" She cried, grabbing the ring. Faith slid it back onto her finger as Fred put the pipe back onto the sink. The front door opened from downstairs.

"Honey, I'm home." Bosco called out. Fred chuckled as he looked at Faith.

"Cute." he said.

"Shut up." Faith said as Fred stood up "Thanks for doing this."

"No problem." he said, "If you ever need anything...Just give me a call." Faith smiled softly at him. He did have his moments.

"All right." She led Fred out of the bathroom and down stairs. Bosco looked at Faith oddly.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey." Fred Said, "I'll see you later Faith." Faith nodded uncomfortably as her ex-husband left. Bosco stared at her.

"Why was he here?" He asked her.

"He was dropping Charlie off." Faith said, "Charlie drove."

"Right." Bosco muttered, "I'm going to take a shower." He kissed her softly and climbed the stairs. God, he hated that man. He hated when Fred walked into his home. He would be a lot happier if he never saw Fred again.

August 15th, 2008

****

Faith stood in front of her mirror running a brush through her hair. She had had a long day. She spent a few hours at work then went to Emily's house to give Sydney a couple of gifts since she turned three yesterday. Faith couldn't believe her granddaughter was three.

"Looking hot." Bosco said. Faith chuckled softly.

"Alex and I are going out." She said. Bosco arched his eyebrow.

"Alex? Why her?" Bosco asked. Faith rolled her eyes.

"Because Alex needed a break from Jade and Caroline." Faith said putting her 55 diamond pin on Bosco had gotten her awhile ago.

"You going to drink?" He asked. Faith shook her head.

"I would be a hypocrite if I did." Faith said, "You really think I look hot?"

"Extremely." Bosco kissed her cheek "You girls have fun but be careful."

* * *

****

Faith sat at the bar with a beer. Okay, so she was a hypocrite. She didn't care right now.

"Can you believe I'm a grandmother?" She asked. Alex laughed.

"No. You don't look like a grandmother." Alex said glancing at some men on the dance floor. She still off of the stool, "Let's go tonight."

"Ooooh. I don't dance, Alex." Faith shook her head.

"Yes you do. You're not officer Boscorelli tonight you're....you're Miss Abigail exotic dancer." Alex said. Faith laughed.

"Fine. But you owe me big time." She said walking onto the dancef loor. Immediately a young man grabbed Faith by her waist and started to move with her. She arched her eyebrow.

"My name is Garrett. What's yours?" he yelled. faith chuckled.

"Abigail. My name is Abigail." She said. What a dorky name, Faith thought.

"That's a lovely name, Abigail." Garrett said grinding his hips into Faith's. hips. She blushed as she danced with him. Alex grinned approvingly as she danced with a man. Garrett got as close as Faith would allow him, "You're gorgeous."

"Thank you." She said sliding her arms around his neck. "You're pretty good looking yourself." Garrett chuckled.

"I see your married." He said.

"So?" Faith asked, "Does that mean you can't dance with me?"

"Not at all." Garrett said with a sly grin. **"I'm married as well." Faith nodded as she noted the ring on his finger.**

"Then we don't have a problem I guess." Faith smiled.  
"So, Abigail what do you for a living?" Garrett asked as he slid his hand along her back. Faith shivered with excitement.

"I'm a stripper." She said. Garrett's eyes widened.

"Wow. That's great. I've never met a stripper before." He said.

"Well today is your lucky day then." She said. okay, she had a slight buzz from the single beer that she had, but it was nothing major. 

Then why when Garrett pressed his lips to hers she didn't fight? She was welcoming him into her mouth by sliding her tongue into his mouth. it was a fiery kiss. Things could have easily heated up. Alex turned around and saw Faith kissing Garrett. She gasped and smacked her friends back. Faith immediately pulled away.

"What the hell are you doing, Faith?" Alex cried with wide eyes. Faith looked from Alex to Garrett and then back to Alex.

"Oh my god." She wiped her mouth, "I didn't even realize."

"We're so leaving." Alex said grabbing Faith's hand. Faith felt sick to her stomach. She had kissed another man. She didn't mean to. She didn't even realize what she was doing. She had broken vow of marriage. She kissed someone who wasn't her husband.

* * *

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. just e-mail me to join.


	71. Finding out

****

September 1st, 2008

Faith didn't tell Bosco about the kiss. She could not tell him because he would leave her. She knew he would leave her. She was guilt ridden and he noticed something was wrong.

"So Faith are you pregnant or something?" Bosco asked as she washed the dishes.

"No." She said.

"Well, you have barely spoken to me the past two weeks." He said.

"That's cause I've just had a lot on my mind." faith said grabbing a plate.

"Is...Is your cancer back?" Bosco asked her softly.

"No. It's not back." She said, "Don't you have to go back to work?"

"Yeah, but we're going to talk more about this when I get home all right?" Bosco asked.

"Sure. We can." Faith said. Bosco kissed her cheek.

"Take care." he said and left the house. Faith bowed her head and closed her eyes. God, This was terrible. She was lying to him.

* * *

"This Little Nikki shit is awful." Bosco said looking at Ty.

"No it's not. Rap is great." Ty said. Bosco let out a loud laugh.

"Give me good old rock any old day." Bosco said.

"You've got old right." He said with a chuckle. Bosco frowned.  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Bosco asked. Ty grinned.

"Nothing, Man. I swear." He said with a wink. Bosco shook his head as he flipped the radio to the station he always listened to. "So, we need to have a boys night out like the girls did, but of course not let it turn out bad like theirs." Bosco looked at Ty.

"Turn out bad? How did theirs turn out bad?" Bosco questioned his partner.

"Well, you know...the kiss." Ty said. Bosco shook his head.

"What kiss? You are not making sense." Bosco said.

"You know...Faith and that guy....You do know right?" Ty asked as it clicked into his head that it might not. Bosco stared at him.

"Faith and _what_ guy?" Bosco clenched his teeth together.

"Listen man I don't know. Alex came home pretty pissed off about it." Ty said.

"God damn it, Davis, tell me what the fucking You are talking about." Bosco said. Ty sighed knowing Alex would bitch him out for telling Bosco.

"Alex said she and Faith were dancing with these guys. Faith had a drink or two and she was dancing pretty hot and heavy with this guy....says Alex." Ty mumbled, "She saw them kissing."  
"kissing how?" Bosco growled. Ty cleared his throat.

"Tongue wrestling, kissing." Ty said. Bosco hit the steering wheel.

"That god damn bitch." Bosco snapped. He did a u-turn almost ramming into a yellow bus. Ty grabbed the dashboard.

"Christ, Bosco, what are you doing?" He said with wide eyes.

"Having a little talk with my wife." Bosco snarled.

* * *

Faith still was working in the kitchen. She was determined to get every stain out of this kitchen. She heard the front door slam open and the coat rack fall to the floor. In an instant, Bosco grabbed her roughly and spun her around to look at him. She looked into his eyes and saw fury. She knew he knew about the kiss.

"Oh god, Bos, I'm so sorry." She cried. She couldn't stop her body from trembling. 

"Sorry!? You are fucking sorry for being a god damn whore??" Bosco cried.

"Boscorelli, don't" Ty stood in the doorway. he didn't like it when Bosco got pissed off.

"Bosco, please." Faith whispered as he let go of her.

"How could you? how could you kiss another man?" Bosco said, "I told you a long time that once I got married, I was in this for the long haul. But this, Faith, this in inexcusable. You left me for a few weeks for touching you, but this? Breaking our wedding vows, is absolutely disgusting." Faith stared at him. he looked s tough standing there in his uniform.

"What do you want Bosco?" Faith whispered, "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know, but the sight of you makes me sick." Bosco said. That was like a punch to Faith's stomach. She started to cry. Ty looked down. He wanted to run, but he could not. he wanted to be here, just in case this got really out of hand.

"I...I will leave if you want me to." Faith said. Bosco shook his head.

"No I don't want you to leave." Bosco said, "I want you to tell me why."

"Why? I...I don't know, Bosco." She whispered wiping her eyes, "We were just dancing close on the dance floor and I didn't even realize I was kissing him until Alex hit me. If I could take it back I would. I've been...I've been so sick the past couple of weeks. I don't want to loose you, Bos. you're my world."

"If I was your world, Faith, then you wouldn't have kissed another man." With that, Bosco turned and left. Ty looked at Faith, but then followed his partner. Faith stood there crying.

* * *

****

Bosco didn't want to go home. He didn't want to see what faced him there. Would Faith be there or would she be gone? What did he want? he wasn't totally sure. Bosco pulled the car up into the driveway. Emily's car was there. He sighed and got out. Sure enough Emily was there sitting on the couch. She looked up at him.

"Why are you here?" Bosco asked her. She frowned slightly.

"Because mom called me in hysterics." Emily said, "It took me forever to calm her down, so don't get her upset again."

"Hysterics?" Bosco asked his step-daughter. Emily nodded.

"She told me what happened and she's sorry, Dad." Emily said.

"And?" He asked.

"And you should be more supportive to her." She said.

"Supportive, Em?" Bosco stared at her, "How would you feel if Jay told you he kissed another woman?" Emily sighed.

"I would be devastated of course, but I would listen to him instead of freaking out on him, Dad." She said. "Mom thinks You are going to divorce her. Are you?" Bosco sighed.

"No. I love her." Bosco said.

"She dosent know that right now." Emily said sadly, "She's put herself through hell these past two weeks feeling guilty about this. Just talk with her. You guys don't need to have another hiccup in this marriage. You really can't afford it." Bosco nodded.

"You can go home now, Emily. It'll be okay." he said.

"It better be." Emily said getting up. Bosco walked up the stairs. he stood outside their bedroom door. He could hear Faith crying. He sighed and went in. She was curled up in bed.

"I won't be okay with this ever." Bosco said. Faith looked up at him with red eyes.

"I know. I'm not asking you to be okay with it." She said, "I just...want you to know how sorry I am." Bosco sat at the edge of the bed.

"I see how sorry you are, Faith, but you need to know where I'm coming from." He said. "We've been married for six years, Faith. Do you want to throw this all away?"

"No. Absolutely not." Faith said, "I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Yes, I can forgive you, but I won't forget." Bosco said. Faith nodded.

"I can accept that." She said. Bosco touched her arm. Faith's eyes looked so sad.

"I still love you, Faith." He whispered. Faith took in a shuddery breath and buried her face in his chest. He kissed the top of her head softly. Just those words made Faith feel so much better. She was glad this was all out in the open, but yet she wasn't. She knew Bosco wouldn't trust her for a very long time.

* * *

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. just e-mail me to join.


	72. Making up

****

September 15th, 2008

Faith was walking on eggshells around Bosco lately, but he insisted he was okay with everything. It was just a kiss. he kept telling her, but frankly he just wanted to forget about it. He wanted to move on.

"Maybe we can have a nice family dinner tonight." Faith said as she pulled her uniform on, "You know invited Emily and Jay over and maybe Maren and Isaac. Do it up big."

"Sounds good to me, but I think we should let Emily host it one of these times. I'm sick of cleaning up after them." Bosco said. Faith smiled softly at the mere notion of him cleaning up after one of their dinner parties. It would never happen, "Where is Davis?"

"No idea." She said buttoning up the last button, "Seems like a lot of people aren't here."

"Lucky them." Bosco muttered and closed his locker door. "You ready?"

"Yeah." She smiled and opened the door up. "After you."

"Thank you, My lovely." Bosco smiled walking into the room. Everyone looked at them, "We're not late. Are we?"

"Sit." Lt. Ryan said. Faith chuckled and sat down with a sigh. "All right, as you know or may not know five of our officers ate at MiGinty's yesterday and came down with severe food poisoning. We are short cops so I don't want to hear any bull from you guys. Pepper you're on foot patrol. Simon and Franks you're riding together. Boscorellis, you're together."

"What?" Faith frowned, "I have to ride with him?"

"Davis and Sullivan are throwing up out of both ends." Lt. Ryan said.

"Woah. Woah. I don't need to know that." Bosco grimaced.

"You're riding with your wife so shut up." Ryan said.

* *

Faith stared at the raindrops as they dripped down the windshield. Bosco glanced at her.

"So, We've been riding for like...what? fifteen years?" He asked. Faith nodded.

"Yeah." Faith chuckled, "Can you believe that? We've been cops for over fifteen years."

"It's amazing." He said, "Can I ask you something?" Faith nodded.

"Sure." She said.

"When was the first time I made your heart skip a couple beats?" Bosco asked. Faith smirked as she looked at him

"For the very first time?" She asked.

"Yeah." Bosco said. Faith chuckled, thinking about it.

"Okay, you've made my heart skip a few times in the past, but the first real time that you made it do it was a date you and Nicole had." Faith said.

****

"Nicole? When?" Bosco asked.

"The night you were in the diner getting ready to meet Nicole at the Opera." She said, "Do you remember?" Bosco nodded.

"Yeah I do.' he said.

"When I saw you step out of those bathrooms wearing that tux, god you looked hot." Faith said with a slight smile, "I knew I wanted you at that very moment." Bosco chuckled.

"That was a pretty cool night and I did look hot if I must say.." He said.

"55-David, your assistance is requested at 524 Smith Street for crowd control." Dispatch said over the radio. Bosco groaned.

"Crowd control. That's exactly what I want to do on a rainy day." he said.

"Get over it. It's just water." She smiled turning the sirens on. Bosco looked at her and smiled.

"I love you, Faith." he said. Faith smiled softly. it was so nice to hear that from him lately. She had missed it a lot.

"I love you too. I always will, Bosco." she said as they neared the scene of the traffic accident. Maybe this hiccup they had have in their marriage was finally over. She knew there would be other ones, but for now Things were okay.

****

September 29th, 2008

Emily ran her fingers through her hair. The curls were just right. Justin glanced at her.

"You look fine, Em. This isn't some big deal." Justin said. Emily narrowed her eyes.

"Yes it is. This is my first time my family has come over for a real dinner. plus it was Vinny's birthday yesterday so it was extra special." Emily stood up. "How do I look?"

"I just said fine." Justin said.

"Right. So the red dress." Emily went to the closet. Justin chuckled. **She was being ridiculous.**

"Mommy, I look nice?" Sydney spun into the room. Emily chuckled.

"You look pretty." She said, "Okay, a woman's point of view. Syd, the blue one or red one?" Sydney looked at her mother's dresses.

"Red." She said. Emily smirked at Justin.

"Your daughter is smarter than you." She said. Justin chuckled.

"Do you want me to set the table?" He asked. Emily nodded. 

****

"please, thank you." Emily said as she pulled the new dress on. She looked at Sydney. "Do you think Grandma and grandpa will like dinner?" Sydney nodded

"You're a good cook, Momma." She said. Emily chuckled.

"Thank you." Emily kissed Sydney's brown hair. "Let's make sure daddy is putting the right plates on." Sydney nodded. She took her mother's hand as they walked out of the room.

"I'll make some salad." Justin said as the doorbell rang. Noelle started to bark.

"Shit." Emily cursed.

"I get it." Sydney ran to the door and opened it. Bosco, Faith, Charlie, and Vincent. "Grandpa!! grandma!!" She ran into Bosco's arms.

"Hey, Pumpkin." he kissed her cheeks.

"Hey Sweetie." Faith said walking into the apartment. She took her jacket off.

"Hey guys." Justin said.

"Something smells wonderful." Faith said, "What are you making?"

"Lasagna." Emily said, "It's your recipe." Faith smiled softly. **Her daughter seemed to be doing very well.**

"I can't wait." Bosco said.

"Dad, you want a beer or something?" Justin asked putting the salad on the table.

"No. I don't drink anymore." Bosco said.

"Oh yeah, forgot." Justin smiled. Emily pulle dup another chair.

"Why don't we all sit down and we can eat. Everything is ready." Emily said.  
"Your food better not suck." Charlie said. Emily laughed.

"Gee, thanks." **Emily went into the oven and pulled out the lasagna. Faith walked in.  
"Do you need some help in here?" Faith asked. Emily shook her head.**

"No. Everything is done." Emily said. Faith smiled.

"So, you like are a real homemaker aren't you?" Faith asked. Emily chuckled.

"I have been for awhile now." She said, handing her mother a basket of rolls.

"Are you happy?" Faith asked. Emily nodded.

"Extremely." She said, "Can we eat now? I think the boys will gnaw their arms off." **Faith chuckled as they walked back into the dining room. It was strange being here, but it was so nice to finally have a home cooked dinner.**

*

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. just e-mail me to join.


	73. Surpise!

****

November 13th, 2008

****

Faith sat at the computer working on one of her school assignments. Vincent was at school so it was nice and quiet here. Bosco was god knows where. She leaned back and stretched. Maybe she should take a last look at Emily's wedding dress. The wedding was so close.

"Sweetheart?" Bosco called out. Faith glanced up.

"What are you doing home?" She asked.

"I have a surprise for you." Bosco walked into the room smiling. Faith chuckled.

"What kind of surprise?" She asked.

"A nice surprise." Bosco extended his hand, "it's your birthday and Christmas present." Faith chuckled softly and stood up.

"All right. What is it?" She took his hand. He squeezed it gently.

"Close your eyes and be careful. It's outside." He said.

"All right, Silly." Faith closed her blue eyes. He was up to something big. Bosco was grinning as he led her outside.

"Okay, open them." He said. Faith opened her eyes and gasped. In the driveway sat a silver ford blazer 2009 model.

"Oh my god." She ran over to the car, "You bought us a new car."

"No. I bought _you_ a new car, Faith." Bosco said to her.

"But why?" She asked him with still large eyes. Bosco shrugged.

"Do I need a reason to give my wife a car?" He asked.

"Well, most of the time yeah." She laughed in amazement, "Do you have the keys for it?" Bosco handed them to her.

"Of course. Are we going for a ride?" Bosco asked. 

"Oh yeah. Definitely" Faith smiled jumping into the car. She groaned as the felt the seats. "God, this feels so good."

"So do you like the car?" Bosco asked. Faith nodded.

"Yes." Faith looked at him, "Thank you so much."

"No problem." Bosco smiled as he watched Faith start the car up. She looked so happy. She started the car up and pulled out of the driveway. She groaned loudly again running her hands over the steering wheel. Faith stopped at the red light and looked at her husband.

"Let's go pick the boys up." Faith smiled, "You think they'll freak?" Bosco nodded.

"Oh yes." Bosco said. She chuckled as she drove towards Vincent's school. The kids were starting to file out.

"There he is." Faith hung out the window, "Vincent! Over here!" He stopped and stared at the car. he grinned and ran over to them. He threw his book bag in and climbed in.

"Who's truck is this?" He asked. Faith grinned.

"Mine." She said, "Daddy bought it for me. Do you like?"

"Yes. It's cool." Vincent said, "Can I have a truck?"

"When you're sixteen." Bosco said as they drove to Charlie's school. Vincent grinned.

"Thanks." Vincent said smelling the seat. Bosco chuckled softly.

"Charlie is going to freak." Faith smiled. Vincent squealed as Faith drove to Charlie's school. 

"He's gonna pee his pants." Vincent laughed wildly.

"Don't let him in the car before he does." Bosco smirked as they stopped in front of his school. They saw Charlie talking with a group of his friends. Faith smiled softly. He looked so grown up. She honked the horn.

"Charles Yokas!" She yelled. He looked over and his eyes widened.

"I'll see you later guys." Charlie said to his friends and walked up eyeing the car, "You're kidding me right?" Faith chuckled.

"No." Faith said, "Dad bought it for me." Charlie ran his hand over the car.

"This is totally cool." Charlie said getting in, "You are getting me a car when I get my license right?" Faith looked in the rearview and chuckled.

"We'll see." She said as she drove her boys back towards her house. This was an amazing car. Bosco would get very lucky tonight.

****

November 27th, 2008

The Boscorelli family sat in the living room of there house, playing monopoly. Bosco was kicking everyone's asses. Faith insisted on letting Vincent win, but he wouldn't hear of it.

"You need to show him life isn't easy." Bosco said.

"He's five, Bos." Faith chuckled as Vincent rolled the dice.

"Seven." Vincent picked up his piece, "One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Oh!" he landed on one of Bosco's places. Vincent narrowed his eyes.

"Oh yeah! Two hundred dollars, Buddy. I have a hotel on that!!" Bosco cackled. Faith shook her head. Her husband took this game way too seriously. He would reduce Vincent to tears before the night was over. he always did when they played this.

"You get way into this game." Charlie smiled. Vincent looked at his money.

"You suck, Daddy." He said. Faith let out a loud laugh.

"Yes he does." Faith said helping Vincent count out his money. The lights began to flicker. "Uh oh. Ice on the lines."

"Oooh. This will be fun." Charlie grinned brightly.

"No it won't be." Bosco said rolling the dice as the lights ran out.

"AHHH!!!" Vincent screamed loudly. Faith chuckled.

"It's all right." She said.  
"No it isn't.." Bosco growled, "Get the flash lights and candles and stuff!"

"It's all right, Bos. Don't scare Vincent." Faith said.

"Don't scare him??" Bosco cried. Faith smiled softly. She had always thought her husband fear of the dark was cute.

"Charlie, go upstairs and get the flashlights out of my hope chest. Be careful." She said, "I'll start a fire in the fireplace."

"Sure thing, ma." **Charlie got up.**

"Hurry up, Boy." Bosco said. Charlie chuckled softly and walked upstairs.

"Calm down, Bos." Faith said as she lit a match, "I'll get the fire started. Don't work yourself into an asthma attack." Vincent threw himself at Bosco and Bosco clung to his son.

"I'm scared, Daddy. I'm very scared." Vincent whimpered.

"Me too." Bosco kissed his head. Faith rolled her eyes.

"You two are absolutely ridiculous. Jeez." She said as the fire finally lit. "There we go, Boys." **Bosco and Vincent crawled closer to the fire. Bosco breathed a sigh of relief.**

"Here, ma." Charlie tossed Faith a couple of flashlights.

"Thanks, Sweetheart." Faith said as she looked at her husband, "Want a flashlight?"

"Yes, please." Bosco said.

"Who won monopoly, Maurice Boscorelli?" Faith smiled.

"Me." Bosco said in a whimper. "Can I have the flashlight?"

"Who won monopoly?" She asked.

"Me, faith!" He cried. She dangled the flashlight in front of him. Bosco looked at Vincent, then back to his wife, and sighed slightly, "Vincent Giovanni won of course." Faith smirked.

"That's right." She handed him the flashlight and Bosco turned it on. He cradled it like a newborn baby. Faith chuckled softly.

"Maybe we can tell some ghost stories." Charlie said.

"No!" Bosco and Vincent both cried. 

"No, Sweetie. let's just sit here." Faith said, "Let's just sit here and enjoy each others company." Charlie rolled his eyes as he sat down in front of the fire place witht he rest of his family.

"When do you think the lights will be back on?" Bosco asked.

"Soon maybe." Vincent whimpered. 

Faith smiled as she sat back against the couch. She watched Bosco and Vincent cuddle together with the flash light. Boy, they were two peas in a pod.

*

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. just e-mail me to join.


	74. The Accident

****

December 11th, 2008

Bosco bolted down the street after the perp. Eddie Doshal has stolen a woman's purse right in front of him.

"Stop, Eddie!!" Bosco cried, "I know where you live!!"

"Bosco!" Faith yelled, "Get in the car!"

"No!" Bosco turned the corner following Eddie. She hated it when Bosco did these runs. He always got winded and needed his inhaler.

"Idiot." Faith muttered as she got out of the car, grabbing his inhaler from the glove compartment. Bosco followed Eddie into the old Sewer plant.

"Eddie, come out here now." Bosco said creeping his way along the wall. Faith walked up behind him.

"I'm calling for back up." Faith said. Bosco shook his head.

"Don't." He said, "We can handle Eddie."

"Come on, Bos. He is armed." Faith whispered.

"So are we." He said walking towards a door. Suddenly gunfire rang out. "Get down, Faith!!"

"Get down!" Faith screamed throwing herself behind a pipe. She felt the breeze of the bullets. "I'm calling for back up."

"No!!" Bosco snapped. He stepped out when he heard Eddie running up some metal stairs. Bosco bolted up after him.

"Oh god." Faith whispered. What was her husband doing?

"Eddie, if you surrender now we will forget that you fired at two police officers." Bosco said.

"Fuck off you pussy licker." Eddie yelled reloading his gun.

"You fuck face." Bosco snarled running up more stairs. Eddie jumped when he saw Bosco coming. Eddie started firing his gun. Bosco gasped in Surprise, "You son of a bitch."

"Die, bastard." Eddie laughed watching Bosco stagger. Bosco looked at his stomach. There was blood. Why was there blood? He was wearing his vest. He looked at Eddie with Wide eyes.

"Cop killers." He said. Eddie grinned.

"Yup." He said as Faith ran up the stairs. She saw the blood.

"Oh god!!" She screamed.  
"Faith! Cop killers!" Bosco cried. Eddie aimed his gun, but Faith was too quick. She fired two shots directly in Eddie's chest. She watched him fall to the ground. She turned to her husband.

"Oh god." She ran to him, "Oh God. You're bleeding."

"Pretty badly." Bosco grunted. Faith was shaking as she grabbed her radio.

"55-David...to central, 10-13 we...we have an officer down." Faith cried, "I repeat we have an officer down." She started to cry as she looked at her husband, "Oh God, Bos. Hang in there."

"Fuzzy..." Bosco mumbled. She whimpered putting direct pressure on the wound.

"Don't, Bos. Just stay with me. The bus will be here soon." Faith whispered. Bosco looked deep into her eyes with his glazed over blue eyes.

"Vince...." He mumbled. Why was everything growing dark?

"Don't!!" Faith cried, "Hang in there, Bos. Please. I love you. I love you so much, Bosco." The sirens started to near. Faith looked up, "We're in here!!!!! Please hurry!!!! Hurry!!!!" Her entire body was trembling. This must be how Bosco felt like when she got shot years ago. Soon, Doc and Carlos ran up the stairs.

"How is he?" Doc asked.

"H-He stopped t-talking." Faith sobbed. "H-He's n-not t-talking anymore."

"He'll be okay. We'll take him to mercy." Carlos said. Faith backed away. There was so much blood. Faith couldn't believe there was so much blood. Faith felt faint. Her husband was on death's door.

* * *

Faith sat in the chair staring at the dried blood on her hands. As soon as they had brought Bosco here, he was whisked away to surgery. Dr. Colbert said the bullet shredded his stomach muscles and pierced a hole in his stomach. She had cried for two hours straight but now she had nothing left in her.

"Here. You need to eat something." Emily said sitting down next to her. Faith looked at the chicken sandwich.

"I can't." Faith whispered.

"You need to." Emily said putting it in her mother's hand.

"No!" Faith snapped throwing it to the ground, "I can't, Emily! MY husband is in there fighting for his life!" Faith started to cry again. "I...I c-can't loose him, Em. He's all I g-got."

"You're not going to loose him." Emily said softly. You won't." Emily said softly.

"I told him...I told him a couple of months ago that he sh-should think about cutting back his hours....H-He didn't listen." Faith cried, "I w-wish he had. I c-cant do this again. I c-cant!!" Faith put her head in her daughter's lap and sobbed. Emily sighed and stroked her hair. Her heart was breaking seeing her mother like this. Dr. Colbert walked down the hair. Emily patted Faith's back.

"Mom, it's the doctor." She said. Faith sat up and saw Dr. Colbert.

"Mrs. Boscorelli?" He said softly. Faith stood up.

"How's my husband?" She asked.

"The surgery went well. We were able to patch up the whole in his stomach. There was extensive muscle damage on his abdomen muscles. We fix them, but he'll be in need of a lot of physical therapy." He said.

"He'll be okay?" Faith whispered.

"For now. We need to make sure infection doesn't set in." He said. "Maurice is in recovery right now and may be waking up soon. You can go see him." Faith nodded.

"Please." She followed the doctor. Knowing that her husband was still alive set her mind at ease. Faith stepped into his room. She was taken aback by how pale he was. He didn't look like Bosco. She trembled as she walked up to his bedside. "Baby, I'm here." She kissed his forehead softly. Bosco grunted.

"I." He mumbled.  
"Shhhh. Just relax." Faith said. A few tears slid down her cheeks, "You got shot, Bosco."  
"I...dead." Bosco grunted, not opening his eyes. Faith shook her head.

"No you're not. You're alive." Faith whimpered. She almost broke down hearing that, "You got shot and had surgery." Bosco slowly opened his eyes. They focused on his wife.

"Faith?" He mumbled. Faith smiled weakly.

"Hi, Baby." Faith squeezed his hand. He looked around the room, confused; "you're in the hospital. You were shot."

"Eddie." Bosco groaned.

"I killed him." Faith said. Bosco looked at her, "Nobody messes with my husband." Bosco smiled weakly.

"Hurt. A lot." He said.

"The doctor will increase your morphine if you need it." Faith said. Bosco nodded as he licked his dry lips. "Try to get some sleep. I will be here when you wake up." Bosco nodded again. He was still clearly groggy from the medication. "I love you, Baby. I love you so much." Faith took his hand and held it. She never wanted to let go.

*

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	75. Shock

****

December 25th, 2008

It took Bosco a week and a half to get out of the hospital. He was healing well, although the physical therapy was terrible. He wanted to go back to work, but her wasn't allowed to until he was 100%. He wasn't sure when that would be.

Bosco grunted as he made his way downstairs. He didn't want to admit things were harder to do. He walked into the living room to see Faith and the boys sitting in a flood of wrapping paper. Faith gave him a look.

"Nice of you to join us." Faith frowned, "We're almost done."

"Sorry. I was tired." Bosco eased himself onto the couch, "What did Santa get you, Champ?"

"A bike." Vincent said, "Can you go riding with me?" Bosco shook his head.

"No for awhile, Son." Bosco said. Vincent frowned.

"Please? You're not fun anymore." He whined.  
"Daddy still hurts. Why don't you boys go bring your presents upstairs to your rooms?" Faith suggested.

"Come on, Vince." Charlie took his brother's hand and left this room quickly. Bosco sighed.

"They're gone. Say what you're going to say." He said. Faith sat next to him.

"Stop acting like you're already dead." She said. Bosco shook his head.

"I'm not doing that." He said.

"You have been for the past four days." Faith said, "You didn't even wish me a happy birthday."

"Yes I did...Didn't I?" He asked. Faith shook her head.

"No and that hurt me so much." Faith whispered, "You're my husband and you didn't even do it. Fred did, but you didn't."

"Don't mention Fred please." Bosco said, "I've just had a lot on my mind, and you know it. I'm sorry I forgot your birthday and Christmas. What can I do to make it up to you? Get a tattoo on my forehead?" Faith giggled softly.

"If you do that, I'll tattoo your name on my boob." Faith said.

"You might pop the silicon." He said.

"I don't think the needle penetrates that far down." She said.

"Oh." Bosco said as he touche his tender belly.

"Can I give you your Christmas present now?" Faith asked. Bosco looked at his wife.

"You got me a present?" He asked. Faith nodded.

"Of course I did. It's Christmas." Faith handed him a package.

"Thanks." Bosco opened up the sparkly blue paper. He held the box in his hand and opened it. It was a very expansive looking watch. "Oh wow!!"

"I figured you could time how long you've got off of work on it." Faith smiled.

"I wish I got you something." Bosco said as he put it on. Faith laughed.

"You bought me a car." She said.

"Oh yeah." Bosco chuckled looking at the watch, "God, this is wonderful. I'm never going to take it off." Faith smiled.  
"Are you up for Maren and Isaac to come over for Christmas dinner?" Faith asked, "Jay, Em, and Syd will be here around noon. Ty, Alex and the girls may be over for dessert." Bosco nodded.

"Yeah that'd be okay." Bosco said. Faith arched her eyebrow. He wanted to have company over. Those drugs must be some damn good ones.

January 9th, 2009

The New Year brought forth a lot...Okay, not really. Bosco's health was getting a lot better. Physical therapy was going well, although it hurt a lot. He still wasn't back at work. He had a few more weeks depending on what his doctors said.

He was left watching children most of the time. It was like his own little day care. Today was Vincent, Isaac, and Sydney. He had been watching Jade and Caroline Davis for awhile, but Alex picked them up.

"Grandpa, can we go out?" Sydney batted her chocolate brown eyes. Bosco chuckled.

"It's pretty cold out there, Pumpkin." Bosco said.

"We're going." Isaac said.

"Yeah. With you or not." Vincent said.

"Okay. Okay." Bosco puked himself up, "Remember my belly still hurt."

"Cause you're old." Sydney giggled.

"Naaah! He got shot." Vincent said.

"Bundle up." Bosco chuckled.

"No gloves." Isaac said.  
"Yes gloves." Bosco said as he zipped up, "Wear gloves, scarves, hat, and everything else. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir." Vincent said. Bosco smiled. He had some good kids here. Bosco walked outside with the kids. He sat down at the picnic table as the kids scattered around the yard.

"Just be careful." Bosco said. The boys began pelting snowballs at each other. Sydney walked over and sat next to Bosco.

"Did ya die?" Sydney asked.

"No, pumpkin." Bosco smiled.

"My daddy is a firefighter." Sydney said softly. Bosco nodded.

"Yeah I know. Your daddy is going to be just fine. He is a good firefighter." Bosco said. He saw that she was worried. Probably about loosing him.

"My mommy's a cop."

"No. Your grandmother is a cop." Bosco corrected her. Sydney shook her head.

"No way. Mommy is a cop." Sydney said pushing the snow off of the table.

"Who told you that, Syd?" Bosco frowned.

"Mommy. She's going to cop school. Her and daddy said so. I'm going now." Sydney jumped and ran after the boys. Bosco leaned back and sighed. Faith was going to flip.

* * *

"Hi mommy. Bye mommy." Vincent ran past Faith as she walked in.

"Hi Buddy." She chuckled talking her jacket off. Bosco walked up and kissed her, "How were the kids?"

"Good." He said, "You really need to talk to Emily."

"What? Why? Did she pick Syd up?" Faith asked. Bosco shook his head.

"She's on her way." Bosco said.

"Why do I need to talk to Emily then?" Faith asked.

"She's becoming a cop." He said. Faith shook her head.

"I don't think so." Faith said.

"Sydney said she heard Jay and Emily talking about going to the academy." Bosco said.

"Oh. She has another thing coming." Faith snapped, "It's bad enough having Justin where he is." Emily opened the front door.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Mommy!!!" Sydney ran into Emily's arms.

"Hey, love bug." Emily kissed Sydney's cheek, "Where you good for grandpa?"

"Yes, mommy." Sydney said.

"Emily, you must have a hole in your head." Faith snapped. Emily looked at her mother shocked.

"Excuse me?"

"I know about you wanting to go to the academy." Faith said.

"Oh." Emily said.

"Have you even thought this through, Emily?" Faith asked. Emily nodded, "Oh please do tell."

"I graduate in May. You only need thirty credit hours to get a basic law enforcement degree, so that's a year." Emily said, "Classes start in June. So I will go. Justin and I talked about this. As long as I'm getting good grades, classes wind down in May, then the main tests start in June. You know the physical and mental stuff and then if I pass, graduation is in July."

"You have thought this through." Bosco said. He was floored.

"Yeah I have. I hope to work in Brooklyn, near Justin, but who knows." Emily said.

"Why, Emily, why?" Faith whispered. Emily smiled.

"Because you're a cop." Emily said, "It's all I've ever seen. You're a great cop. you're a great mother and you're a great wide. I want to be just like you." Faith's breath caught in her throat.

"It's so dangerous though." Faith said.

"I know." Emily smiled at Bosco, "but this is what I want to do this." Faith wrapped her arms around her daughter. This was so frightening. She had to be helpful though. If this was what she wanted, then Faith would help her.

* * *

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	76. Alone Time

****

January 23rd, 2009

It was so strange to accept the fact that her baby girl was going to be a cop. Sometimes Faith wished that Emily would fail her tests, but that wasn't nice. She felt guilty when she thought like that. Too much can happen to you when you're a cop.

"Bosco, can you come look at this dress?" Faith asked.

"Why?" Bosco called out.

"Because I asked." Faith snickered, "and it's Emily's wedding dress."

"Good thing I love her." He said getting up and walking into the living room. Bosco looked at the silky white dress on the dummy, "Oh wow. It's beautiful." Faith grinned.

"Do you think Emily will like it?" She asked

"Oh yes." He said, "She's going to fall in love with it."

"Good." Faith cracked her hands; "my hands feel like they're going to fall off."

"Come sit down on the couch and I'll massage them." He said.

"Oh yeah?" Faith smirked and sat down. Bosco took her soft hands into his and slowly began to rub them.

"Say it." He said.

"Say what?" Faith asked.

"Say that I have amazing and talented hands." He said, "You always do when I massage you." Faith chuckled.

"I do not." She said.

"Yes you do." Bosco said running his hands up her arms. He watched Faith's face carefully. God, she was gorgeous. He leaned over and brought his lips down on her. Faith was taken off guard slightly, but soon melted into her husband.

Faith wrapped her arms round Bosco's neck. He had the best tasting lips ever. He seemed to devour her. His tongue slid onto his mouth. Faith heard a groan and it took her a moment to realize it was her who was groaning. She smiled softly pulling away from him.

"What...What was that for?" She asked taking in a deep breath. Bosco smirked.

"Why do I need a reason to kiss my wife?" He asked.

"You don't." She said.

"Good." Bosco lowered his lips on her neck. Faith smiled happily. It had been awhile since they had been this close. Things had just been busy and Bosco's health was finally back to where it was supposed to be, "It's been months, Faith."

"I know." She whispered huskily.

"I can't be away from my wife for months." Bosco said kissing her ear.

"I'm right here." Faith whispered leaning back against the couch. Bosco leaned down so he was on top of her. God, he was so read to bury himself in her. It had been forever. The closeness made Bosco almost explode, but he held himself off. He attacked the soft skin on her neck with his lips. God, he loved that deep groan coming from her.

"Bedroom now." Faith mumbled.

"Here." He whispered running his hands beneath her shirt. She chuckled softly. The kids were gone so they could.

"K..." She whispered sitting up slightly so Bosco could remove her shirt. He grinned when he saw she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Naughty." Bosco chuckled. Faith smiled laying back down. Bosco kissed her collarbone as his hands undid her pants. She groaned since he was so close to her. Too long, she thought, as he slid her pants and panties off.

"I need you, Bosco." Faith whispered as Bosco slid back up her body. He grinned slyly at her.

"I've needed you for the longest time." He said taking his short off. Faith's fingers touched his scar softly. He smiled as he lowered his body back down on top of hers. She was moaning now in anticipation. 

"Bosco...." She whispered. He groaned as he pushed himself into her. Faith gasped and Bosco bit his lip. Finally, the wait was over. Finally, they could be one and sending each other into pure ecstasy.

February 7th, 2009

Faith pushed Sydney and Vincent into the precinct. She was babysitting Sydney today so Emily could get some last minute wedding things done. She was going to show the kids around the precinct.

"Come on." Faith said taking their hands.

"Are they gonna put us in jail?" Vincent asked.

"Don't be silly." Faith chuckled. 

"GRANDPA!!!!!!!!!" Sydney screamed when she saw Bosco. He smiled as the little brunette ran into his arms.  
"Hey, pipsqueak." He smiled kissing her.  
"Hurry up and work, gramps." Sgt. Christopher said.

"Let me say hello to my family. Some of us have family." Bosco gave him a look and walked over to his wife. Christopher gave him a look. Bosco kissed Faith's cheek, "This is a nice surprise."

"I know." She smiled looking around, "is everything still intact? Can they survive without me for a few days?"

"Oh I don't know. Sully seems lost." Bosco winked.

"Daddy, can I see where you keep the bad people?" Vincent asked. Bosco nodded picking Sydney up.

"Sure son." He said taking the kids into the back. Faith smiled softly walking into the locker room. Sully was sitting there. Faith giggled wrapping her arms around him.

"Why does the big teddy bear look so sad?" She asked.

"I'm not." He smirked, "I enjoy working with myself."

"Oh Jeez, thanks." Faith chuckled. 

"What are you doing here?" Sully asked closing his locker.

"Showing Syd and Vince around." She said, "Came to bug you."

"And how I appreciate it." Sully winked. "I should get back to work." Faith nodded slowly.

"Are you sure everything is okay, Sul?" Faith asked.  
"As good as they can be." He said, "Go with your kids."  
"Sure." Faith said softly as she walked out of the locker room. Sully seemed to get in these moods a lot lately. She was worried. She was afraid he was thinking about retirement.

"Gramma! Gramma!" Sydney ran back to Faith, "I saw a bad guy and he cursed and grandpa cursed back."

"Grandpa cursed in front of you?" Faith arched her eyebrow.

"It slipped." Bosco chuckled.

"Yeah. he said the F-Word." Vincent said.

"Well, Daddy will get punished when he gets home." Faith smiled with a wink, "What's Sully's problem?"

"Dunkin' Donuts sold out?" Bosco asked. Faith gave him a look, "Keeps getting stuck when he does sit-ups?"

"Maurice Lewis." Faith said. Bosco chuckled.

"All right. All right." he said, "I don't know. he's been moody lately. Vincent said you were taking them to lunch."

"Yeah." Faith sighed, "you going to be home at ten?"

"I'm going to try." He said ruffling Sydney's hair, "Have fun."

"Yeah. I will." Faith said taking the kids hands. Something didn't sit right with her with Sully. Something was wrong. She could tell.

* * *

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


End file.
